


Stolen 2

by Chephren, Madisuzy



Series: Stolen Universe [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Creepy Hojo, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Food Play, Infidelity, Injections, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Public Sex, References to attempted violent rape, Rimming, Sex, Sex Games, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Turk Vincent Valentine, alternative universe, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 175,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo starts his new career as a Turk with a shadow over his and Vincent's relationship with Tseng. Working together changes everything.  The sequel to Stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo and Sephiroth written by chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> WARNINGS - Sex, swearing, angst, infidelity  
> SUMMARY - Sephiroth makes his entrance, and Tseng has to give an explanation to Vincent and Yazoo.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> For these first few chapters, Chephren and Madisuzy swap around writing Sephiroth. We were playing around, finding him a home, so to speak. Just look at the chapter summary to see who writes who in each chapter. From chapter 4 onwards, he will be exclusively written by Chephren.
> 
> Also, up to chapter 14 was posted previously on fanfiction.net in 2011, before being taken down. We backdated the first chapter to reflect an accurate original posting date, but will not be doing so for future chapters.
> 
> ~~~

“S-Sephiroth?” Tseng stuttered, watching as the silver general moved forward to kneel before him.

“May I?” the General asked, a smirk across his face as he looked at Tseng’s erection. The Head Turk lost his voice, nodding in disbelief as Sephiroth moved closer, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he bent down to lick Tseng’s cock.

“Fuck!” Tseng hissed, one hand still at his ass as the other was moved away from his shaft by the General. Sephiroth smiled up at him, tilting his head to one side as he licked his lips.

“Keep fucking yourself with your fingers, Tseng. I want you ready for me,” the silver haired man murmured before swallowing him down and sucking hard.

Yazoo's eyes flew open and he gasped as he felt his beloved suddenly let his cock go. “Nushi... Nushi, are you alright?”

Vincent felt as if his heart had stopped as he listened to the voices coming through the phone. He stood up, not believing what he was hearing. “I-Is he… is Tseng…?” he stuttered softly, not able to finish his sentence as his mind reeled.

Yazoo's arms curled around his beloved. Something inside him, though he had never met General Sephiroth, felt trod upon at the moment. It was their time with Tseng, their special time with him. The silver haired youth figured he should be happy that the Head Turk had someone there to take care of his pleasure where they could not but he also felt that the illustrious Silver General had some awfully big balls to just swoop in and watch their nushi in such a vulnerable state. To Yazoo, Tseng was virtually immovable, a pillar of strength and he and Vincent had only just succeeded in getting inside his walls because they had decided they wanted to love him, together in whatever way he would allow them to. Reaching up to stroke over Vincent's hair and back, Yazoo pressed a tender kiss to the dark haired man' s shoulder. His beloved seemed so emotionally fragile and innocent at times where Yazoo was rather jaded. He didn't want him to have to deal with this and Tseng wasn't really to blame for simply giving into temptation that had wandered into his office... but the silver haired youth couldn't help but feel unhappy for it.

Vincent hugged Yazoo back, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Tseng had agreed to be their lover but now he was… what was he doing with Sephiroth? They hadn’t discussed whether the relationship would be exclusive between the three of them, but Vincent had assumed it would be. It hurt so much he could barely breath and every sound through the phone only increased the pain.

“Yazoo, I don’t understand,” he whispered. A loud moan came from the phone and Vincent looked over at it, his gaze darkening.

Yazoo kissed Vincent’s jaw. Their plan had failed... or had it succeeded? The silver haired youth didn't know anymore but he was at least happy that Tseng could feel the pleasure he himself found with Vincent, for however long it would last... or so he told himself. “We did establish something between Tseng and ourselves but we failed to remember that he may have admirers that reveal themselves. He didn't start this, Vince. Just remember that, okay? This may not be anything serious after all. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt for now?”

Tseng had completely forgotten about his lovers on the phone, his eyes locked with Sephiroth’s. He had to admit, he’d dreamed about the beautiful man between his legs, more often than he’d admit, even masturbated with this very position in mind, but he’d never once considered it becoming a reality. 

“G-General,” he hissed, biting his lip as the silver haired man deep-throated him, making him pull his finger’s free of his own body in an attempt to hold off his own climax. “Stop, or I’m… going to…,” he panted out, both hands moving to grasp his thighs. He would have grabbed those silver locks and pulled the other man’s head away, except he was too afraid to touch, even now believing the general was somehow untouchable.

Sephiroth released the Turk’s cock, licking his lips once more as he decided what to do next. He’d been physically attracted to the stoic man for quite some time but had thought Tseng was either straight or sexually repressed. The leader of the Turks was never seen with anyone else and was usually so stiff and unemotional that when the general had walked into his office and found him lost in the throes of pleasure, talking dirty to someone on the phone, he’d been unable to resist the temptation to take advantage of the situation. He briefly flicked his eyes to look at the phone, seeing the light that indicated the call was still connected. The ones Tseng had called his lovers were still listening and it gave Sephiroth an idea.

Standing up, the General leant forward, hovering with his lips so close to the other man’s that he could feel the Head Turk's breath on his face. “Tseng,” he purred, loud enough for whoever was on the phone to hear. “I want to bend you over your desk and fuck you… until you scream my name.”

“What’s stopping you?” Tseng husked, moving forward to finally taste the general’s lips in a burst of need and want.

At that, Yazoo froze for only an instant before he quickly picked up the phone. “Baby, let's not torture ourselves with this,” he said to his beloved gently, poising his hand to disconnect the line. “We can catch up with Tseng later.”

Vincent nodded, scowling at what Sephiroth had just said to Tseng. Would he _really_ let Sephiroth fuck him? Tseng had forgotten them completely as soon as the general had walked into the room and it made Vincent so angry that he was having trouble containing his rage.

Clicking the phone shut and placing it away from them for the moment, Yazoo gently guided Vincent to sit on the bench again, climbing into his lap. “Still want to play with me, Koishii?” He stroked over his Turk's chest and shoulders, wanting to soothe him and leaned in, daring to press a soft kiss to Vincent's lips, which were a bit tight now. The silver haired youth's tongue darted out to taste his love, winding his arms around the dark beauty's neck. He really wanted to make Vince forget, to make him feel good.

Vincent pulled back from Yazoo’s kiss, unable to meet his lover’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, glancing over towards the closed phone. “I just… I don’t… fuck,” he hissed in frustration. “Doesn’t this make you angry?”

“Well...,” the youth admitted. “I don't want to think about it right now.” He took Vincent's hand in his own. “But I am happy to have you, baby... and I can't help feeling like Tseng, despite what he agreed to us, deserves someone to be with him when we cannot be.” He said his next words decisively, as if trying to convince himself as much as his beloved. “A moment's pleasure.”

“But _we_ are going to be there, working together, in just two days,” Vincent insisted hotly, his head falling forward to hide his eyes. “I thought he wanted more than a moment’s pleasure.”

**.**

Sephiroth's smirk widened as he rose to standing and pulled Tseng off of his chair, turning him to face the desk. “You are quite comely, Tseng. Always keeping this fine figure of yours under wraps. Why is that?” The Silver General pressed against the Head Turk's back firmly before pushing him forward to bend over his desk, leaving Tseng's ass exposed to the windows behind them as he stood back to look at his prize. Slipping his gloved hand in between taut thighs, the General cradled soft balls in his warm leather palm.

“Would you prefer I walk around naked?” Tseng murmured, glad he was facing away from the general so Sephiroth couldn’t see his blushing face.

“Well, now that you mention it....” Sephiroth leaned down to plant two kisses to round buttocks, running his gloved hands over them teasingly. Parting the cheeks to have another look at what hid within, the General hummed when he caught sight of that little hole, already relaxed from Tseng’s fingers penetrating it. “That would be much preferred.” As he didn't know where the lube was, Sephiroth decided he didn't need it anyway and ran his slick tongue in the cleft and over the hole, watching the man's body tense with hungry feline eyes.

Tseng whimpered while Sephiroth explored him with his tongue. The Head Turk couldn’t believe the general of Shinra was licking his ass, already bringing him so close to begging with only a few seconds of attention. “F-fuck,” he gasped, his hands knocking papers off the top of his desk as they searched for something to hold onto. It felt so good that it took all of his remaining self control not to demand the other man fuck him immediately.

Squeezing an ivory cheek, Sephiroth began to bob his head, penetrating the Head Turk with sure thrusts and flicks of his agile tongue. His thumb and forefinger lazily rolled one of Tseng's testicles, not able to see it but imagining it in his mind all the same. Finally, when the little muscle had loosened even more measurably, the Silver General drew back and leaned over Tseng's body to whisper against a pale ear, “Are you ready for me now or would you like my fingers, Turk?”

“Gods, just… put something in me now, damn it!” Tseng demanded, gasping as his cock bumped against the desk. The familiar fear of being penetrated was still there in his mind, but it was only a small pebble in a rockslide of need.

“Now now, Tseng. So needy.” A wanton smile spread over Sephiroth's pink lips. The sound of his zipper was loud in the room as the Silver General unleashed his cock from the confines of his leather pants. Seeing the gorgeous little twitching hole laid out for him, Sephiroth gave Tseng a taste by pressing his rosy tip against it once, wetting it with his pre-come, then drawing back to smear it and prod the entrance with one fingertip. “Beg for it.”

“Turks don’t beg,” Tseng growled, his hips jerking back of their own accord but achieving nothing. A part of him wanted to give in, to beg and plead for the general to fuck him senseless but this was _his_ office, _his_ domain and he wouldn’t give in so easily here, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Well now... a challenge then.” Sephiroth's smirk said it all. Leaning forward again, withdrawing his pelvis, the General sucked one of Tseng's balls inside his mouth, toying with it against his tongue. His fingertips spider-walked across that tiny ring of muscle, making it clench, looking for something to fill it. Dropping the testicle with a popping sound, Sephiroth reached out with his tongue and dipped it into the center of the rosy entrance, not quite making it in, his hand reaching down to grasp Tseng's hanging cock, pulling it away from the desk in a too-light grip, too yielding and weak to accomplish any friction to speak of. Lapping once up the line of Tseng's perineum, the General pressed his tongue against it, feeling the resistance of the muscle there.

Tseng wriggled his hips, pushing back against the tongue torturing him with a moan that was far too loud for the quiet of his office. He was fighting with all he had but Sephiroth was playing his body with touches that teased, not giving him enough friction to get anywhere. “Gods… Seph! Nhhh… fingers… please fingers!” he finally blurted, cursing as he realized what he’d done.

“Hn,” Sephiroth purred, enjoying the sound of a more intimate version of his name on the dark haired beauty's lips. “Certainly.” Pressing his forefinger against the muscle, it opened to him eagerly and the man smiled wickedly, licking his lips as he peered around the Head Turk's shoulder to see that pleasured face. “So lovely.” His gloved digit slipped inside easily and a low growl escaped the General. “So tight, Tseng. If I didn't know better, one would think I was the first to penetrate this hot little ass. Who, pray tell, has conquered this terrain?” he asked, wanting to hear more words spill from those soft lips, see that beautiful face as he played Tseng's body like a fiddle.

Tseng was about to tell Sephiroth to mind his own business but just as he readied the retort, the general twisted his finger just right, making him groan as his brain began to shut down. “Two others…,” he whispered, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself saying anymore.

“Well, well,” Sephiroth mused, twisting his fingertip again before slipping two more inside, enjoying the snug fit. “Practically virginal. I am honored, Tseng. You have no idea how much it excites me to take you like this.” Curling his fingers against that bundle of nerves deep within the Head Turk, Sephiroth rubbed over it again and again, wanting to see the man's body tremble underneath him. “I don't fuck many over their desks, you know. That is, unless they ask me nicely.”

“If it… excites you so… then do it,” Tseng panted, his hips moving in time with the general’s fingers to get that hit to his sweet spot as often as possible. “Gods… so good,” he moaned, his back arching as he held himself up on trembling arms, head thrown back. “Seph…”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Do what?” He was also enjoying this part of the game too, watching Tseng writhe there, unbridled passion flowing like a rushing river from such an exotic beauty. Tseng was very like Sephiroth had fashioned himself to be in public. Formal, calm, aloof, controlled... but he was greatly enjoying seeing this rare jewel at its most brilliant before him, basking in Tseng's radiant glow if only for the moment. “Yes, what exactly was it you wanted me to do?”

“S-Seph… nhhhh,” Tseng groaned, his head falling forward in defeat even though his hips never stilled. “Fuck me… oh goddess, please… please fuck me.”

A harsh growl sounded out of the General's throat. “Gods, yes! Now was that so hard? Honestly.” With gritted teeth and a playful swat to Tseng's buttock, Sephiroth's eyes took in the tremor of pert pale flesh. Lining himself up once more, the Silver General pressed his glistening tip against that tight little muscle, a hiss escaping him when he felt that glorious resistance. “So... tight.”

Tseng whimpered as he pushed back slowly on Sephiroth’s cock. “S-so… big,” he hissed, biting down on his own lip so hard he could taste blood. The general continued to push inside as he tried to still his hips, letting the other man lead as he submitted to Sephiroth’s control.

“Hn,” Sephiroth outright smiled at the compliment. “Why thank you, little one.” An idea took him and he withdrew from within Tseng's body, the cool air taunting them both. Slipping an arm around Tseng's chest, the Silver General brought Tseng back to standing only to turn him and push him down on his back across his desk. “I want to watch that lovely face of yours. See your body quiver as the rapture takes you. Watch your cock bounce as I do so.” Grasping slim thighs, the General ordered firmly, “Remove your shirt and jacket. I want to see your naked body.” He aimed himself back up so that he would thrust back inside when his orders were followed and not a moment sooner.

Tseng blushed, his eyes wide as he looked up at Sephiroth. This whole incident with the General had already been so intense but now that they were face to face… Tseng couldn’t even find his voice. His body still needed more though, so he slipped off his jacket, throwing it on the floor before moving on to his shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons and making him look down. Tseng frowned, feeling a little too exposed in this position as he finally undid the last button. He was totally nude and yet Sephiroth had only unzipped his pants, still fully clothed otherwise. Pulling off the shirt and discarding it, he turned his eyes back up to Sephiroth’s, his previous confidence gone.

The corner of Sephiroth's lips curled upwards in a smirk and he let his eyes freely roam over Tseng's body. He could see the man was a warrior, marked with the scars of the job. Possessively, he curled his fingers around slim hips and pulled the man toward his aching cock that had had enough of waiting... but he paused. Reaching up to the clasp in long raven hair, Sephiroth carefully pulled it free and tossed it aside, watching silky strands fall to frame the Wutain. “Beautiful.” Sephiroth placed the Head Turk's hands on the edge of his desk, wrapping the man's fingers around it and ordered, “Keep them here until I say otherwise.” Gently, he slid back inside Tseng's body with a groan. “Fuck, that's nice.”

Tseng could only follow Sephiroth’s lead, doing what he was told and gripping the sides of his desk firmly. His lip slipped back between his teeth and he bit down as the General entered him once more, trying to hold back the moans that fought to be released. When Sephiroth paused, seated fully in his body, Tseng finally found the coherency to speak.

“Sephiroth… would you take off your jacket?” he whispered.

Brow furrowing, Sephiroth studied the man's face expressionlessly. He wasn't used to anyone having anything that Sephiroth wouldn't allow and generally, the Silver General took all and allowed nothing. However, Tseng looked so delectable and was being such a good little submissive for him that, after a moment of awkward silence and a few involuntary clenches of that wonderful muscle trapping him, devouring him, the Demon of Wutai decisively conceded. Carefully, he removed his jacket and quickly stripped off his harness too so that Tseng might see quite a lot of Sephiroth's body. “Do you like what you see then?” He wasn't used to asking and it quite surprised him to find out he hoped the answer was favorable, though he was far from ready to ever admit this.

Tseng stared, his eyes drinking in the sight of Sephiroth’s bare chest as he licked his lips appreciatively. _Oh Gods..._ How much he wished he could let his tongue explore every inch of that perfection, taste the man's skin and map it to memory. “You’re perfect,” he murmured softly, his eyes darting to take in every inch as his cock jerked, just from the sight of the bare-chested general.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sephiroth's face that wasn't teasing, perverse or devious but instead, humbled. “Thank you, sir,” he said, respectfully. 

Drawing his hips back when he felt the man was ready, the general thrust in deep in one powerful stroke followed by another and another until he had a rhythm going, admiring the way Tseng's cock bounced. “Show me how you pleasure yourself when you're alone. I want an image to call up whenever I see you from now on. I want to remember you just like this, one hand holding the desk as I ram into you over and over. Your legs wrapped around me, your sweet little nipples, those wanton cries spilling from your lips. Tell me... will you touch yourself for me tonight? I want to hear you, Tseng.” Sephiroth circled his hips into that tight delicious heat, a fine sweat breaking out on his skin.

The feeling of the general, thrusting into him, was enough to take away the last of Tseng’s inhibitions. He brought his hand up to his cock, stroking it firmly as he stared at Sephiroth’s face, watching every emotion that was hinted at on the blank slate of beauty and letting the other man's words wash over him, even though their meaning was lost in his own lust. By now, his legs were firmly wrapped around the general’s waist, spread wide shamelessly to allow for the deepest penetration. “Harder,” he murmured between moans, wanting more, wanting everything that Sephiroth would deign to gift him. “Want you… to make me scream.”

“Of course.” Sephiroth was only too happy to oblige as he saw what he had requested done so eagerly, watching Tseng's rosy shaft slipping between long, nimble fingers. “But first I want you to answer me. Tonight or the first night you are alone in your bed, I want you to touch yourself and think of me. Scream my name as you come. Will you do that for me, Tseng?” One powerful thrust demonstrated that Sephiroth would give him what he wanted if the Head Turk would do this for him.

“I will,” the Turk promised, the hand on his cock speeding up, just from the thought of it. “Seph, just please… make me come.”

Sephiroth growled low and then murmured, “Let go of the desk,” before he hoisted Tseng to upright in his arms. Supporting the Head Turk on one arm, the Silver General began to thrust harder, giving the dark haired beauty what he had asked for by tilting his pelvis, ramming into Tseng's tight little ass. “Tseng,” he murmured against the Wutain's ear before possessively capturing his lips in a plundering kiss, pulling the smaller man's body against his chest.

Tseng was helpless to do anything but hang on to the General’s shoulders, letting him do whatever he wanted. In under a minute, he was incoherent, the friction of his cock between them both and the feeling of Sephiroth’s pounding into him, too good to prolong. “I’m…g-going to…,” Tseng stuttered, his body tensing up. “Seph!” he finally screamed, throwing back his head as he was overcome by his own release.

Feeling searing wet heat on his belly that wasn't his own, Sephiroth could only grunt as he shot his seed into that delectable body in his arms. Now he had sounds to accompany his vision of the lovely Wutain that he hoped would haunt his quiet moments. Holding Tseng close, Sephiroth rained kisses over a flushed face and neck, not releasing the dark haired beauty until they had both come down from their euphoria.

Finally, he set Tseng down on shaky feet and put himself back together again, using a hand towel that had been left of the desk to quickly wipe himself off before dropping it back from where he'd picked it up. With a long last look, Sephiroth traced a gloved fingertip over Tseng's lower lip, admiring the way the Wutain looked, all disheveled and in the afterglow of orgasm. Reaching into raven locks, the Silver General pulled Tseng into a possessive kiss, claiming those now bee-stung lips with his own, one last time.

“These were a new pair of gloves. Now, I will smell you on them all day,” he explained, a sober expression on his face. Without another word, the Demon of Wutai waved a leather-clad finger, fresh with the heat of Tseng's musky scent, under his nose, a small smile pulling at his lips before he left the office as quickly and silently as he had arrived.

Tseng never said a word, staring after the Silver General in a daze as he tried to catch his breath. He leant on the edge of the desk and it was only the coldness on his backside that jolted him out of his daze and reminded him that he was standing in the middle of his office, completely naked with the door unlocked.

“Shit,” he muttered, moving to find his clothes. He used the cloth Sephiroth had discarded before throwing it in the trash and then re-dressed quickly. Everything he put on was crinkled, bringing a frown back to his face as he looked down over himself. In all his years of working, he had never looked so unprofessional. His hands were still patting down creases when his eyes landed on his phone and a jolt of realization froze him to the spot.

_Vincent and Yazoo…_

_Fuck…_

He grabbed the phone and found it dead, his lovers’ absence both a disappointment and a relief. 

_How much did they hear? When did they hang up? Will they ever talk to me again?_

He stared at the phone in his hand and his fingers were dialing the number before he even registered it. Bringing it up to his ear, he listened to it ring, trying to work out how to explain what had just happened when he didn’t understand it all himself. The only thing he did know is that he’d betrayed both of his lovers, while they were on speaker phone. Sephiroth’s presence had wiped them from his mind and the guilt of it was suffocating him.

Yazoo looked at the phone, which his beloved clearly didn' t feel like answering just yet, and reached over for it. He shot Vincent a knowing look and hit the 'talk' button.

“Hello, Tseng,” he greeted, not unkindly, but he found it awfully hard to keep disappointment out of his voice.

“Minx, I’m so sorry. I… I have no excuse for what I did to you both. I can only beg for your forgiveness,” Tseng said softly, sitting down in his office chair and running a hand through his loose hair as he waited for a reply.

Yazoo sighed audibly, relieved for the apology but the fact remained that they weren't as important in Tseng's mind as the Shinra poster boy apparently. “Tseng, when we decided that we wanted to have you as our nushi and our lover... did you realize we wanted you to be as close to both of us as Vincent and I are to each other or were we unclear on that fact?” His hand reached up to curl into raven locks and he realized that he wanted a word with Tseng alone where Vincent would not be hurt by what was said. Kissing his beloved on the cheek, Yazoo held up a finger signifying that he would only be a moment and walked down into the mouth of the maze with the phone. “Nushi,” he spoke frankly. “When Vincent got you to agree to be our lover, you didn't really want it, did you?”

“I did want it!” Tseng exclaimed, standing up from his chair to pace back and forth. “Yazoo, I’ll be honest with you. I wanted Vincent from the first moment I laid eyes on him years ago. Being with both of you… it’s perfect. Today… fuck, I don’t know what happened. I don’t _understand_ what happened.”

“But it is more than just wanting sex now for Vincent and for me. We want to love you and be yours. Do you want that too, or would you rather be free? I can learn to accept it if you want to find someone else but now that Vincent has been with you... I don't know if he would accept it. You know how he is and he has set his heart on you. So if you are in love with someone else or this with us is only about sex for you, then let's settle it now before it hurts any worse, okay?” Yazoo's tone was reprimanding but it was also full of pleading. The youth hadn't started off looking for this but now that it happened, he desperately wanted Tseng as their nushi, and to be with him as long as they all felt fulfilled and happy.

“I… I want that too, Yazoo, and I love Vincent. If anything was just about sex, it was what happened today with the general. I think… I think it was just a fuck to him anyway and the fact that I might lose the both of you just because I couldn’t control my hormones around the general…” Tseng took a deep breath, trying to straighten out his thoughts. “Tell me what to do to make it better. I’ll do anything you both want. Please, Yazoo?”

“For starters,” Yazoo murmured with a lifted brow. “Tell me how you feel about me, Nushi. Do you love me just as you love Vince?” It actually made his heart soar, the possibility, for despite any of the prior events where Tseng had told him he wanted to be Yazoo's lover too, the youth couldn't be sure he wasn't just saying that to get through the moment. That he loved Vincent, Yazoo had no doubt, but to know that Tseng loved him too, that it wasn't just about sex? These words alone would be enough for him, though he wouldn't tell Tseng that until Vincent had given him the verbal horse-whipping Yazoo was sure lingered there in the quiet that was Vincent's anger. “Tell me,” he whispered, a blush already coming to his cheeks in the anticipation of it all.

“I love you, Yazoo,” Tseng replied, stopping in his pacing as hope took hold of him. “Yes, the sex with you is fantastic, but it is not all that is there. The way you love Vincent and look after him, it makes me love you. He needs you in his life, so much. I can’t… I can’t be everything that he needs but you can. I am trying but as you can see, I have already fucked everything up.”

Yazoo had to stifle a sob just then. “I love you too, Tseng. We both do. Fucking up is normal I am almost willing to bet that Vincent will forgive you rather easily but 10 gil says he won't let you out of his sight because the man never forgets anything. Trust me, I know this. Guess who tried to escape twice.” He actually chuckled then, breaking his somber mood. Vincent was just everything to him and Yazoo found he almost couldn't shut up about him. He wanted to feel the same way about Tseng too. He didn't find it easy but they were all trying. “We don't know each other so well, how the other reacts to things... I would like to know your inner feelings, Tseng. Will you make a point to share yourself with us more? No mountains need be moved, just baby steps?”

“I will try my hardest, little minx… and thank you for giving me another chance. I know I do not deserve it,” Tseng said, smiling as he spoke. “How is Vincent taking all of this? Is he angry with me?” The Head Turk was worried, knowing that his second in command had a heart of glass… one that he had personally just thrown on the ground and stomped all over.

“Yes, he is, but I am sure he would still rather talk to you than not.” He walked with the phone back up to where Vincent sat waiting for him. Before handing the phone over, Yazoo said, “Promise me too that when we see you in a couple of days, you will kiss it all better?” There was only the ghost of a smirk on his face for he didn't want to disregard Vincent’s feelings. His beloved still had not been able to get his heartache out yet

“I promise, little minx,” Tseng said softly. “I will do whatever you and Vincent want me to do to make it up to the both of you.”

“Hn,” Yazoo purred quietly, “All right then, Nushi. I am handing the phone over to Vincent now.” His hand lingered on warm skin as he looked down at his beloved in slight concern.

Vincent took the phone, giving Yazoo a small tight smile before taking his own walk, in his case, around the house. He was so aggravated that he needed to keep moving to be able to speak to Tseng right now. “Vincent here,” he growled, not volunteering anything else as he waited for what his so called lover had to say.

“You are really pissed at me, aren’t you?” Tseng’s voice asked, sounding regretful but having no effect on Vincent’s temper.

“Genius,” Vincent snapped, wrapping his free arm around his own waist in a hug that gave him no comfort.

“Please, Vincent. Give me a chance to explain…,” Tseng began before his second in command cut him off. 

“Okay, _explain_ to me why as soon as Sephiroth walked into the room, Yaz and I ceased to exist? _Explain_ to me why you just got up and bent over your desk and let a complete stranger fuck you, in front of your lovers? _Explain_ to me why I should forgive you? _Explain_ to me….,” Vincent spat, getting so worked up that he ended up stopping mid-sentence, his voice breaking in a mixture of temper and hurt.

“Vincent…,” Tseng voice whispered, sounding like a plea. They both fell silent, Vincent finding that walking was not helping him at all right now as he rounded the final side of the house that would take him back to Yazoo.

“I think… I think I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Vincent finally said flatly.

“Vincent, please! I am so sorry. I… I do not know what came over me and I never meant to hurt you,” Tseng said softly. He sounded genuine, but Vincent still winced at the words. They all sounded so cliché and he was still too mad to be anything but cynical right now. Bringing a hand up to run through his hair, the younger Turk stopped in front of Yazoo.

“Well, you _did_ hurt me and until you are capable of answering those questions I asked, I have nothing to say to you,” Vincent replied coldly, passing the phone to Yazoo before walking back inside the house.

Yazoo blankly took the phone and set it back against his ear. “Nushi?” he offered, in case Tseng needed to talk. He didn't know what to say to Vincent right now though he would follow him soon enough. The man seemed to need space anyway.

“I am here, Yazoo,” Tseng said with a sigh. “I don't think he's going to forgive me.”

“Just give him time... but truth be told, I know I don't know him so well as I would like to. Has he ever been angry with you before?”

“Yes, but not like this. I have never betrayed him before,” Tseng replied, letting worry seep into his voice. “I find I am… I am unprepared for this relationship and it is Vincent who is paying the price for my failure.”

Yazoo listened but he didn't know how he could help. “Tseng,” he lilted, wanting to soothe the man, to let him know everything would be alright. “No matter how worldly we are, there is always something we are new at. You don't have to know everything and we don't expect you to, my darling. Just... don't give up on this. Not if you do love us, baby.” Yazoo's words trailed off as his mind started racing. “Do you... I mean, would it help if we were more like him?”

"More like him? What do you mean?" Tseng said, missing the point of the question.

“Sephiroth. I do not know him but he is commanding, unyielding... exquisite. Do you wish someone to sweep you away like that, Nushi? We could try... our last encounter made you feel good, right? Is that what you need, love?” Yazoo wanted to fix it, he wanted to find the solution, to make them all happy.

“No I… I do not want Vincent or you to be anything different than what you are,” Tseng answered, closing his eyes in thought. “You are both perfect the way you are. With Sephiroth… I do not know. I do not understand what happened. I have never just… well… let someone do that to me before.”

“So it will only be this once? What if he came to you again? Would you need it again?” Yazoo knew Vincent wouldn't do well with that at all and frankly, he didn't think he would either.

“I… there was no affection in the act. It was nothing like when I am with Vincent and you. I very much doubt he will be coming back,” Tseng answered, thinking back on what had happened. “He was controlling and… cold. I believe the only reason it happened was because he walked in and found me… like that.” 

Tseng would not mention his promise to the General, not wanting to hurt his lovers anymore than he already had. To Sephiroth, as far as he could tell, Tseng had just been a fuck and the promise, just another game. He wasn’t ready to even analyze why he had been so powerless against him.

“I imagine you were too much for him, Tseng.” Yazoo gave a small smile on his end of the phone. “No one could walk away from you looking like that.” He could see it now, Tseng's nether regions exposed in his office... a man usually so together and in charge. Anyone who wouldn't need to ravish him needed their pulse checked.

“Well, I think it goes without saying that I will not be getting naked in my office again, so there will be no repeat. If he does approach me, I will just tell him that I am already in a relationship and that I am not interested,” Tseng stated, determined not to repeat the same mistake again. “Anyway, I should go and let you talk to Vincent now. I think he will need you and I have work to do. Thank you, Yazoo, for listening and for forgiving me.”

“You are welcome, Sir. If you need to talk, please feel free to call,” the silver haired youth answered and added, “I love you, Tseng. Be well.”

“Thank you, Yazoo. Take care of yourself and Vincent. I will be looking forward to seeing you both on Monday.” Hanging up, the Head Turk sunk back into his chair and took a deep breath to steady himself before slowly returning to work.

Yazoo took the phone inside with him, setting it down on the dining room table as he passed. Climbing the stairs, the silver haired youth went to the first place he thought his beloved would be, the study. Peering in, he found Vincent sitting on one of the plush sofas within. He didn't quite know what to say, only sat down beside him. Sliding his hands underneath his thighs, Yazoo sat quietly, wanting to comfort but not sure what to do.

“What did he say to you?” Vincent asked softly, not turning his eyes away from the window he was gazing out of.

“He doesn't know why he did what he did. There was no love in the act. His love is with us. He doesn't want us to change, for we are perfect the way we are,” Yazoo repeated. “He is afraid you will never forgive him... Will you? He says he will do whatever it takes.” The youth looked at Vincent slowly, watching his face.

“I do not know,” Vincent answered. “It would be bad enough if he had done that and we had just found out about it. But to have him stop talking to us and do it while we were listening? I just don’t understand it. I think I need to speak to him, face to face.”

“Yes, I think that is a good idea. We haven't seen each other since he was here last and this has been a strain on all of us, love. He essentially said that he has little experience with relationships and he didn't mean to hurt us,” Yazoo added. “He knows sex very well but it is our love that is making him uncomfortable, Vince.”

“One being uncomfortable or inexperienced in relationships is no excuse for what he did,” Vincent snapped, instantly regretting his tone as Yazoo flinched. “I am sorry, love, I did not mean to take my anger out on you,” he quickly apologized.

“Honestly, Koishii…,” Yazoo admitted, “…this is exactly what I was worried about as _our_ love grew. I really do want to love with my whole heart, as you do. I can't say I am all that surprised that it did happen but I am disappointed.”

***.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS - Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Reno and Sephiroth written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Fellatio, swearing
> 
> SUMMARY - Yazoo's first day as a Turk
> 
> ~~~

Tseng paced behind his desk, glancing up at the clock every few laps. Vincent and Yazoo would be arriving any minute and he was so nervous that his hands had begun trembling. Even though Yazoo had forgiven him, he was still worried about seeing the young man, face to face, having a feeling there would be disappointment in his green eyes.

As for Vincent, he’d be happy if his second in command didn’t just punch him. It was hard to predict how the younger Turk would react, Tseng never seeing him in a relationship prior to now. He knew he had to somehow make it right but he had no idea how to fix it, without the ability to turn back time.

A short while later, the elevator door opened and Yazoo stepped out, followed by Vincent. Sadly, their last days together had been a bit gloomy and the silver haired youth was relieved to finally be able to confront the issue at large. This would be their first time seeing Tseng again and he knew that really nothing was settled between them as long as they all weren't happy, plus there being no real commitment from their Nushi... but could they really expect that from him? Being a couple was difficult enough and they had pretty much chosen Tseng as their lover when he might have had other plans... but for better or worse, he did say he wanted to be their lover now and said it freely.

“Good morning,” the youth greeted Tseng's personal secretary. The job had been undertaken by one of the Turks, Elena. Yazoo didn't know her but she had always seemed very friendly.

“Good morning,” she answered and smiled warmly at Vincent before pressing the button. “Sir, Vincent and the new recruit are here.”

“Send them in,” Tseng’s voice answered through speaker, making Vincent’s spine tingle a little. He had missed his leader, despite the fact he was angry with him. The two days had taken the edge off his ire, but it was still there. More of a simmering feeling than the hot sting it had been before.

“Yazoo,” Vincent said, gesturing for his lover to go first and giving him a reassuring, but small smile. He knew this was hard on Yazoo, the young man having mixed feelings about the whole incident and his own dour mood over the last two days no help to Yazoo’s misgivings. It had all become such a mess… but now was not the time to lose himself in thought. Taking a deep breath, Vincent followed his lover into Tseng’s office.

Tseng stood behind his desk, his face blank as he watched the door open. Yazoo was the first to enter, the beautiful young man’s smile such a relief that the Head Turk found himself smiling back. Then Vincent entered, giving him a look that made him flinch as his own smile disappeared. Tseng looked down at the floor, pulling himself together and removing all emotion from his expression before looking back towards them.

“Good morning, Yazoo, Vincent,” he said, managing to keep his voice even.

“Good morning, Sir,” Yazoo said, adopting Tseng's professional manner as they were boss and subordinates now but he retained the happy glimmer in his eye that came with just being near his Nushi. “What would you like me to do first?” He wanted to be familiar, so much, but it wasn't the time or place. He wanted to gather both men up in his arms, or handcuff them again until they worked this out, but he didn't have a set on him at the moment. He could almost smell Sephiroth in here... though he had never seen the man in person, nor had he been in Tseng's office but this one time. Somehow though, a foreign musk seemed to loom in the air. He knew he was probably just imagining it.

Tseng ignored the lack of greeting from Vincent, instead focusing on Yazoo and giving the young man a small smile. “Well, first I’ll have Vincent show you around the facility. You’ll need to know where everything is and I’m sure you’ll run into many of your co-workers along the way.” 

Turning towards Vincent and meeting his second in command’s eyes, Tseng continued. “I expect you to introduce Yazoo around as our newest recruit and I want you both back here in an hour to meet his first instructor.” He only held Vincent’s gaze for a moment before turning back to Yazoo.

“Alright.” As things grew tense, Yazoo felt like ignoring the personal for now. He was so happy to be here. These two were both still his biggest heroes and he wouldn't let this strangeness mess it up. “We will see you in an hour then, Sir.” His cheeks were flushing with excitement and he pulled Vincent along behind him so there could be no arguments. There would be time for that later. He threw their superior a happy smile before he all but rushed Vincent out the door with him.

“Show me your domain, baby,” he cooed, hoping to take Vincent's mind off things.

The next hour went by quickly, Vincent making sure to show Yazoo where all the areas he’d be going to for training were, including the Turk only showers, and the floor the cafeteria was located on. They met co-workers and many staff from other departments along the way, Yazoo seemingly very happy to be introduced around. Vincent couldn’t help but feel a little unsure, especially when some of the workers they ran into seemed a little too interested in his lover. After what had happened with Tseng, Vincent was feeling more than a little insecure and was relieved when it was time to go back to his superior’s office.

While they rode the elevator back to Tseng’s floor, he turned to his lover and asked, “So, what do you think of everything so far?”

“Oh, Vince, I'm so excited to be working with you,” Yazoo drew near to his beloved and pulled him close. His lips brushed over Vincent's for the first time in a couple of days. He had been so careful to give him space and not upset the dark haired man who was already distressed but he wanted his love to share in his happy moment.

Vincent smiled back at Yazoo, happy that his lover was so eager to become a Turk and work by his side. “And I am excited about working with you too, my treasure,” he said softly, cupping the younger man’s face. “Although, I hope you will not be tempted away from me by other, more attractive options.”

Yazoo's brow furrowed and he hit the 'stop' button on the elevator. “Vince... when I waited all that time to tell you I loved you, even though I was ready to say it before then, I wanted to be sure that I wasn't just saying it hastily or until something better came along. I do love you and I would never want to hurt you in any way.” Grasping the Turk's collar, he backed them up against the wall of the elevator so that his beloved’s back rested against the glass. “My lovely Vincent,” Yazoo hummed, a sultry smile on his face. Then he lowered himself to his knees in front of his Turk and quickly unfastened Vincent's black pants. Freeing his beloved's cock, Yazoo took it in hand and let his tongue swipe out over salty skin. They faced away from the cityscape below so that should someone's curious gaze find them, they wouldn't see Vincent's face, only a man waiting to reach his floor in an elevator that wasn't moving. Should the other elevator pass them however...

“Yazoo!” Vincent hissed, biting down on his lip as he watched his cock disappear into his lover’s mouth. He knew he really should stop him… should pull him up to his feet and tell him this was not the place to be doing such things. But it feels so fucking good, a part of his mind argued and he was having trouble disagreeing with it at this moment.

“Hmm?” Yazoo hummed around his beloved's flesh. He wanted Vincent to claim him here, for all of Midgar to see, though they wouldn't realize what they were seeing. His fingertips reached up under Vincent's shirt to rub over that hard belly, that fine treasure trail and down to cup his balls, pulling on them gently to urge his beloved to move when he was ready.

“We shouldn’t…I mean… shit,” Vincent mumbled, trying to think past the wonderful feeling of Yazoo’s mouth. “Yaz… we will be late,” he whispered, trying to convince himself as much as his lover.

Yazoo couldn't stop now if he wanted to. He only hoped Tseng would understand as he began to bob his head and his lips suctioned a bit harder. He wanted Vincent to come in his mouth more than he cared about being on time. His hands settled at the back of Vincent's legs above the ankle to not draw attention.

Vincent bit his lip hard, one hand resting against the wall behind him for support, while the other threaded through silver hair. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Yazoo, watching as his lover continued. The whole scenario of where they were and what they were doing only added to his rising excitement, the edge of danger and very real chance of being caught, an aphrodisiac that had him approaching climax far too quickly.

“Yaz…,” he moaned out, a sudden movement in the corner of his eye making him turn in time to see the bottom of the other elevator going up and out of sight beside them. Vincent only saw a pair of shoes before it disappeared, but it was enough to demonstrate that someone had indeed seen them. “Oh… fuck,” he whispered, too far gone to stop Yazoo anyway, at this point.

The silver haired youth curled his fingers around the small of his beloved's back beneath his shirt, gently pulling him closer, making Vincent press all the way in once, slowly so his beloved's cock nudged the back of his throat. His other hand crept down to pull his own out so that his lover wouldn't feel alone. He didn't touch it, only exposed himself there, for if he spilled in the cabin... well, it most likely would be frowned upon.

Vincent watched Yazoo take him all the way in, momentarily forgetting about the fact they’d been seen as his fingers tightened in his lover’s hair. The sensation was too much, his muscles tightening as he threw back his head and climaxed without any warning.

Yazoo swallowed it all down, watching his beloved's face when he could see it, coming down from the heights of Vincent's orgasm. Gently, he tucked his beloved's softening cock back into black pants and rose to draw him into his arms. “My darling,” he kissed parted lips softly and smiled at his lover. “Please don't ever doubt how much I love you.”

“Nor I, you,” Vincent murmured, suddenly dropping to his knees and taking Yazoo’s cock into his own mouth. He knew they’d already taken far too long, but there was no way he could leave his lover unsatisfied and he could only hope Tseng would forgive them. At the moment, he was still pissed off enough at Tseng not to care if he didn’t.

“Ahh, Vince,” a pleasured smile pulled at Yazoo's lips and he couldn't help but grin over at the neighboring elevator's occupants for they didn't seem to be enjoying their ride as much as he was his. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to wipe the smile from his face anytime this century. “I won't, baby, but I… might ask you to remind me from time to time... simply for the pleasure of you telling me.” His hands stroked over his beloved's hair lovingly and he gently pumped his hips as Vincent began to take him deeper. “Oh gods, Vince, you make me feel so good baby.” Of all the pretty faces out there in Midgar, no one had made the impression on him that Vincent did, surprising him with his love in unorthodox ways. Most people would have rejected the earlier kidnaping as an overwhelming show of love but not Yazoo, not this time. It might have been super-creepy with someone else but not with Vincent and especially not once the youth had gotten to know him. How could he be mad when such a torrential wave of passion swept him away? There was no doubt, Vincent was truly the one Yazoo wanted to be with. Of this he had no doubt.

Vincent lost himself in the moment, eagerly swallowing around his lover’s shaft as all thoughts of where he was, and all the reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this, left his mind. Yazoo’s cock pulsed within his mouth, the taste so comforting and familiar. His hands roamed wherever they could reach, one moving to gently tease a line down the cleft of Yazoo’s backside and skim over his entrance.

“Yes! Oh yess, Vince.” Was his beloved going to fuck him right here? That sucking mouth felt so good on him and Yazoo's knees grew weak as he pumped his hips into that wet heat.

Vincent’s pulse raced at his lover’s words, his own desire heightened by his treasure’s enjoyment. He knew their time was limited, so he worked Yazoo’s cock with the sole intent of bringing his love pleasure. Pulling back for a moment, Vincent looked up into the youth’s face.

“Yazoo, I want to taste you,” he murmured huskily. “Let go and come into my mouth. Let me taste how much you love me.” Without waiting for a reply, he took his lover’s cock back into his mouth, moving in time with the beautiful man’s hips.

“Unh... ohhhh... yessss, I do love... youuuu,” Yazoo said breathlessly as he pumped more and finally his body shook as he cried out his release. “Vince!!” As he felt himself in the afterglow of his bliss, he slid down after he felt Vincent release his cock, the air cool on his damp skin. Wordlessly, he pulled his beloved close, planting feverish kisses over Vincent's face and neck.

Licking his lips, Vincent chuckled a little at Yazoo’s enthusiasm. “I love you,” he whispered, pulling back and raising a hand to cup his lover’s face. “As much as I hate to end this, we need to hurry up. Ready to face the next step in your training, love?” he said teasingly, smiling at his treasure’s flushed face.

“Oh yes,” Yazoo chimed, and he reached forward to kiss Vincent again. “I love you too.” What a great way to start his first day as a Turk. Tseng had been correct though. Yazoo was as much to blame in being distractible as Vincent was to distract him but really, he was enjoying it and wouldn't trade a moment of it. Rising, he reached down to tuck his cock back into his pants, kissing Vincent's lips.

Standing up, Vincent pushed the button on the elevator to continue their journey to Tseng’s office. The thought of his boss and what he had done with Sephiroth quickly had a frown settling on his face, despite what he’d just done with Yazoo. A part of him argued that he had Yazoo, so Tseng having someone else wasn’t really betrayal, but he ignored it. The Head Turk had agreed to be their lover and should have respected that agreement before he’d given in to his infatuation. His rising annoyance was interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors, a smirking and amused redhead standing against the far wall making Vincent’s hackles raise a little more.

“Valentine, having a problem with the lift, eh?” Reno drawled, his smile giving Vincent the impression that he knew exactly what they’d been up to.

“Shinra technology at its finest,” Vincent replied flatly, stepping out of the lift with Yazoo’s hand in his. The redhead chuckled, shaking his head before his eyes zeroed in on Vincent’s lover.

“So, this is the new guy everyone’s talking about,” he said, pushing off the wall and walking over to them. “Name’s Reno and I’m ya new instructor in hand to hand, apparently.” Reno’s eyes flicked down to their joined hands and he chuckled once more, holding out his hand to Yazoo.

Yazoo was still very warm and flushed but he held out his hand all the same, his other squeezing Vincent's a bit at the same time in silent support. “Hi Reno, yes I have heard of you. I am Yazoo.” Reno was Shinra's best pilot and probably was the one to transport their Tseng out to them while they stayed at Vincent's country manor. Fortunately, Reno hadn't seen him so far that he knew of so he hopefully didn't know the whole extent of what had gone on between Vincent, Yazoo and the Head Turk. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Reno smiled at the silver haired youth, his eyes flicking back to Vincent as he released his hand. “Hate to ruin the love in, but the boss is pissed and wants you both in his office a.s.a.p,” he murmured, far too amused with the situation. Turning back to Yazoo, he winked before continuing, “If ya survive the wrath of Tseng, I’ll be waiting in the hall to take you to your fist lesson. Nothing too drastic today, you being new and all. I’ll just be seeing what skills you have and what we need to work on.” Reno turned then, walking towards Tseng’s office and taking a seat on the edge of the secretary’s desk, ignoring Elena as she began to scold him and poke him with her pencil.

“Great,” Vincent muttered, turning towards Yazoo. “Looks like our activities may have attracted unwanted attention.”

“Awe, they're just jealous,” Yazoo brushed a hand over Vincent's cock in his pants. “So rarely do they get to see you and when they do, they see that, clearly, you are already taken.” The silver haired youth took Vincent's hand again and began to lead him over to Tseng's office. “Well, I will learn how to fight and then they will have to spar with me for your hand, my love.”

Pulling his lover to a stop, Vincent ignored Reno’s curious gaze and turned towards Yazoo, leaning in close to whisper so the redhead couldn’t overhear. “Love, this is serious. Tseng will be angry and we are in trouble. You have to remember, this is not the man who shared our bed. When he is at work, Tseng is very much Head of the Turks and not someone to be taken lightly. He does not let pleasure interfere with work. Unfortunately, that means there will be consequences for our actions.”

“I'm sorry. It is all my fault anyways. I started it after all.” Yazoo sobered and his manner became neutral again. He'd been on cloud nine and so at ease with his beloved but Vincent was absolutely right. No matter how things had been in the bedroom... The youth squeezed Vincent's hand and they entered Tseng's office and though Yazoo was ready to chime in that the blame was to be placed on him, the Head Turk was still occupied by an agitated voice echoing from the phone which was loud enough so that the two lovers could hear it but not so they could understand what was said. Yazoo waited expressionlessly. _Okay, way to start the first day..._

“Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly,” Tseng murmured respectfully, glaring up at the two men who entered his office. “I assure you, Mr President, I will handle the situation and both parties involved will be punished for their actions.” More yelling could be heard by Vincent as he stopped in front of Tseng’s desk, not looking forward to what was to come. It was another full five minutes, with Tseng continuing to apologize, before he finally hung up the phone and stood, his eyes showing his irritation clearly.

“Vincent. What the fuck is wrong with you?” he growled, making the younger Turk flinch, knowing he was at fault completely.

“I am sorry, Tseng. I have no excuse for my actions,” Vincent said, lowering his eyes in a show of regret. He couldn’t help but be angry at himself, knowing full well what he’d done was unacceptable as a Turk. Vincent didn’t lay any blame on Yazoo, as it was only his first day and it was his job to show the young man right from wrong.

Tseng didn’t say anything, simply glaring at both men before him as if deciding what action to take next.

Yazoo stepped forward, brows knitted and his hands starting to sweat. “Sir, it is my fault truly. I started the entire thing. I did. Vincent is not to blame for this. Please just only punish me.” His head was bowed and he was more nervous than he had ever been about anything in his life but his body didn't reflect the nerves because he had been in trouble many times growing up for his testing of boundaries and Vincent had warned him about it, hadn't he?

“Who started it is irrelevant, Yazoo. Vincent is second in command and knows better than to give fellatio in the elevator where the Mayor of Junon can see him. He is supposed to be setting an example and instructing you on how to be a Turk, something which is obviously beyond him. As such, I will excuse you, this one time. Just remember, if there is a repeat of this, you will not be handled so mercifully. Go outside and Reno will take you to your first lesson while I discuss this breach of conduct with Vincent,” Tseng instructed, giving the youth a look that he hoped put fourth the seriousness of his words.

Yazoo made a small bow and slowly left the office to find Reno. “Will you go with me now?” he asked, seeing that he was interrupting Reno and Elena's playful banter. He didn't say anything about what had just happened. It was too awkward and he did feel like he was to blame now that Vincent would be punished for it. Somehow, he didn't feel like it would be the punishment that the Turk had given him before. If it would be that punishment, then Yazoo wouldn't feel so worried, rather nice and rosy actually.

Reno nodded to the silver haired youth, reaching over to pinch one of Elena’s cheeks before he dodged a punch from the now pouting blonde. Chuckling, he grabbed onto Yazoo’s arm and pulled him along quickly, deciding to exit Elena's kill zone as soon as possible.

“So that was quick,” he said, pulling Yazoo into the elevator and sticking out his tongue at Elena as the doors slid closed. Turning to look at Valentine’s boyfriend, his face finally turned serious. “The boss decide to let you off with a warning for your first offense, hey?”

“Yes, he did,” Yazoo said morosely. “What do you think will happen to Vincent? Will the punishment be very harsh?”

Reno snorted, leaning forward to select a button before slumping back against the wall. “I doubt it. Valentine’s his favorite, after all,” the redhead muttered, turning back to Yazoo and smirking. “Although, he may ask for a demonstration of what happened.”

Yazoo snickered at the joke but he didn't joke back. He wasn't sure actually how much he could say. They were to be brothers after all and Yazoo wanted to trust him but it was a bit too early to go blabbing about the nature of his lovers' relationship to someone else, especially since Tseng had said he couldn't be open about it. He merely smiled at Reno to show that he liked the guy before he looked at the redhead curiously. “What made you decide you wanted to be a Turk, Reno?”

“Look around! With all the fuckable men in the Turks, who could resist?” Reno joked, chuckling to himself. _Changing the subject and keeping zip_ , he thought to himself, his opinion of Yazoo rising. _Maybe the kid will make it._

Yazoo smirked, “Oh yes, fuckable men are a definite plus.” He had to force himself to keep his mind from wandering off. “What method of combat do you like best? Is hand to hand your favorite?”

“EMR is my weapon of choice,” Reno stated, pulling out his rod and tapping it against the wall. “Tseng and Vincent favor their guns and Rude his fists. You got a preference yet?”

“Ohh,” Yazoo said, impressed, “… _this_ is certainly something special.” He couldn't resist running his finger along it, half afraid it might go off but Reno's thumb was nowhere near the switch, thank Goddess. “Well, I used a gun when I was growing up in Niebelheim but otherwise, I'm not sure yet as I don't have much training in other areas.” Secretly, he wanted to favor the same weapon as his lovers but he knew that was childish. Perhaps there would be something else he would like but he _was_ pretty adept with a handgun.

“Well, after we do a little hand to hand, I’ll give you a look at what we have to offer and you can try some out. Don’t stress about it though. Usually you just find that one feels right,” Reno continued, putting away his rod with a smile. “We’ll drop in the shooting range too and you can show me all your mad skills.” He grinned at the youth’s uncertain look, not being able to resist teasing the newbie.

The elevator doors opened and Reno led the way, turning so he was walking backwards down the hall as he kept talking. “We’ll be using the gym today and just going through some basic moves on the mats. You had any specific training?”

“Not in hand to hand, I'm afr...” Yazoo's eyes narrowed as he saw a tall figure looming just behind Reno. The man had been walking down the hall but stopped, watching the redhead moving backwards and probably deciding how best to avoid him because Reno was pretty unpredictable in his movements. The hallway was rather narrow here too, what with the man's broad shoulders and armored pauldrons. Even though they had never formally been introduced, Yazoo already knew who this person was.

“Reno, behind you,” Yazoo said, a bit more coldly than he had meant to.

“What?” Reno blurted, turning just in time to end up face first in the General’s chest. He bounced off and would have ended up on his ass if Sephiroth hadn’t put out a hand and caught him by the front of his shirt. “Shit, Sephiroth!” he exclaimed, looking up at cold green eyes.

“I could have just let you fall, Reno,” Sephiroth growled, releasing the redhead with a raised eyebrow. “I thought Turks were trained how to navigate a hallway in the first week of employment.”

Reno smirked at the teasing, enjoying any kind of emotion he could pull from the usually stone faced man before him. “Yeah, yeah, real funny, General. Look, sorry for walking into you, okay?” Reno noticed that the General’s eyes where no longer on him, and he turned back to Yazoo. “Oh, I should probably introduce you to our new Turk. Sephiroth, this is Yazoo. Yazoo, this is General Sephiroth.”

“Hello,” Yazoo said coldly, his green eyes locked on to matching ones. _Matching..._ He seriously wanted to ask if the man was in the habit of interrupting any phone conversations he came across for the sake of his libido but the silver haired recruit held his tongue. If he told the General that, he would out the fact that he had been one of the people Tseng had been talking to on the phone.

“Nice to meet you, Yazoo,” Sephiroth murmured distractedly, taken by the youth’s eyes. They were the same as his which set off a stream of questions in his mind. “You are not from Midgar, are you?” he finally asked, curiosity too much to ignore.

Yazoo frowned at him. “I'm from Niebelheim,” he said simply. “And there, we do things a bit differently. Just because you are breathtaking and the pride of Shinra SOLDIER, don't think you can just swoop in and take whatever you want.” He stepped forward and tugged on a lock of silver hair and then stood back, daring Sephiroth to do something about it. His inner monologue was telling him that he was being suicidal and an idiot to boot but he had made up his mind.

“Excuse me?” Sephiroth asked, frowning as he tried to understand what the youth meant. When the boy tugged on his hair, the General failed to hold back a growl of annoyance at the invasion of his personal space and obvious disrespect. Before he could say anything else, Reno was between them, blocking his eyes from Yazoo.

“Whoa, I’m sorry Sephiroth. Please excuse Yazoo’s behavior. He took a hard hit to the head earlier and he’s still a little weird,” the redhead interceded, eyes wide and his smile fake.

“Hn,” Sephiroth murmured, not believing a word that Reno said.

“Hn,” Yazoo agreed, smugly. Reno had prevented anything from happening and the youth could not explain what he meant in any case. Not wanting to make Reno worry anymore, the youth gave him a gentle push from behind. “Come on, Reno, we have some training to attend to, don't we? General, I am sure we will meet again.” It was spoken more as a promise than a possibility.

“Yes, we do,” Reno said with a nervous chuckle, eyes darting from Yazoo to Sephiroth. “Sorry again for running into you, General... and for the rest.” Grabbing Yazoo’s elbow, he pulled the youth into the door just past Sephiroth, glad to escape the tension of the hallway. Once the door swung shut, he turned on Yazoo, frowning.

“What the hell was that all about?” he demanded.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved. I have issues with the General,” Yazoo replied gently. He had flown off the handle and taken action without thinking. Not a good behavior in a Turk actually. _Strike two…_

“Well, I’d suggest you keep it to yourself if you like breathing. Shit, Yazoo! He may act polite and all, but if he decides he wants you gone, you’ll be gone. Your job definitely, if not your life. No matter how much ya don’t like the guy, he’s Shinra’s golden boy so just pretend to be civil,” Reno lectured, beginning to pace the floor. “As a Turk, you gotta learn not to let your true emotions show so much, okay? Like, personally, the General scares the crap out of me, but I try to never let him see it. Sometimes, we have to work with the Soldiers and having them hate you takes down the chance that they’ll cover your ass in battle. Understand were I’m coming from?”

“Yes,” Yazoo acknowledged. The man had a point. Yazoo didn't really mind the guy except that he was arrogant and nosy, walking in on Tseng like that... Well maybe that wasn't his fault but the point was that instead of leaving, he stayed. He stayed, feasting his eyes on their lover's naked flesh, taking it for himself. Their Tseng... _Self-righteous bastard._ Yazoo kept his opinions to himself but he would address the matter again with the man in private certainly. “So what have you to show me, chief?”

******

Tseng sighed, dropping into his chair and peering up at his second in command. Vincent still wasn’t meeting his eyes, his form rigid and tense as he stood motionless in the middle of the room looking down at the floor.

“I am very disappointed in you, Vincent,” Tseng began, watching his lover’s shoulders twitch in response to his words. It was a low blow, he knew, but one that he hoped would make an impression. “You know better than to do something so irresponsible and while I understand that this relationship is something new for you, there is no excuse for such recklessness.”

“I am only human, Sir,” Vincent muttered, his anger raising at his superiors words. “I can assure you it will not happen again but I can not change the past. I will accept any punishment that you see fit for me but please, spare me your lectures.” Tseng’s words had hurt, making Vincent want to strike out in response, but he resisted the urge. _Disappointed in me? Now you know how I feel…_

“Spare you my lectures?” Tseng repeated, an eyebrow rising at his second in command’s tone. “Do you think that I am over reacting? Maybe you’d like to go and visit the President and hear his views on the matter?”

“That will not be necessary, Sir,” Vincent replied, looking up and meeting his boss’ eyes.

Tseng held his gaze, wanting to be back at Vincent’s house right now where he could just be himself and let his lover off without any action. “Shinra is fuming right now and has demanded I punish somebody for this. I have decided, since you and Yazoo have a problem remaining professional around each other, that the best course of action is to separate you. As such, you will be joining Rude this week below the plate. He will fill you in on the details after lunch. That will also free up Reno to get Yazoo’s training underway. Do you have any objections to this?”

“No, Sir,” Vincent replied, his eyes showing his confusion. “Is that it?” he finally questioned, expecting there would be more to his punishment.

“That is all, Valentine,” Tseng stated, a smirk twisting his lips. “Be warned though. If I even hear about you doing that again, within work hours, I will insist on a much more thorough punishment. Understood?”

Vincent’s couldn’t stop the grin that slipped onto his lips, knowing full well that he'd gotten off incredibly easy. “Understood, Sir.”

***.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS   
> \- Yazoo and Sephiroth (excluding the cafeteria scene) are written by Chephren  
> \- Vincent, Tseng, Reno and Sephiroth (only in the cafeteria) are written by Madisuzy
> 
> WARNINGS - Swearing, fellatio  
> SUMMARY - Yazoo starts his training with Reno and mets the general. Vincent and Tseng get back to work 
> 
> ~~~

General Sephiroth was just leaving the company of Dr. Hojo in the Shinra laboratories, a ritual that he did not at all enjoy and usually, he left there after his physical feeling sullied and more than a little violated. The good news was that his mako enhancements were tip top and the new injections had integrated most satisfactorily with his genetic mutation... as if he gave a shit. However, since they found it amusing to fuck around with his body because they owned him as some sort of precious commodity, he had to admit he was relieved that at least they were competent at what they were doing.

Today, his mind was a bit distracted. The Silver General was always so directed, focused... until today when he had met that little silver upstart. _Silver hair... cat eyes..._ Sephiroth decided he would get to the bottom of this. No one ever told him anything unless it was part of some mission but the General felt certain that the answer lie with Niebelheim. Within a few moments, his feet had taken him to the offices of the Turks, his body making the decision for him before his brain had the chance to catch up. Part of him felt a bit intrigued and maybe even excited, because the last time he had been here...

Tseng was hard at work, tired but happy that he’d at least managed to get Vincent to smile at him this morning. It was just after lunch but he was alone, Elena having taken the afternoon off to show some visiting relatives around Midgar. Since he had no appointments, he’d put in his earphones, music playing loudly as he tried to focus on the finance reports before him. Thoughts of Vincent and Yazoo still kept distracting him, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate.

General Sephiroth stepped silently into the inner office when he again found no one attending reception. The anticipation that he might find Tseng like that a second time teased him, making his breath catch silently in his throat and he approached the office door like a panther on the prowl. One instant, he stood watching silently as the Head Turk did his best to pour over documentation, the next, Sephiroth was behind him. He had been stealthy on purpose, wanting to play a game with Tseng, who never missed anything. The Silver General wanted to see if he could surprise the Head of the Turks while his hearing was impeded and his mind occupied, for he knew this would be his only real chance, cheating though it was.

“Tseng,” he murmured as he lifted a lock of the man's hair to press it to his nose and mouth in a silent fragrant kiss.

The sudden feeling of someone touching his hair had Tseng moving in a heartbeat. He jumped out of his chair and turned quickly, graceful until his earphones reached their maximum length and pulled him off balance. He ended up with his backside on the desk, one earplug hanging out as he stared at the silver haired general with his eyes wide.

“Do you not know how to knock?!” he demanded angrily, his heart racing in his chest.

“Of course I do, Sir,” Sephiroth conceded, “but it thrills me to think that I might surprise you. I had rather hoped I would find you as I did last time. Pity.” He gently pulled the other earphone out of Tseng's ear, leaning into brush his lips over the dark haired beauty's, pulling him close as they were indeed familiar now. “Unfortunately for me, I came with other questions but most importantly,” he drew even closer to whisper in Tseng's now unoccupied ear. “Did you do it? Did you touch yourself in bed, thinking of me, Tseng?” Sephiroth had been sent on assignment that very afternoon and had had no time to properly enjoy that possibility. “Did you, my little one?”

“D-did I…,” Tseng stuttered, closing his eyes and trying to stop his body’s automatic reaction to the general. Breathing in deeply, he eventually managed, “I didn’t think you meant it. I thought I was just a game to you.”

Sephiroth blinked. “I _was_ only fulfilling our desires in the moment, Sir,” he admitted. “However, I meant every word of what I said. You _are_ a game to me... a very mysterious, intriguing game.” He was smirking as his hand automatically descended to cup the bulge growing in the Head Turk's pants. A thought struck him though. Did the Head Turk want more than that with him? Careful not to move too fast, as he had never honestly committed to anyone before and it was a frightening prospect, he only said, “I still wish you to do it for me. When you come, I want you to say my name.” His other hand settled at the nape of Tseng's neck, fingertips threading into long silky black hair. “Will you?” He gazed at Tseng's face, waiting for those lovely dark eyes to open.

“No,” Tseng whispered, frowning but not moving away. He kept his eyes closed while he spoke, not having the strength to hold Sephiroth’s gaze.  
“I can’t afford to play these games with you. I have… I mean, I’m already in a relationship. My lovers are already angry at me and I will not lose them just to _play_ with you.” Sephiroth’s words had hurt, making him feel like he had no true value. It was a stark contrast to the way Vincent and Yazoo treated him, their loving and caring ways something he could now not do without. “I promised them I wouldn’t do this with you again.” 

“Very well,” Sephiroth took his hands away regretfully, but only after one more gentle brush to Tseng's erection. He took one last kiss, gently letting his hands caress that deliciously lithe body as they left it. “The loss is mine, truly.” He straightened, rounding to the subordinate side of the desk again, taking a seat and settling his hands on his thighs. “I have some less important questions for you, sir, but they hold interest for _me_.” He sat there patiently, waiting to see if he should allow the man time to collect himself.

Tseng finally opened his eyes when he heard Sephiroth move away, a wave of disappointment rolling over him. The way the general had so easily accepted his rejection was hard to take, a part of him wishing that Sephiroth had put up more of a fight. “Ask your questions,” Tseng murmured, moving to sit back in his chair but refusing to meet the General’s eyes.

A small part of the general wondered if Tseng were really that disgusted with him that the man couldn't look at him. It was no real wonder though. The Head Turk was out of the General's league, Sephiroth knew this. Sephiroth could get any number of fangirls and SOLDIER brats, from hopefuls to those of his own rank. Prized by President Shinra and Professor Hojo, even the director of Soldier seemed to have a soft spot for him, but all had shallow expectations. These were all people who cared about looks and high-end performance... perfect genetics and the prestige that came from being with General Sephiroth. Except for his relations with Director Deusericus and his duty to the Science Lab, the other lovers he had taken had been expendable diversions. He had stumbled upon the Head Turk in that wonderfully compromising position purely by accident and had helped himself to pleasure that wasn't meant for him. He didn't want to waste anymore of the man's precious time so Sephiroth merely did as he was bid.

“That new Turk recruit, Yazoo. Tell me what you know about him.”

Tseng’s eyes flicked up to meet Sephiroth’s immediately when he heard the name. “Why?” he said, frowning at the general.

“Don't you find it strange that there is another out there with silver hair and these eyes?” Sephiroth looked thoughtful as he gazed at Tseng, whose lovely face was so very easy on his eyes. “I just wish to know more about him.” He refrained from mentioning the boy's rudeness for now.

“Yazoo is off limits to you in every way,” Tseng murmured, his voice low as his eyes darkened. “He is not your concern so find your toys elsewhere.”

At first, Sephiroth's jaw clenched but then he remembered the way the boy had been with him a short while ago and the reason why he would act this way was now growing clear. It was beautiful, how fierce they were for each other. It was... enviable.

“No, I didn't mean... I thought I was the only one with eyes like....” He was at a loss for words, unsure of how to express himself right now but the Silver General tried his best to grasp for what he wanted to know. “I will not harm him if he is important to you, Sir, but will you please tell me what you know? He has feline eyes,” he said seriously, as if that would properly convey his need to know.

Tseng flinched at the ‘sir’ looking away as he breathed in deeply. _He does has feline eyes… just like Sephiroth’s._ “You wonder about his family line and if you may be related?” he asked softly, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Tseng had completely misunderstood Sephiroth’s intent, thinking the General meant to move on from him to Yazoo. “I apologize for misunderstanding your intentions, General. As for his blood line and family history, I must admit that I do not know. I can find out though.”

“Thank you,” the General rose, not wanting to take up anymore of Tseng's time. Strange, usually he could care less about such things. Before he turned to leave the office though, Sephiroth simply had to lean forward over the desk again, not daring to move any closer lest he forget his manners. His mako enhanced nostrils could very well take in the beauty's scent from there. Looking at him, though Tseng's eyes did not meet his, Sephiroth uttered something he had never said to anyone and he wasn't sure why he did either, as it would not make things easier between them. “If you will not touch yourself for me, then I will just have to do so for you.” There was no shame or remorse in his words and his gaze was unwavering as he memorized Tseng's face before he finally turned and left the office.

Tseng looked up to watch Sephiroth leave, stunned by his final words. After five minutes of staring at the empty doorway he pulled his eyes away, scowling at his own lack of control. _More fucking games…_

He gave up on the finance reports, leaving them on his desk as he stood. He really needed to see one of his lovers immediately and decided to track down Vincent, the need to mend the void between them suddenly urgent in the wake of Sephiroth’s visit. His second in command should be at the apartment in Sector 7, helping Rude with his surveillance of their newest target, so interrupting him for a little while shouldn’t be too disruptive to the case. Rude was quite capable of handling the job alone anyway, to be honest. With all of his self justifications in place, Tseng left the office and headed out, flipping open his phone and dialing Reno’s number to inform the redhead of where he was going as he walked.

Reno and Yazoo had just finished sparring and were taking a break when the redhead’s phone rang. Putting down his water bottle, Reno answered and grinned when he heard Tseng’s voice on the line. The boss definitely had some kind of attachment to the new guy to be so eager to hear how he was going already. Tseng informed him that he was going to check in with Vincent and Rude and then asked if he could talk to Yazoo, causing Reno to have to bite his tongue to control the urge to tease.

“Yo, Yazoo! Boss wants a word,” he said with a grin, holding the phone out.

“Thank you.” Yazoo took the phone gently, his stomach fluttering a bit. “Hello Sir. S-sorry again, about before.” He felt compelled to say that in case he was still in trouble with his boss but he was secretly very excited to speak to Tseng, only he didn't want to show it in front of Reno.

Tseng sighed, hearing the nervousness in Yazoo’s voice. “My little minx, please don’t be like that. I’m sorry if I upset you before but I can’t have my Turks running around doing things like that in public,” he said softly, entering the elevator and pressing the button for the parking level. “In private, however, it is a completely different story.”

Yazoo glanced at Reno and signaled that he would be making off with his phone for a few moments and walked to the opposite side of the training room. It was fairly quiet in the room but Yazoo spoke quietly too. When he was assured of a measure of privacy, he exhaled deeply with a smile. “Yes, Nushi, thank you. I can hardly wait until we are in private again then,” he promised, his voice going sultry. “Is everything all right, love?” He wanted to go to his ever-collected lover and kiss all that control away, hold him close.

“Yes, everything is fine, Yazoo. How is your training going? No regrets yet?” Tseng asked, smiling at the tone change in his lover’s voice.

“Never,” Yazoo affirmed wholeheartedly. “Except when I thought I had disappointed you. I do get carried away sometimes but I don't ever want to disappoint you. You know, I feel like it's been ages since that night.” He didn't elaborate in case Reno could hear him but his whispered intonation was unmistakable. “May I stay with you tonight for a while after? And Vincent too, if he wants to?” Yazoo wasn't certain how Vincent was feeling about everything but he hoped they might all be together a while.

“I’m going to talk to Vincent right now, actually. It is time him and I came to an agreement and stopped this quarrel between us. I miss him and you too,” Tseng said sadly, walking out of the elevator and heading for his car. “I would be very happy to spend some time with you both after work.” Opening the door and slipping inside the car, he finally had the privacy to say what he wanted. “Yazoo, I have missed the taste of your lips and the touch of your hand. It has been far too long.”

Almost forgetting himself, Yazoo moaned into the phone, a noise that after it came out, he remembered to tone down to loud enough for only Tseng to hear. “Oh Nushi... Tseng.” He wanted to use his lover’s name as well, make Tseng feel more a part of him, more loved. “I miss touching you... kissing you. It's not been easy on you, when Vincent and I have been together but we want to be with you now as much as we can.” There was a hitch in his breathing but it was all very enjoyable and he wanted his Tseng to hear.

Yazoo’s moan went straight to Tseng’s cock, making him pause in starting his car as he shuffled in his seat. “Goddess, Yazoo. I love it when you moan. Do it for me again? Think about my lips wrapped around your cock, sucking you.” The fact Yazoo was probably not in a place where moaning was acceptable didn’t even enter the Head Turk’s mind.

“Oh Nushi,” Yazoo whimpered, loving his lover's sense of fun as his cock hardened in his pants. “I love the way you taste. You know how to make me feel so very good, baby.” At some point, the silver haired youth had stopped caring about his surroundings and his possible audience, turning to rest his back against the nearest wall languidly, his voice low and seductive. “I want to play with you, taste you while you suck on me. Where is your hand now, Tseng?” he asked hopefully.

“It is where it shouldn’t be,” Tseng chuckled, palming his cock through his pants. “I wish it were you touching me right now. You always know how to do it perfectly.” Tseng was going to continue, when the sound of Reno’s voice through the phone broke the spell.

“Yo, lover boy. There’s people coming so you might want to continue your conversation later,” Reno called, smirking at the startled look on Yazoo’s face.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Yazoo whispered into the phone, more for the unsatisfied state of their bodies than the indiscretion. “I will catch up with you later. I will be looking forward to it, my Nushi,” he added quietly.

“Shit, I’m sorry Yazoo,” Tseng murmured, a blush staining his cheeks. “I’m afraid I… I lost control. So much for me telling you and Vincent to have control when I have demonstrated none myself.” Taking a deep breath, he realized this was yet another thing he would need to apologies to Vincent for. “I, too, will look forward to seeing you later. Enjoy the rest of your day, Yazoo.”

Yazoo smiled. “You too, sir. See you soon.” He disconnected and handed Reno back his phone. “Sorry I used it longer than I intended.” He was blushing just a bit for there was no hiding the fact that he had an erection right now. “Please excuse me, Reno. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, take you time,” Reno chuckled, tucking his phone back into his pocket. The fact it was Tseng on the phone, talking dirty to Yazoo was an interesting development, especially after what the new recruit had been doing in the elevator with Valentine earlier. _A threesome?_ Reno thought, his chuckles increasing. He would have never guessed Tseng would be into sharing and as for Vincent… Reno was quickly realizing he didn’t know his workmates anywhere near as well as he’d thought.

**.**

Tseng tried to ignore his arousal as he approached the room Vincent and Rude were in, thinking over what he could say to his second in command to try and mend the rift between them. Knocking on the door, he smiled and murmured a greeting to Rude as he was let inside. Vincent was on the far side of the room and he turned, looking surprised when his eyes landed on Tseng.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but there is something I need to discuss with Valentine for a moment. May I steal him from you for a few minutes, Rude?” The quiet Turk nodded, going back over to the surveillance equipment while Vincent followed Tseng into the adjoining room.

“What is it, Tseng?” Vincent asked, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Firstly, I know you’re still angry with me about the Sephiroth incident, so I wanted to tell you immediately when anything else occurred,” Tseng began, nervously meeting Vincent’s eyes.

“What happened?” Vincent murmured, images of the General touching Tseng flooding his mind and making his temper rise again as his eyes darkened.

“Nothing happened. I told him that I was in a relationship already and had no time for his games. He seemed to accept that and didn’t push the issue,” Tseng simply stated, deciding it best to leave out Sephiroth’s parting words. “I was concerned, though, by the interest he is showing in Yazoo. He believes they may share a family bond and came to ask me about it. I told him I would investigate but I am not comfortable with this. It worries me.”

Vincent watched his superior, noticing the stress coursing through his body as he spoke. Coming here and telling him of Sephiroth’s visit had been hard for Tseng and he appreciated the effort his lover was making. “Thank you for being honest about Sephiroth’s advances, Tseng,” he began, moving closer to put an arm around the other’s waist. “As for his interest in Yazoo, as long as it stays on a level of family and doesn’t become… well… the same as his interest in you, I can live with it. Now that I think about it, Yazoo doesn’t know too much about his family history, so there is the possibility that they are related. We shall just have to keep an eye on him, which I planned to do anyway because of his interest in you.”

“I am sorry about that, Vince,” Tseng muttered, looking off to the side as he tried to swallow down his shame. “I didn’t mean to hurt you and have no excuse for what I did with him.”

“I know. The fact you told him no this time, shows me that you are trying and meant what you said about wanting to be with Yazoo and I,” Vincent answered, smiling as he lifted Tseng’s chin so their eyes met. “Besides, I have missed you and I think it is time I forgave you and moved on.”

“Really?” Tseng murmured, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Really,” Vincent whispered, leaning forward to kiss Tseng gently.

**.**

Yazoo went into the nearest restroom, careful to avoid a small batch of SOLDIER recruits that had entered the hallway. They seemed to be leaving their own training and one was gushing to the others about the great silver General. It sounded as if Sephiroth had attended their training today or had possibly led it himself. The youth's brow raised but he wouldn't dwell on something like that when his need was so great. As the door closed behind him, Yazoo carefully opened both stalls to ensure they were empty and then chose the farthest one from the door.

It was cruder than anything he had participated in before but he undid his pants and lifted the lid of the toilet, his hand already pulling on his heated flesh. _Nushi..._ He closed his eyes and kept up his stroking. Images of Tseng alone in his office flooded his mind, of late nights he might have spent at work alone at his desk or perhaps on his phone. The Head Turk had said that day was the first time he had ever disrobed in his office.

A small shudder of breath escaped Yazoo as he pictured Tseng's private areas exposed. The man was so even and commanding. The youth wanted to make him writhe and buck. He remembered that night in Vincent's bed all too well when they had Tseng cuffed to the headboard, spread wide for them. It was a great secret, only for them. He remembered how excited Vincent had looked and how much their actions spoke of how they cared for each other. _Koishii..._

“Unh!” Yazoo gasped, his shoulder leaning against the wall as his hand moved his rosy skin back and forth and he turned so that he was well supported against the wall. He thought about them both stroking his erection with their hands, on either side of him, their kisses, their hot breath and their low voices rumbling in his ears. Opening his legs, Yazoo felt his balls shift to hang heavily between them. With every soft tilt of his hips, he felt the durable fabric of his pants brushing them maddeningly.

His breath grew more ragged and he did his best to let very little sound escape him as he touched himself here for his two phantom lovers. He would tell them about it later. “Nushi... Koishii...,” he whispered harshly and his heart stopped when he heard the bathroom door open carelessly. Two feet tromped over to the next stall, throwing open the door and letting it fall closed. Another zipper was heard and soon, the sound of someone urinating. Yazoo stood stock still, except for his hand moving on his cock and his other hand crept up to cover his mouth as his strokes became more urgent now. The prospect of someone discovering him was...

He couldn't bring himself to come until the stranger had left the bathroom. It was too distracting and Yazoo needed his lovers with him again. He could almost feel them both around him, their arms, their hands moving along his skin and his beloved's voice whispering I love you. He positioned himself and came with an audible mewl that echoed in the room but at that point, he just didn't care.

Sagging back against the stall wall, Yazoo didn't wait for himself to come back down before he tucked his cock back into his pants and went out to wash his hands to return to Reno, knowing he was all flushed and disheveled but Reno had already seen his desire anyways.

**.**

“Vincent,” Tseng gasped, both hands twining in his lover’s dark strands. Vincent was sucking up a mark on his neck, his hands roaming all over Tseng’s body in an almost frenzied caress. Both of their shirts were undone, and soon the Head Turk’s pants ended up around his ankles as his second in command continued to ravish him.

“Tseng,” Vincent whispered in his ear, pausing to lightly nip his ear. “Tell me what you were doing when Sephiroth found you the first time. I want to know everything.” 

Tseng’s breath hitched at his lover’s words, shaking his head in the negative as he spoke. “No… not now.”

“I want to know what he saw… what he did. Please, my love, tell me all about your dirty little secret,” Vincent purred, his hand wrapping around Tseng’s cock and beginning to stroke slowly.

“F-fuck, Vince,” Tseng whined, squirming between the wall and Vincent’s body. “You know I was in my office… on my chair… with no pants,” he began, pausing as his face flushed in a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

“Were your legs up on the arms of your chair, love? Tell me where your hands were?” Vincent murmured, moving his kisses down Tseng’s chest to tease a nipple with his tongue.

“Yes, my legs were up,” Tseng panted, his hips thrusting into his second in command’s hand as he tried to speed up the pace. “My hands? They were… um… fuck… one was doing what you’re doing right now,” he finally managed, biting his lip to hold back a moan of need as Vincent kneeled down in front of him, looking up with a smile.

“Where was your other hand, Tseng?” Vincent asked, his own unoccupied hand slowly creeping up the Head Turk’s thigh, slipping back to tease his entrance. “Were you finger fucking yourself when you opened your eyes to find the General watching? Is that how he found you?”

“Vincent!” Tseng hissed as his cock was swallowed, Vincent sucking hard before pulling back.

“Answer the question,” the younger Turk growled, letting a finger slip inside of Tseng dry to emphasize his point, but holding it still.

“Yes! I was, are you happy now?” Tseng hissed, his face blushing red. His subordinate’s chuckle was not helping, making him feel like a fool. Suddenly his cock was swallowed once more and this time it was clear Vincent was not teasing anymore as all thoughts of shame fled.

***..***

“Hey, Yazoo. Feel better now?” Reno teased, leaning against the wall in the hall when the new recruit came out of the toilets.

Yazoo did his best not to avert his eyes but he could feel his face heating up. “Yes, much,” he admitted. An interesting first day indeed but this certainly beat anything Accounting had for him. “What’s next, chief?” he teased good naturedly, trying to change the subject as gently as possible. “More hand to hand?” Reno had pinned him to the mat so many times already but Yazoo didn’t mind it so much. He was only a beginner after all but right now… well, at least his body was sated. Physical activity always got his blood pumping in more ways than one.

“Nah, I think you’ve had enough hand to hand for one day,” Reno murmured, smirking at the blush on Yazoo’s cheeks. “I just realized that we missed lunch though. How about we go get something to eat, then we’ll go to the shooting range and see how your aim is?”

“Yeah, that sounds great to me,” Yazoo agreed with an echoing smirk. “Do you want Shinra food or were you thinking of eating out somewhere? Somewhere close?” They were at the foot of the large complex anyways. Yazoo was feeling more excited as the moments went by. He felt so many questions rising to the surface and he would be asking Reno many of them over lunch.

“Well, for your first day, I think we’ll brave the Shinra cafeteria. That way, I can warn you which foods to avoid and which you can survive eating,” Reno said with a chuckle, heading for the doors. “I’ll even treat you this time, as long as you don’t tell the boss I forgot about lunch.”

Yazoo sighed but some of it wasn’t so bad and it was really cool of Reno to treat him. “Thanks! I’ve actually come from Admin so the Shinra Cafe and I are sadly familiar,” he rolled his eyes. “I won’t tell Nu- Tseng, you can count on me, Reno.” He honestly liked the redhead. “How long have you been a Turk and what made you decide you wanted to become one?” They walked together through the lower halls to the elevator and rode up to the cafeteria on the ground floor.

“Feels like I’ve been one forever,” Reno responded, glancing at his companion. “You really came from the Admin Department? Shit, what were you doing there and how the hell did you manage to get transferred here?”

“I was working in Accounting and Tseng put me in charge of some of President Shinra’s personal accounts. He and Vincent both were actually already aware of my interest but Tseng noticed that I displayed skills that might be useful here.” He hoped it sounded legit, as if he hadn’t just fucked his way in. _Is that what I've done? Ah well..._ He wouldn’t trade it for anything as it was his dream to work with these men and be something more than numbers and filing.

Once they’d picked their meals, paid and found a place to sit, Reno looked across the table at Yazoo. “Well, if Tseng is the one who recruited you, ya wont get any trouble from me. You know, he recruited me too. Dragged me out of the slums and taught me everything I know. Don’t tell him I said this, but I consider him to be like a big brother to me,” Reno murmured, suddenly serious. “Look, I’ll be honest with ya. Whatever is going on between you, Valentine and Tseng is really none of my business. I won't say a word to anyone about it and I’ll silence anyone who does. Just… well, just look after Tseng, okay? I know that underneath that rock hard exterior, he’s got a kind heart and I don’t wanna see him hurt. I promise, that’s all I’ll ever say on the subject again, okay?”

“Thank you,” Yazoo reached to place his hand on Reno’s reassuringly. “I do not know him as well as you do, I’m sure, nor as well as I would like but I know you are right about that. Believe me, Reno, hurting Tseng is something I would never want to do.” He smiled, hoping he could win the redhead’s trust on this matter. “I’m glad he has you to look out for him and I hope I can give you a hand in that.”

“Honestly, he’s the one who does all the looking out for me,” the redhead chuckled, moving his hand away only to run it nervously through his hair. “It's nice to see him acting a little more relaxed though. Anyway, enough poking my nose into ya business. Can I ask you what made ya want to join the Turks? It’s an interesting career choice for someone who was working in Admin.”

Yazoo couldn't help but squinch up his nose at the word Admin. “I didn’t belong there. Being a Turk is all I've ever wanted since I was young and decided what I wanted for my life. Powerful, exceptionally sneaky, aware of things that the everyday world is not. A family, that's what I want. Admin was simply my way to get settled here until I could attend the skill assessments but I got sucked in and remained in Accounting for two years because they considered me an asset.”

“Well, I have to say, ya don’t look like an accountant,” Reno responded, smirking as he took a bite of his sandwich. His smile quickly faded at the taste, but he chewed and swallowed it anyway. “Shit, the food here doesn’t get any better.”

“Thank you,” Yazoo smiled, taking that as a compliment to himself and regarding the sandwich? _yeah..._ “This is one thing I've always thought that the Shinra Budget could take, an investment in better catering for its employees who toil so hard for the company. You think the President would fire me if I posed the issue?”

Reno snorted, glaring down at his lunch. “You’d be wasting your time. Unless it’s got to do with making more money, the President doesn’t give a fuck. If you actually got to talk to him face to face, he’d probably sack you for insulting the company. Trust me, you’re better off just eating somewhere else or bringing your own.”

“That's too bad,” Yazoo frowned. So much for making a real difference but he couldn't really complain too much about the food when he had his dream job and two of the most wonderful lovers on Gaia in his bed, as he hoped he would most nights. A shiver ran up his spine and an automatic secret smile came to his face at that memory but for Reno's sake, he didn't float off into dreamland this time and actually, something else caught his eye. “Reno, will you excuse me for a moment? I will be right back.”

Yazoo rose to his feet and sailed grandly over to a table across the room. He wasn't sure why but General Sephiroth had chosen to sit among the employees today, namely a batch of his fellow first classes. Stopping to linger behind him, Yazoo reached to snatch something off of the Silver General's tray while the man was busy listening to his colleague's conversation, the youth eyeing him coldly.

Sephiroth grabbed the wrist that appeared, turning to discover Tseng’s newest Turk, glaring back at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he growled, the actions of this boy continuing to irk him.

“Redistributing this,” Yazoo said simply. He was going to save it for Tseng. “Based on your actions, I would say you don't _get_ a fruit cup.” He was rather surprised that the general hadn't already killed him actually but it didn't change the fact that Sephiroth had caused them all pain by having his way with their nushi.

Sephiroth couldn’t help it when one side of his lips turned up in amusement. “What, pray tell, have I done to make you insist I don’t deserve my fruit cup?” he asked, aggravation slipping away at how ridiculous this conversation was. Each time he ran into Yazoo, he was becoming more and more convinced they must be related. Only a relative could be this annoying and amusing at the same time.

Yazoo looked at him challengingly. “I believe you know very well what you have done. After all, you did know there were others present when you took what you wanted. Now, I will take what I want.” After pulling, the grip on his arm did not loosen and he raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth expectantly. He wasn't even going to pretend he had the strength to wrestle it back because he surely didn't.

“So, you judge his worth to be equal to a fruit cup? I must remember to send you some more then,” Sephiroth murmured, his half smile quickly morphing to a smirk as he waited for Yazoo’s reaction.

A scowl marred Yazoo's features but he would not relent the fruit cup. “Don't bother! This is in no way equal to his worth, you... you... fiend!” He settled on the first word he could think of that wasn't a profanity. “He is _everything_ but it would brighten my day to think that I could give him something I took from you. Even if it's a damn fruit cup.”

“Take it then, little one. I hope it brings you comfort,” Sephiroth murmured, releasing Yazoo’s hand and turning his back on the youth. The little run in with the new Turk had only heightened his interest in Tseng. Maybe continuing to pursue the Head Turk would be even more interesting than he first thought.

Somehow, as high as Yazoo's emotional defensive walls were, this stung, more than probably anything had in quite a while. Yazoo was usually one to let most things roll off. Why did he feel as though he had lost this one? Very slowly, he placed the fruit cup back on the General's tray as he didn't want to give it to Tseng anymore. Quietly, he returned to the redhead, looking pensive. He didn't like Sephiroth, not one bit.

Reno watched, concern clear on his face as he stood next to his chair. He was just about to walk over and try and intervene when Yazoo had returned, looking like a kicked puppy. The redhead had the urge to hug him, he looked so dejected.

“Hey, are you okay? What was all that about?” Reno asked, grabbing hold of the youth’s arm and steering him out of the cafeteria.

“Him... he is the reason we would need to look out for Tseng,” Yazoo only said, hoping that would convey it well enough. He wasn't really okay. He was feeling very emotional but he wouldn't let go here at work. To him, it was more unprofessional than what had happened in the elevator this morning. “He took what isn't his.”

“You mean… Sephiroth and Tseng? Holy fucking shit!” Reno murmured, frowning as he led the youth to the elevator, waiting for the doors to close before he said anything else. “Yeah, that would be a reason to look out for Tseng. Sephiroth is not someone to take lightly.”

***.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth is written by Chephren / Vincent and Tseng are written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Swearing, sex, angst  
> Summary - Tseng is faced with frustration a second time. Opportunity doesn't always knock.  
> ~~~

Tseng was so close, his hands fisting in Vincent’s hair as he leant against the wall of the apartment. “Vin… fuck,” he hissed, thrusting into Valentine’s mouth as he began to lose control.

A loud knock on the door made Vincent freeze and release Tseng’s cock to look up at the door. When Tseng said nothing, only cursing quietly at the interruption, Vincent spoke up. “What is it, Rude?” he called, his eyes flicking up to a trembling Tseng apologetically.

“Target is on the move,” Rude’s voice called, his words making Tseng swear loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Go, I’ll be right behind you,” Vincent called back, standing up and giving his lover a quick kiss. “I’m sorry love, but I have to go.”

“Yes, I know,” Tseng whispered, angry that the fates were being such bitches to him today. “Come and see me after work with Yazoo, please?”

“Definitely,” Vincent answered, adjusting his clothing before giving Tseng a final kiss and running after Rude.

Tseng stayed in the apartment for a little while, trying to get his body under control. Eventually, he gave up, heading for his car and driving back to the Shinra building with a scowl on his face. There was no way he was masturbating anywhere but his apartment after last time, so once he had his car parked, he took a quick detour to his office to lock it up for the day and headed home. Luckily, his apartment was only a few floors away and he found himself in the elevator alone, impatiently watching the floors tick by.

Finally, he was home and once he was inside the front door he wasted no time in stripping off his clothes and heading for the bedroom.

Only a few steps behind, Sephiroth followed Tseng. He had actually called off his appointments for the day after the little silver one had stirred his curiosity once more. Yazoo had been so adamantly protective of the Head of General Affairs that Sephiroth acted out on something that stirred deep inside him... a pain in his chest. It was something he couldn't explain except that Tseng was, had always been, forbidden fruit to the Silver General. Now he had tasted it and it only made him hungrier, lonelier, though he could generally have any ass he wanted. The silver haired child only made him even more interested, wanting Sephiroth to stay away. It was like holding up a golden egg, revealing its location and then decreeing that no one should have it. Or perhaps that wasn't what it was like. Tseng was a person after all...

He found himself paused right in front of Tseng's apartment door. The master key he'd swiped from Director Deusericus' office, for the purpose of barracks inspections, was tempting him to use it for something more personally gratifying - entering Tseng's apartment without invitation. He was the Silver General and even if there were consequences in this matter, they would be light for him and if he wasn’t seen, then there would be none at all. 

Very carefully, he slipped the keycard in the lock and with a quiet click, he was in. Excitement rose in the pit of his belly, battling the shooting pangs in his chest and he silently walked in the direction of the discarded clothing, lingering just outside the bedroom door, letting the shadows give him refuge from Tseng's eyes in case the man was on his guard. The general hoped he wouldn't be though.

It didn’t take Tseng long to escape into fantasy, Vincent’s touch still recent enough that he could imagine it was still there as he lay on his back on his bed. He’d wanted his second in command for so long, that every time Vincent touched him, it was like a dream come true. Tseng would never tell him though, as it was a secret he wasn’t ready to reveal as yet, if ever.

He closed his eyes, his own hand a sad imitation of the other man’s mouth. Their previous conversation came back to him, Vincent teasing him and making him admit to what he’d been doing when Sephiroth had walked in and taken him. Just the thought of the silver general and how dominating he had been, had Tseng's imagination putting himself between the two. In his mind, Sephiroth was behind him, thrusting into him and whispering taunting words in his ear as Vincent knelt before him, swallowing Tseng's cock, just as he had done only half an hour before.

Tseng lifted his legs, letting one hand slowly slide down his thigh. His legs were spread shamelessly wide, his body on display to his imaginary lovers as two of his fingers took on the role of Sephiroth’s cock. His other hand was stroking his shaft, taking its time and teasing him, just as Vincent loved to do.

“Vincent… Sephiroth,” Tseng moaned, knowing that here, safe in his home, nobody could hear his traitorous words.

Sephiroth could hardly remove his eyes from such a tempting sight before him until... there it was. The sound of his own name on Tseng's lips in place of another. A silent devious smirk settled over his lips and a great sense of arrogant pride welled up within him. Well, he certainly had some ammunition now didn't he? Though... was this what he was after? Drawing closer, the Silver General had no trouble moving further into the room as the Head Turk was lost in his rapture.

Looming just over the dark haired beauty's body on the bed, the Silver General’s eyes drifted back and forth from that beautiful face to the rosy shaft pulled through long slender fingers to that seeking little entrance that eagerly sought cock to fill it. He couldn't help but reach out with leather gloved fingertips to touch Tseng’s lithe lower belly.

Tseng’s eyes shot open as soon as he felt a touch that wasn’t his, eyes wide as his lust muddled brain tried to register what was going on. “S-Sephiroth?” he blurted out, hands instantly stopping what they were doing and moving away from his privates, as Tseng froze in panic. “What the fuck? H-how did you get in here and what do you want?” he demanded, stuttering through his shock.

Sephiroth's mouth curled into a gratified smirk. “What do I... want?” he breathed. “Why you, sir. I want you. Please, continue.” His own fingers curled around one of Tseng's hands, placing it back at his arousal that hadn't yet softened. Growling, Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss the Head Turk's sweet lips, his hand slipping into raven locks. “Do it.” His tongue flicked out over Tseng's lower lip, gently seeking entry.

Sephiroth’s sudden appearance had left Tseng so stunned that when the General moved his hand, the Turk didn’t fight him. He even began to kiss back until his brain finally kicked into gear. Pushing away from Sephiroth, Tseng moved back so quickly that he fell off the other side of the bed, landing flat on his back. “Don’t do that!” he hissed, looking up at the smirking face peering down at him. “I asked you what the fuck you’re doing in my apartment! I know I locked the door so how… did you break into my home?”

“I followed you here. You seemed distressed and I have a master key.” Unfazed, the Silver General pulled his sweet Turk up off the floor and onto his lap as he sat back on the bed, ignoring the struggling and protests. His gloved hand began to stroke over the dark haired man's head, his forehead dipping to rest against Tseng's ivory cheek as the Turk stilled. “Are you not happy to see me? I have been thinking about you... Tseng.” His other hand reached down to grasp Tseng's length, pulling on it firmly. “I miss the smell of you on my glove, the taste of you in my mouth.”

For a moment, Tseng was lost again, but then Vincent's hurt expression appeared in his mind and he again protested. “I said stop it!” he insisted, moving his own hand over Sephiroth’s, ceasing its movements on his shaft. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead on the General’s shoulder as he tried to control his racing heart. “I thought you understood, Sephiroth. I told you that I promised my lovers that I wouldn’t do this with you again. You said this was just a game and I can’t afford to play games anymore.”

Sephiroth's hand squeezed Tseng's cock reflexively, his jaw clenching. He knew very well that he was trying to take what wasn't rightfully his again, knowing one of the men with whom the dark beauty's affections lay this time, but he really couldn't help himself. He'd kept his distance for long enough in his own mind. “Then don't do anything at all. Just let me do this for you. If you like, I was never here.” His hand had started to pull again, despite Tseng's protests. “If I wanted it to be more than just a game, would that change anything? How you feel about me?” He looked at that lovely face again, hoping those dark eyes might look at him just once. How he longed for Tseng to only look at him with desire and affection in those lovely eyes, like he had the first time. He knew he didn't deserve it but it felt comforting to even hold on to such hope. To hold on to a belief that he deserved tenderness like the little one and Tseng's other lover.

Tseng lifted his hands to hold Sephiroth’s face, his eyes looking into the General’s as he saw emotions in them that surprised him. “Sephiroth? Are you saying that… that you are serious about me? Because if you are…” His words cut off on a gasp, emotions mixing with pleasure to muddle his thoughts. Tseng’s mind raced with images of Vincent and Yazoo, of how he was deceiving them and betraying them, all over again. Yes, he loved them, but they held each in priority over him, and he wanted Sephiroth for himself too. It was selfish and greedy, but he couldn’t help it. He knew his eyes were full of indecision mixed with hope as he held the General’s gaze.

The general's eyes closed and his head tilted contentedly into the Head Turk's touch. “Yes, I wouldn't say it unless I was ready to say it, sir. I am serious about you indeed.” He opened his eyes to look deep into dark ones that appeared almost black, reaching forward to brush his lips over Tseng's boldly.

Tseng deepened the kiss, excitement washing over him at the General’s words as he began to slowly thrust into Sephiroth’s hand. This was all so surreal that he couldn’t believe it was really happening. For years, he had been alone and now there were too many options to deal with. Was there any way that he could really have them all? Pulling back to breathe in deep, Tseng smiled at Sephiroth, one hand moving to trace over the other man’s lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that, Seph… and goddess, please call me Tseng, not sir. I want to hear my name on your lips, as often as possible,” the Turk whispered. 

Tseng’s joy was cut short once more though, as thoughts of Vincent and Yazoo and how they would react to this, dampened his desire and stopped his hip's movements. “You do know about my other two lovers, one of whom you may be related to. I don’t… I don’t know what I’m going to do about all of this. I made a commitment to them, only a week ago, to be faithful but that was before I knew that you wanted me seriously and not just for sex, so now… shit….” Tseng frowned, closing his eyes and sighing. He didn’t want to hurt Yazoo or Vincent. He didn’t want to lose them either, but he wanted to be somebody's priority.

It was heady… every time those dark eyes opened, they would look at him and the Silver General could never get enough. “I will fight them for you,” he affirmed bravely. “However, I will wait until Yazoo is sufficiently trained. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” He wasn’t really a master of diplomacy as it was not what he was made for. He was made for battle and aggression. This is what he knew and the most precious possessions, the most beautiful lands and the most worthy causes were to be fought for. Tseng was worth fighting for. Convinced that he might have eased the beauty’s mind just as he had his own, Sephiroth pulled the Head Turk even closer and kissed him, his strokes on the other man’s cock growing firmer as they sped up their motions. He wanted to see Tseng come very badly now.

“I… I don’t want you to fight them. Please promise... promise me you won’t,” Tseng managed to pant out, opening his eyes and gazing into the General’s. “I care for them… and you. I don’t want anyone to be hurt… because of me… fuck… don’t stop.” He could only stare into Sephiroth’s eyes, begging for understanding as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hold back the moans that Sephiroth’s hand was drawing forth from him.

“I promise.” Sephiroth didn't understand that but he would respect his new lover's wishes, doing what he could to try and make him happy. Somewhere deep inside him, it relieved him too, though he could not pinpoint exactly why. “Tseng... so beautiful.” He ran his free thumb over the Head Turk's lower lip, coaxing it gently out from that succulent mouth. “I want to hear the sweet sounds you make.” His hand kept up its stroking with complete abandon, his emerald eyes locked with Tseng's, loving every hitch and suppressed mewl.

“Seph,” Tseng moaned, his back arching as his body tensed. Being naked on the General’s lap with the powerful warrior stroking his cock, while watching him so intently, was too much for the Turk. He came hard, breaking eye contact to fall limply against his lover, gasping for breath as strong arms encircled him. “Thank you,” Tseng whispered, laying a kiss to the General’s neck. He pulled back to look down at the mess he had made all over Sephiroth’s chest, smirking as he took hold of his lover’s hand and brought it to his lips, licking it clean slowly. “Now it’s only fair that you let me clean up the mess I have made everywhere,” he murmured.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise. In his curiosity and need to touch, he had forgotten to remove anything, simply started touching and then when they'd held such a compelling conversation.... Ah well, the Head Turk certainly did do that to him and he had only himself to blame for his memory lapsing like that. Did he want to allow Tseng to... “Thank you,” he finally replied decisively. Sephiroth never removed his clothing for others except he could never manage to escape that scenario in the Labs. Tseng had enjoyed his upper body despite any misgivings about that and Sephiroth had been genetically engineered to please the eye. He subsisted on a healthy diet and did what he was 'supposed' to be doing, never straying from his regime, so it wasn’t a case of his body being unsightly. Lips pursing just a bit, Sephiroth gently withdrew his fingertip from that lovely mouth with a soft kiss to already swollen lips. He removed his gloves and coat, simply discarding them over his shoulder so that they fell to the floor.

Tseng allowed himself be pulled in for a kiss, letting their tongues play together lazily for now. He loved the feel of the leather pants beneath his bare thighs and his hands slowly slid up Sephiroth’s sides, stopping to trace the weapon harness’ leather straps. Finally, he pulled back, his eyes roaming over the General’s chest. “You’re so gorgeous. Do you realize what the sight of your skin does to me?” Tseng whispered, hands moving to remove the harness and throw it in the direction the jacket had gone. He pushed the taller man to lie back on the bed, leaning down to lick over the General’s stomach, cleaning the remnants of his seed away. Sephiroth’s skin was salty, with a slight tang that was unusual, but not in a bad way. Once Tseng had finished, he sat up, his hands coming to rest on the General’s hips. The tension he felt there made him pause and look up to find uncertainty in those iridescent green eyes. “Sephiroth, is something wrong?”

“I... I've not....” The General watched Tseng's face and then let his eyes fall closed to get a grasp on his words without sounding like a weakling. When he was ready, he reopened them but focused on the blank ceiling overhead. “I mean, I have participated in these activities before but... when I can, I've not allowed....” He didn't know how to tell someone as wonderful as Tseng his concerns and he surely couldn't tell him that he didn't like disrobing for sex. If it was to be an equal partnership, Sephiroth would need to offer the same courtesies as Tseng so freely gave him.

Tseng frowned, worried by Sephiroth’s change of mood. Crawling up so he straddled the General’s waist, he reached a hand down to cup his lover’s cheek. “Sephiroth, we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to feel bad with me, only good,” he said softly. “Can you tell me what is it that worries you so? If we are to be lovers, in the true sense of the word, we have to be honest with each other.” These were all things Tseng had only recently learned himself, and he silently thanked Vincent and Yazoo for making him a better man in such a short time.

Sephiroth's eyes widened again and at first, his expression darkened defensively. He wanted to turn away, walk out until he had a better grip on his emotions but Tseng was only trying to help. It just made him feel weaker about himself and he didn't like feeling that way. “Tseng, I....” He averted his gaze again awkwardly, not wanting to let his shame show through. “Could we just go slowly?” Gods, he had only just been recruited for this mission and already, he was announcing a handicap. He was the Silver General! He wasn't supposed to have handicaps, for Shiva's sake! He held his breath as his eyes shifted a bit nervously to the beauty's face, secretly taking note of the weight of the Head Turk.

Tseng wanted to press for a clearer answer, but decided against it, seeing how difficult it was for his lover to express his worries. Their relationship was only new, so for now, he would allow Sephiroth his secrets. “As you wish,” he murmured, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Leaning forward, he kissed the General again, starting off with a gentle, slow teasing of his lips before slipping his tongue inside, his hands moving up to thread through silver locks as he shuffled his lower body backwards, stopping when he could feel his lover’s cock through its leather constraints against his own. He thrust his hips gently back and forth, gasping at the feel and pushing down a little, enjoying the friction he was creating.

A low growl came from Sephiroth's throat that he didn’t bother holding back. Tseng had single-handedly distracted him from anything that might have troubled him. The general's hands slipped up to cup the Head Turk's buttocks and he began to grind his own pelvis hypnotically, his fingertip inquisitively slipping down that smooth cleft. His other hand traced over the graceful neck, down Tseng's fit body to slip in between their cocks. Carefully, his eyes focused on Tseng's face, the general opened his pants, pressing the back of his strong wrist teasingly against the Head Turk's length with each movement he made to free his stiff arousal. “Thank you, Tseng.” Soon, their bare skin rubbing together was so gratifying that Sephiroth's lips parted, his breath becoming more ragged.

Tseng smiled at his lover’s thanks, the sudden urge to hear his name moaned, instead of spoken by Sephiroth, too strong to ignore. “Seph, want to taste you. Will you let me?” he asked. He wanted to feel that hardness in his mouth and wanted to hear his new lover call his name.

Sephiroth's breath hitched noticeably and he felt a bit apprehensive about it, but honestly, he very much wanted Tseng's mouth on him anywhere the man pleased. “Yes,” he agreed, jaw tightening in anticipation. _Oh gods..._

Tseng felt Sephiroth tense under him again, but in light of his lover’s words, he ignored it, determined to take the General’s mind off whatever was troubling him. He kissed his way down Sephiroth’s chest, taking his time despite his own body’s insistence on haste. Pausing to taste a pale nipple, Tseng let his hands wander lower, working the General’s pants down to his thighs while his lover was distracted. That done, he kissed and licked his way lower, shuffling his body back as he went. Finally in place he looked up, catching Sephiroth’s gaze as he licked a line up the underside of the General’s cock, watching the reaction his action brought to his lover’s face. When he saw nothing negative, he continued, letting his lips slip over the end and suckling it gently while his tongue played over the head.

Sephiroth’s breath became audibly ragged and his brows knitted before they arched upwards in his pleasure. A small pleasured smile pulled at the general’s lips, his hand traveling down to stroke over Tseng’s silky hair. The Head Turk was so beautiful and to see him sucking Sephiroth’s tip…

The General’s smirk sent shivers up Tseng’s spine, pushing him to sped things up as his own cock twitched back to hardness, even though he’d already come not long before. He slowly swallowed Sephiroth’s shaft, taking as much as he could before sucking hard as he pulled back, pausing with his lips around the crown to flick over the slit with his tongue before repeating the process, over and over again. Tseng knew his pace was slow, but he wanted to wring moans from the usually quiet man and was hoping to hear his own name falling from those perfect lips.

“H-hnn…,” Sephiroth hummed approvingly and a well placed suck moved him to throw his head back, restraining himself from bucking his hips. “Ah… Ts-Tseng!” He was rather incoherent with his words but he did manage to look back down at that lithe vixen kneeling over him. “Yessss!” His smirk widened and his eyelids drooped hazily, both hands moving to gently caress the dark haired man’s face, his hair and his neck.

Tseng began to pick up the pace at the sound of his name, moaning around Sephiroth’s cock as his own eyes finally fluttered closed. Watching Sephiroth like this was just too arousing and he was having enough trouble controlling his own need as it was. After awhile, he felt the General’s hips begin to tremble from the effort of keeping them still and he decided he didn’t want him to come like this. Giving one last suck, he released Sephiroth’s cock, hurrying to pull his lover’s pants off the rest of the way before straddling his hips once more. 

“Seph, I want you inside of me. Tell me how you want me. You can take me anyway you like,” Tseng murmured huskily, his hips pushing down against the General’s as he gazed into his lover’s eyes and waited for a response.

A rush of a sigh escaped Sephiroth's lips but it wasn't an unhappy one by any means. He let his eyes roam over Tseng's delectable body, curling his fingertips around the nape of the beauty's neck, pulling him closer so their bodies met. “Like this,” he replied softly, “I want you just like this, riding my cock but first....” Both hands moved to hold Tseng's back, tipping him gently backward so that he lay on the mattress and Sephiroth positioned himself over him, spreading the dark haired man as wide as when they had first set eyes on each other tonight. He gave Tseng a small smile that wasn't in the least bit devious or even threatening. He wanted to do something for his lover, show him that although he hadn't said it, wasn't prepared to, that he appreciated very much Tseng's interest in being close to him. The tip of his nose nuzzled a soft testicle and he sucked it lightly into his mouth with a hum, his eyes returning to Tseng's face before he moved down to start teasing the Head Turk's hole with his tongue.

Sephiroth’s initial gentleness surprised Tseng, throwing him off balance mentally. He was so distracted by it, that he didn’t realize what the General was doing until he felt something warm and wet, flick over his entrance. “S-Seph,” Tseng whimpered, blushing at how his voice sounded. He grabbed onto both of his thighs, pulling his legs higher and as wide as possible, his hips wriggling a little at the teasing touches. “Oh goddess, I love it when you do that,” he groaned, trying to keep himself still.

The Silver General retracted his tongue only to say, “I love seeing you move like that.” His tongue darted out again and he flicked it over that tight little muscle which clenched and looked so very inviting. “Mmnn,” he growled lowly in pleasure reaching up to grasp Tseng's hips lightly, pulling in close and letting go so that Tseng would be fucked on his slick tongue.

His back arching, Tseng gasped for air, his hands straining to hold his legs in place. He could feel Sephiroth’s tongue entering him and he groaned from the sensation. The only emotion left in his mind was need, so strong that he couldn’t resist letting go of one leg so he could stroke his own cock, not caring if the General could see or not. “F-fuck. Seph,” he whimpered, “Stop, please. I want to come with you inside me, not like this.” His own hand kept stroking his cock despite his words, Tseng finding it hard to stop himself.

Sephiroth withdrew his tongue hesitantly because he had gotten lost in the actions but having Tseng perched atop his own straining organ would be worth it many times over. Sitting up, he guided the Head Turk to him and pulled him into his lap. Looking at the beautiful man’s exposed body, the Silver General lightly prodded Tseng's relaxed entrance with the tip of his arousal. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Tseng murmured, impatiently. “Stop teasing, damn it!” All the tenderness Sephiroth was showing him was starting to un-nerve him as it was such a contrast to the General’s previous behavior.

The general frowned in slight confusion but put the worry aside. “You want it hard and fast or slow and powerful?” His arm was curled around the man's upper back and he ran his lips idly up Tseng's neck to his jawbone, a warm moist hiss rushing out of him when finally, he felt himself enveloped by the dark haired man's heat. _Gods..._

Tseng gasped, feeling Sephiroth’s cock slide into him as he clung to his lover’s shoulders. “Slow and powerful, then hard and fast,” he whispered softly once he was fully seated on the General’s lap. He already felt guilty for his anger, only moments before, especially when his lover was making an effort to be so considerate this time. Resting his cheek against Sephiroth’s, he murmured, “Sorry for snapping at you.”

Sephiroth pulled back to look at Tseng's face. “Do not concern yourself, Tseng. I am fine.” He leaned in to capture the Head Turk's lips, lifting Tseng ever so slightly, hearing the wet sounds of his cock leaving paradise only to thrust inward again. “You like that?” he asked as he repeated his motions, developing a slow, steady and powerful rhythm.

“Y-yes,” Tseng stuttered, eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the feeling of Sephiroth pushing into him, over and over. He began to match his lover’s thrusts, letting the General set the pace for now as he kissed him deeply. After awhile he had to break the kiss to take in more breath but he couldn’t pull his gaze away from those captivating eyes. “The way you fuck me… feels so right.”

“Perhaps that's because... fucking you feels so right... to me,” Sephiroth replied, a smirk back on his face, his lips growing tight from all the sensory pleasure assaulting his brain's receptors at once. It might have been slightly teasing but he meant every word. It was just something he had never said to anyone before, or anything like it. He felt moved to say this now so he said it but to hide the awkwardness he felt at his feelings bubbling up, he nuzzled Tseng's cheek as his hands wandered, wanting to forget and just be in the moment.

Once Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around Tseng’s cock, the Turk started to try and increase the pace, wanting to reach the climax that was hovering out of reach. “Please. Harder and faster now. I want more,” Tseng begged, moaning as Sephiroth began to stroke firmly.

“Such an eager little jewel today, aren't we?” Sephiroth chuckled but it was breathless as his own need began to rise. “I too want more.” He wanted to feel Tseng hug tightly around his neck but his self-restraint was good and he wasn't yet ready to ask for it. Another time when they knew each other better perhaps. “Will you touch yourself for me again while I give it to you hard... fast?” 

“No need to. Just come here,” Tseng panted, arms reaching out for Sephiroth. “Hold me tight, friction will do the rest.” It was a sorry excuse to be held, but the Turk hoped the General would just accept it. Being with Sephiroth was always an emotionly charged thing for him and he wanted to feel those strong arms around him tight as he came.

Sephiroth was thrilled inside and he couldn't help but smile into Tseng's hair as his arms firmly enveloped the smaller body. A deep moan escaped him and he stayed there tucked away, enveloped in Tseng's body and arms to avoid the knowledge that the man had heard him in a weaker moment. His hips sped up their movements and soon, Sephiroth growled again as he shakily pounded away at that tight little ass. “Ts-Tseng.”

Tseng couldn’t take anymore, the combination of being held so tightly by Sephiroth and hearing the man not only say his name, but actually moan as well, had his orgasm approaching its peak quickly. He had both arms in a firm embrace around his lover’s neck while his legs squeezed into the sides of the General’s waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible. “Seph… fuck… I’m com…,” he managed to stutter out before his whole body tensed, bliss washing over him as he clung desperately.

“Mm...Hnn!” Sephiroth uttered urgently in agreement as he felt himself spilling over into that luscious body. His mouth opened to gasp and his eyes closed as he reached to plunder Tseng's mouth with his tongue desperately. His hips kept moving, almost slamming away at their now-oversensitive bodies. Eventually as they began to come down, his pelvis rocking slowed and he idly kissed Tseng, a fine sheen of sweat all over his body. Although he had calmed down, the general didn't release Tseng from his embrace, uncertain if it would end now... if Tseng might rethink what he wanted. Sephiroth had broken into the man's private sphere tonight. He watched him with unintended longing in his eyes, hardly realizing the emotion was so plain to see.

Tseng smiled contentedly at Sephiroth, his smile faltering as he saw the serious look in his partner’s eyes. He untangled one arm, reaching up to cup a flushed cheek, trying to distinguish the expression in the General’s eyes. “Sephiroth, what is wrong?” he asked, letting his hand thread into silver locks. “Are you having regrets?” he whispered, his own worries appearing from the back of his mind as his smile disappeared.

“Never,” Sephiroth honestly assured. “I was only wondering if I might still be able to be intimate with you after leaving this room.” It was a hard thing for him to admit but it had to be said, didn't it? He leaned in, frowning at himself for robbing Tseng's face of that happy expression, placing a soft kiss in the nook of the dark beauty's neck.

“Look at me,” Tseng insisted, waiting until Sephiroth met his eyes. “When I asked you if you were serious, I did so because I only want to sleep with you if we’re going to have a relationship. I don’t want to be just another fuck to you because you are more than that to me.”

Sephiroth slowly nodded. A relationship… why did that word sound so scary? Okay, terrifying. Out of all the people he had relations with, those relations were still relationship after all... of one form or other, weren’t they? This thing with Tseng, it was something that made the other relationships pale in comparison, some of them even seeming toxic. The Head Turk actually wanted to know Sephiroth's mind, learn what made him tick, not what made him fight. Yes, the silver haired man knew that if he were to have something with Tseng, he also wanted it to be very special. “I feel the same way about you... you are so much more than that and even if what we have was an exciting game at first, it was never... would never be just another fuck.” Leaning forward, Sephiroth looked at Tseng's lips before he captured them again.

When Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss, Tseng sighed, noticing the General’s avoidance of the word relationship in his reply. “So does that mean you wish to have a relationship with me? I’m sorry to insist on clarification from you, but there are other people involved here and I must know where you and I stand first. I also need to know if you are willing to have an open relationship, or not,” Tseng said softly, his hand still threading through the General’s hair. He was nervous, worried about what Sephiroth would answer. Tseng really wasn’t willing to give up Vincent or Yazoo.

Sephiroth thought about it carefully before answering, watching Tseng's face and the strange expression he found there... affectionate, giving truth to his words about the general being more. “I would like to,” he replied finally. He wanted to make sure that he was certain so that he wouldn't ever break his word once he had made it to one so special. The prospect of an open relationship relieved him a bit in fact because the other two, judging by their reaction to the one indiscretion Tseng had shared with the general, cared about him a great deal and so maybe, they could be there to pick up the pieces if ever Sephiroth failed in his role as a lover, for he wasn't sure he could really be the one to make Tseng happy. “With you, Tseng.”

Tseng’s smiled, one eyebrow rising at how difficult it was to get answers from the General. “And can you accept an open relationship with me?” he repeated, leaning in to begin kissing along Sephiroth’s jaw, pausing when he reached his ear to nip at the lobe. “You would be my priority, as my lovers have each other,” he whispered into a pale ear.

A wild thrill bubbled up in the general's belly when he heard that. “I can indeed,” he brought his hand up to stroke over Tseng's thick raven locks, his arm hugging the man closer. It felt so wonderful here and he never wanted to leave this moment. “Thank you,” he said graciously, though he felt it was a cheap return for all Tseng had allowed and was now giving him. He was showing him something strange and new, so in recompense, Sephiroth would try with his whole being to make him happy.

Tseng let his own arms slip around Sephiroth, returning the embrace. “It is I who should be thanking you. Not many people can deal with sharing when it comes to relationships and I couldn't give up Vincent or Yazoo now,” Tseng murmured, resting his head on the General’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Silence crept around them like a blanket, comfortable and peaceful as neither man moved. Tseng’s mind was fixated on how his other lovers would react to him having another, his mind playing out different scenarios as he tried to work out how to word it best when he saw them tonight. A new thought entered his mind, curiosity pushing him to break the quiet around them.

“Sephiroth? I know you said earlier that you have met Yazoo, but have you ever been introduced to my other lover, Vincent Valentine?” he murmured.

“I haven't,” Sephiroth replied again. He knew instinctively that dealings with Vincent would most likely be more difficult because although he had never met him, Sephiroth had chanced glimpses of him from time to time. From the somber expression the Turk often wore, Vincent didn't strike him as the happiest guy in Midgar... plus he knew by word of mouth and reputation that Tseng and Vincent were thick as thieves. With not only one, but two people potentially having a problem with him moving in on the Head Turk, this would surely be no walk in the park.

“I’ll have to introduce you two some time,” Tseng mused, finally pulling himself away from Sephiroth’s embrace to glance at the clock on his bed side table. “Unfortunately, as much as I would like to ask you to stay longer, I’m afraid that both Yazoo and Vincent will be arriving here soon. I need to discuss what has developed between the two of us with them and it would probably be best if you were not here for that discussion.” 

Turning back towards Sephiroth, he cupped the General’s face, kissing him gently. “I would like to ask if you would come and have dinner here on Friday night though, if you are not busy. It would please me to be able to entertain you, since we would have the whole night and neither of us need to get up early the next day.”

“I would like that very much,” the general smiled warmly, his hand brushing Tseng's idly before he rose out of bed to retrieve his gear and dress. “If you need anything tonight, please feel free to call my cell.” Pulling it from his pant's pocket, he dialed the number he'd saved from when he looked Tseng up in the executive directory when avoiding paperwork in his office one day. A soft ringing was heard from the phone on the nightstand. “That is my number there,” he offered, knowing this was unnecessary information, that Tseng could easily figure it out for himself but Sephiroth had simply wanted to share words with him in that moment.

“Thank you,” Tseng said, sitting up on the end of the bed and watching the General dress. “Hopefully, things will go smoothly and I will not need to bother you.” He spied Sephiroth’s gloves on the floor and picked them up, holding them until his lover was finished dressing and handing them to him with a smile. “Want me to walk you to the door?” he asked, smirking at the way the other man looked over his naked form.

“Like that?” Sephiroth asked in very pleased surprise. “Why of course.” He reached down to let his hand linger at the small of Tseng's back protectively as they made their way to the front door. “Hnn, a wonderful image to take with me.” The Silver General leaned into capture those lips once more, his hand trailing down to run over a smooth chest and belly, long fingers trailing lightly over the man's cock making Sephiroth shiver as he did so.

Tseng hummed happily at the attention and touch of his lover, pulling back from the kiss to smile at Sephiroth. “Keep that up and my guests will arrive to find us fucking in the doorway,” he teased, pulling the door open. He gave the General a gentle push towards the hall as he shielded his body behind the door. “Go and I’ll call you later on tonight and tell you how things went.”

***.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo is written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent and Reno are written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Swearing, sex, double penetration  
> Summary - Togetherness, in every meaning of the word.
> 
> ~~~

Yazoo had done his best to be cool for the rest of the day with Reno. It wasn't the redhead's fault after all and the silver haired youth knew he was being emotional but he felt his heartbeat in his throat as they returned to the Head Turk's office. 

“Nushi?” he said softly as he turned the doorknob, his expression going blank when he found the door locked.

“He must have gone home early today,” Reno commented from behind Yazoo, smiling as the new Turk turned around to look at him. “He would of phoned me if he was called away on something important. You know where his apartment is?”

Yazoo shook his head. “Can you give me directions?”

“I’ll do one better. I’ll take you there,” Reno replied with a smirk, grabbing onto Yazoo’s arm and steering him back to the elevator. “It’s only upstairs anyway,” the redhead said with a wink, releasing Yazoo to press the button to call the elevator. He was worried about their newest member, knowing that whatever had been said between him and Sephiroth had changed the youth’s attitude for the rest of the day, leaving him quiet and withdrawn. Reno wanted to make sure Yazoo got to Tseng without another run in with the General, thinking it was the least he could for a fellow Turk.

“Thank you,” Yazoo smiled at him gratefully. Reno was a cool dude, all right. “... and thank you for working with me today,” he finished, feeling a bit bad for being so gloomy. The redhead had been very understanding and the silver haired youth hadn't exactly put his best foot forward.

“Not a problem,” Reno responded, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for Tseng’s floor. “Besides, I’d rather be here training you than below the plate with Rude. Spent enough time down there when I was growing up.” Glancing over at the youth, he noticed he was still looking down and decided to say something. “Yazoo? Look, I know what happened with you and the General is none of my business, but I think you should tell Tseng about it. I’d feel better knowing the boss had your back, okay?”

“Yes, I will,” Yazoo agreed. He hadn't wanted to tell Tseng at all. He wasn't sure if it would help anything. If he showed jealousy, sometimes that made things even worse and honestly, he didn't know if they really had any right to tie Tseng down when he had been alone, without complaint since they had declared they were lovers. They were not allowed to openly be with him and perhaps, someone like Sephiroth could really love Tseng as he deserved to be loved. _Fucking bastard._ Yazoo didn't dwell on his line of thought because it wasn't helping his mood and Reno was trying to be open with him and make sure he felt supported. Yazoo really appreciated that. “He was just... kind of a jerk,” he offered. At first, he had wanted to change the subject but he had already done that once to Reno today.

“Yeah, soldiers usually are, especially the higher up ones,” the redhead remarked, glancing over towards the youth. “Don’t let him get to ya, Yazoo. Remember that us Turks are a family and we protect our own.” The elevator stopped and Reno walked out first, leading the way to Tseng’s apartment. Once there he waited for Yazoo to knock, deciding to see if Tseng wanted him to do anything else before going home.

The door was white and crisply painted, nothing less than what Yazoo had expected his Nushi to live in. There was a gold door knocker but the youth only used his fist, knocking lightly. What would he say and how exactly to say it? He didn't want to sound like he was nagging or whining or was some jealous punkass boyfriend.

Tseng had just finished getting dressed after his shower when he heard the knock at the door. Swinging it open, he smiled to find Yazoo standing there, Reno a few steps behind.

“Yo, boss. Thought I’d stop in and see if ya had anything else for me to do today,” the redhead said in greeting.

“No, I don’t. You can call it a day, Reno. Thank you for bringing Yazoo up here,” Tseng replied, his eyes still looking at the silver haired youth, noticing something was definitely wrong with his lover.

“Thank you for the early knock off. See ya both tomorrow,” Reno said, walking off towards the elevator with a smirk.

Yazoo was in Tseng's arms before the man could blink, his head resting on his boss' shoulder. “Hello, Nushi,” he greeted, not ready to say what he had to, only wanting to feel his lover close to him.

Tseng reached out with one arm and shut the door before returning the embrace, nuzzling into his lover’s hair. “Hello my little minx,” he murmured, in no hurry to let go of the youth. “How was your first day?”

“Reno is a great teacher,” Yazoo replied as his eyes closed and he tilted his head to let his lips whisper over Tseng's adam's apple. “I had a good time. Thank you so much for having me aboard. It is a dream come true for me.” He pressed his body against Tseng's so he could feel his nushi all over, sighing contentedly. “It is nice, isn't it, just being together like this,” he said dreamily.

“It is,” Tseng responded, deciding that maybe Yazoo was just tired from his first day and not upset over anything in particular. He pulled back to look down at his lover, smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

Vincent stepped out of the elevator, glad to be finally off work after a long day. Rude and he had spent all afternoon following their target around under the plate and he couldn’t wait to get his shoes off his sore feet. Walking up to Tseng’s door, he used the gold knocker and waited, hoping Yazoo was already there.

Yazoo's tongue had already sought its way into his nushi's mouth, claiming him and he pulled back to smile at Tseng knowingly. “I'll get it,” he offered softly, one hand seeking out the Head Turk's as he opened the door. “Koishii,” he reached out to curl his arm around Vincent's waist, pulling the other Turk to them in a tall, dark and sexy Yazoo sandwich. He felt so safe and wonderful this way and he could feel in some small part, his worries melting away. 

“Well, this is a welcome I could get used to,” Vincent murmured, pushing the door closed behind him. He gave Yazoo’s head a kiss before leaning across him to kiss Tseng on the cheek.

“Indeed,” Tseng whispered, a twinge in his chest as he realized he could lose both of the men in his arms very shortly. 

Unfortunately for him, Vincent immediately noticed the worry in his eyes. “What is wrong, Tseng?” he asked, face frowning over Yazoo’s head, as Tseng’s eyes went wide.

“Are you sure you do not read minds?” Tseng mumbled, disengaging from the embrace to run a hand through his hair. “There is something I need to discuss with you both. First, how about we all have a drink and sit down?”

“No… no please. It's been quite a day emotionally, hasn't it? Would you both mind if we enjoy each other a little first?” Yazoo asked, turning in their close quarters to kiss both one and then the other, looking up at them with questioning eyes, hands shifting downward to cup a firm buttock on each lover, pulling them forward to press sleek pelvises against his hips, cooing quietly at what he felt down there.

“B-but… I need to…,” Tseng stuttered, frowning as his brain argued with his libido.

“Tseng, listen to the minx. Fuck now, talk later,” Vincent insisted, pulling Tseng across Yazoo to kiss him deeply while his free hand threaded through silver hair.

Released from the kiss, Tseng could only flick his gaze from Vincent to Yazoo, his cock wining the argument in his mind. “If you insist,” he murmured, leaning down to capture Yazoo’s lips as Vincent began to undress the youth between them.

Yazoo purred into Tseng's mouth as he felt the air cooling his skin and his koishii touching him. His hand went to cup Vincent's face before he obediently raised his arms over his head, allowing the Turk to remove his black training shirt. His hands then went to remove Tseng's shirt and pants, baring his magnificent nushi before he broke the kiss to turn, reaching to unbutton and slide Vincent's shirt along with his black suit jacket down svelte, muscular arms as he felt Vincent pulling his pants down, freeing his stiffening cock. “Koishii... Nushi.” He was in Turk Heaven, breathing in the scent of his lovers' skin, which he had missed so much. “So... I jacked off in the can to you both today,” he added nonchalantly, using language he didn't usually use to deepen the thrill of his words.

Tseng and Vincent both chuckled at Yazoo’s statement, Vincent cupping the youth’s face and raising an eyebrow as he leant in close to his youngest lover. “Really? Well, I sucked Tseng’s cock in an apartment under the plate, only to be called away before I could finish,” he purred, kissing his treasure softly. “Unfortunately, I have not had any opportunity for release today.”

Tseng just stared, his own amusement at Yazoo’s statement disappearing as he remembered what he’d been up to all afternoon. Luckily, while Vincent was kissing Yazoo, his hands were busy pulling Tseng against Yazoo’s back, the feeling of his own cock pressing into his minx’s backside wiping all thoughts of his transgression from his mind.

The silver haired youth gasped at all the battling sensations. “Then find your release with me, babies. Let me play with you,” he moaned as he let Vincent claim his mouth again, tasting what he imagined to be their lover’s personal essence on Vincent’s tongue. He began to undulate his hips, grinding softly but insistently against their nether regions. One arm reaching up behind him to wrap around Tseng's neck, fingertips played lightly along the back of the man's skull and along his silky hairline.

Vincent pulled back from the kiss, smirking as an idea popped into his mind. “May I direct proceedings tonight? There is something I’d like to try, with both of your agreement, of course,” he murmured.

“Whatever you want,” Tseng answered, his lips moving to nip and suckle on Yazoo’s neck. He didn’t care what they did, trusting Vincent to ensure that everyone enjoyed the experience.

Yazoo gazed lovingly up into his koishii's crimson eyes. “What is it, love?” He felt excited that Vince had gotten so deep into their sex games so quickly. Yazoo always found himself full of motivation to try anything with their beloved, who was really a very sexual creature. He ran a hand down the Turk's chest, stopping to enjoy that taut belly, his eyes dropping to take in Vincent's delicious cock, licking his lips hungrily at the sight before he met the man's gaze again.

“Trust me?” Vincent whispered, not willing to voice his idea just yet. He couldn’t help but feel a little playful, both of the men he loved here before him.

“Just follow orders like a good Turk,” Tseng murmured in Yazoo’s ear, nipping the lobe as he pressed his cock against the minx’s firm backside. “Our lover seems to be in a cheeky mood which bodes well for us both.”

“Of course,” Yazoo agreed, growing even more excited and frenzied as his eyes rolled back slightly at the pleasurable feelings that assaulted him, knowing there would be more where that came from. It felt so wonderful, this energy between them, that Yazoo was convinced it was almost a crime. He had felt how perfect it had been when he had willingly obeyed his koishii. “Before knowing you both, I didn't know how special obedience could feel.” He loved obeying them. He completely trusted them. To give his body to them utterly was a feeling he had honestly never felt before.

Vincent chuckled again, far too amused at the way both other men didn’t even ask him what he had planned. “Tseng, I want you sitting on the dinner table, Yazoo facing you,” he ordered, enjoying the little burst of power. “I need to grab a couple of things from your room. That okay?”

“Fine with me,” Tseng mumbled, backing towards the table with Yazoo still pressed against his front. He honestly didn’t want to release his minx just yet. Vincent disappeared down the hallway and Tseng eventually reached the dinner table, finally releasing Yazoo and sitting on the edge with a wince. The wooden surface was cold against his ass but he knew Yazoo could take his mind off of the discomfort.

“Minx, turn around like our master ordered,” he teased, smirking as his hands roamed over the youth’s body.

“Nushi,” Yazoo moaned, doing as he was told, turning to face Tseng with an erection similar to what the man had given him simply over the phone. He carefully wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, giving them a few firm strokes before sandwiching them together between their bellies so he could spend some more time in Tseng's arms. He was really eager to see what their beloved had planned. Vince had looked awfully pleased with himself. “You got me so excited over the phone today and that is why I did it, baby.” His arms wrapped around Tseng, his pelvis rubbing against the Head Turk’s, giving both their cocks some needed friction.

“Hmmm,” Tseng purred, wrapping his arms around Yazoo and pulling the youth into his lap on the table. “I was so hard after talking to you that by the time I got to where Vincent was, I was ready to beg him to fuck me.” One hand wrapped around his minx’s waist while the other slipped lower, tracing a teasing line down the cleft of Yazoo’s backside. “I want nothing more than to sink inside of you, Yazoo.”

“Sink inside me? Ohhhh, Goddess that's nice.” The silver haired youth tipped his forehead forward to nuzzle it against Tseng's jaw, pressing kisses along that ivory neck. “My darling Tseng... I can't wait to have you inside me. I've wanted to play with you and Vince like this for ages. I am so glad we're together again.”

“It’s been too long,” Tseng whispered, pulling Yazoo forward as he lay back flat on the table, loving the feel of his youngest lover spread out over him. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

Vincent walked out of the hall to find them lying on the dinner table in a tangle of limbs. He paused for a minute to admire the view, thanking the gods that the incident with Sephiroth hadn’t caused a permanent rift between them. Walking slowly up to stand behind Yazoo, he leant over the table, kissing a line up the youth’s back while his hand slipped between the two men before him. He gave Yazoo’s cock a few strokes, his other hand joining the first to slip a cockring onto the youth’s already leaking member, before repeating the action on Tseng’s shaft as well.

Tseng broke the kiss with Yazoo when he felt something tight on the base of his cock, looking over the minx’s shoulder at his smiling, second in command. “What is that for?” he asked, one eyebrow rising in question.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Vincent purred, his own hand pulling Yazoo upright so he was straddling Tseng’s hips, turning the youth’s head to the side so he could kiss his treasure’s lips.

“Hn, baby,” Yazoo whimpered, opening his mouth to bid Vincent's tongue inside, wanting the man to take him, own him. His hand slipped down to find Vincent's own arousal and feel it in his hands, his other reaching down to grasp Tseng's and his own as best he could, occasionally stopping to smear their precome over each rosy tip.

Tseng moaned, watching his lover’s kiss as Yazoo stroked his cock. His hips were already jerking up into the minx’s touch, as his hands grasped onto the youth’s thighs.

Vincent heard Tseng and shuddered, Yazoo’s tongue dueling with his own as his treasure stroked him firmly. His own hands fumbled with the lube, squeezing a generous amount out and dropping the tube at his feet as he found Yazoo’s entrance and began to tease a circle around it, his other hand moving to join the youth’s in caressing the other two men’s shafts. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, he whispered, “Yazoo, what I want… it’s something we’ve never done before.”

Yazoo looked up at Vincent with great interest. There wasn't much he wouldn’t do with the young Turk and honestly, the way his love was looking at him right now, Yazoo might just agree to give him anything he wanted because he knew Vince would never hurt him. “Yes, Vince? What do you want, baby?”

“I-I… um,” Vincent stuttered, blushing as he tried to find the right words. Taking a breath, he released Yazoo’s and Tseng's erection, looking into his treasure’s eyes as he tried to gather his courage. “I want to be inside of you… with Tseng… at the same time,” he finally managed, his face burning as his eyes darted away. He could hear Tseng begin to chuckle at his discomfort and he scowled, glaring past Yazoo at his leader.

“Don’t glare at me, love. You’re just too adorable sometimes,” Tseng teased, his own hand coming up to replace Vincent’s on Yazoo’s cock.

Yazoo blinked at the exchange but realization of what his beloved asked was already setting in and he whimpered, his hips starting to writhe against Tseng's strokes as he looked from one to the other with hazy eyes. “At the same time?” A rosy flush had come to his cheeks but it was by far the sexiest thought ever, having Vincent and Tseng so close to him. He felt a twinge of concern for his behind but he knew they would be gentle with him.

“Yes,” Vincent whispered, his arms wrapping around Yazoo’s waist as he pressed in close, resting his head on his shoulder. “Well, at least I thought we could try. If you don’t want to, that is okay. Just say the word if I am asking too much, my treasure. The last thing I want to do is make you feel bad.”

“If it worries you, than we won’t even try,” Tseng added, smiling up at the unsure look on the little minx’s face.

As soon as the words of reassurance were out, Yazoo smiled too, looking at them both. “I thank you. I do want this. I want to belong to you both... give myself to you both.” He took a moment to reflect as he pressed his face against Vincent's well-sculpted chest, humming into that creamy skin. When he resurfaced, he had a determined look on his face. “I can handle it. I am all yours.”

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle again, the look of excitement on Vincent’s face reminding him of a child getting a wish come true. He watched as his second in command kissed Yazoo deeply, one of Vincent’s hands creeping down to join Tseng's on Yazoo’s shaft. Watching the two kiss, their tongues dancing together, was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen and he was suddenly glad to have the cockring restraining his desires.

Excitement swelled in Vincent’s chest as he melted into Yazoo’s kiss, his hand that had been teasing the youth’s entrance moving once more. He slowly slipped it inside, loving the way his treasure wriggled on the invading digit and moaned into his mouth.

 _Oh gods..._ They were playing his body so expertly, these quiet men. In between kisses Yazoo watched them both looking at him and each other so warmly, so knowingly. This was their secret time after all, where they could revel in the feel of each other's bodies. “I love you both so much,” he cooed happily, his hips dancing on Vincent's naughty finger. “Oh gods, to have both of you inside me.” He gave a small cry as his lovers stroked him in unison and he reached down to return the favor, grasping both of their cocks again, pumping them one at a time in alternation.

Slipping a second finger into Yazoo, Vincent gave up kissing his treasure, instead biting and sucking up marks on his lover’s neck. He took his time scissoring his fingers and pushing them in and out, only adding a third when it slipped in easily. “Gods, Yaz. You’re so tight,” he remarked, beginning to doubt they would ever be able to fit both Tseng and himself into such a small space.

The Head Turk sat up, the urge to kiss Yazoo getting the better of him as he claimed the minx’s lips in a hungry kiss. His unused hand crept around the back of the youth, giving Vincent’s cock a few strokes before moving to where his second in command’s fingers were disappearing into the youth’s body. He circled the outside edge with a finger, loving the feel of Vincent’s fingers brushing past his own.

“Mmm!” Yazoo whimpered as he was assaulted in all the right ways. Settling down in Tseng's lap a little more, the youth hungrily rubbed his cock against Tseng's as he himself danced on his lovers’ fingers. “Oh gods! Tseng, Vince.” He reached behind him to pull on Vincent's cock some more, eager to feel that hot throbbing organ inside him again. “Oh... yes.” He bit his lower lip as he reached forward to lick over Tseng's lips, wanting more of his nushi's sweet kisses.

The urge to push into Yazoo was so strong, Vincent had to back a little away from his lover, using one hand to move the youth’s hand off his cock. “Yazoo, I need you to lean forward over Tseng and brace yourself on your hands,” he said softly, his eyes transfixed on his fingers fucking that tight little hole. Tseng lay back down, his hand still teasing Yazoo’s cleft and Vincent couldn’t help but moan when the Head Turk slipped a finger in to join the three already there.

Yazoo did as he was told, listening to that deep voice rumbling in pleasure and it was enough to make him whimper. Their fingers inside him were maddeningly skilled and his body shuddered as he loomed over Tseng on his hands and knees as they pressed the key to his inner rapture together. His cock stood ramrod straight and twitched noticeably, needing release so badly. This beauty, this passion was all orchestrated by one who loved them so. “Vince... genius.” His eyes closed for a moment, opening again to peer over his shoulder at his beautiful beloved and then down at their lovely nushi. His body quaked with growing desire being tickled like this. “Can I do anything for you, my loves?” he asked, his eyes taking in the quiet, sensual expression on Tseng's face.

“I think all we need you to do is relax, little minx,” Tseng purred, gasping as Vincent reached under Yazoo and started rubbing lube over his cock. His second in command continued to tease his shaft, fingers playing over the top on every upward stroke. “Vin... fuck you’re a tease,” he moaned out, his free hand threading into Yazoo’s hair and pulling the youth down for a hungry kiss.

Vincent smirked, his eyes gazing at the four fingers easily moving in and out of Yazoo before he glanced at Tseng’s cock, watching it twitch and drip under his touch. “You love it,” he growled, giving his leader’s erection a few hard strokes. “Tseng, keep your finger inside of Yazoo, no matter what,” he finally instructed, pulling his own free and lining up the Head Turk’s cock with Yazoo’s entrance. He simply held it in place, watching as Tseng slowly pushed his hips up and whimpered as it pushed easily in alongside his finger.

“Unhh!” Yazoo cried, a pleasured smile on his face and he beamed down at Tseng knowingly. “I got you, Nushi,” he joked breathlessly, amazed at how much he was taking already. “Oh gods... you're so sexy!” He had to take a moment as he felt Tseng move further in before he asked, “How does... our koishii look.... back there? Deliciously edible?” He hummed as the pleasured sounds were rushing over his lips more frequently now.

“Definitely,” Tseng gasped as Vincent’s fingers moved to caress his sack gently. The Head Turk’s hips jerked up at the touch, his movements only encouraging Vincent to tease more. “Vincent!” Tseng hissed, biting his lip as the need to come started to become nearly unbearable. “Keep that up and I’ll take the cockring off and take our minx without you.”

“Alright, I’ll behave,” Vincent chuckled, removing his hand and leaning forward to kiss one of Yazoo’s ass cheeks. “How are you doing there, my treasure? Ready for a little more?”

“Hnnnhhhh,” Yazoo whimpered again. Oh how he loved being Vincent's treasure and Tseng's minx! “Y-yessss, give me more, my darling.” He rose and lowered himself on Tseng's shaft and finger just to make sure. He couldn't wait to feel them both close against him again.

While Yazoo moved up and down, Vincent slipped a finger in alongside Tseng’s, pulling his superior’s free. “Have your hand back,” Vincent murmured, winking at his boss. Tseng smirked back at him, turning his gaze to Yazoo as his newly freed hand snaked down to wrap around the youth’s cock.

“So beautiful,” the Head Turk whispered, reaching up to kiss his little minx, lightly pulling the youth’s bottom lip between his teeth.

While Tseng was distracting Yazoo, Vincent managed to fit another finger in beside the first, holding them still against Tseng’s cock and letting Yazoo’s motion push them in and out. Watching such a sight was almost too much for him to bear, his patience quickly wearing thin as his other hand lubed up his shaft. He glanced over Yazoo’s shoulder once more, catching Tseng’s eye and nodding once to him, the Head Turk smirking back at him, understanding Vincent’s signal.

“Kiss me again, little minx,” Tseng purred, his hand on the youth’s cock picking up the pace.

Yazoo sobbed once before lowering to do just as he was told. Tseng lay there beneath him, staring at him like a great contented cat, his eyes narrowed almost in that slow blink that tells their human that they love them. His arms shook as the Head Turk pulled on his erection so relentlessly, making him weak. His body tensed as his orgasm approached but then fell away, impeded by the cock ring. His body relaxed for a moment, enjoying Tseng’s moving hand on him as they kissed and only then did he notice the thick head of Vincent's cock pushing into him, sliding at first insistently and then more slowly in along with Tseng's, causing the youth to cry out in eager surprise. It was beyond a tight fit at first and they remained still for a moment until Yazoo got his bearings, having returned to kissing Tseng’s pale lips.

Vincent paused half way in, worried that he would cause his lover pain if he pressed any further just yet. “Yaz, you okay?” he asked breathlessly, using all of his self control to stay still with such divine pressure around the top half of his cock. He could feel Tseng’s shaft twitching against his own, making him lower his head to his treasure’s back as he tried to breathe deep and calm himself.

“Goddess,” Tseng hissed, having his own troubles with keeping his hips still. It felt so tight and just the thought that they were both inside of Yazoo right now was enough to make his cock pulse, begging for release that it couldn’t reach.

His forehead resting on Tseng's cheek, Yazoo uttered a ragged “Hnnn.” He had to just stay there a moment, unmoving and he felt a huge mass of cock inside him, anticipation growing to identify by feel which part was his koishii and which, his nushi. He contemplated how it would feel to have his two lovers impaling him one by one, over and over. His hand reached back to touch his koishii's hair as he looked down into Tseng's eyes, a small smile on his face and his eyes smoldering. “Yes, I'm all right, my love. Fuck me, babies... please.”

“Yes,” Vincent growled, pulling back a little before slowly thrusting in further. The sounds both his lovers made as a result of his movement, made his passion flare dangerously. “Yaz… Tseng… fuck,” he mumbled, not able to stop thrusting but still able to keep his movements slow and controlled for now.

“Goddess, feels so…,” Tseng stuttered, failing miserably in getting his sentence out as he clung to Yazoo. The feel of his minx so tightly wrapped around his cock from one side, with Vincent rubbing hot and hard against the other, was mind blowing and his own hips were moving before he even realized it. The whole experience was so intense that the Head Turk began making whimpering noises, his mind not registering the embarrassment he should feel at the sounds.

“Ahhh!” Yazoo stiffened on their next pause, his orgasm trying to peak at this unexpected perfection but never cresting. Instead it fell away again slowly and he relaxed, feeling them both continue their slow motions. His hand stroked over Vincent's hair again, over his shoulder, before it descended to cross over his beloved's hand on his hip, rubbing over it before settling it there. He planted one knee so that it was right at Tseng's side, wishing to touch his nushi as well. He felt so very wonderful and full, like never before and it was so perfect, just being one with the ones he loved. “Koishii... … unh! Nushi.”

“Vin… the cockrings. Can I take them off?” Tseng gasped, his thrusts speeding up in time with Vincent’s, each one moving in counterpoint to the other. If his second in command said no, he didn’t think he had the self control to obey him, his own erection becoming almost painful with the need for completion. “Yaz needs to… needs to come,”  
he finally managed, wanting to ensure their little lover orgasmed first, as he knew as soon as his ring was removed, he would.

Vincent paused in his kissing and sucking of his treasure’s neck to peer down at Tseng, loving how completely debauched the Head Turk looked right now. “Yaz only. Y-you soon,” he breathed, meeting Tseng’s eyes and holding his gaze.

Tseng made a growling noise at the refusal but he followed Vincent’s wishes this time, using both hands to fondle Yazoo’s cock for a few minutes and pulling his eyes away from Vincent to meet the little minx’s. “Ready…for this to go?” he asked, smirking as he moved the cockring a little, teasing the beautiful youth with his imminent freedom.

Yazoo's face was all flushed with his arousal and he had to close his eyes when he felt Tseng touching him but couldn't resist looking back down into their nushi's eyes before kissing him again. Reaching down, he ran a fingertip over those smirking lips and cupped Tseng's face, knowing he was about to make his nushi very sticky. “Unnn... hnnnnnn,” he whimpered, trying to smile back but he was unable to speak for the moment. To make sure he was understood, he frantically nodded and pressed his hips into Tseng's hand, causing their cocks to move inside him and he shook as his prostate was nudged. He put his hand next to Tseng's head where his forefinger could twine around a lock of his nushi's hair and his other arm curled around Vincent's neck again, readying himself.

Tseng removed the device quickly, one hand stroking Yazoo’s cock hard and fast as he whispered, “Come for us, beautiful one.” He started thrusting hard and Vincent matched his pace, the younger Turk moving a hand to entwine with Tseng’s on Yazoo’s shaft.

“Ts, Vi,” was all Yazoo could manage for he was rendered incoherent by the perfect assault on every sensitivity of his private parts and he immediately screamed as his seed spurted over Tseng's belly and he collapsed on his nushi's chest, his arms tightening around both of them as best they could. He lay there breathless and panting as he awaited his lovers release. Making sure his head was slightly to the side so Vincent and Tseng could see each other but so that he could still look into his nushi's eyes, he murmured softly, “Now my loves, please, come inside. Let me be all yours this way too.”

Both other men had paused their thrusts when Yazoo had come, his channel clenching so tight that they feared harming him if they tried to move. Vincent almost came at the sensation, having to close his eyes and bite his lip to hold off his bliss. Once the muscles around them relaxed a little, it was Tseng who began moving first, Vincent opening his eyes to find his boss gazing at him with a pleading look that almost sent him over the edge again. He fumbled his hand down to snap the cockring off of the Wutain’s shaft, his finger’s teasing over the other man’s testicles before moving lower, a finger finding Tseng’s entrance and slipping inside. “Tseng let us fill Yazoo… with our love,” he gasped, his finger twisting and pushing in deep.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Tseng yelled, his orgasm hitting hard as his arms clung to Yazoo, holding onto the youth like a life line as his back arched, all his muscles strung tight like a bow before finally relaxing. By the time he got his senses back, he could feel Vincent’s own thrusts becoming erratic, his second in command making a sound that was almost feral as he reached completion and collapsed on top of them both.

Yazoo melted into his lovers’ exhausted embrace, feeling truly loved and cherished. Tseng hadn’t let go of him yet and Vincent lay panting draped over his back. His insides were full of their hot seed and he was like a flower trembling in the breeze after being pollinated by his two favorite bees, except that his bees loved him. Contentedly, he stroked over Vincent’s hair, giving Tseng a soft kiss before he cooed, “That was exceptional, my loves. Thank you for proposing it, Koishii.” His voice sounded pleased and lazy.

“Thank you for agreeing to it,” Vincent whispered, still trying to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out of Yazoo, moving off of his lovers to lie to one side.

Tseng pulled out too, moving Yazoo between them and draping his arm across him as he rolled onto his side. The Head Turk kept his eyes closed, his head moving to rest on the little minx’s shoulder as he tried to avoid the upcoming conversation. What they’d just done had made it even harder to tell them about Sephiroth, as he couldn’t help feeling like a betrayer in their midst. 

Tseng flinched when a hand started threading through his hair, opening one eye to see it was Vincent’s. His second in command looked at him with an eyebrow raised, obviously questioning his reaction but Tseng didn’t want to explain. He simply held the young Turk’s gaze, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d be so close to Vincent and Yazoo.

Vincent was arguing with himself over asking Tseng what was wrong, but he had the feeling it was bad news and he loathed ruining the comfortable peace that had fallen over them all. Eventually he decided it could wait, opting to kiss Yazoo instead as he had missed his youngest lover today, it being the first day they had spent apart since they had met.

Yazoo felt so happy. Perhaps Sephiroth was only messing with the youth. Perhaps he wasn't serious about posing a threat to the happiness they all shared. Perhaps Yazoo was being a fool but he couldn't help it. He wanted to believe everything was rosy and perfect just like his lovers. Just like the way they made him feel. His thoughts melted away as Yazoo felt his lips taken by his beloved and sighing, Yazoo opened his mouth, wishing Vincent's tongue to dance with his. The sensations of their kiss alone caused his cock to twitch noticeably as it lay on his belly. His hand rose up to brush over Tseng's chest on its way to cup an ivory cheek. He wished they could stay like this, naked in each other's arms forever.

***.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng and Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Swearing, angst, alcohol abuse  
> Summary - The fallout begins.
> 
> ~~~

Tseng decided to get up, needing the security of clothes before he even considered telling his lovers about Sephiroth. The table wasn’t so cold now, but it was hard, making him feel a little sore as he sat up, sliding off the edge to retrieve his clothes from the floor and put them on.

Vincent pulled back from Yazoo when Tseng began to move, watching with a frown as the other Turk got dressed and walked into the kitchen, without a word. Turning back, he reached up to move a stray hair off of his beautiful treasure's face. “There’s something wrong with Tseng. He’s being far too quiet and I’m worried. Do you have any idea what it is he wants to talk to us about?” he murmured softly, keeping his voice low so Tseng wouldn’t hear him.

“I may,” Yazoo began, trying not to look away as he felt a bit crestfallen over the matter. “Vince, I met Sephiroth today and I believe that he has intentions of continuing to pursue Tseng. I was a bit... hostile when I met him and at lunch when I saw him again and he knows very well why. I am inclined to believe he won't stop now until he gets what he wants, even if it is only to win Tseng away, though I don't know if that is all it is.” Yazoo took Vincent's hand in his and kissed it. It was very hard news and he had run the encounter over and over in his head to try and discern the man's purpose because he didn't want Sephiroth to win their nushi.

Vincent stared at Yazoo, trying to process what he’d said. _Sephiroth wants Tseng? Our Tseng?_ “What did Tseng say about all of this? How did he react to the news Sephiroth wants him?” he asked, sitting up.

“I haven't told him yet about today and honestly, I think Tseng might desire General Sephiroth as well, whether he realizes it or not.” Yazoo’s voice was as soft and gentle as he could make it because he didn't want to hurt his beloved. “Vince, forgive me. When I talked to Tseng on the phone that day, he was distraught over hurting us but really... really, he never said anything about not wanting the general. It may be that he has desired him for a while in secret.” Yazoo slipped his arms around his koishii's waist, feeling like he should have remained quiet on this one. “Am I making things worse, my love?” There was worry in his eyes for speaking about Tseng's feelings which were mostly his own speculations on what he had heard the man say.

“He does,” Vincent murmured, one arm coming up to lie across Yazoo’s around his own waist. “He’s always wanted him, but always believed the general was out of his reach,” he clarified, looking away from Yazoo. “I should have told you. It’s why I was so upset when he slept with him before. Tseng told me Sephiroth wasn’t serious, that he was just playing games with him, but if what you say is true…” 

Looking back to his lover, he began chewing on his bottom lip, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “What happened today with you and the General? You said the meeting was hostile. He didn’t threaten you, did he?” Vincent murmured, his anger beginning to rise. If Sephiroth even looked at Yazoo the wrong way, he’d find a way to make him pay for it.

Yazoo snuggled closer to his beloved appreciatively for the Turk's protectiveness. “No, my love. I was the hostile one. He was actually very polite to me at first meeting but I was so angry about what happened on the phone as he knew he was interrupting Tseng's time with his lovers and now he knows at least that I am one of them. When I saw him at lunch, I wanted to take something from him to bring back to Nushi because on the phone, Tseng had felt used and discarded. I wanted to rub Sephiroth the wrong way as often as I could until we all felt better but his words got the better of me. When I spoke to him, I didn't feel as if I had won anything back at all. It felt as if he were the one Tseng really wants and I wasn't any sort of nuisance even. When you found us tonight, Nushi and I, I was just claiming our nushi back in my own secret way.”

Vincent wrapped his arms around Yazoo, suddenly realizing he’d forgotten how much this must be hurting the youth as well. “I’m such an idiot,” he whispered, holding his love close. “Tseng does want us. I just don’t know if it is going to be enough to keep him. Our only option is to ask him and find out where we stand,” he continued, voice low as he laid a kiss to the top of Yazoo’s head. His anger was still bubbling away, helplessness only making it worse. He had no idea of how to make this better; no idea of how to stop his treasure’s pain or how to keep Tseng with them.

“What is wrong?” Tseng asked, walking out to find his lovers clinging to each other, still naked on his dining table. The eyes Vincent turned on him were burning, the look enough to spike his guilt and make his eyes fall to the floor.

Yazoo pressed a deep, hopefully-reassuring, kiss to Vincent's neck before he also looked at the Head Turk, not really angry so much as distraught and pained, though he was trying not to show it. “Nushi, I met General Sephiroth today for myself. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but I didn't know how to. He wants you and I don't think he will give up after he knows how it feels to be with you.” Yazoo was quiet for a moment but couldn't resist finally asking their magnificent lover, “How do you feel about him?”

Tseng’s eyes darted to Yazoo’s, his face paling as the youth spoke. Both of them already knew Sephiroth was serious about him, which meant Seph had said something about it to Yazoo, knowing the youth was one of his lovers… and never bothered to warn Tseng about it in advance. Tseng was going to kill Sephiroth the next time he saw him for making this all ten times harder than it could have been. How the hell was he supposed to tell them, now that his carefully thought out explanation had been shot to hell?

“Well, he came to see me this afternoon… and he… I mean, I told him about you two… but then things developed and… shit!” Tseng cursed, looking down at the floor again and running a hand through his hair in frustration. Everything was mixed up in his head, leaving him floundering in an attempt not to hurt or lose Vincent and Yazoo. Somehow, he had to make them understand that he could love them all.

“You fucked him again, didn’t you,” Vincent hissed, pulling away from Yazoo to grab his pants off the floor and pull them on. “You asshole! So what was the point of what you just did with us? Was it just pity sex?” Vincent spat out the words, walking over to stand in front of the Head Turk, glaring at him and feeling a little satisfaction from the flinch his words caused.

“No! Of course not!” Tseng insisted, his eyes wide and pleading as his chest ached at the harshness of Vincent’s words. “I would never…”

His words were cut off by Vincent, the younger Turk losing control of his temper. Vincent was hurting badly and his instant reaction was to make Tseng hurt too. “So it’s just that you’re a whore with no self control, is it?”

Yazoo's heart was breaking. After all the warmth he had just felt, all the love between them... “Vince, my love,” he reached for his beloved's hand carefully. “You have every right to be angry but let him speak. He knows how we feel about this matter. He knew this before we confronted him tonight, before we confronted him the first time and you told me his feelings for Sephiroth just now, right?” 

Yazoo didn't want to emasculate his lover but also, he could see now that Tseng's feelings were involved. He let Vincent have his way most of the time... perhaps they spoiled him a bit. Their beautiful lover was so passionate and loving and yet so innocent about the give and take of love in so many ways. “You are no whore, Nushi,” he reassured gently but his tone was not a very happy one. “Please don't hold back for our sake. Do you love him then?”

“No, not yet. I love the both of you. With Seph, it’s so new and we’re only just getting to know each other,” Tseng murmured, his eyes darting back and forth between his two lovers.

“Then tell him to fuck off,” Vincent growled, pulling his hand away from Yazoo as he smarted over how calm the youth was. He couldn’t understand why his youngest lover wasn’t as angry as he was at the Head Turk’s betrayal. Yes, he knew Tseng had feelings for Sephiroth, but for him to just sleep with the man again, when he knew how much they’d been hurt last time? Did all those promises mean so little?

“No,” Tseng whispered, his eyes fixing onto Vincent’s. “You’re being unreasonable about all of this, Vincent. You have Yazoo and no matter what you say, I will always be a third wheel to your relationship with him. Do I not deserve someone who cares for me the most too?”

Vincent stared at him, the logic of Tseng’s words swept away by the pain in his heart. “If that’s how you really felt, then you shouldn’t have agreed to be with us in the first place,” he retorted, turning away and striding away to pick up his shoes and shirt. Vincent didn’t pause to put them on, instead heading straight for the door.

“Vincent!” Tseng called out, taking a few steps after him before stopping himself. There was no way the other man would listen to what he had to say in his present state, Vincent just far to worked up to hear anything but his own anger right now. He could only stand and watch as his front door slammed shut behind his second in command. 

Yazoo winced and very slowly, he moved to stand on the white shirt of his Turk suit, not bothering to get dressed yet. His lovers’ seed trickled down his thighs now that he had climbed off the table and stood upright and he couldn’t help but feel a bit cheap… but these were only his own issues, right? It was Vincent and Tseng’s love for him that was important, no matter what was happening right now and he needed to remember that. The whole exchange hadn’t felt good because Vincent was standing up for Yazoo as well as himself and then Yazoo had come close to chiding him over it but on the other hand, Tseng had every right to desire great love for himself as well. His eyes slowly shifted from the closed door to rest on the Wutaian’s flawless face.

“Nushi, do I really make you feel like a third wheel? I admit, I too have found it very hard to love you both the same way. You and I don’t know each other as well. I love you so much and you are so kind to me, have accepted me into your family… and still, I feel like emotionally you are out of my reach.” His eyes glazed over because if they didn’t, he didn’t think he would be able to hold the tears back. Absently, as if he were off in dreamworld again, his hand reached out toward Tseng, subconsciously illustrating how he felt with his lover standing across the room and Yazoo unable to go to him.

Tseng’s head snapped around to look at Yazoo, the tears he was holding back nearly spilling over at the sight of the youth. “Oh love, I’m so sorry,” he murmured, walking quickly over to wrap his arms around his little minx, one hand coming up to thread through silver locks. “Fuck, this is all my fault and I’ve made such a mess of everything,” he whispered, clinging to Yazoo desperately. “Firstly, it’s nobody’s fault I feel like a third wheel but my own. I know I don’t open myself up easily and I have continued to hold back, emotionally, from you both. I suppose you could say I have issues with doing so,” he began, so relieved that Yazoo hadn’t walked out on him yet. “Secondly, all you and I need is time. We are both new to each other but that doesn’t mean you are any less important to me. Please believe me when I say that I will never be out of your reach, my little minx. I want you to think of me as you think of Vincent. We are all equals in this relationship… or we should have been.”

Yazoo felt himself sigh happily into Tseng's neck, his emotions culminating in his lover's arms as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. “I know this is selfish of me but no matter what happens with you and the general, I won't fight it anymore. Just please tell me you are mine too, as I am yours?” He knew he was pretty much urging Tseng to say it but he so very much wanted to hear it.

“Yes, of course I am yours, Yazoo,” Tseng replied, pulling back to cup one of the youth’s cheeks and give him a little smile. “Did you not realize that by now? I told you that I love you.” The Head Turk was relieved that at least one of his lovers seemed to be willing to accept sharing him with Sephiroth, although he was beginning to have doubts that Vincent ever would. The thought made his heart ache, his smile slipping away as he was struck by the realization that he may have to chose between the two… and no matter what Yazoo said now, if Tseng lost Vincent, he knew he would lose the youth as well. “I hate to let you go, but I think Vincent needs you now. I would guess that he has gone to his apartment,” he murmured. Tseng didn’t want to cause a rift between the two, knowing how much the couple loved each other and how much Vincent would need somebody to be there for him at the moment.

Yazoo nodded. There never seemed like enough time, enough togetherness but he knew that Tseng worried about Vincent too. This time, he wasn't so sure Vincent would want to see him though. Logic told him he did, feeling made him hope but.... “I will go after him, Nushi. Don't worry.” He stood up on tiptoe to give the Head Turk a deep kiss before he reached down to retrieve his shirt, using it to wipe up the mess covering him. Fortunately, he had two and Vincent had them to spare.

“Do you want to have a shower here before you go?” Tseng asked, a blush staining his cheeks as his eyes wandered down Yazoo’s body, noticing the mess Vincent and he had left the little minx in. “It is the least I can offer after what we did before. I can lend you something to wear home too.”

“I would love that,” Yazoo smirked. “And I love that blush on you, Nushi.” Following Tseng into the large marble bathroom, the silver haired youth marveled at how pretty and high class this facility was. As the water sprayed over his weary physique, the silver haired youth contemplated the day's events. Nushi seemed so switched on, so hopeful now. Perhaps Sephiroth might be good for the Head Turk? Yazoo didn't really want to think on that too much honestly... best just get on with his shower. When he had finished, he came out in the clothes provided for him, bowing low in thanks. “Thank you, Nushi. I feel much better,” he said as he brought Tseng’s fingertips to his lips, kissing them gently.

“You’re welcome, Yazoo,” Tseng murmured, walking the youth over to the door. “I expect you to be at my office, first thing in the morning, with or without Vincent. I suspect he will go straight to his assignment rather than come to see me.” The frown was back, Tseng spending the whole time Yazoo was in the shower going over what had happened. He was angry and hurt by Vincent’s words, and his rejection. Tseng was also angry at Sephiroth and planned on paying the General a visit to find out why he didn’t tell him about his conversation with Yazoo and what they’d discussed.

“Certainly, sir.” Yazoo's brows knitted and he drew Tseng into his arms. “I wish I could be in two places at once.” He wished he could be of some comfort to his Wutain lover. He knew he wasn't the one to do it but he still wished he could. His nushi seemed in great distress.

“Don’t call me sir when we are off duty, minx. Makes me feel old,” Tseng said softly, pulling back from the embrace and managing a small smile for the youth. “Vincent needs you now and I still have an errand to run. I will be alright, so do not worry.”

“All right.” Yazoo smiled before reaching in to give his lover a tender kiss. “Goodnight.” With a squeeze to Tseng’s hand and a last look, he was off down the corridor to the elevator. Vincent only lived one floor down in his own Shinra-provided quarters. Yazoo had spent his first night back not at his own apartment but in the Turk's company. He didn't really feel like returning to his own place unless things became rocky between them. When he reached Vincent’s door, he raised his hand to knock hesitantly.

Vincent put the bottle he’d been drinking down onto the bench in the kitchen and walked over to the door with a growl of annoyance. He wouldn’t bother answering it at all, except he was hoping Yazoo would come to see him. Jerking it open, he stared at his lover, a little surprised to find his hopes answered for once. “Yazoo? I thought you were with Tseng,” he blurted out, taking a step back. If the youth was here to leave him too, he didn’t know if he could take it.

The youth’s nostrils told him the source of Vincent's irregular state, for the smell of vodka was oozing off of him like a pheromone, though his lover's pheromones were still quite potent as Yazoo could naturally attest. “I was, my love, but he thought you might need me. I didn't think you would want me here, so actually I'm glad he said something. Did I anger you back there?” He pulled Vincent into his arms, letting the door fall closed behind him.

Vincent stood stiffly in his lover’s arms for a moment, his brain taking a few seconds to kick in and make him hug the youth back. “If you’d rather be there, you should be there,” he mumbled, burying his face in Yazoo’s neck as he squeezed his treasure to his chest, enjoying the feel of his lover. He frowned, suddenly realizing that Yazoo smelt like Tseng’s body wash, his alcohol affected mind not liking the fact. “You’ve been in Tseng’s shower,” he muttered.

Yazoo smirked, his hand stroking over his beloved's hair. “I have,” he said. “If you remember, Koishii, before you left I was filled to the brim with your and Nushi's love juices and I could only walk so far without a shower.” He pulled Vincent closer, loving the way his beloved clung to him.

“Love juices?” Vincent asked, confused. “What the hell are you talking about, Yazoo?” he demanded, pulling back to frown down at his treasure.

Yazoo sighed. “Your spunk, my love. You both filled me with your come,” he clarified, but he was still smiling, more or less unfazed.

Vincent blushed red. “Oh, that,” he said softly, embarrassed that he hadn’t understood something that seemed so obvious now. Memories of what they’d done earlier filled his mind, making him smirk as his mind relived the event. He could almost feel the sensations of being inside his treasure with Tseng, both taking their beautiful lover together, all three of them as one. “That was amazing,” he mumbled, wondering when they’d be able to do it again. 

Suddenly his brain reminded him of what had happened immediately after the sex and his smile disappeared. “Tseng,” he hissed, pulling away from Yazoo to go and retrieve the bottle from the kitchen once more.

The silver haired youth had been about to agree before Vincent randomly left him and he wondered at first if his lover was upset again but then he realized the reason. “No, my love. Please... talk to me? Why does it bother you so much now about Tseng if you knew that he always wanted Sephiroth? He still wants to be our nushi too.” He watched as Vincent fiddled with the bottle, not moving to help, wishing rather that it was him his beloved would want to 'fiddle with' instead.

“But how long do you think that’s gonna last?” Vincent mumbled, finally getting the top off the bottle and taking a long drink of the vodka, flinching a little at the burn. “He’s the great, mighty General fucking Sephiroth! Have you seen the man? How the fuck… I mean, why the fuck would Tseng want me when he can have that? He’s just going to throw me away. He’ll never do that to you though. You’re beautiful like Sephiroth.” Reaching out a hand, he tucked a strand of hair behind Yazoo’s ear, red eyes wide. “No one would ever throw you away… but I’m not like you.” Frowning, he looked back at the bottle, glaring at it angrily. “I can’t even beat the prick up for taking Tseng away. Sephiroth would kick my ass… useless,” he muttered.

Yazoo took the bottle away, taking a long swig of it before he went to pour the rest down the drain. His beloved had had enough, though Yazoo certainly understood how he felt. It made him feel warm inside that his beloved thought that no one would tire of him but... He took Vincent’s face in his hands so that his koishii would look at him. “Yes, you're not like me but you are just as beautiful, my love. I thought so the first time I lay eyes on you in that room off your study and Tseng thinks so too. There are things that the general has that I could never have, things he could do for our nushi that I cannot. I know it hurts but you have me and I have you, right?”

Vincent was so busy trying to process the loss of his vodka in his blurry brain, he nearly missed Yazoo’s words. “I’m not beautiful,” he scowled, stepping back and away from that distracting touch. “And… and I wanted to drink that!” he exclaimed angrily, longingly looking at the now empty bottle. Finally, the last of what Yazoo had said registered. “We have each other, yes,” he frowned, his brain struggling with the conversation. “But I want him too. You know that doesn’t mean I want you any less… don’t you?”

“My darling, I think this is something we need to talk about but never have. Is it really enough? I want him too, Koishii, very much.” The silver haired youth didn’t have the history with Tseng that Vincent did but ever since he noticed Tseng’s loneliness, how much the Head Turk wanted his second-in-command…. The older man had wanted Vincent for himself but he was willing to accept Yazoo as the primary one who would get to love the stunning mystery that was Vincent Valentine. It touched Yazoo and ever since the two lovers had decided they would claim Tseng as their nushi, their lover, the silver haired youth had wanted to love him too. 

“If we could not have him, are we still enough for each other? If I was really enough, would you need to drown yourself in vodka?” Yazoo had been watching his beloved and Vincent wasn’t usually this much of a drinker. There was more that the youth wanted to say but he had already said a lot and wanted to see what his beloved understood. He still felt the need to be touching Vincent though, to show his affection, so he reached out to him, gazing into those crimson eyes which were looking at him blearily with such sadness that he thought he might cry again. He had never wanted to see such hurt in these eyes.

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Vincent mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Goddess, Yaz, I’m not… I can’t think straight now. I just want you and me and Tseng, together with no outsiders. Is that so much to fucking ask for?” He pulled away from his lover, not even seeing the hurt on the youth’s face as he began to pace. 

“You keep asking if you’re enough, and that’s not the point! I kidnapped you because I wanted you so much. What the fuck do you want from me? How many times do I have to tell you how I feel? I have a right to be pissed off about this but you… you just forgive him, every damn time. Why? Why did you defend him and not get angry? Is it that you don’t give a shit about him and don’t really want him with us?” Vincent rambled, his voice rising in volume as he talked. “He promised to be with us, to be faithful and he already betrayed us once and I forgave him. Now he wants to keep doing it and you just stand there and act like I’m being the unreasonable one. You don’t fucking care at all if he leaves, do you? Well, he may be just a fuck to you, but he’s more than that to me. I…” Vincent suddenly stopped his rant, finally seeing the expression on Yazoo’s face.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about anyone being just a fuck!” Clearly Vincent didn’t remember Yazoo’s initial reservations about sleeping together until he was sure he loved his captor. The drug had muddled everything and he had afterwards given in, true… but his koishii was never just a fuck. Though Tseng may have started out as a fuck via mutual choice, he was one of Yazoo’s Turk heroes and would never really be so either. The youth had at some point crossed his arms over his chest, probably around the time that his beloved started ranting and an icy look marred his fair features. “First off, I don’t keep asking anything. One other time I asked you how you felt about me. You are so hot and cold lately, Vince. It is hard to keep in mind that I am enough for you, even when you’ve just told me so. Your words mean so much until your actions don’t support them. I can’t seem to do anything to soothe you when you’re upset and you persist on being gloomy and petulant when the one you claim to love most, _your_ treasure…,” he almost sobbed when he used the term of endearment, “…is right here in front of you, wanting your love, not your anger, not your cold shoulder, not when it isn’t my fault!” 

Truly, Yazoo wasn’t sure if Vincent was sobering up or if he was completely fazing out because of the alcohol but he would say his entire piece now if it killed him. “If you would only look, you would see that Tseng has turned his world upside down for the chance to love us both. In secret, without the world knowing that he is loved! He deserves much better than that from both of us. We really have no right to ask anymore of him than what he is giving us right now. He needs love, Vince. At least the general works in a different department and Nushi has a chance to feel coveted and protected with him, can give himself completely, openly!” 

“I for one believe he has every right to seek out a love of his own… and yes, it hurts! It hurts like the fires of Ifrit, damn you, but don’t you think it hurts him to spend his nights alone, stealing private moments with us when he can but knowing we spend our nights in each other’s arms? Ever since we all became lovers, I have watched Nushi go from a mountain standing alone to constantly doing a dance of apology for our hurt.” Yazoo’s eyes narrowed further as realization hit him. “And your anger… I barely see him smile anymore. You are acting very spoiled and childish now, Vincent. Your anger pushes people away and sooner or later, if Sephiroth is the only thing that makes him feel good, then he might very well decide it’s not worth the effort and leave us both, whether he thinks we’re beautiful or not!” 

Yazoo didn’t know if Vincent had heard him, much less processed all of that, and he had lost his cool demeanor and was angry now to. He needed to clear his head and his koishii didn’t seem to appreciate his company at the moment so he walked quietly to the door and left calmly. He didn’t look back at Vincent as he wanted to, for if he saw any signs of hurt there he wouldn’t be able to leave. His beloved’s innocence in relationships was disarming and adorable but on the other side of the gil, his demands were becoming unfair to the others involved. Yazoo didn’t want to squash his passion and purity though and he couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for it. His back resting against the wall just outside, he sighed sadly before shuffling off down the hall.

***.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Sex, swearing  
> Summary - Tseng tries to get an explanation from Sephiroth.
> 
> ~~~

Tseng had showered, dressing in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before making his way to Sephiroth’s apartment. After everything that had happened, he’d spent the time getting ready slowly becoming more and more angry at the General. He couldn’t help but think this could have all been avoided if the other man had just told him about his conversation with Yazoo. The surprise had left him fumbling and stuttering and he'd had no chance to break the news gently as he’d planned to do. Yes, the relationship between him and Sephiroth was only new and he didn’t want to damage it, but the General had to have some respect for his other lovers and Tseng was suspicious that he’d kept the information from him on purpose, to cause trouble between him and his other partners. The thought had pushed him to get dressed and go and confront Sephiroth immediately, his need to sort out the mess over-riding all other thoughts.

Standing in front of the General’s door, he knocked hard, taking out a little of his ire on the wooden surface. Vincent’s words kept repeating through his head, causing his chest to ache at the thought that this may be the end between him and his second in command, just when he’d opened up his heart to the other man. The fact that there was no chance of him holding onto Yazoo if he lost Vincent only increased the pain, making him realize how attached he'd become to the youth as well.

By the time he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door, he was already glaring, fisting his hands at his sides as he waited for the door to open.

Sephiroth opened the door, having just dressed for bed in his black pajama pants, pulling on a matching robe to cover his naked chest. His guard was up as his gaze flitted first from Tseng as if not seeing him to scan the hallway outside the door, looking from left to right for intruders or ambush. It was only a second or two before his eyes landed back on his dark lover and his hard gaze softened. “Tseng,” he said, surprise and warmth instantly changing his usually curt and professional tone. He drew the man into his arms, only just then noticing that Tseng was looking at him almost murderously. “What’s with that face, hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me what you and Yazoo talked about today? Do you realize what your silence has done?” Tseng growled, pushing away from the General. He strode past him into the apartment, not wanting to argue in the hallway, before turning around to glare at him. “Thanks to you and your little secret, I may have just lost my lovers. Was that your intention?”

“What?” Sephiroth asked blanky, closing the door. “Oh… my apologies.” He bowed his head in regret and then a small smirk crossed his face. “It was actually what moved me to come see you when I did, instead of waiting until tomorrow. I found I couldn’t wait another moment and when I found you as I did,” he licked his lips at the memory of Tseng spread wide on his mattress in the throes of passion, “I simply forgot. Who wouldn’t, seeing you like that?” His expression grew serious however when he remembered why they were having this conversation. 

“I really do apologize though if I have caused you any trouble with your lovers.” He thought about the harsh words he had used when talking to the little silver one when he thought he’d been defending himself and his right to pursue Tseng. Well, maybe it wasn’t his right… maybe he had gone too far.

“Your smirk makes it difficult for me to believe this was just an oversight on your part,” Tseng hissed, his glare intensifying. “And your apology does not come across as sincere. Did you do this on purpose? Is your intention to ruin what I have with Vincent and Yazoo?” Tseng’s temper was so close to breaking, the night’s events all stacking up on his emotions and leaving him raw and vulnerable. “Do you even realize what you’ve d-done?” he stuttered, his voice breaking on the last word, making him turn away and bring a hand up to cover his face.

“Hey,” Sephiroth crossed over to stand in front of Tseng. When he took that hand in his own, the fact that there were unshed tears in those eyes stunned him and he quickly brought that hand up to kiss it. “I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to make light of the situation. I regret what I said to Yazoo if it came back to hurt you. I hope you haven't lost them and I do not intend to ruin what you have with your lovers. Then… I was just reacting. He was trying to lash out at me for my stealing you away from them that day on the phone. I was only trying to bring us both some pleasure then and I wasn't thinking about anything else. It was my chance to have you and I seized it.” He drew Tseng into his arms, long fingers stroking over raven hair. “Please believe me. I will do nothing to stand in the way of what you all have now that you and I will try to have something on our own.”

Tseng clung to Sephiroth, suddenly overcome from everything that had occurred. “I… fuck,” he mumbled, burying his face in the Generals shirt to hide his tears. It had been so long since he’d cried and here he was, weeping like a child in front of Sephiroth, of all people. He could feel his face burning with the embarrassment as he came to the realization that he was taking out all of his pain on someone who didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispered, trying to breathe deep and control his emotions.

“That's alright, my little raven,” Sephiroth whispered and he easily lifted Tseng, carrying him to set him down on the couch. He felt like touching his lover but he would keep his desires at bay for now. “What happened tonight?” he asked as he removed the dark haired man's shoes, bringing both feet to settle in his lap. His hands were feeling idle and why not busy them doing something that might bring Tseng some comfort?

“It was a complete disaster,” Tseng said softly, his eyes averted. “I didn’t get a chance to tell them about you at first and then Yazoo mentioned running into you. He said that you were planning on pursuing me further and asked how I felt about you. It blindsided me.” Sighing at Sephiroth’s touch, Tseng leaned against the back of the couch, his eyes risking a glance up at the General. “I tried to explain and failed dismally. Yazoo was wonderful nevertheless, as he always is,” Tseng said, a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of his little minx. It quickly slipped away though, as he continued. “Vincent is a completely different story. He guessed we’d had sex again and he got so angry that he called me a…,” Tseng’s voice cut off, the memory of his second in command’s words making him flinch.

“What?” Sephiroth perked up vigilantly. “What did he call you?” He let go of Tseng’s feet, which were rather in need of a massage but he opted to gather Tseng into his arms for now protectively.

“A whore,” Tseng said sadly, noticing the instant tensing of Sephiroth’s body. “Don’t get angry, Sephiroth. More anger is the last thing I need right now.”

Sephiroth was silent for a moment but he respected his lover’s wishes. “As you wish,” he said finally. He wasn’t happy about the comment though. If one wanted to keep their lover, a whore was not the usual term of endearment one would think to use… at least not unless it gave the person pleasure to be called that... but clearly, this was not the case. “You…,” he tipped Tseng’s lovely tear-strained face up to look at him, wanting to look deep into those eyes for the greatest impact, “are no whore, Tseng. Don’t believe that. If anyone has been in the wrong in this situation, it is I. I could not resist the temptation of taking advantage of you in a vulnerable moment. That was not your fault. It was simply the desires I’ve harbored for you for ages.”

Tseng froze in Sephiroth’s gaze. The General always had this effect on him, making him helpless without even trying. _If only Vincent could understand…_ But telling his jealous lover that Sephiroth rendered him powerless with a look would only make matters worse. He tried to ignore his libido and concentrate instead on what the other man had said, swallowing to try and steady his voice. Hopefully, Sephiroth would just think his trembling was a result of being upset. “You can’t take advantage of the willing,” he finally murmured, licking his suddenly dry lips.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as Sephiroth leaned forward to lick over those sivering little rosebuds, drawing the man’s lower lip in between his own to suckle it before letting his kisses trail down a graceful neck, his fingertips roaming over the black t-shirt. His touches growing impatient, the General’s hands slipped down to pull it off over the other man’s head, watching as all that thick raven hair fell back down in a cascade that he found mesmerizing. His eyes hungrily took in all that newly-bared flesh before he settled his hands back at Tseng’s hips. “When you say things like that…. Honestly though, I had no thoughts of restraint when I found you that day.”

“I’m glad you… didn’t,” Tseng said shakily, moving to straddle the General’s lap as his eyes locked onto his lover’s. “Seph, touch me. Make me forget,” he whispered, his hands finding the split in the front of Sephiroth’s robe and working their way inside. He pushed his hips forward a little, sighing out a barely audible, "Please."

“Certainly.” Sephiroth’s lips curled up in a happy smirk as he let his hands roam over Tseng’s body. “Undress,” he ordered gently after his fingers nimbly unfastened the button of the Head Turk’s jeans. His eyes wandered down over exposed ivory flesh before they rose back up to meet Tseng’s smoldering almond eyes once more and he licked his own lips too, blinking his eyes in a slow, meaningful message of fondness.

Tseng moved off of the General’s lap, standing up and pushing his jeans down past his thighs, letting the material fall to the floor and stepping out of them. He felt the familiar feelings of nervousness and vulnerability that Sephiroth always wrung from him surfacing to hold him immobile where he stood. If only his lovers could understand this… feel it for themselves, then and only then would they understand why he couldn’t just let this man go.

Sephiroth loved the fact that Tseng, too, did not see the need for underwear, at least while off duty. The general's own tight leather pants didn't allow for much extra room there so he was more than adequately supported. He loved the way Tseng's belly rose and fell rapidly when he was naked, as if the feel of the cool air alone on his skin was enough to arouse him... the way his toes curled into the carpet when the rest of him appeared calm and collected as always. Having the man naked, Sephiroth could see many little nuances that he wouldn't be able to when the man was fully clothed. 

“Come here,” he beckoned, his eyes now resting obviously on that rosy flesh that hung between Tseng's legs. So deliciously pink....

Tseng slowly straddled Sephiroth’s lap again, sucking in a breath at being so open and exposed. “I… like this,” he breathed, realizing that the General’s preference for keeping most of his clothes on during sex, while Tseng was always completely naked, was a turn on for him.

“What do you like?” Sephiroth's eyes were busy enjoying nipples that tightened when he looked at them, his fingertips rising to gently squeeze one before leaning forward to lap at it wetly, his tongue snaking out of his mouth unashamedly and his straining cock enjoyed the feeling of being blanketed by the Head Turk. It twitched its approval, making both men aware of this fact.

Tseng threaded his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair, his back arching at the General’s ministrations. “Being naked… while you aren’t,” he managed to say between breaths pushing his hips into his lover’s gently. He could feel the other man’s hardness pressing against him so he continued moving just enough to enjoying the friction it caused.

Sephiroth's face flushed a tiny bit as he watched Tseng's lean form writhe beautifully in front of him. “I'm glad you do.” He was relieved to say the least. It made things easier for now. He felt a very clear sense of fear though inside. He was usually so brave and valiant but it took only intimacy with another being to reduce him to a more cowardly state. This was one of the areas where he considered his conditioning and more importantly, his will, a failure. He wrapped his arms around Tseng and pulled him closer so that their bare torsos touched. This skin-to-skin contact really wasn't so bad, right?

Already a little impatient for things to move along, Tseng sucked two fingers into his own mouth, wetting them soundly before reaching around behind himself. He watched the General through half closed eyes as he began to prepare himself, moaning a little as his hips rocked in time with his movements.

“Mm,” the General hummed interestedly. “Will you show me?” He lightly guided Tseng to put one foot down, leading him to half straddle, half crouch over the General's lap. He placed his hands around the Wutaian's hips to steady him and Sephiroth looked up into dark eyes in silent question, careful this time to not tilt Tseng, to not invite himself to the show without the man's express permission but he very much wanted to see. It took a bit of restraint on the general's part to say the least. What one could see though was their two erections, one naked, one clothed in such close quarters, hints of rosy skin peeking through the fabric hole of the general's black sleep pants.

“Whatever… you want,” Tseng panted. Opening his eyes a little more to watch the General watching him, he slid a second finger into his entrance and gasped. “You don’t have… to ask. Just do what you will with me.”

“I am always doing what I wish so I thought it would be best to consult you first… but so I will do. Just tell me if there is anything I choose that you do not want.” The general's brow furrowed. Inside, he knew that, the day they'd first become intimate, Sephiroth may not have relented if Tseng hadn't wanted what he offered, his desire was so great. Any other person, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking what he desired and with Tseng, it was different.

“Oh, that's very nice,” he murmured in wonder as his eyes wandered down to affix on long, pale fingers sliding in and out of that small pink hole. He could see everything from here, all the ins and outs of the Head Turk's private areas and he grew fonder of them every time he laid eyes on them. Absently, he reached down and pressed his own fingers along the length of Tseng's perineum.

“Mmmm, Seph,” Tseng whimpered, the touch of the General not enough to be more than a tease. He wanted much more and as soon as possible. “Take me now,” he pleaded, his free hand threading into silver locks to grasp the back of his lovers head and pull their lips together. Trying to show Sephiroth with his kiss just how needy he was, Tseng dominated it, hungrily tasting his lover as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers, his hips picking up pace.”

Sephiroth answered in a low moan, the blush in his cheeks deepening just a touch. This turned him on to no end, Tseng being so sure of what he wanted, willing to assert himself with the general... which almost no one did.... none but a select few who gave him little choice if any at all. As a reward, he reached down to pull his aching cock out of its fabric confines, positioning it at Tseng's sweet little entrance, once he had gently removed his little lover's fingers. This time, without asking, he eagerly thrust up into that waiting body, pulling the dark one toward him by the light grasp at pert buttocks. One eye opened against the pleasure to inspect Tseng's face so very close to his, hoping he hadn't been too rough just now.

Gasping, Tseng tightened his hold in the General’s hair automatically at the sudden intrusion. “Fuck,” he hissed, releasing the silver locks and moving both hands to rest on Sephiroth’s shoulders. While he’d been surprised by his lover’s move, it thankfully had only hurt a little. “I thought I was the impatient one,” he murmured, slowly beginning to move as he smirked at the one eyed look Sephiroth was giving him.

“My apologies for my... fervor... did I hurt you?” The general slowly opened his eye as his hips slid in deeper, much more careful now, since he had not been before. His hand reached down to lightly pull on Tseng's cock and his breath whispered over the dark haired man's skin as he watched the Head Turk out of glowing emerald eyes.

“No, just surprised me… in a good way,” Tseng murmured, his smile growing wider at how gentle the General was now being. While he appreciated the concern, the Turk had to admit that he liked it when Sephiroth was a little rough. “You don’t have to be so gentle,” he purred, rotating his hips and leaning forward to lightly bite his lover’s bottom lip. “Besides, I like it when you just take what you want.”

The general looked at Tseng with an open stare, eyes gradually hooking as the pleasure seized him. It was strange... wonderful... how the dark man seemed to like the way that Sephiroth handled himself. At times, he had known that his ways could be considered rather villainous because he acted coldly, without care for other's needs since those people were only out to gain what they wanted from him. He was used to being a villain by now in the eyes of those who didn't see him as some larger-than-life paragon. He let his nose touch Tseng's, enjoying the affectionate bite very much and his captive lip curled up as he gave a small breathless chuckle, his hips still thrusting inside the dark beauty. Circling his hips, Sephiroth tipped forward to lay Tseng down on his back on the couch so that the general could take the upper hand, getting in deeper, find Tseng's secret trigger.

“Yes,” Tseng moaned, wrapping his legs around the General’s waist as he thrust his hips up to meet him. “Harder… please. Take me like you did that first time… so hard that I couldn’t breathe.” He leant in to kiss his lover again, his groans disappearing into the other man’s mouth as Sephiroth hit his prostrate, over and over.

That was all Sephiroth needed to hear as he quickly grabbed Tseng's legs and lifted them to wrap slim ankles alongside his neck. “Let's try it this way then,” the general kissed him again very briefly, wanting to make sure that Tseng would feel the tightness on his air supply but that he would still have his air. He guided the Head Turk's knees to open so that he could draw closer to watch that lovely face below him all the way down to a smooth chest with soft pink nipples. It also allowed him to feel Tseng's testicles rub against his belly, a feeling which he did his best to revel in. He continued pounding into that tight hole, almost wishing he could see it but he would rather look deep into those eyes more.

“Nhhh… S-Seph,” Tseng stuttered, his hands trying to grasp onto the couch as the new angle made his eyes roll back in his head. “Don’t… don’t stop… please…,” he begged his orgasm building quickly. He knew he could never give this up, the way Sephiroth played his body and brought him so much pleasure. Everything else faded away to nothing in the shadow of these moments. “Oh, Goshujin!” he finally yelled, arching back as his vision blacked out momentarily with the intensity of his climax.

“Hnnn, right... here... Tseng,” Sephiroth followed his little lover gladly, a great tidal wave of bliss crashing over them and he squeezed Tseng's lower leg as he felt his rapture take him. With a deep groan, he filled the man's body with his hot seed, his hips wildly bucking until his energy wore down. Finally sated and content, he gently guided Tseng's legs down to rest on the couch, gathering the Head Turk up in his arms and kissing those soft lips.

“Mmmm,” Tseng hummed contentedly into the kiss, smiling as he opened his eyes to look up into Sephiroth’s. “Thank you,” he whispered, a hand lifting to tuck a long strand of silver behind one of the General’s ears. He wriggled his hips a little, loving the feeling of his lover softening inside of him.

Sephiroth hissed, smiling at the feelings that little undulation gave him. “Thank you,” he replied. After a moment, he asked thoughtfully, “Tseng, why did you call me 'Master'? Is that how you wish things to be between us?”

“What?” Tseng blurted out, eyes going wide.

Sephiroth blinked, his awareness signaling him he may have just said something inappropriate but he wished an answer all the same. “Goshujin... that's what that means, isn't it? Though granted, my Wutaian is rusty these days....”

“Yes, that is what it means,” Tseng murmured, his face blushing red. “Did I… did I say that when I... orgasmed?” he stuttered, mortified at the whole conversation. Truthfully, he did think of Sephiroth in that way, but he’d had no intention of letting the General know that. 

The general gazed at him, running a fingertip over Tseng’s nose, a small smirk forming on his lips and then very slowly, one feline eye winked at the dark beauty in confirmation. However, when Sephiroth noted the very obvious reaction that this news was unfavorable to the Head Turk, he tightened his hold around Tseng’s body, kissing his lips in reassurance. “Why is that such bad news?” he asked, “I found it highly arousing.”

“I-I did not m-mean… shit,” Tseng mumbled, his continued stuttering only adding to his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to collect himself when suddenly, the other man’s words registered. His eyes opened to find Sephiroth’s luminous gaze, studying him patiently. “You found it arousing?” he whispered, voice catching on the last word.

“Very much,” Sephiroth smiled again, his hand stroking over silky raven hair. “One more thing to add to the list of things you do I find arousing.” He shrugged carelessly but the action was weak and it was really a mask to hide a small blush staining in his fair cheeks.

Tseng couldn’t help the smile that bloomed over his own face at the compliment, Sephiroth’s blush also noted and spiking his automatic urge to tease. “So, does that mean my master is pleased?” he said softly, a hand coming up to play with a strand of that beautiful long silver hair.

A jolt of excitement shot through the general’s belly and his cock began to stiffen once more inside the Head Turk’s perfect body. “He finds it…,” his hips jerked up, sliding easily through Tseng’s channel, making him gasp and a satisfied smirk spread over his lips as his brows knitted and he had to shut his eyes for a moment and just enjoy the sensation as he finished the statement, “…very satisfactory.”

“Seph,” Tseng whimpered, feeling his lover start to harden inside of him. “Goddess, that feels… so good.” Peering up hopefully, he could only pray his next question wouldn’t be pushing things too far. “Take me again… Goshujin?”

“Absolutely,” the General hummed, a pleasured smile on his face. “How could I ever deny my little raven when you’re so irresistible?”

***.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Sex, swearing  
> Summary - Yazoo turns to Tseng
> 
> ~~~

A good half an hour later, Tseng finally left Sephiroth’s apartment, his mood dropping the further he got away from the General. He chided himself, knowing that pretending tonight didn’t happen and losing himself in the silver haired man’s arms, was going to do him no good. Tseng needed Vincent and Yazoo and somehow, he had to win both of his lovers back. The thought of all four of them together, naked and writhing, filled his head, bringing a small smile to his face no matter how improbable the scenario was. His mind filled with the fantasy, the Head Turk nearly fell over the form propped up against his front door. Looking down, all he could see was a familiar head of silver hair.

“Yazoo?” he questioned, kneeling down.

The youth sighed in response, opening his heavy eyelids after a moment. “Nushi,” he smiled up as Tseng drowsily. “Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? Vince is drunk and there is no talking to him while he is like that.” Yazoo could have returned to his own apartment but it would have been a very lonely end to a rather disastrous evening and he wanted to take the opportunity to spend more time with Tseng.

“I’m sorry I was not home,” Tseng said, reaching out a hand to help the youth to stand up and pulling him into his embrace. “If I’d known you were here, I would have come back sooner… and of course you can stay at my place, any time you need to.” Opening his door, he led Yazoo inside and locked it behind them. “Can I get you a coffee, tea or something to eat?” he asked, one arm still around his lover’s waist as he gazed down at the youth, concern clear on his face. To see Yazoo here, instead of home with Vincent worried him, his own actions with Sephiroth sending a stab of guilt into his chest. Because of him, the two were fighting and where had he been? Back in the General’s arms again.

Yazoo smiled, sliding his arms around Tseng. “Mm, if you have anything cool to drink, I would love something. Otherwise, I am fine.” He reached up to give Tseng a soft kiss, having missed him before letting him go. “I wish to talk to you about Vincent though, if you don’t mind doing so tonight. It’s been a rough day, hasn’t it?”

Frowning, Tseng pulled Yazoo close. “Yes, it has,” he said softly, laying a kiss to the top of the youth’s head. “Far too long a day, in my opinion.” He shook off the sadness for now, determined to at least comfort Yazoo. “How does some juice sound? You can go and wait for me in bed if you’d like and I’ll bring it in. We may as well be comfortable before we talk.”

Yazoo’s face lit up. “That sounds nice and I would love some juice, thank you.” He watched Tseng walk into the kitchen to retrieve it before he went to the bedroom, pulling off his clothes and climbing into bed, enjoying the feel of his nushi’s fine sheets on his bare skin. Glancing over at the clock, it was after midnight and he didn’t feel so tired anymore. He felt excited when he saw Tseng’s dark form coming back through the doorway. It was actually really wonderful to be in his lover’s environment, now that he had the presence of mind to experience it. Everything was of fine quality but very functional, no frivolity except for what would make his nushi comfortable.

Smiling at the sight of Yazoo, naked and in his bed, Tseng walked over and handed him his drink, taking a sip from a bottle of water he’d grabbed for himself before putting it on the bedside table. “So Vincent is drunk? That would be an unusual sight,” he said casually, undressing as he spoke. “Did you two argue?”

Yazoo watched closely as each item of clothing was removed. “Yes, we did. We argued over whether just the two of us was enough if we couldn't have you. He has a lot going on in his mind too. He believes that you will tire of him because he isn't like Sephiroth.” Yazoo was quiet on this point about his own feelings. Of course, he felt the same nervousness over it because he was not the illustrious general either. It also had been brought to his attention that he was rather insecure in both men's love for him so he would do his best to accept what Tseng had told him tonight, what Vincent had told him about how deep each man's love was, for it was something that he might need to compromise.

“I...,” he began, pausing as he tried to gather his thoughts. “He accused me of not caring about you enough because I've been so forgiving.” His eyes stared at pale naked skin as it was revealed to him, a faint heat rising in his body making him shudder in contentment of having his nushi so close.

“I could never tire of either of you, ever,” Tseng responded, frowning as he finished undressing and crawled under the covers. “I didn’t realize that you or Vincent felt that way. I honestly didn’t think either of you really… well, _needed_ me at all.” Tseng frowned, sitting up in the bed as he gazed at Yazoo. “I think you need to understand, Yazoo. Sephiroth has been a fascination for me for some time, but I’ve always wanted Vincent from the moment we met. With Sephiroth, it was just… well, lust I suppose, but with Vincent, I _know_ him and I’ve always wanted to have more than just sex with him. Then, I met you. Honestly, at first, it was lust with you too but I find myself wanting to know you, wanting to have something much deeper than just sex between us, just as I do with Vincent. At this point, Sephiroth and I… it’s sexual but I think it has the possibility of being more.” Pausing he sighed, staring off at the far wall of his room. “I suppose I am too greedy… wanting to have all three of you.”

Yazoo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist, snuggling dreamily into the nook between the Head Turk's neck and shoulder. “I understand that. Koishii and I made a conscious decision that night that we wanted you as our lover, our nushi, and it was a mutual decision. Honestly, after we got a taste of what it was like to be with you, Tseng, I don't think either of us would want to give you up now. Koishii would be very relieved to hear this, I know. Listen, I'm sorry I said anything against him just now. It's how I feel but somehow, it feels wrong to say anything aloud against Vince, especially to you. Thank you for hearing it objectively, Nushi. I don't mean any harm. Honestly, I'm not really used to confiding in anyone before him.” 

“Yazoo, you have the right to speak up when Vincent is doing something that upsets you,” Tseng said softly. “Don’t ever censor yourself. It’s not healthy and it does not do any good to pretend things aren’t upsetting you when they are.” He lay down, cradling Yazoo against his chest as he continued. “Vincent can be very difficult to deal with, especially when he doesn’t understand.”

Yazoo couldn't help the happy sigh. “Nushi...,” he breathed. “I told him that essentially, I do believe we are spoiling him in many ways. That would usually be a good thing. I feel like you might agree that his innocent passion is adorable but the other side of it, the anger.... I told him that it tends to push people away. I...,” he felt a bit ashamed of this but he admitted to it anyway because Tseng was such a good listener, who wasn't judging him for what he confided nor telling him better ways to behave. “I felt unhappy tonight when he pulled away from me. I know I have been asking you both lately how you feel when you have already told me outright but under the circumstances…. Like tonight with Vince for example. After you both took me, when he lost his temper and left, it felt bad. I felt dirty, standing there alone, so I just needed to hear it again, to make sure. Vince and I are close but still, there are many ways we are still getting acquainted. Does that make sense? I am not forgetful. I do remember what you've told me, all of it, just with things that have occurred, sometimes I need reassurance.” He let his fingers reach up to gently grasp onto the ends of Tseng' hair, playing with it absently as he would with Vincent's.

“Yazoo, with Vincent there are things you need to remember. While he is a very serious, dangerous Turk, when it comes to relationships, he is still a child. You do know that you are his first relationship and the first time you, I and Vincent had sex was his first time, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yazoo replied. “I found him irresistible too. Though, he is a very sexual person, isn't he? Very in touch with his body. I bet he eagerly absorbed all you taught him, Nushi.” He was smiling and his hand drifted up Tseng's belly to rest on a succulent pectoral, finger idly exploring the skin of one of the Head Turk's nipples, going slow to just enjoy his lover's skin without rush or frenzy.

“If you are referring to that time I tied Vincent up, under the guise of training, I should really apologize to Vincent for that. I’m afraid I let my own desires get out of control,” he said with a chuckle, a hand coming up to thread through Yazoo’s hair. “It was hard to resist doing something, having wanted him for so long but knowing he was oblivious to my attentions. My apologies, also, that he used that technique against you.” Tseng recalled that incident in his mind, smiling as he remembered how his second in command had looked, flushed and writhing as he begged for release. “Vincent is a very sexual being, but he denied that part of himself for years because of the damage his father caused to his emotions. Has he discussed his family with you at all yet?”

“Only that his father wanted him to join the Turks and some of the man's opinions about what Koishii is good for.” Yazoo's eyes darkened but he kept idly teasing. “Aside from that, he didn't want to talk about them... why? Is there more I should know, Nushi?” He turned his head into Tseng's neck to brush his lips over warm skin, his tongue darting out to lick along the Head Turk's jugular before he went back to listening, eyes watching the ceiling.

“Usually, I wouldn’t discuss another’s personal business but I feel it may help you to understand Vincent,” Tseng began, enjoying Yazoo’s caresses. “His father is a detestable man, never having anything positive to say and only ever criticizing and insulting. Vincent spent most of his life doing every single thing the man requested in a vain attempt to gain his acceptance and love. Nothing worked, all his attempts belittled and devalued. Honestly, Vincent has no self esteem, seeing himself as a failure and as sub-par to the rest of us, which is why he works so hard as a Turk. His anger is a self defense mechanism, a way he tries to defend himself from the pain of rejection.”

“Oh...,” Yazoo's brow furrowed. “Tseng, I lost my temper with him tonight. He was already angry and raving and when he said you were only a fuck to me, I lost control and let him have it.” Seeing his nushi respond to his touches was mesmerizing but Yazoo felt a twinge of regret for his words tonight. The silver haired youth hardly ever lost his temper... even when he had been disciplined regularly growing up at home. He had learned to hide his emotions, not show them so his control over his temper was usually impeccable. Not tonight, however. Vincent was the only one he had really bothered to yell at before because this time, the effort of it had seemed worth it to him in the moment. Nervously, his fingers took hold of the nipple, twisting it gently. It was nice to feel it harden under his ministrations.

“You are allowed to lose your temper, little minx,” Tseng murmured, breath hitching at Yazoo’s actions. “I do it all the time with him. He has a knack for pushing one’s buttons. Just remember there are reasons behind his actions.” Reaching over, he cupped Yazoo’s cheek, kissing him gently at first before slipping his tongue inside to dance with the youth’s. When they finally parted, he rested his forehead against Yazoo’s, smiling at the thought of how lucky he was to know so many beautiful men. “You know, Vincent may have a point when he calls me a whore,” he murmured offhandedly.

“Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Nushi,” Yazoo chuckled. “True, you might have some hedonistic tendencies but I love that about you. Nothing to be ashamed of. I too can be very slutty. I gave it up to my captor after all, before I knew that I loved him and also to you at the very same time, one of my largest role models, out of hero worship and sexual desire. I have behaved like a whore myself,” he admitted, moving his thigh over to lie across Tseng's, spreading them to let the Head Turks' powerful leg slip in between to warm his testicles.

“Mmmm, hero worship? Yazoo, don’t tell me you are a fan of my work?” Tseng teased, moving to lick and suck up a mark on the youth’s neck. “If so, I am very honored,” he purred, one hand moving down to wrap around the youth’s cock, stroking it slowly.

“Unhh! Y... yessss,” Yazoo affirmed, with a deep blush in his cheeks. “Consider me your fanboy... and it boggles my mind every time you touch me… hngh!” He bucked into Tseng's moving hand, loving the fact that his lover marked him, hoping it would stay for a while for all the world to see. “Nushi... you are so in control... master pilot and gunman... all the stories I've heard about how you disguised yourself when a decoy was necessary... so sexy.”

“Thank you, minx,” Tseng purred, lips leaving a trail of kisses as he worked his way down Yazoo’s body, pausing to bite a pale nipple before licking and sucking it to sooth the sting. “Your body is so irresistible, little minx. I could spend all day tasting it… making you writhe so beautifully beneath me.” Continuing down, Tseng came to the youth’s cock, already leaking as it twitched on his stomach. “So beautiful,” he murmured before taking it into his mouth, savoring the feel of it, pulsing against his tongue.

“Ohhhh... gods, my sweet Nushi....” Yazoo tethered long fingertips up into Tseng's hair to caress the man's scalp. “I love it when you taste me.... You make me feel so wonderful, my love.” His hands lightly worked away any tightness he felt, trying to keep his momentum when he felt his nushi start to suck. “Unhh! Yesss, Nushi, yess!”

Tseng grinned around Yazoo’s cock, loving how vocal the little minx was. He was about to slip a hand down to the youth’s entrance when an idea struck him, making him hum around Yazoo’s shaft and slowly release it. “Yaz? Would you like to fuck me?” he purred, smirking up into his lover’s face.

“Y-yes, please! I would love that, Tseng!” He was thrilled to no end by the offer and his cock twitched. “Will you... spread your legs for me?” He whimpered at the thought of it, his nushi lying there, having been in love with that imagery ever since he and Vincent had restrained Tseng that evening. “Let me see?”

Laying down on his back, Tseng grinned up at Yazoo as he spread his legs, pulling the youth’s hips closer. “I want you back in my mouth,” he murmured, maneuvering the youth until he straddled his head, facing the end of the bed.

Yazoo hummed as he wound one of his forearms underneath Tseng's pelvis, drawing him closer, allowing the base of his lover's spine to rest there as he spread the Head Turk's thighs further apart, baring all those exquisite little secrets in front of his very eyes. “Tseng,” he whimpered as he felt his nushi gingerly licking his tip, taking the head past full lips. He looked down, lifting a lovely rosy cock to his lips, lightly blowing over the head which glistened with pre-cum before he slowly started to mirror the actions of his lover's wet tongue, enjoying Tseng's salty sweet taste. “Mmmm,” he cooed delightedly, his fingers on the other hand idly beginning to explore Tseng's private areas, teasing over his firm spread buttocks.

Suckling on Yazoo’s cock, Tseng hummed, enjoying how the little minx hovered above him, hips slowly thrusting in time with his own movements. He felt a little stab of guilt for doing this with Yazoo, especially since Vincent wasn’t here, but he pushed it aside, reminding himself that the youth was supposed to be his lover too. Tseng could only hope this wouldn’t anger his second in command more, because he was beyond stopping at this point.

Slipping his finger into his mouth alongside Tseng's cock, Yazoo amply wet it before letting it trail back down to tease over soft balls, wetting them to the cool of the air. He drew back to the tip as if it were his lover's sweet lips before opening his mouth further to take more in, passing over the head and down partially over a good deal of the shaft, each time relaxing his throat a little more, letting his cheeks get pulled along in the suction his bobbing head created. His other hand squeezed at those precious little balls before that wet fingertip pressed along Tseng's perineum, rubbing it back and forth teasingly. He loved his nushi's body... this was heaven and he began to feel his troubles slipping away little by little.

Moaning at the feeling of Yazoo teasing near his entrance, Tseng ‘s hips jerked up into the youth’s mouth, his self control beginning to waver. The little minx was sucking him so greedily, making his body burn with lust and the need to be filled. Letting Yazoo’s cock slip from his mouth, Tseng moved his hand up to replace his mouth on his minx’s shaft. “Yaz, I want you inside now. I don’t need to be stretched because I…,” his words slipped away as he realized that telling his lover where he’d been and what he’d be doing before he’d come home would hurt his feelings, if not make him angry.

“Shhh,” Yazoo hushed feverishly, his eyes opening with the realization of why Tseng would not need preparation. “Nushi, it's all right, you don't have to explain.” Honestly, that small half-statement had said it all. A knee-jerk twinge of jealousy shot through him and possessively, Yazoo snaked his tongue inside Tseng, wanting to confirm his suspicions. Yes, the evidence was still there. “Hn,” he tasted it on his tongue as he pulled back, licking his lips thoughtfully before letting his tongue dive back in. He wanted to play with his nushi down there and the general had prepared his lover more than adequately for him. True, there was some strange, deviant element that actually appealed to the youth as well, so he said nothing more, only claimed Tseng's body as part his as well.

“Yazoo, don’t!” Tseng exclaimed, realizing what exactly the youth was doing. It felt good, but considering what he’d been doing with Sephiroth earlier, he couldn’t allow it. Wriggling his hips to the side, he grabbed hold of Yazoo’s hips and pushed him to the side, sitting up to look down at him with a frown. “I said don’t,” he hissed, suddenly ashamed and angry at himself.

“Wh-why not, Tseng? Are you all right?” Yazoo shuffled closer to pull Tseng into his arms, wanting to soothe whatever was wrong. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just don’t do that… not tonight,” Tseng answered, the mood effectively ruined by his outburst as he looked away, unable to meet the youth’s gaze. Vincent’s earlier words echoed in his mind, making him realize how the way he’d been acting over the last few hours matched the insult perfectly. He sighed, closing his eyes while he wrestled with disgust at his own behaviour.

“Please,” Yazoo implored his lover. “Nushi, don't turn away from me. Talk to me.” He reached up to cup his lover's cheek, wishing to see those almond browns looking at him. “Please?”

Opening his eyes, Tseng almost winced at the hurt on Yazoo’s face. “I just don’t want you doing that because… because of what I was doing with Sephiroth before I found you at my door,” he replied, deciding that he owed the youth the truth, even if he only spoke half of his reasons.

“Tseng,” Yazoo slipped his arms around him. “Another thing I told Vincent tonight. He and I may get jealous over what you and the General do together but honestly, you were right. You deserve to have one lover who loves you most of all... and if Sephiroth can give you that, then is it fair for us to keep him from you? I don't think it is. I think you should be free to do what your heart needs and if you still can, be our nushi. We just don't want to lose you, ever. I think it would be torture to work with you now and never be able to enjoy your company as we have, never know anything about you but your professional self, though that is probably selfish of me. Really, we should just wish for your happiness. I will always do that but....” Yazoo was thinking about it too much and finished his statement by pulling his lover too him possessively. Inside, he felt as Vincent did, never wanting to let Tseng go.

“Yazoo,” Tseng whispered, floored by how desperate the youth’s words were. “I… I would never leave you or Vincent. I even told Sephiroth that my relationship with him had to be an open one because I wanted to still be with both of you.” Wrapping his arms around Yazoo, Tseng held him tight, a little overcome. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I want to be a part of your hearts… I know that now.”

“You do,” Yazoo assured, “You do deserve it and we will give it to you gladly, Nushi.” Yazoo began to wriggle in his lap, his hips undulating back and forth, wanting to re-excite his lover. “I want you,” he panted as his body grew more aroused, “...to take me, then. Fuck me, Nushi.” He knew it was grasping and dependent but he wanted to feel Tseng inside him again.

“If that’s what you desire,” Tseng murmured, kissing the youth as his hands moved to rest on pale hips. When their lips finally parted, both of them were breathing hard. “May I request something of you?”

“Anything, my love,” Yazoo mewled, looking at the Head Turk with such love in his eyes, such desire that he would agree to anything the dark beauty wanted. He wanted to fulfill Tseng's desires and more, make the man understand that he deserved everything. They all did.

“Would you, prepare yourself… for me?” he said softly, voice hitching at a twinge of guilt, his earlier episode with Sephiroth inspiring the request. He gazed at Yazoo, trying to ignore his conscience. If the youth didn’t know where the idea came from, surely it didn’t matter. 

Yazoo gasped and whimpered a breathless, “Of course, Nushi.” He looked up at Tseng purposefully as he brought a long finger into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue, his breath hitching as he started to turn in his nushi's lap to sit on his knees looking over his shoulder at the Head Turk.

Tseng watched Yazoo move so his back was facing him, his eyes locked on the finger that slowly crept down until the youth was teasing his own entrance. He looked up to find Yazoo watching him, a vulnerability in his gaze that made the Head Turk’s cock twitch. “Take you time,” he murmured, a smile on his face.

“Mmm,” Yazoo breathed, biting his lip, a blush evident in his cheeks. His fingertip was joined by others, all idly playing at his entrance until it started to respond, clenching at the pleasurable feelings. “Nushi,” the youth moaned and then, rewetting that finger, Yazoo wriggled it inside his tight muscle, brows knitted, his body arching as he began to tease it along the inner walls of the velvety channel. Very soon, Yazoo knelt up on one hand and his knees, legs spread to give Tseng more of a show, to feel more weight as his testicles and cock hung between his thighs.

The air ghosting across the precum that had dewed at his tip aroused him so that he was able to fairly quickly have three fingers inside himself, curling them, trying to find his pleasure bud, not quite succeeding on his own, so he removed one and tried again. “Hgn!” He bucked at the sparks that shot through him and had to crouch back down so he could see his nushi better over his shoulder but his pelvis loomed high enough so he could still feel the pull of his private areas hanging there heavily.

The sight before Tseng became too much to resist as he crawled up onto his knees and moved closer. He brought up both hands to caress Yazoo’s backside, finally moving to pull the youth’s fingers out of the way. Without a word, he pressed the end of his cock against his lover’s entrance and slowly began to push inside, pausing once the head had breached the outer rim. Slowly, he sunk back so he was sitting on his own feet, bringing Yazoo back with him and supporting the youth with both hands on his waist. Lowering his little minx into his lap, he held his own hips still as Yazoo sunk down over him.

“Unnhh!” Yazoo feverishly looked back over his shoulder, seeking his lover's lips, his arm coming up to wrap around Tseng's neck. “I love you, Tseng,” he whispered in his tiniest voice. He already felt as if he said it too often and he didn't want his nushi to get tired of hearing it from him because he never meant it any less. It felt good to say it and he wanted to make the Head Turk feel so good and loved. Nushi's hands on him felt so very nice.

“I love you, too,” Tseng purred, one hand releasing Yazoo’s hip to reach around and gently caress the youth’s shaft. “Move for me, minx. Ride me and find your pleasure in my arms.”

“Oh gods, Tseng, you are so badass,” Yazoo cooed, his hips starting to grind in Tseng's lap, his pleasure already building as he leaned his head back on Tseng's left shoulder so he could look up into those dark eyes. It was a shame that Vince couldn't be here... they would have to talk some sense into their koishii together in the morning. Hopefully Vince would come by Tseng's office with a clearer head after he'd had some time away from the situation. Using the leverage of his arm around Tseng's neck, Yazoo lifted and dropped himself down on the Head Turk's thick shaft. It felt so good inside him and at one point, Tseng was aiming at the perfect angle and Yazoo gasped in surprise, eyes wide with a pleasured smile on his face. “So good!”

Tseng raised an eyebrow at being called a badass, almost chuckling at the term until Yazoo began to move, removing all thoughts from his mind. “Yes,” he hissed, his own hips thrusting up to meet Yazoo’s movements as his hand began stroking the youth’s cock. “That’s what I want… fuck… don’t stop, Yaz.”

“Anything for you, Nushi. I feel moved to give you... anything... you want.” Yazoo knew this must be very unhealthy but it was the honest truth. He wanted to give the man anything he asked for because Tseng's love was so accepting and he trusted him. The silver haired youth had felt this way about others in the past but with the littlest things Yazoo might give, he found that lovers might begin to see him as less than their equal, only as one who was there to be used. Tseng was in charge of the lives of many in his employ for the sake of Shinra and though he could dispose of them as he saw fit, he didn't. He cultivated his family, took care of it and in return, his children wanted to give him everything, Yazoo included. Tseng's hand stroking him caused Yazoo's body to quake as it danced on the Head Turk's cock. “Tseng... yesss.”

“There is only one thing… I want from you right now,” Tseng growled, his thrusts gaining force. “Come for me… my little minx.”

“Nushi,” Yazoo cried, pushing back on his dark lover's cock until they had reached the same rhythm, his arm hugging tighter around his the Head Turk's neck. He rose up and dropped down over and over, stabbing his prostate on Tseng's cock over and over, feeling his nushi squeezing him deliciously. “Oh goddess, Tseng!” His seed shot out of him, wetting his lover's hand as the ivory fist continued to move over his cock, which had turned so very pink with his release. His hips continued to rock, his eyes wide and hazily fixed on the dark haired man's face, those eyes... lips. “Nushi,” he repeated dreamily, desperately wanting Tseng to come with him.

Tseng let himself go, closing his eyes and gasping as he filled the youth with his seed. Once he came back to his senses, he gave Yazoo a kiss on the cheek, helping him to climb off of Tseng’s lap and laying them both down, pulling up the covers. “Thank you,” he whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open as the last of his strength ebbed away.

“For what, my love?” Yazoo cuddled up with the lovely Wutaian, watching his face as his nushi was pulled toward dreamland. He reached up to kiss Tseng's lips as he ran his hand over his lover's cheek, hair... to rest on the Head Turk's deeply breathing chest.

“Just for being here,” Tseng mumbled, pulling Yazoo closer before he drifted off to sleep.

Yazoo whispered happily as he closed his own eyes, “Anytime you need me, I'm here. We will sort this out with Vince too and then, I'm sure, it will go for both of... us.” He yawned and then stilled into a few hours of respite before they would see in the new day together.

***.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Sex, swearing, alcohol abuse, voilence, angst, dub-con  
> Summary - Vincent takes matters into his own hands
> 
> ~~~

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth decided he had better get some much needed sleep. It would be a more unusual chain of events tomorrow. He was to show off his troops to the visiting Mayor of Junon and the man was known to be quite skeptical of President Shinra's methods. Also a known paranoid, this was why they had one of the largest mako cannons installed by the seaside in Junon in the event that Wutai would attack by sea. It would be best if the General were rested so that he wouldn't look like some sort of silver ghoul in the face of their distinguished guest.

He couldn't sleep though. Thoughts of Tseng flitted endlessly through his mind, making it hard for him to drift off. Finally, Sephiroth's hand slid down his bare chest and over his belly to pull down the front of his pajama pants, freeing his cock. The general had told the dark haired beauty that he would indeed touch himself for him and he decided to make good on his promise now. If he exhausted himself, Tseng would be in his last thoughts before slumber and perhaps would meet him in his dreams. Throwing off his fine cotton coverlet, Sephiroth felt the cool air of the room caressing his stiffening organ and he sighed softly as he reached down and began to pull on it firmly, giving it an occasional squeeze. “Tseng...,” he whispered harshly as his cock began to awaken excitedly.

Vincent stumbled up to the General's door, scowling as he rapped his knuckles on it. Sephiroth had become the bane of his existence and yet, he'd never actually had a conversation with the man, a fact he was about to rectify. He knocked again, hard enough this time to make his fist sting. It was Sephiroth's fault he was losing Tseng and now Yazoo was angry at him too... he had to do something.

The general snorted and let his stiff cock fall from his grasp for the pleasure it gave him as it slapped against his skin. Rising out of bed, he donned his robe once more though it was barely enough to cover his arousal even when he tucked himself back in. Not that he cared. Should his visitor notice it, it would be a clear indication of why he did not accept visitors this late. _This had better damn well be an emergency..._ “Yes?” he asked sardonically, eyebrow lifted as he opened the door.

Vincent growled as soon as the door opened, throwing a punch that failed to come close to connecting as the General simply took a step back. The next thing the Turk knew, he was face first on the floor, the momentum of his swing and his drunken state combining to send him tumbling.

“I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, I did not invite you in,” Sephiroth stated flatly, unfazed and moving to scoop the dark haired man up and show him to the door to be on his drunken way. It was only Monday night and already, the revelry had apparently started. Funny, he would have thought the bars were closed tonight...

“Mother fucking bastard, let go of me!” Vincent spat, twisting in the General’s arms in an unsuccessful attempt to break free. The strength of the grip holding him seemed inhuman, Sephiroth not even looking like he was making an effort. “Is this how you got into Tseng’s pants? I wouldn’t put it past you to just hold him down and take what you wanted,” Vincent hissed, glaring over his shoulder at the General as he continued to struggle.

A scowl darkened Sephiroth's features as recognition hit him. “Tseng?!” He turned Vincent around to pull him up by his shirt collar and looked into that handsome face marred by anger. “Who are you?” he asked with eyes narrowed, dead serious now.

“I am _Vincent Valentine_ , you piece of shit!” the Turk yelled, kicking out at the general’s legs in an attempt to at least damage the other man. This whole incident was not going anywhere near how he’d planned and he was only getting angrier at being restrained and so helpless. “Let me go so I can hit you!”

The General sighed. “You know, you are interrupting something very important... wait, Valentine? You're a Turk.” Tseng... this was Tseng's other lover. Well, no wonder the man was pissed at him. “Is that what you really want then? If I take a couple of hits, will you leave me in peace? I am in no mood to fight you right now, Vincent and you are not in top form. We can settle this later as gentlemen, sober.” He released the young man at the door, opening it with an upturned palm, showing the man the way out.

Vincent took the opportunity as soon as his mind registered it, throwing himself into the General and managing to knock him backwards a step before falling to the floor at his feet, the front door slamming shut behind him. Vincent’s head swam; hitting Sephiroth head on was like running into a brick wall. “For fucks sake, what the hell are you made of?” he hissed, hand coming up to cradle his aching skull. “I’m not leaving until you say you’ll leave him alone!” Something wet trickled down his face but Vincent ignored it, glaring up at the General as he tried to think of some way to hurt the man.

“I cannot do that.” Sephiroth's jaw tightened. He would never admit it but the man's words bothered him.... taking Tseng by force... being abnormally made. He felt the pang of his own issues there, having always felt like some sideshow freak but he hadn't heard it voiced by another before. Supposedly with most people he met, his constitution, everything about him was good. “I assure you, I did not take Tseng by force but I do deserve all the blame for it happening. He was simply minding his own business that day when I interfered. I cannot, however, leave him alone now. I cannot ever promise you or Yazoo that.” He looked down at the man, who was covered in sweat now from all his efforts. “You need to stop this now before you get even more injured. I will inform Tseng of your valor by coming here.”

“Fuck valor,” Vincent mumbled, twisting around on the floor and swinging both legs into the back of Sephiroth’s closest knee. When the General fell, Vincent pounced, ending up lying on top of him in an ungraceful sprawl. The move was one he’d learnt from Reno and he made a mental note to buy the redhead a drink sometime in thanks. “You're not so damn tough after all, huh?” he snickered, sitting up to straddle Sephiroth’s hips and smirk down at the shocked face looking up at him. 

Something hard poked into Vincent’s backside and he wriggled a bit to try and work out what it was, realization making him freeze as his amused expression disappeared. The General was hard and he’d just rubbed his ass along the man’s erection. Vincent felt his face bloom red as his eyes opened wide, leaving him gaping at the man underneath him.

“I didn’t… I mean…,” he stuttered, trying to explain his actions and failing.

“Well, yes...,” the general sighed from his position on the carpeted floor. “I would say valor probably isn't the appropriate word anymore for what this is.” He was irritated now and he saw an opportunity to teach the man a lesson for disturbing his private time. “Now you see why I require solitude at this moment. Do you intend to make good on your invitation then?” He bucked his hips upward into Vincent's spread cheeks expectantly.

Vincent gasped at the contact, his own cock springing to life as both of his hands ended up on Sephiroth’s chest, his head bowed down as he bit his lip hard. Staring through his bangs, he remained frozen, his body quite happy where it was. “I doubt you could handle me, General,” he growled, his hips moving again as he decided to tease the other man back. It did feel nice, after all…. 

“Do not provoke me or you will wish you hadn't,” the General said simply as he eyed the man, getting more irritated. He was just spending a quiet evening alone dreaming of his lover... “Now kindly remove yourself from my person. There is coffee in the cupboard if you wish but leave me please.” He raised a brow at Vincent, letting him know that this was a signal to get off him now.

“Coward,” Vincent sneered. He honestly didn’t understand what Tseng saw in the man lying beneath him. Yes, he was beautiful but as far as he could tell, Sephiroth was nothing but an arrogant bully. “I’ll never let you have him.”

That did it. Sephiroth's lips curled into a devious smirk. “Well, I do know of a way to demonstrate my point that should make you more agreeable to our arrangements.” In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth had rolled them over, pinning Vincent's body underneath him, his wrists clasped in one of the general's fists above the young man's head so he couldn't wriggle away. He leaned close, his breath whispering over the Turk's skin, his lips... his neck. “Like I said,” Sephiroth sneered. “It was unwise of you to provoke me and I would say I gave you adequate chance to leave me alone. When you banged on my door, I was horny. Well, I remain horny and now you are as well, so I know how we can settle this issue.”

Vincent whimpered, his heart racing in his chest as he stared up at the General. His embarrassment from making the sound made his anger flair a little, although the feeling of being restrained underneath Sephiroth was having a completely different effect on his body. “I will never be agreeable to you being with Tseng, no matter what you do. I think you over estimate your ability, General,” he murmured, defiance in his gaze as he tried to control his urge to thrust his hips upwards.

“I do, do I? Just which abilities are we talking about now?” His pelvis had begun to slowly grind against Vincent's through their clothes and though he didn't remove anything, Sephiroth was confident this would bring them both satisfaction enough until he saw his lover again. His free hand trailed down to nudge in between them, his hand unfastening the Turk's pants. He decided he wanted to see what Vincent was hiding in there, give himself the added pleasure of Valentine finding himself on display for the General's piercing eyes. He moved his pelvis backwards a little, to gaze down at the pink erect tip that peeked out from Vincent's black jeans. “Oh, very nice,” Sephiroth said lowly, his finger tracing along the shaft to watch it twitch at the feather-light touches.

Vincent moaned, his hips jerking up in reaction to the touch. He was mortified to react so strongly to a simple touch of the General’s fingers, but his body was now ignoring his mind completely. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to stop any more sounds from escaping, not wanting to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of hearing his enjoyment.

“It's all right, Valentine,” Sephiroth assured but he was still smirking and his cock twitched. “I won't tell anyone you enjoyed this. Do you want me to bring you off in my hand? Take you in my mouth?” He followed it up with, “Well, you will just have to make do with this.” He pulled Vincent's jeans down and off the man's legs, baring them and all of the Turk's private areas to the cool air of the room. Feasting his eyes on all that naked flesh, he spread Vincent’s thighs before pressing back into the Turk and undulating his lower body.

“Bastard,” Vincent hissed, his hips jerking up to meet the General’s movements. His heart was racing so fast that it drummed in his ears, Sephiroth’s scent making his head spin as he panted for breath. A part of his mind couldn’t help but wonder if this was what happened to Tseng, although he reasoned the Head Turk would have never gone back to the man if he’d been treated like this… or would he? It was Vincent’s idea to cuff Tseng to the bed, forcing things on him that he hadn’t been ready for. Had he inadvertently made his superior ready for Sephiroth and if he’d never done those things, would Tseng never have fallen for the General? “You don’t deserve him.”

Sephiroth growled, his ire sparked by this insolence. “That's rich, coming from you, Turk. At least I didn't call him a whore.” He left it at that but he was angry now and he peeled away Vincent's shirt from his body and bit down on his shoulder as he continued to grind. This would be good for him, dammit, as he was going to the trouble.

Vincent flinched at the reminder of what he’d said earlier that night, a stab of pain hitting him at the truth in Sephiroth’s words. “I d-didn’t mean it… I-I was just…,” he stuttered, his mind so filled with shame that he lay still while the General removed his shirt. It wasn’t until he was bitten that some sense came back to his thoughts. “Hang on one damn minute. How the fuck do you know about that?” he demanded.

Sephiroth paused. “Tseng is not made of stone, you know. Naturally the man was hurt by your words and needed to talk, so he came to me. If you hadn't been the one to say them, I am sure the chances were good he would have gone to you.” He said this neutrally but his next words were cold. “He is not a whore.” His hand wandered down to squeeze Vincent's cock again. “Is all of this because this is how you wish to be treated? If so, I am more than willing to accommodate.”

Vincent writhed under Sephiroth’s hand, trying to stop himself but still unable to control his body. “I-I… Sephiroth!” he moaned, trying to work up a glare before giving up and just gazing at the General, his breaths heavy. “I know he’s not a whore… I just… wanted him to hurt like I hurt,” Vincent finally whispered, blinking through the alcohol haze. “I suck as a partner… okay? Happy now?” Sephiroth’s hand had stilled, but Vincent’s hips were moving, the Turk seemingly unaware of what his lower body was doing.

“You do, do you? How interesting....” Sephiroth smirked at the naughty imagery he had of forcing Vincent to suck his cock. Honestly though, he wasn't prepared to go that far with this man. “Why are you hurting, Vincent? Isn't Tseng still willing to be involved with you?” His fingertips ghosted again over that hard flesh with the occasional grinding push of his hips before they withdrew, teasing the youth with an onslaught of sensation but fulfilling nothing of the Turk's obvious desires.

“So he says but it will not last… not when he has you,” Vincent softly panted, his words just spilling out as he continued to stare at the General. He was beginning to understand why Tseng wanted Sephiroth, the other man overwhelming in his dominance. Vincent had stopped struggling, his hands resting limpy above his head, completely forgotten. He could only focus on that hand, teasing him so perfectly as he tried to hold back the building urge to beg for more.

Sephiroth calmed a bit in his insistent seduction. In all honesty, he didn't understand why Vincent was so certain that Tseng would give up two very beautiful men for a genetically-engineered piece of flesh. If the general hadn't been reinforcing his emotional walls for as long as he could remember, a self-loathing thought like that would have surely made him cry. It certainly would have made him cry as a child but he only stared emptily into crimson eyes now. “He will never leave you,” he insisted. 'You are real' were his next thoughts but he couldn't bring himself to admit this aloud... not to Valentine. Tseng was also a man of his word, who had integrity and nobility, things that had impressed Sephiroth from the beginning. He realized that his strokes had become absent as his mind busied but he snapped himself out of it and continued with a squeeze that brought them both back to the moment.

Arching his hips up, Vincent still couldn’t pull his eyes away from Sephiroth’s face. “You don’t know that… you’re beautiful, experienced and mature… intelligent,” Vincent mumbled, his hands suddenly remembered as they twitched with the urge to touch the General. “Everything, I am not. I think that I would leave me for you.” He tried to tug an arm free, wanting to run his hands through the other man’s silver locks.

Sephiroth's brows knitted in confusion. “Thank you,” he accepted graciously, “but you don't realize that this is all glamour, just the way I am. I was genetically engineered to be this way. If the experiments on me had failed in any way, the scientists here would tweak and tinker until they came up with a better result. That is not real. You are too important to Tseng for him to let you go for something like me.” The words hurt, even as he said them but they were true and he spoke naturally, as they were a fact. “You should really see what you are too. Take a good look. I did not know you by sight but by reputation and you are the most formidable of Turks, Vincent. Now that I do see you, although inebriated, you are yourself beautiful and, as I am finding out, fiercely passionate in love, it would seem.” He hadn't released Vincent's arms as he didn't trust the man not to take another swing at him. He wasn't used to giving pep talks except to his troops. Those were typically about military campaigns but the man would hopefully be too drunk to remember that he’d said it anyways, only that the seed would be planted for the idea to flourish.

Vincent blushed at the compliments, pushing them aside in his mind as Sephiroth’s self depreciating words took precedence. “It’s not glamour and I don’t care if you’re born out of a damn chocobo. Most men would have just beaten the crap out of me and thrown me out the door. You didn’t. That can’t be engineered. You are different, but it’s a good different and you are very real.” Vincent was squirming as he spoke, his body wanting to be touched but conversation taking over. “How someone is created means little. It’s what you do after that matters.”

Sephiroth's expression softened as he listened to Vincent's words. They were wise indeed and quite profound for the magnitude of the alcohol oozing out of the man's pores. “I was about to use you for sexual gratification because you interrupted my Tseng fantasy and were so keen on staying,” he pointed out demonstratively, as if this would shed light on the fact that he wasn't exactly a 'good' person.

“Did you hear me tell you to stop?” Vincent retorted, staring back stubbornly.

Sephiroth smirked. “See, now you've appealed to my urges to just keep you here, see what will happen if you aren't given what you desire so very much, how cranky you might become.” He patted Vincent's erection and then let his fingers trail downward to rest on the man's inner thigh, his hips halting their movements. Only the general gave the orders around here but he was really only having some fun with the man.

Squirming at the loss of the friction, Vincent couldn’t hold back the whimper of need that escaped his lips once more. “Very cranky,” he growled, trying to glare up at Sephiroth but the look ended up as more of a pout. “What do I have to do to get something more?” he finally asked.

The General thought for a moment. “To get something more from me, you must give me something that might inspire me to do so. What do you think might inspire me to touch you more, make you come?” He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Vincent's body to rest on his naked cock for a moment before returning to gaze smugly into the indignant red eyes watching him. “Hm, pretty eyes?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Vincent murmured, his face flushing at the compliment. _Most people think my eye color is disturbing,_ he mused to himself, remembering the whispers of the servants when he was a child, about demon fathers and demon sons. He quickly shook off the memories, not wanting to linger on thoughts such as those right now. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything I want, hm?” Sephiroth liked where this was going. “What sort of depraved thing could I have you do for me, I wonder?” He would never make Vincent do any such thing, not Vincent. He actually was developing some strange kinship with the guy but the general certainly wasn't above what he was saying with someone he didn't like, didn't want to give pleasure to. “I would most like to hear you beg... and I want you to tell me about your intimate experiences with Tseng and the little silver one, Yazoo. How you make love to Tseng when he is with the two of you.” His cock was slowly growing harder as he heard his own words. This descriptive dirty talk is what he most wanted from Vincent.

“Goddess,” Vincent whispered. Sephiroth just making his request was dirty enough for Vincent, the General’s words making his cock ache with the need to be touched. “I'm no narrator, but I will try to please you,” he said nervously, finally looking away from the other man’s face. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was supposed to do this and hoped he wouldn’t make an ass out of himself and put the other man off.

“Excellent,” Sephiroth's smirk grew wider as his eyes flitted down to Vincent's arousal and as a sort of reward, he swiped a slim digit over the tip, gathering some of the glistening dew on it. Bringing the fingertip near his mouth, the general's tongue darted out and he lapped up Vincent's sweet essence. “Mmm,” he hummed, drawing closer to Vincent's mouth to give the man a taste of his own juices. Instead of connecting their soft lips, Sephiroth extended his tongue, letting it lick over the youth's lip teasingly.

Vincent stopped breathing as he watched, whimpering as the Generral’s tongue caressed his lips. He let his own slip out, trying to catch Sephiroth’s as he strained in the other man’s hold, wanting so desperately to feel those lips on his.

“When the three of you are together, what do you do with each other? Give me some highlights and I might be persuaded to give you a kiss.” Sephiroth loomed over Vincent's face, his hand palming the man's cock gently, with a hint of stroke in it, delivering the promise of what might come. He was ready to have some fun with Tseng's second in command.

“We do almost everything,” Vincent replied, his frustration showing in his voice before he took a deep breath, controlling his temper and trying to follow Sephiroth’s wishes. “Today, before the argument, we… um… Tseng and I both took Yazoo… together,” Vincent blushed, squeezing his eyes closed at how unsexy his sentence had been. Tseng would be laughing his ass off at him if he were here. “Sorry,” Vincent mumbled. “I can do better than that.”

“Oh, that does sound nice. So the both of you took Yazoo's hot little ass? Was it tight in there?” Sephiroth's hips slowly started grinding again with his waxing interest and he brushed his hand over Vincent's cock before it closed encouragingly. “Tell me more.”

“So tight it almost hurt,” Vincent whispered, pushing his own hips up into the General’s touch. “The feeling of Tseng’s cock, rubbing against mine… and Yaz squeezing us both… Gods, it was mindblowing.”

“Hnnn, yes.” Sephiroth tightened his grip and began stroking Vincent now, his thigh parting the Turk's legs further, nudging his balls. Leaning closer, Sephiroth held up his end of the bargain, capturing Vincent's pale lips in his own. When he had finished, he purred, “Tasty....” It was a word he didn't use very often but his voice was low and teasing and he was feeling playful. “How did you all come to be together?”

Sephiroth’s kiss left Vincent breathless, his eyes glazed as he answered without thought of how unwise it was to admit to their strange beginnings. “I was obsessed with Yazoo. I tried so many times to talk to him but I didn’t know how to approach him. Watching him and wanting him became too much to bare so one day I just… took him.”

“You took him? How so?” Sephiroth’s eyebrow rose in directed interest again as he squeezed Vincent's shaft, rewarding him for divulging such sexy secrets. “Rough and dirty up against a wall?”

Vincent chuckled, finding he liked the way Sephiroth’s mind worked. “No but that’s something I wouldn’t mind trying,” he replied, continuing without thought as all he could focus on was the General’s hand stroking him. “I kidnapped him while he was walking home through Midgar Central Park… held him against his will in my house in the country.”

“Really?” Sephiroth's undivided attention was captured for now and he let go of Vincent's shaft to take a playful swat at it before resuming his pulling motions, stroking with purpose now. “How did you come to be lovers? Did you take advantage of him while you had him captive?”

“No, I wanted him to desire me too… before we became lovers. I was trying to give him time to get to know me but then Tseng found out and… he thought we were moving too slow.” Vincent couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face at the memory of their first time together, all three of them.

Sephiroth tutted at him. “Vincent,” he said with a playfully reprimanding tone. “You can't say something like that with that face and then not expound on it.” He kissed the man's lips again, slowly working his way down Vincent's neck and chest, pausing at a nipple. “What happened then?” His breath whispered over the tiny pale bud until it began to tighten up in anticipation and the general extended his lips to kiss it tenderly as his eyes lingered on the young man's face.

Vincent squirmed under the General, his words spilling fourth for the sole purpose of continuing the wonderful touches. “He drugged us both. Tseng knew I’d never done anything before, so he took over… showing me how to make Yazoo feel good… how to make both of us burn for him, as well as each other.”

“There is much more to Tseng that he lets on, isn't there?” Sephiroth beamed with pride. “So,” he whispered over Vincent's skin, his other hand releasing the man's arms to play with the other nipple as his mouth loomed closer. “Before Yazoo and Tseng, you were a virgin, Vincent?” His tongue shot out to lap over the newly hardened bud, drawing it into his mouth as he watched that lovely pale face contort in pleasure, just what he wanted to see...

“Yes,” Vincent whispered, his face turning a deeper shade of red. He really didn’t wish to discuss that fact in length, so he quickly tried to think up some way to change the subject, his lust and alcohol fogged brain straining for ideas. Realizing his hands where free, Vincent looked down at Sephiroth, gasping as he watched the General torment his chest. “Please, I want to touch you. May I?” he begged.

Sephiroth stiffened, his mouth stopping for a moment as he stared at the man, thinking about it for a moment. He was one of Tseng's trusted Turks and nothing would go further than Sephiroth allowed it to. “You may,” he allowed carefully, his head lowering to continue his oral assault of Vincent's chest. “Why...,” he murmured between deep sucks, “...did you wait so long to indulge in the pleasures of the body?”

“Because I didn’t know how to approach someone, to try and start something with them and I… honestly, I didn’t think anyone would want me.” As he spoke, Vincent brought a hand down to tentively touch Sephiroth’s hair, slowly threading through it as he tried not to think about all the times he’d been told he was worthless, stupid and useless by his father.

“But Yazoo wanted you in the end and apparently, so did Tseng,” Sephiroth purred, his kisses moving lower, over Vincent's tight belly. “You have delectable skin,” he mused, his tongue blazing over the thin dark treasure trail, his breath a fine mist over it, making it glisten.

“I have been very lucky, with both of them,” Vincent gasped, his body beginning to tremble with anticipation at the direction the General was moving. He released Sephiroth’s hair, his hands falling beside his head and fisting in an attempt to control the urge to just grab the other man and push him towards his cock.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to form a warm “haa” over it. “Very nice,” he smiled deviously as his tongue swiped over the tip, gathering more precome before it slithered out to do so again in a snakelike flicker, his breath ghosting low and warm in an audible masculine sigh.

“F-fuck,” Vincent cursed, his eyes squeezing closed. “I’m beginning to understand… why Tseng couldn’t resist you,” he mumbled, biting down on his lip again to try and stop himself from saying anything more.

“Hn, good,” Sephiroth replied smugly. “Then you won't obstruct my plans to continue seeing him?” Not only did he plan to see him, he planned to woo Tseng, make the man his. No one in Sephiroth's life had ever shown him so much regard... well they had but never had anyone done so with both eyes open. Most of his fangirls and subordinates did so blindly, only seeing the image he represented, his mako enhancements, his puffed-up persona that he had been trained to constantly hone and really, Sephiroth had not been allowed the luxury of simply being himself. In fact, he wasn't sure he knew what 'himself' was anymore. He lifted Vincent's shaft in his hands, stroking it firmly, licking his lips.

“Don’t hurt him. Please?” Vincent could only stare at the ceiling, hoping that he was doing the right thing in backing down. He knew he’d probably lose Tseng to the General, but finally realized he was powerless to stop it from happening.

“That is something I would never want to do,” Sephiroth said seriously and his face grew somber but determined. “Look at me,” he whispered, almost in a hiss.

Vincent forced his eyes to look downwards, meeting the General’s gaze with a slight frown. He would do this for Tseng, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt.

“You are not losing him, you know,” Sephiroth licked a line up Vincent's shaft, his tongue wriggling as it delved into the tiny slit, lightly fucking it. His fist squeezed around the cock as it moved up and down. “He is devoted to you both.”

Vincent didn’t answer him, biting his lip again to try to stop the moan that tried to spill forth. Instead, all that could be heard was a whimper as he hoped the General’s words were true. His hips were twitching now, the urge to thrust becoming too strong to resist. Vincent could feel his fingernails beginning to break the surface of the skin of his palms but he ignored them, using the sting as an anchor to regain control. “Sephiroth… w-would you... I mean, c-could you… shit,” Vincent stuttered, finally stopping to breathe in deeply, trying to sort out his racing thoughts.

“What?” Sephiroth asked sweetly, a smirk on his lips while his fist twisted around the shaft before pulling down toward the base. Sweeping his tongue around the underside of the tip, the general exhaled as he sucked out more precum , the pressure of his lips squeezing the rosy flesh.

“Could you fuck me like you fuck him?” Vincent mumbled out in a rush, forcing the embarrassing question out as fast as he could. He wished he could close his eyes but found them glued on the sight of Sephiroth torturing his cock. It was a sight he wouldn’t soon forget.

Sephiroth let go with a popping sound. _Well that was unexpected..._ He had assumed the man would want him to take his cock all the way in and suck him like it was the end of the world but this idea had merit, the general had to admit. “You want to be my Tseng tonight?”

“Yes… please?” Vincent responded, averting his eyes. He didn’t understand why, but the urge to feel what Tseng felt with Sephiroth was so overwhelming that he had to ask, only hoping the General didn’t think he was too weird for the request.

Sephiroth moved upwards again, gathering Vincent up in his arms and moving them over to the couch where he had taken his lover the last time. He might have opted for the bedroom but he hadn't taken his little raven back there yet and it would feel wrong. Something about this felt a little wrong too. Would Tseng be angry with him for this? He would just have to explain to his lover that he was the one who inspired them to it. 

Stroking over Vincent's hair, Sephiroth pulled him sideways across his lap, kissing red, bitten lips. Looking down into crimson eyes, the general almost convinced himself that he could see Tseng's dark orbs watching him there. His pale fingers caressed along Vincent's taut body, moving down over his lower belly to stroke that saliva-slick shaft as his other hand massaged the back of the Turk's neck.

Vincent was putty in Sephiroth’s hands, all embarrassment forgotten as he lost himself in every touch from the beautiful General. “Sephiroth,” he whispered, one hand holding on to a shoulder while the other traced gentle lines along a pale jaw, pausing to ghost over soft lips. “Gods, every touch from you is…,” his words disappeared in a gasp as his cock was stroked again, his hips beginning to move in time.

Vincent was quite enchanting now, all mild and gentle, all traces of his wild anger gone. The general was compelled to give him just what he had asked for and it would help him get through the night without Tseng. This was not at all how he had planned it but it was a nice surprise indeed.

As Vincent spread his legs, the cold air of the room caressed him, making him tremble as he waited to see what the General would do next. He wanted to run his hands all over Sephiroth but got the feeling he shouldn’t, something about the other’s whole manner making him hold off and only do so if invited.

Sephiroth's fingers were exploring Vincent's secrets in a heartbeat and when his nimble digits caressed soft balls, there was an audible growl from the general's throat and he pressed the base of his palm against them gently. “Lovely, Vincent,” he rumbled, his index finger sliding down to brush over Vincent's small entrance, teasing over the tight muscle. “Lube or no?”

“Do you use it with Tseng?” Vincent asked, eyes a little wider at the though of Tseng letting someone take him without it.

“I don't recall that we did last time... care to chance it?” He gave the Turk a wink.

“Ahhh… I… um...,” Vincent stuttered, body tensing up instantly. He was really not comfortable with letting someone do that without lube and had no idea how others did. “Doesn’t that really hurt?” he finally said softly, blushing once again.

“Well, we could use other things, saliva namely.” Sephiroth was smirking, he couldn't help it. Tseng's most badass Turk of all people... “Your saliva or mine. I could lick you there, would you like that? Fuck you with my tongue?” He wiggled it at Vincent, his hand still moving over the man's cock.

Vincent couldn’t help the whimper that came out, never believing in a million years that he would hear General Sephiroth offer to fuck him with his tongue. “Oh, I forgot about saliva,” he mumbled stupidly, wincing at his own words. _Goddess, I sound like a damn halfwit…_ , he scolded himself, looking up to find Sephiroth watching him, still with that smirk. “Whatever you want,” he finally managed to murmur, his face so hot that he was sure the General was going to change his mind at any moment and throw him out, naked into the hallway.

Sephiroth sighed, “What do you want?” Everyone always just gave him what they thought he wanted, there was almost no sport in it anymore. Tseng was a different matter. With Tseng, he wanted and so he took but Tseng wanted too and Tseng had asked and taken what he wanted from the general and it felt good... it felt right.

 _I want to touch you more but it’s not like you’ll let me_ , Vincent thought to himself, letting out a breath as he realized there was no way he could actually ask Sephiroth to fuck him with his tongue. He reached down and grabbed hold of the General’s hand, bringing two fingers to his lips and sucking them inside, his eyes watching the other man for his reaction.

A rather ragged exhale escaped the general's lips and he hummed in satisfaction, “That's more like it. I appreciate your directness, Vincent.” He kept his stroking fist moving as his other hand crept down from the dark haired man's mouth to run it along Vincent's inner thigh, spreading them wider to tease along that small puckered hole, lining it with Vincent's saliva. “You ready?” he whispered hotly against Vincent's ear.

“More than ready,” Vincent murmured. He’d been surprised by Sephiroth’s first words, as he’d thought, in lieu of the man’s actions, that the General had wanted obedience and a passive partner, not a direct one. Putting the thought away to ponder over later, Vincent gave the General a smirk, wriggling his hips a little.

“You tomcat,” Sephiroth couldn't help his chuckle. He pressed firmly against that tight muscle and after an instant, he hissed as he felt it slip inside. Pressing more firmly, he wriggled it in the same rhythm Vincent had moved his hips to move it in further before slipping in a second. “What else would you like from me, Vincent?” His fingertips found that inner bundle of nerves and teased it back and forth with his index finger, loving how it made the man's body shudder.

It was hard for Vincent to think clearly with Sephiroth’s hands all over him, playing his body like he owned it. “I’d like to suck you, but I think you don’t want that from me,” he answered huskily, looking up at the other man. “I… would like to hear what you want, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth's face grew serious. “Vincent, I do appreciate that... but... I... I'm not...” His jaw clenched and he didn't know how to say that he wasn't comfortable so he could only look away. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he scoffed to cover his embarrassment. When he looked back at Vincent, his face was tight and his eyes a bit desperate. “Hold onto me, little one, I want to feel your hot little ass squeezing me tightly.” He wrapped his arms around Vincent's torso, kissing the Turk deeply as he toppled them so that Vincent was spread wide on his back, Sephiroth unleashing his cock from his sleep pants, already eagerly pushing inside.

“Sephiroth!” Vincent exclaimed, feeling himself being entered too fast, as he clung to the other man. “Please slow down!” He tensed up, closing his eyes as he endured the pain.

Sephiroth's hips halted but he couldn't look at Vincent, only froze overlooking the man's shoulder past long raven hair at the rather plain blue throw pillow the man rested on. _What am I doing?_ “Have I hurt you?” He knew he had from the force of his entry but he felt so bad inside and this was his way of apology for harming another person he hadn’t intended to harm.

Vincent opened his eyes, a couple of tears making their way down his cheeks as he willed his body to relax . “It’s okay,” he whispered hoarsely. “I’m fine… really.”

Sitting back to make sure, Sephiroth's brows furrowed when he saw those tears. Wordlessly, he pulled Vincent to his chest and kissed the man's eyelids, arms tightening around him. He was too rough sometimes. “I will make up for it by giving you pleasure,” he said simply, his hand reaching down between them to grasp Vincent's cock, stroking it once more, hoping this would help the man to relax.

Vincent moved one of his own hands down and stopped Sephiroth’s, looking up at him with a small smile. “You don’t have to make it up to me. I said it’s okay and I meant it,” he said softly. Vincent brought his other hand up to cup the side of the General’s face, leaning up to kiss him, slowly at first, nibbling on his lips and trying to get the other man to participate as he slowly began to move his hips, ignoring the sting.

Sephiroth hummed into the kiss, his hands sliding down Vincent's body slowly as if afraid he might break him. His mouth opened, allowing Vincent to have his way, to lead because the general himself was feeling off... humbled and he did feel like he wanted to give the Turk something. He found he did enjoy the feel of their tongues dancing together, the gentle licking. His hand reached up into silky sable locks and took a gentle hold on them at the base of Vincent's neck. His own hips soon joined the Turk's as he felt wetness on his cock and their bodies slid together more easily. He only hoped the wetness was not blood.

Sighing into the kiss, Vincent lifted his legs higher, wrapping them around Sephiroth’s waist and pulling the General closer. He didn’t want to stop the kiss, but knew he needed to do something to convince the older man that he could stop holding back. “Sephiroth, want more,” he whispered against pale lips, hoping his next move wouldn’t just cause more trouble. The next time Vincent thrust, he pulled down on the General’s back with his legs, making their bodies come together hard and wringing a gasp from his own lips at the pain mixed with pleasure the move caused.

Sephiroth's jaw tightened again but when he saw that Vincent was enjoying it rough now, he didn't take another moment to think. His hips automatically thrust harder into the dark haired man's body, his thighs slapping loudly against Vincent's buttocks. Setting a slow, powerful rhythm, the silver haired man stroked Vincent's bangs out of his face so they could see each other. “Like this?” he asked breathlessly.

“Oh goddess, yes,” Vincent purred, his back arching at how good it felt as he gazed back at the General. There was pain but the pleasure overrode it, the sting only adding to the intensity of every thrust. “Harder, please Sephiroth… fuck me as hard as you can.”

The general was only too happy to oblige, picking up the pace, letting his thighs slam against that lean ass. “I’m pleased… my hasty entry… didn’t deter you…” he panted as his pelvis thrust harder and harder. “You… like it… rough, hm?” He pulled Vincent’s body as close as it would come, letting the friction of their sculpted bellies rub the other man’s erection back and forth relentlessly.

“It would… seem so,” Vincent managed to gasp in reply. Sephiroth’s pace was merciless, sinking into him so deeply that he knew he wouldn’t last long. Any pain was forgotten, swept away in mindless pleasure that left Vincent moaning and writhing, powerless to do anything but hang on and enjoy the ride. “Seph… fuck, Seph,” he murmured desperately as he felt the tension coil in his belly, ready to send him over the edge. His fingers dug into the General’s back when his climax finally hit, one so intense that he couldn’t breathe as every muscle in his body pulled tight and then finally, released.

“Hunnh,” the general purred in agreement, holding Vincent tight as his hips kept thrusting hard. The Turk’s seed warming his belly pushed him over and together they rode out their bliss, their bodies slippery with Vincent’s come, the general spurting frantically into the younger man’s body. When his own body had no more to give, Sephiroth collapsed backward, pulling the dark haired man over with him, their positions reversed so he wouldn’t crush his companion, a breathless chuckle escaping him. “I have to admire your perseverance, Vincent,” he mused, smiling. “It made for a very enjoyable evening.” He pulled him closer, not giving the option to evade snuggling together on the couch.

“Enjoyable, indeed,” Vincent chuckled, nuzzling into the General’s neck as he waited for his alcohol drenched mind to stop spinning. He couldn’t resist a small swivel of his hips, the movement making him suck in a breath, as he decided that walking around tomorrow probably wasn’t going to be an option. Smiling lazily despite the pain, Vincent realized that it should bother him, but it didn’t. “Thank you,” he purred, giving a small kiss to the General’s neck.

“No thanks necessary, Tomcat,” Sephiroth teased, “Tseng spoke of introducing us soon actually. I think it worked out better this way. Much more favorably than I expected.” He idly stroked over Vincent's hair. His cock softened inside of Vincent's ass but neither of them made any moves to withdraw it. His body was exhausted but his mind was awhirl with possibility... and what of the little silver one? Sephiroth thought about mentioning Yazoo to Vincent but he refrained, unsure of how the Turk would react as Tseng's first reactions were not so favorable. So he let it be for now. “We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow for me at least. You are welcome to stay.”

Finally sitting up, Vincent arched his back and stretched, looking very much like the tomcat Sephiroth had named him. “You sure you want to wake up next to a stray such as me?” he said, tilting his head to one side and smiling down at the General contentedly.

“Look at you,” Sephiroth's lids lowered, gaze going sultry as he admired his new pet. “Certainly, I shall keep feeding you if you like. If it is all right with your true masters, that is.” He reached up and rubbed the backs of his bent fingers underneath Vincent's chin as if he really were a cat Sephiroth had decided to take in because it was so damn cute. He would not impose any further on their relationship than he already had.

Vincent almost purred at the touch, leaning into it and gazing back down at the beautiful General. “My true masters… I’m afraid I was a very bad kitty yesterday and they both threw me out,” he said softly, a sadness falling over his face as he sighed. “Stray cats aren’t used to captivity.”

Sephiroth's expression sobered and he pulled Vincent to rest on his chest. “Do you want to tell me about it?” He brushed his hand over the side of the young Turk's face, tucking some hair behind his ear.

Vincent sighed, cuddling into the General’s embrace. “I fucked up… with them both. This whole relationship thing is harder than I thought it would be,” he murmured. “And I owe you an apology as well. I’m sorry for trying to hit you and for all the insults. I was just… well, honestly it was easier to take my anger out on you than face how much I care about Tseng, how afraid I was of losing him. Yazoo could see it, so much so that now he thinks I want Tseng more than him.” Closing his eyes, Vincent gave a frustrated growl. “I hate not knowing how to deal with these situations and with the both of them, I’m constantly clueless.”

“So... you called him a whore because you love him,” Sephiroth reasoned thoughtfully. It was honestly very like many things he himself had done before when he was hurt. Slowly, he patted Vincent's head reassuringly. “I understand why you did what you did... very well but I also know that I am just as clueless when it comes to intimacy. My apologies.”

Vincent chuckled, sitting up enough to look down into Sephiroth’s eyes. “Don’t apologize. It’s nice to have somebody around here as lost as I am,” he said, smiling as he continued. “You are very different from how I thought you would be… I can understand why Tseng finds you so irresistible now.”

If one had gotten over the suspicion that their eyes deceived them, they would have seen a slight blush in the general's cheeks but he wasn't aware of it so he didn't shirk away from Vincent's gaze. “Why?” he asked, honestly. He knew what he was, what he was valuable for in the eyes of the company, his fans... but Tseng already had two beautiful lovers, natural people in touch with their full range of emotions. Tseng had no need for what Sephiroth was, so why did he value it?

“Because I’m finding myself feeling the same way. There is much more to you than all the hype and Shinra bullshit, General,” Vincent murmured, reaching up to trace the line of the other man’s jaw. “You are thoughtful and sensitive… all things Shinra doesn’t value, fools that they are. At first I thought your beauty was a mask, hiding a cold barren interior, but I now think it is a reflection of what is beneath.” Vincent suddenly blushed, looking down as he realized how odd what he’d just said must sound, coming from a Turk. “I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forward,” he stuttered, nervously sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“How do you know that?” Sephiroth asked, his eyes shifting away, unsure if Vincent was only captivated by what he said he wasn't captivated by... “You know, I didn't force you because you were important to Tseng but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have...” He balled his hands up into fists in frustration and inability to leave that image Vincent had conjured for him alone, let the man believe he was worthy and good. “I would have no qualms, Vincent, if you were not important to someone I...” He stopped, unsure of what word to use that would register in his normal vocabulary.

“Someone you care about?” Vincent finished the sentence for him, one eyebrow raised in challenge. “You didn’t force me because you care about Tseng and you know Tseng cares about me. That shows you are sensitive to his feelings and thoughtful enough to work out that it would hurt him. You never struck me once when I tried to attack you, even before you knew who I was. When I was sad earlier, you embraced me and asked me if I wanted to talk about it and listened to me. Deny it all you want but I’ve seen the truth now and I will not forget.” Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, gazing down at Sephiroth stubbornly as he swayed a little from side to side, still feeling the pleasant effect of the alcohol.

Sephiroth's brow furrowed and he closed his eyes but his arms remained wrapped around Vincent's body and an audible sigh escaped him as he relaxed. It was hard to hear but somehow, it wasn't. Somehow, these were words he had longed to hear for as long as he could remember. He felt as if he had been spoiled to hear such things from Vincent as well as Tseng in the same day. “I hurt Yazoo...,” he countered, only because this was something he was sure that Vincent would not like. “He was trying to protect Tseng and his heart lay open to me... and I cut it to win.”

Vincent frowned. “Yazoo told me that your first meeting you were polite and he was the hostile one. Then the second time you two met, he said he wanted to rub you the wrong way, but that your words ended up hurting him instead,” Vincent murmured, a little pissed at himself for not asking his love for any more details of what exactly had happened. “It sounds like you were just reacting to his hostility… that doesn’t make you a bad person, Sephiroth.”

The general evaded saying anymore on the matter. “Come, let us sleep now...” He hugged Vincent closer, shutting his eyes in feigned drowsiness but honestly, he was no longer very tired. The Turk was giving him too much credit and it was making his heart flutter before a pain shot through it. He couldn't talk about himself anymore tonight. He took comfort though in Vincent's form pressed against him and his hand stroked over the man's strong back. “Goodnight, Tomcat,” he said softly.

“Goodnight, Sephiroth,” Vincent murmured, snuggling into the General’s chest. He was suddenly so very tired. Sleep fell over him quickly, his last thoughts centering on how warm Sephiroth felt underneath him.

***.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo and Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent and Reno written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - angst, swearing  
> Summary - The morning after
> 
> ~~~

Once the office door was closed behind them and Elena sat blissfully unaware, hopefully, behind her desk, Yazoo's arms encircled Tseng’s waist. “I find the temptation to hold you very hard to ignore, my love.” He wasn't even sure why really. Tseng's office was so efficient, cold and lonely. Tseng spent his professional as well as much of his personal time here... which would have to change.

Tseng chuckled, giving Yazoo a hug before pulling back. “I’m sure you can control it, at least for awhile, little minx,” he joked. “Besides, I have some things to discuss with you of a more serious nature this morning.”

“Of course,” Yazoo straightened and listened patiently, his expression fading to nothingness. “What would you like to talk about, Tseng?” He would need to learn to be more professional here but honestly, he didn't really want to. However, it did compromise his lover's position, so it really was not an option. Part of him just wanted to experience his lovers whenever he could and feel the pleasure that came with loving them... well, in most cases. They were having a tough go of it lately.

Tseng tilted his head a little, not liking the coldness that came over Yazoo’s face. It reminded him far too much of a certain other silver haired man. 

“Yazoo, General Sephiroth called on me yesterday, here at work, to ask about you,” he began, moving over behind his desk and gesturing for Yazoo to sit in the chair in front of it. “He has suspicions you may be related, considering both of you share similar physical traits. I wanted to ask you if it was possible at all and ask if you had any objections to me looking into the matter.” Sitting down, Tseng rested his elbows on the table and gazed at the youth, waiting for a reaction.

Yazoo didn't really want to talk about the general. “I have no objections. My brothers and I were adopted from an orphanage but it is very possible that Sephiroth might be family.” His expression darkened subtly but he didn't want to hurt his lover by it. It was not the Head Turk's fault at all. Well, finding out if they had any more family out there had been what he had always wanted and here Tseng was offering to find out for him. “Thank you for your interest in the matter, dear Nushi.” He smiled over at his lover affectionately.

“How did your first meeting with Sephiroth go?” Tseng asked, deciding to be direct. He had seen Yazoo’s expression change momentarily at the mention of the other man’s name and had the feeling it was about more than just Tseng's romantic interest in him, considering Yazoo's acceptance of it last night. “I gather Reno introduced you two?”

“He did,” Yazoo affirmed. “The general was polite to me... I pulled his hair.” The youth didn't really feel any remorse about this fact, not even in the face of his darling nushi. In fact, the retelling of this little anecdote and the memory of the look on Sephiroth's face was enough to make the corners of the youth's mouth twitch in inward satisfaction.

“You pulled his hair?” Tseng repeated, an eyebrow lifting in surprise. “May I ask why?”

Yazoo looked at Tseng meaningfully, a hint of pain in his eyes.

Tseng blushed, having the sudden urge to smack himself in the face. “I’m sorry… I…,” he mumbled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He really didn’t handle losing sleep very well. “I shouldn’t have asked that question. My apologies. May I ask how he reacted to that?”

“He growled at me but Reno intervened and we went back to training before anything happened. I don't want Reno to be penalized for my actions,” Yazoo replied easily. He already wanted to go to his lover for the way it affected Tseng. It wasn't necessary for everything though as it was clear that the Head Turk was a mountain of a man and honestly, Yazoo felt he had his right to have been upset by everything that happened.

Tseng sighed, running a hand over his eyes. He’d hoped that Yazoo and Sephiroth would be the first he could try and broker a peace deal between, the little minx seemingly less upset than Vincent. Apparently, that assumption was incorrect, leaving him at a loss of how to proceed. He really wished that his lovers could get along, at least be civil with each other, if nothing more. Tseng knew it would take time, but at the moment, the possibility of it ever happening seemed unlikely.

“I would be more likely to reward Reno over something like that,” he began, opening his mouth to continue, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing. “Excuse me one moment, minx.” Picking up the phone he murmured into the mouthpiece, “Yes?”

“Boss, it’s me. Thought you’d want to know that Valentine is AWOL today,” Reno voice drawled through the line. Tseng sighed again, closing his eyes as he felt a headache begin to form. It was definitely going to be one of those days.

“Reno, can you go to his apartment and see if you can find him? Tell him I said hangovers are not an acceptable excuse for leave,” Tseng growled, not really caring right now how angry Vincent was with him. His second in command should know better than to let private affairs affect work. 

“Yo, boss. Will do. Anything else you want me to do before I come down and get Yazoo?” Reno asked.

“No, but I did want to thank you for looking after Yazoo yesterday. Did everything go well?” he added, seeing if the redhead would slip anything more about the General.

“I guess you want to know about the two run-ins with the General, hey boss?” Reno chuckled.

“That would be my goal, Reno,” Tseng murmured, grinning at his Turk’s quick thinking as his mind immediately focused on the word two.

“Well the first time wasn’t so bad, but the second one in the cafeteria really messed with Yazoo’s head. He didn’t want to talk about it, but I wanted to tell ya cause I was worried about the kid,” Reno answered.

“No need to worry as I will deal with it. Thank you, Reno,” Tseng replied, managing to keep his voice even. Disconnecting the call, he leveled his gaze at Yazoo. “What happened in the cafeteria?”

Yazoo sighed, knowing that there would be little he got away with where the general was concerned. “You had said on the phone that you thought your encounter was only about sex to him... it felt like he had taken something from you... so I wanted to take something from him. At lunch, I saw him and went to steal his fruit cup but he caught me.” His expression grew a bit distant as he recalled the events of that lunch.

“Yazoo,” Tseng began, getting up and walking around the desk to crouch down in front of the youth. “He didn’t… I mean I…,” Tseng began, touched that Yazoo had tried to defend him. “I appreciate your concern but it really wasn’t necessary. He only took what I was willing to give.” Reaching out, he took the little minx’s hand, smiling up at him. “You stole his fruit cup?” he continued, resisting the urge to chuckle at the visual image his mind supplied, as the incident had obviously upset Yazoo. “What did he say when he caught you?”

“He asked me what I thought I was doing,” Yazoo brought Tseng’s long pale fingertips to his lips before leaning his cheek on their joined hands, eyes full of adoration for his lover. “He asked me if that was what I considered your worth, only equal to a fruit cup.” His breath caught and his voice went rough with emotions he was trying his best to hold back. “You are worth so much more than that to me.”

“Minx,” Tseng whispered, pulling him into his arms. “I know that, little one. I am sorry my actions have upset you.”

“I told him that it would brighten my day to give you something I took from him, even if it was a damn fruit cup and then he told me to take it and he hoped it would bring me comfort. The words weren't really what bothered me. He turned his back as if I were beneath any further notice, which I suppose is no more than I deserve, but he made it plain that he would not stop pursuing you and so I knew that I had lost.” He hugged Tseng close, remembering how it felt to think he had lost Tseng to the Silver General. “I'm sorry. Usually I can easily ignore things like that but this time, I wasn't able to just let it go."

“You haven’t lost me. Please believe me when I say that,” Tseng said softly, one hand coming up to hold Yazoo’s head to his shoulder. To see his lovers so upset hurt Tseng, especially when he knew it was all his fault. “I’m sorry that I have caused both you and Vincent so much pain. If was never my intention to hurt either of you.”

Yazoo looked up at him seriously. “Tseng, I know that. You see? I understand that you needed to have that true love for yourself and like I said before, you should have it if you want it. This is why I will not get in the way anymore. He is serious about you and I saw it at that moment. I will leave him alone from now on, I promise.”

“I don’t know if it will ever be love between Sephiroth and I, but I would like to try. I do not wish to ever give up you or Vincent though so your understanding means the world to me,” he smiled down at Yazoo, tucking a strand of hair behind the youth’s ear.

Tseng’s smile then fell away, remembering what else Reno had told him on the telephone. “I do not think Vincent will ever be so understanding, however, especially with how he is acting at the moment. Reno informed me Vincent hasn’t come into work today, or called in sick, so I asked him to stop by and see what is going on before he comes to collect you for more training.”

Yazoo’s eyes widened in worry. “Vince…” He was thoughtful for a moment. “Tseng, do you think he would try to hurt himself? I was upset and I left. He may think I’ve abandoned him but I was too angry to argue anymore.” He had a million worrisome thoughts running through his head and this felt like it was his fault. When it came to his job as a Turk as well as during their time getting to know each other, Yazoo understood Vincent to be dependable when it came to his life responsibilities. Something was very wrong here.

“Reno is on his way there now, so don’t worry. We all have the access codes to each other’s apartments, so he can go right in and make sure Vincent is alright,” Tseng said, hiding his own worry over his second in commands absence. Vincent had never done this before… “I hate to get back to business, but there are forms you need to fill in for me, just to get the paperwork of your new position with us out of the way. How about we get them done to pass the time until Reno gets here, alright?”

“Sure,” Yazoo took the pen offered to him and began to look over everything. It was kind of a relief to take a moment to do something so straightforward, having to decide whether he wanted to be fully taxed now or at the end of the year, rather than worry about whether Vincent was all right… and the pay hike was very nice indeed. His eyes rose to look up at Tseng with surprise and glee. Well, damn, he had better do extra good work here then!

Tseng sat back down behind his desk, glancing up from his own paperwork to catch a grin from the youth. It was quiet in the office as they both worked until a knock on the door had them both looking up in unison.

“Enter,” Tseng called out, smiling as Reno entered only to have his expression drop at the look on his face. “What is it?”

“Valentine’s not in his apartment,” the redhead said bluntly, eyes flicking over to Yazoo before returning to Tseng. “And there’s something else too. I just ran into Lazard in the elevator and he’s pissed as hell. He was on his way to come and see you but gave me a message instead. Seems Sephiroth didn’t turn up for work today either and he wants us to find him. Gave us the override code for the General’s apartment,” Reno finished, handing a piece of paper over to Tseng.

Tseng couldn’t hide the panic that fell over his face. _Surely Vincent hadn’t…._ “Reno, call Rude and tell him to come back from below the plate to assist. While you’re waiting for him, grab Elena and start a search of the building, first priority the General but if you find Valentine, I want to know immediately, understood? I’ll go to Sephiroth’s apartment and see what I can find out.” An ominous feeling crept over Tseng as he tried to put aside his worry and think professionally.

“What about the newbie?” Reno asked, glancing over at Yazoo.

Tseng looked over to find his little minx looking panicked, having to clench his fist to hold back the urge to pull the youth into his arms and comfort him. “Yazoo, go with Reno and assist with the search,” he said instead..

Yazoo put on his bravest face, even though he felt sure that Vincent would not be found where he was going. “Yes,” he agreed and shuffled out behind the redhead. This would be his first assignment for Tseng and he wouldn’t disobey no matter how much he wanted to. Reno would be watching him too so there could be no sneaking away. He only hoped Tseng found them in one piece… Vincent particularly. Had Vincent tried to take the general on? Yazoo had never witnessed his hand-to-hand but Sephiroth was strong. He couldn’t help but worry that Vincent was a bloody mess in the Shinra war machine’s apartment, the general’s arrogant smirking face looming over him. _Shit…_

Tseng wasted no time in making his way to Sephiroth’s apartment, his heart racing in fear of what he would find. He knew there was no way Vincent could hurt the General, especially in the drunken state he’d been in, but was worried out of his mind at what Sephiroth could have done to his second in command.

Coming to the General’s door, he didn’t bother knocking. Instead he quickly entered the override code, walking in and closing the door behind him before turning around and letting his eyes sweep over the room. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. On the sofa lay a mostly naked Sephiroth, fast asleep with a completely naked Vincent sprawled on top of him. The room stunk of sex, leaving no doubt as to what the two had spent the last night doing.

Tseng didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Slowly walking over, he just stood there next to them, staring down as he tried to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

Sephiroth’s brow furrowed behind closed eyes. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he found his reach impeded by a warm body. His eyes shot open but he didn’t move another inch until he carefully peered down to get his bearings. 

_Tseng?_ Then, on closer inspection… _No, Tomcat._

In any case, he relaxed, idly stroking over a silky raven head, until he noticed how light it had grown outside. His senses told him they weren’t alone, not that his sleepy mind could process that but he did turn his head with widened eyes to gaze at his beautiful raven before tapping urgently on Vincent’s head so that the man would rouse and let him up. Sephiroth wanted to scramble to explain himself, tell Tseng this had not been his intention when he had met Vincent at all!

Vincent awoke to the feel of a warm body under him and the distinctly annoying feeling of something knocking on his head. “What the fuck?” he mumbled, opening his eyes only to wince as the light blinded him. He pushed himself upwards regardless, his head pounding at the movement, and squinted his eyes open to find Sephiroth underneath him.

_Sephiroth?_

Suddenly bits and pieces of the night before came flooding back, Vincent’s brain going from groggy sleepiness to wide awake panic instantly. Trying to get up and away, he didn’t realize that a certain part of the General’s anatomy was still buried inside of him until a sharp pain in his ass reminded him rather rudely as it slipped free. Flinching, Vincent lost his balance and fell backwards off the sofa with a yelp. Expecting his head to hit the floor, he was surprised to find something had caught him... or someone more accurately, as he could feel a belt buckle poking him in the back of the head. Looking up, he found Tseng looking down at him and just stared back, his mind caving in on itself as he tried to piece everything together.

Sephiroth’s heart almost stopped as he remembered what today was. “What time is it?” As he tucked his wet cock back into his sleep pants and rose. He was jumpy now as he realized that he was in deep shit

“Just past ten,” Tseng answered flatly, his eyes going cold at the General’s question. Tseng couldn’t believe that his finding the both of them like this meant less to Sephiroth than being late for work. _So much for the man being serious about me…_

Looking down at Vincent, Tseng sighed, the look of confusion on the younger man’s face taking the edge off his anger. “Get dressed,” he muttered, helping Vincent upright before watching as his second in command fumbled around for his clothes and hastily pulled them on, wincing as he moved. Tseng looked down at the sofa, seeing a small amount of blood and his anger picked up pace drastically, an eyebrow arching as he looked questioningly at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's eyes followed Tseng's gaze, his jaw tightening at the conclusion he realized Tseng must have drawn... and why not? The Silver General was known to be brutal and had Vincent not been important to Tseng, Sephiroth may have been inclined to indeed brutalize him. “I did cause that, Tseng, but I assure you... I... didn't intend to hurt Vincent... and I promise you, I did not intend for the night to take the turn it did. Vincent came here to fight me.” He didn't know what to say that would excuse his decision to fuck Vincent.

“Intentions and actions are often two very different things,” Tseng murmured, his eyes flicking over to Vincent who was standing a few steps away, staring at the floor. “Vincent, go home and have a shower immediately. I will come to see you when I am finished here.” His second in command didn’t argue, leaving the room without looking up as Tseng watched him, only turning back to Sephiroth when the door closed behind him.

“Why the fuck is he limping and why is there blood?” Tseng hissed, finally unable to hold back his anger any longer. “Vincent comes here to fight and you… you force yourself on him? Is that what happened? And don’t you dare start with the ‘my intentions’ bullshit again, General. What the fuck happened?”

Sephiroth winced. He could lie, tell Tseng he had forced himself on Vincent because honestly, would his lover believe the truth? “I didn't force anything on him,” he stated truthfully, though he really wasn't sure how Tseng would take it. “I wouldn't fight him and he... tripped me.” That part was probably the most embarrassing of all and his eyes had shifted away for a moment but then came back to drown in the anger in Tseng's lovely dark ones. “He sat on me and I was already aroused because I had been back in my room, thinking of you. One thing led to another and he asked me if I would fuck him as I would fuck you. I had been dreaming of your company so I complied. I was a little too rough but he liked it and asked for more....”

Tseng just stared, trying to take in what Sephiroth had said. “He tripped you?” he repeated before shaking his head and continuing. “Did you ever think of saying no because he was intoxicated?” he added, confused at how he should feel about all of this. “Or did you think of calling me so I could handle him?” Tseng decided to believe the General’s insistence that it wasn’t forced for now, but he would ask Vincent himself before settling on any final judgement.

“I didn't,” the general admitted a bit sheepishly. “If he had not been important to you, I would have hurt him intentionally for trying to attack me and refusing to leave... but I decided to use him as entertainment for his interrupting my fantasies instead and I told him as much. He didn't seem to mind in the least and it didn't occur to me that he might not want it despite the fact that he said he did. My apologies, truly,” he gave Tseng a deep bow, more for the look on Tseng's face, the tone in his voice, which Sephiroth had not anticipated.

“You used him for entertainment?” Tseng growled, taking a step back to try and control the sudden anger that swept over him at those words. “How dare you! You knew he was drunk and yet you… just like he was nothing.” Hurt and confusion joined his anger, making him back towards the door. “I thought you… but to do this? If you liked him, were attracted to him, then it would be alright, but to just use him and think nothing of it. He is so much more than that!”

“Yes, he is,” Sephiroth agreed. There was no time for this! He was missing the Mayor of Junon but something told him that he was already damned for that mistake and there was still the chance to remedy this one. Using Vincent was what he had intended to do when he put his mind to it but somehow, his words were coming out all far too honest for his liking. It was best he was honest though. Tseng needed to see past the painted mask to see what Sephiroth really was and if it meant losing him…. “Please… what can I do to soothe you?” He made a step forward, his hands raised in peace. “What can I do?”

The whole situation had become too much for Tseng, the urge to go to Vincent and make sure he was alright becoming overwhelming. “I… I need to go and see Vincent. If you wish to discuss this further, come and see me tonight. I don’t really want to talk to you right now,” he muttered, his eyes resting on Sephiroth tiredly. “I am sure there are things you need to attend to now, so I will leave you to do so. Good day, General,” he finished, turning and walking out the door.

Sephiroth watched him go, his posture straight and stiff as always but this whole situation didn’t sit well with him. He was the cause of Vincent’s pain indeed and once Vincent had expressed that he wanted the pain, Sephiroth had eagerly plowed him like a heavy duty battleram. There was no thought or guilt about the fact that perhaps the youth was too drunk to make an informed decision about what he truly wanted. Really, what if the man felt molested or even assaulted today when he’d had the time to reflect? Then the general might never be allowed to touch Tseng again…

He quickly showered and dressed in his uniform, looking as resplendent as possible for having had only a couple of hours of sleep after a night of rough sex. He was to meet his superiors in welcoming the Mayor of Junon when the visiting official’s car arrived from the Midgar Grand Tower Hotel at 8 am sharp to join them today in their diplomatic activities. Lazard would most likely forgive him if Sephiroth could persuade him adequately but the President would demand he answer for making the company look bad today and Professor Hojo would be notified on the matter. Sheathing Masamune on his back, the general sighed and set out for SOLDIER Headquarters.

***.***

Tseng dropped by home before going to Vincent’s, collecting a cure materia that he had hidden in his safe. He wasn’t supposed to have one, but being the Head of the Turks had its perks, even if he’d had to get Reno to steal him one from one of their raids. By the time he got to Vincent’s, he found the young man showered, dressed in his uniform and sitting on his sofa, staring at the floor like a kicked dog with his wet hair hanging down over his face. Tseng couldn’t hold back the urge to comfort him, walking over and pulling his lover upright and into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in Vincent’s ear.

“Y-you’re sorry? I’m the one that should be apologizing for everything,” Vincent blurted, pulling back to look at Tseng with eyes full of regret. 

Tseng lifted both hands up to cup his lover’s face, smiling before kissing him gently. At first, his second in command didn’t respond, but just as he was going to pull back, afraid Vincent really didn’t want him anymore, the young man responded, pulling the Head Turk closer and deepening the kiss. Tseng sighed into it, so relieved to have Vincent back in his arms again.

When the kiss finally did break apart, they both gazed at each other, Vincent being the first to blush and look away. “I thought you’d be mad at me,” he mumbled, his eyes dropping to the floor again. 

Tseng hated it when he did that, knowing it was a bad habit that the young man had picked up from years of enduring his father's derision. It had taken Tseng months to get Vincent to stop doing it when he’d first joined the Turks. “I thought we agreed you’d never drop your eyes to anyone, anymore,” Tseng said softly, his hand coming to rest on Vincent’s chin and lift his lover’s face so their eyes met. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because… because I called you a whore, when it’s what I am. Because I slept with the man you’re falling in love with. Because I…,” Vincent began babbling, stopping only when Tseng put a finger up to Vincent’s lips to stop any more words from tumbling out.

“You called me that because you were angry and I understand that. You are no whore, love, and as for Sephiroth… you were drunk and he took advantage of you,” Tseng replied, his eyes growing darker when he spoke the last few words.

“He didn’t take advantage of me,” Vincent sighed. “I just… I wanted to feel what you feel when you’re with him. I wanted to understand why he’s so special to you.”

Tseng’s eyes widened a little, surprised at the answer. “But you’re hurt and there was blood on the sofa,” he said softly, concern clear as he tried to understand.

Vincent blushed, a hand coming up to thread through his hair nervously as he remembered what had happened. It was a little fuzzy in his mind, some parts missing altogether, but surprisingly he remembered most of the details despite how drunk he’d been. “Oh that… um… well I said something that upset him and I think he lost control for a second, and just went too fast. He didn’t mean to hurt me and when I asked him to slow down and he realized what he’d done, he stopped. I-I didn’t want to stop by then so I asked him to keep going.” By the time Vincent finished talking his face was purple and he was pulling on his hair so hard, Tseng had to reach up and untangle his fingers from it.

“So, you are alright? You’re not traumatized by what happened?” he asked, wanting to be sure before he even considered forgiving Sephiroth for hurting his lover.

“Yes, no trauma… just a sore backside,” Vincent mumbled, letting Tseng pull him into another embrace. Vincent suddenly felt a cure spell wash over him and he sighed in relief. “Thank you,” he whispered, holding onto Tseng to hide his face as he felt the other man begin to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“I thought over a lot of different ways to get you and Sephiroth to get to know one another, but this wasn't one of them. I did imagine the two of you having sex though… in detail,” Tseng murmured, his hands moving down to squeeze Vincent’s now healed backside. “So, did you honestly manage to trip him when you could hardly stand up yourself?” he teased.

Vincent groaned in embarrassment, scowling as he tried to pull away from his chuckling lover. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” he muttered.

“Maybe I will… if I get to watch a repeat of last night sometime. No more rough play though,” Tseng insisted, getting a nod and a smile from Vincent in return. He was just so relieved that Vincent was alright and that Sephiroth hadn’t hurt him as he’d suspected. Also, Vincent was no longer mad at him and was back in his arms, so how could he possibly stay angry?

***.***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo and Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Reno and Hojo written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Swearing, angst, non-con, syringes, specimen jars, creepy Hojo.  
> Summary - Vincent confesses to Yazoo / Sephiroth has an appointment with Hojo
> 
> ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to add a list of ages to this for those that are curious, as it is an AU story. Here is the ages of the main characters that have appeared so far. I'll add to it when others are introduced - Madi
> 
> Yazoo - 20, Vincent - 23, Reno - 25, Rude - 26, Sephiroth - 27, Tseng - 28.
> 
> ~~~

Reno had received a call from Tseng with the good news that they'd found Vincent and Yazoo found himself approaching the offices of General Affairs once more. He wasn't told much except that Tseng and Vincent were waiting for them in the Head Turk's office. That in itself was a massive relief. Yazoo's eyes were already pinned to Tseng's office door, almost expecting to see injuries but when he walked in, there they both stood, perfect as ever and the silver haired youth stopped in the doorway, taking a good look at Vincent to make sure nothing was out of sorts before he went over to enfold his beloved in his arms.

“Vince, I'm so glad you're alright,” he smiled into his beloved's hair as they embraced.

“Treasure,” Vincent murmured, squeezing Yazoo tightly. He couldn’t believe his lover was actually hugging him, seemingly willing to forgive him for their argument last night. He didn’t want to let him go, knowing that he had to tell him about Sephiroth and afraid that after Yazoo heard, he wouldn’t be so forgiving.

“Ah, Boss?” Reno asked from the doorway, glancing over at Tseng. The Head Turk had been so busy watching the other two, he’d forgotten about the redhead. “What do you want me and Rude to do now?”

Vincent ignored Reno, still not willing to let Yazoo go. Tseng sighed, realizing that this might take awhile. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was just past eleven and not quiet lunch time yet.

“You and Rude can go early to lunch. Tell Elena that she can as well. I want you all back here by two,” he said, smiling at Reno. “And Reno? Come back here drunk and you’ll be replacing Elena as my secretary for the next two weeks, understood?”

“Yeah, Boss. Thanks, for the long lunch,” the redhead replied happily, closing the door behind him as he left.

Yazoo was so relieved to be in his beloved's arms again, so relieved to be called 'treasure'. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened to Vincent last night. He did want to know but it seemed that no one wanted to tell him... maybe it was his imagination. “Koishii,” he murmured into Vincent's chest, too happy to hold a grudge about last night’s confrontation for the moment. If Vincent was open to it, they might talk later about it if his beloved wanted to talk. Otherwise, it could probably wait. Tseng and Vincent had made up again and if they were all getting along again then Yazoo felt more at peace. “Feeling better?” he teased his beloved, his own arms squeezing back.

“Vincent,” Tseng’s voice called gently, making Vincent sigh as he pulled back from Yazoo’s embrace.

“I need to tell you about what happened last night,” Vincent mumbled, his eyes falling to the floor again. He knew that it would upset Tseng but there was no way he could hold Yazoo’s eyes at the moment, too afraid of how his lover would react. “You’re going to be very angry at me.”

Yazoo's expression faded as he readied himself for the worst but his mind was flying in a hundred directions at once. What could Vincent have possibly done that would anger him? He wanted to say something reassuring but honestly, he didn't know himself as well as he'd thought and his eyes automatically narrowed as he awaited the bad news.

“What is it?” he asked, not sure what else to say.

“After you left, I had more to drink and came to the conclusion I needed to… well… go and talk to Sephiroth,” Vincent began. Tseng coughed and Vincent turned to glare at him. “Okay, I had no intention of talking,” he admitted, looking back at Yazoo shamefaced. “I went to try and beat some sense into the man and make him stay away from Tseng.”

Yazoo smiled at him. _Payback is a bitch!_ “But that is very agreeable, my love,” he cooed, pleased that his beloved paid that arrogant sod back for the way he had made Yazoo feel yesterday, forgetting for a moment that this might not be something their nushi would want to hear.

Running a hand through his hair, Vincent blushed. “Well, it would have been if I’d actually managed to land a hit on him,” he muttered, ignoring Tseng’s chuckle. He was going to make his superior pay later for making a difficult situation even harder. “I ended up with him pinning me down instead. We talked… things happened and…,” Vincents voice trailed off as he desperately searched for the right words to describe what happened.

The smile melted away instantly. Yazoo didn't like where this was going at all. He wanted to tell his beloved to stop talking, that he didn't want to hear anymore but he couldn't stand not to hear it, in case it wouldn't be as bad as he feared it to be. “What? What things, Koishii?”

Vincent finally met Yazoo’s eyes, his own pleading for forgiveness as he reached forward to hold one of his treasure’s pale hands. “I wanted to understand Tseng, to know what Sephiroth did to make our lover want him so much, make him risk losing us to be with him. So I... I asked him to fuck me,” he finally replied, holding his breath for his lover’s reaction.

Yazoo grew impassive and silent, his eyes searching Vincent's face for something, anything to assure him that Vincent hadn't really said what he had heard, that it was all a nightmare. Finally, after he was unable to make up anything else in his head that could easily and realistically have replaced the word ‘fuck’, his eyes grew cold. “Was it good then?”

Vincent flinched backwards at the question, his mouth opening and closing twice before he found his voice. “It was… different,” he finally mumbled. The look on Yazoo’s face made his worse fears come true and he began scrambling to make it better. “I’m so sorry love. I never wanted for this to happen and I didn’t go there with any intension of doing that but we were fighting and then I tripped him and he was already hard and at first I was just trying to upset him but then he pinned me to the floor and had his hand on my…,” Vincent stopped his babbling, his brain suddenly registering the darkening of Yazoo’s features.

Luckily, he couldn’t see Tseng face-palming behind him.

The silver haired youth knew he should be more understanding but the truth was, he felt he had been plenty understanding already, about everything. He felt so stupid... like maybe he shouldn't have left their room last night. If he had only stayed, even though Vincent's drunken behavior was unacceptable, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. He sought the comfort of his nushi one night... one night he didn't stay with Vincent and this is what came of it. Now, not only one but both of his lovers had been with the general and Yazoo wasn't like him. What if Vince, like Tseng, decided that he preferred the way that Sephiroth seduced him to anything Yazoo could do for him? He couldn't bear that but he would have to, wouldn't he? He had been through rough times alone before and he could handle this too. At least his lover was telling him rather hiding it, right? _Why does that asshole always win?! It isn't fair!_

“I appreciate your honesty, Vince,” he said, his own eyes locked on that face he found himself, even now, bewitched by. He felt so unhappy that he found he couldn't put on a happy face even if he'd had to convince the Goddess herself, and could only manage a blank one. Yazoo gently took his hand back because Vincent touching him would only make him give in and accept after all that talk of fidelity. He didn't want to give in and accept something that was hurting him. In spite of what his love had said, which Yazoo had really tried to let sink in last night, he really didn't feel like enough right now.

“Goddess please, Yazoo, don’t shut down on me,” Vincent pleaded, dropping down on his knees and pulling the youth towards him, his face ending up pressed into the front of Yazoo’s shirt and his arms wrapped around his backside. “I’ll do anything you want, just please forgive me and don’t throw me away,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he clung there, praying that his treasure wouldn’t walk away again.

Yazoo's mask faltered and he found it wasn't working as well as it used to, not since he had allowed Vincent in. “I... don't think I can do this, my love. I'm sorry.” Try as he might though, he couldn't leave. Partially, it was because Vincent was holding him there but the majority of it was because he didn't want to leave, didn't want to walk out, knew what Vincent had gone through all his life... but what about Yazoo? He had accepted and so far never demanded but maybe he should start making demands now but when you love someone, you have to let them be themselves, right? “I am starting to lose my self-respect and yet, I don't know what is right.” In all of this, Sephiroth was the one who would win, who would get exactly what he wanted.

Vincent hesitantly released Yazoo, sitting back on his feet and looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry too,” he mumbled, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “I am truly sorry for what happened and if you ever change your mind and… want me back, you know where I am,” he said softly, standing up and backing away from Yazoo.

Tseng stood up behind his desk, not believing what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he stared at both other men, eyes wide.

The silver haired youth's eyes filled up with tears and he couldn't stay another moment like this, doing his best to walk calmly out of the room. This was not at all what he had wanted. He had only intended to step back for a break, perhaps even the night as he worked out what he was supposed to feel, what he could ask of Vincent, what he wanted out of all of this. He didn't want to leave Vincent. Also, there was some really irrational part of him that had desperately wanted his beloved to just please ask him again, fight for him but what happened, happened and there was no changing it. He would sit back now and contemplate. Would he be able to live alone again, without his koishii and most likely, his nushi too? It would give Sephiroth a chance to capture and tame his beloved for himself and then they could all just be happy, the general taking care of his lovers, making them feel protected and coveted the way they did for Yazoo but that he couldn't seem to do for them, no matter how he tried. It was better this way and Vincent would forget him in time but Yazoo really didn't feel like seeking out his dream of great love with anyone else after he had known that of Vincent and Tseng.

Tseng watched Yazoo leave, his eyes flicking over to Vincent as the door closed. Vincent looked more like a statue than a man, his whole demeanor back to the stone wall that Tseng had spent years chipping away at.

He would not allow this to happen.

“Vincent? Vincent!” he called, his frustration slipping into his voice. “What the hell was that?”

“That, Sir, was Yazoo deciding he’d rather not be with me anymore,” the younger turk replied coldly. “I believe it is lunch time. May I be excused?”

“We need to talk about this, fix it! You just can’t let him walk away…,” Tseng began, only to be cut off by his second in command.

“Tseng, please. I can’t talk about this right now. M-may I be excused?” Vincent repeated insistantly, his voice beginning to break. Tseng finally noticed that Vincent was trying to keep his control, the pain clear in his eyes and his heart went out to his second in command.

“Yes, of course. Do you want me to come with you?” he asked, stepping around the desk. He frowned when his lover just stepped closer to the door, obviously avoiding him.

“No, thank you. I will be fine after I’ve had some time to digest this. I will return after lunch,” Vincent murmured, turning and leaving. Tseng could only stare at the open the door, lost by what had just occurred.

***.***

President Shinra had spent the small break they took from their morning departmental meetings with the Junon mayor, to ream Sephiroth's ass for the uselessness of their company's war machine. The general had stood with his head bowed, unable to drift off with that grating voice assaulting his ears, telling him how Professor Hojo would hear about the failure of his prize experiment. 

The first time he had heard these sorts of statements was when he was a child and he had fallen during his introductory training and skinned his knee. The Shinra mogul had made an off-handed remark about how his skin was too thin and delicate for a warrior and ordered Professor Hojo to come up with a way for Sephiroth to naturally regenerate, although his words were not as tactful as that. A few derogatory terms were used as the general had been a very lean, effeminate child and the president did not approve one bit. He had freely expressed that he did not want the empire protected by some nancy boy so of course Hojo had taken care of that too.

The president would not accept that Sephiroth had overslept as easily as Lazard had. The Director of SOLDIER had let the general off pretty light as his first offense, with the agreement that Sephiroth would spend a certain amount of time outside his duties at SOLDIER Headquarters acting as a liaison to newly-advanced first classes, which kept him close. President Shinra however was convinced that something in Sephiroth's diet was off and perhaps he needed another physical as well as a brain scan to make sure there was nothing mentally wrong with him.

The Silver General held his breath as he entered the science laboratories, looking warily around the compound for the professor.

“Causing trouble again, boy?” Hojo asked, chuckling when Sephiroth jumped at the sound of his voice as he walked out of one of the examination rooms, gesturing the General inside. “Well, lets get you up on the table and find out what is wrong with you this time.” He enjoyed how docile his favorite experiment was, walking in slowly and climbing up on the table like a good little robot. 

“Oh, and the clothes will have to go this time too,” Hojo added, enjoying the look of fear that crossed the young man’s face. “A complete physical means a complete physical, after all.” He purposefully snapped his rubber gloves as he put them on, drinking in the way Sephiroth flinched at the sound. It was so very satisfying to be able to draw reactions of fear and respect from the General.

Sephiroth exhaled silently and slowly, not wanting the man to see his defeat but he was unable to keep his fear to himself. 

“Yes, Sir.” He unhooked his harness and pauldrons from his back and shoulders, peeled out of his long leather coat, removing his massive Shinra belt but when he got to his lower body, he lost speed, not wanting to remove those… he couldn’t help it. Sitting down at almost a snail’s pace on a chair beside the nearest desk, the general unlaced his military boots, pulling them off one by one.

Hojo watched Sephiroth, his patience wearing thin. 

“Hurry up, General. I’m a busy man and we have many tests to complete today,” he ordered, picking up a clipboard and going through the list as he waited. There were a few extra tests he wanted to include and this was the perfect opportunity as the President had given him free reign, only concerned that his ‘weapon’ was in perfect form. Going over to a nearby counter, he picked up one of syringes that were laid out, prepping it and standing next to the medical table, tapping a foot impatiently. Once he injected the light sedative into the subject, things should progress at a much more acceptable rate.

Within a few seconds and a bit of less-than-graceful scrambling, Sephiroth was climbing back on the table, naked and more than a bit apprehensive. Oh, how he hated this. He had tried a few times to escape but the lab was on lockdown when he was inside and the professor was quite fast… or Sephiroth was quite slow once he’d been injected, which always happened. Even when he had tried to escape, even when he had managed to hurt Professor Hojo for doing this to him, it had only made matters worse. They had called a group of his own colleagues in to restrain him, a couple of which were his own recruits, holding him fiercely thrashing and humiliated. All it took was a simple little injection and he never made it out. He got the feeling too that the others did not have the entirety of tests that he had because a few of them looked at him with surprise but no one did anything because it was all for the cause, wasn’t it? Don’t ask, don’t tell… and if he wanted to keep their respect and his own dignity, he had to be the example and show them it could be handled, so he never fought back after the consequences of that first time.

Sephiroth eyed the clear contents of the syringe in terror but said nothing. The angrier he made the professor, the worse off his punishment would be later.

Hojo smiled, looking over the body before him as he would a slab of meat. 

“I see you’re keeping up your muscle density,” he began, talking as he injected the clear fluid into the upper arm before him. “What about your sleep? Any unusual dreams or sleeping patterns?” The only reason he bothered to ask the specimen any questions was that it was a good way to tell when the sedative took effect. The subject’s voice would become slurred and slow, indicating that the drug was doing its job. Checking his watch, he timed how long it took, picking up his clipboard and pen in preparation of writing down the time, not at all interested in the answers to his questions.

“I haven’t slept much lately and I think that is why I overslept this morning,” Sephiroth explained, trying to make light of his situation in the event that the professor would see that this was a waste of time and possibly let him go. “My dreams are mostly the same. I am storming Wutai with my troops and there is a young man with long black hair who begs me not to kill his family but I am under orders so I do it anyway. When the time comes… and I watched him weep over his lost family’s charred and butchered remains, I take great pleasure in running him through… with Masamune, crouching over his body… while… he dies…” For the first time as he spoke, the correlations between this recurring dream and what the general understood as real sank in and he felt air raid sirens going off in his mind. _Tseng, is this about you and I?_ He was unable to hold on to that thought though because his body grew more and more sluggish by the second. “Why… must you use… this? I… won’t… fight… any…m….”

“I’m using the sedative because there are some tests I wish to do today that you have objected to in the past,” Hojo answered, jotting down the time and putting the clipboard down on the table beside him. He strapped down the General’s arm closest to him, before walking around the table to do the same to the other side, observing how long it took the subject to realize what was happening. The restraints weren’t really necessary, but after being injured once before, Hojo decided to err on the side of caution. 

“You will not pass out as this test requires you to be conscious, so I have adjusted the dose of sedative accordingly,” he added, smirking as he went to retrieve a jar of lubricant from a nearby cupboard, enjoying how the General’s eyes widened when he finally focused on it. “I need a specimen,” he continued, the smirk deepening as he lubed up his gloved hands, rubbing them together as he looked into the wide, clouded eyes staring back at him. “I would suggest you close your eyes and think of one of your whores because we will not be stopping until I have what I need.”

“Spec… um… no… I’m….” Sephiroth realized that resisting would be no good. If Hojo wanted a specimen, he would have it one way or another. If only the general could will his body not to cooperate. His mind didn’t want but his body craved the touch, even if it wasn’t from one he desired, even if it came from one he felt frightened of. Hojo was such a small, unimposing man next to the general. It amazed Sephiroth at the intensity of the terror in his simple knee-jerk reactions to the man. 

“Okay…,” he relented finally, his thighs reflexively clamping tightly shut. “… but I don’t have any whores.” His eyes closed and an audible shivered sigh rushed out of him when he felt spindly fingers grasping his length, his emerald eyes instantly drawn back to that smirking face in morbid fascination.

“Surely your imagination can supply someone,” Hojo spat, annoyed already with the impertinence of his creation. Grabbing the flaccid shaft, he began to stroke it, his other hand rolling Sephiroth’s testicles between his fingers. He had to admit, this subject had turned out very easy on the eye, even his penis being a work of art. Smiling to himself, Hojo thought about all those other so called professionals who had laughed at him, thinking that creating perfect soldiers was a pipe dream. He knew they weren’t laughing now.

He felt the member in his hands stiffen and he looked up to the General’s face. “Good boy,” he said, almost laughing at the look of discomfort on the subjects face. All males were the same, the simple friction doing the job no matter who applied it. _The human body is such a fascinating organism._

Sephiroth's brows furrowed. “I'm sure... simply stroking me is enough to supply you... with what you want... so why... touch... those...?” He had to suppress a moan because it felt so good. He couldn't be sure if Hojo was aroused or not but he could surely sense the potent virility of his... creator. He didn't want to supply his seed to Shinra... it wasn't fair. He didn't want to spawn offspring except by his own decision but it wasn't up to him.

“I’ll touch whatever I chose to, as you belong to me child. Maybe you need a reminder, hm?” Hojo retorted, letting the hand caressing the testicles slip lower, circling the subject’s anus. “Stimulating your prostrate will make this go much quicker and I have many things to do today,” he stated, pushing a finger inside and wriggling it around a little until he could fit a second one in. Finding the subjects prostrate, he began to jab it in time with his strokes, not being able to resist the temptation to taunt the General for the reaction it had. “My my, you do react well to this kind of stimulation, don’t you?”

Sephiroth moaned, sorry he had said anything as he bucked against the straps restraining him. His face was a rosy color like his well-manipulated cock and his hips started to madly roll into Hojo's slick grasp. He couldn't escape so he closed his eyes, make believing that there was a different set of eyes watching him, the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. _Tseng..._ He imagined his dark haired lover there in front of him, fully dressed in his Turk suit, stroking Sephiroth's cock lovingly, making this all seem like some sexy game. “Tse...,” he hissed but cut off his word with another moan, hoping it hadn't made it past his lips.

“That’s it, my boy. Be a good slut and climax for your creator,” Hojo whispered, sneering at the writhing man on the table. Honestly, it was just too easy sometimes. He could feel the muscles around his fingers beginning to contract and glanced at his wrist to check the time passed, noting how this had taken half as long as it did on the last visit. Hojo made a mental note to include prostrate stimulation the next time he needed a sample, which would leave more time for other tests.

“Not... a... unh!!!” Unfortunately, Sephiroth couldn't block out that voice mocking him. His cock began to noticeably twitch in Professor Hojo’s hand. He didn't want to come but he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. There was only so much he could do to stop it but really there was no stopping it... He was a slut. Tears came to his eyes, which were shut tight against the mortifying pleasure. His hips trembled from his useless attempts to stop them thrusting into Hojo's grasp. He wished he could just crush that smug face. He was so stubborn too!! He needed to just let the man have what he wanted, not prolong his time here but he didn't like it and didn't want to keep giving his seed up to these people who were using it to make other 'specimens' to milk like this. “Ts….” This time, it was more in desperation that he almost whispered that beautiful name.

Finally the muscles around the professor’s fingers clenched tight, the General climaxing with a gasp that sounded like he was in pain. Hojo withdrew the hand that had been busy with the prostate stimulation and quickly grabbed a specimen jar, continuing to stroke with the other hand as he milked his sample from the general. Once the flow of fluid stopped, he released the penis and secured the lid of the jar, placing it to the side before changing his gloves and throwing the soiled ones into the trash. Picking up an empty syringe, he drew a sample of blood from the general's thigh. 

“Now I have my base samples, we will see how your specimens change with extra mako,” he murmured. Hojo reached for another syringe, this one filled with green liquid, and injected it into Sephiroth’s thigh before walking over towards the door. “I will be back in ten minutes to take more samples so I suggest you catch your breath while you can,” he taunted, laughing at his subject’s expression as he exited the room.

The generals body sagged against the table, his cock softening automatically, just as happy as it had ever been when relieved so thoroughly. When Hojo fingered his prostate, Sephiroth had come harder than ever before in true slut fashion. He wished… _Tseng…_ but he was unfit to see his lover now. If he ever wanted to be able to be intimate with his little raven again, he needed to go meet him tonight at all costs. He wouldn’t miss it for the world. The mako burned as he felt it creeping along his veins. His body felt instantly stronger but he ached all over, except for his traitorous gonads. A lump formed in his throat a few minutes later when he saw the professor coming back. 

***.***

Tseng sat watching the clock, counting down the minutes until it hit two. He’s forgone lunch, his stomach unable to take food with everything else going on. Half his lunch break had been spent arguing with himself over whether to go after Vincent or Yazoo and the other half worrying over the fact he went after neither. He’d finally decided that the mess their relationship had fallen into needed to be handled after work and only hoped that Vincent and Yazoo would leave any further conflict until then.

A knock on the door had him looking up, a relieved expression crossing his face as Reno and Rude walked in. He told them to take a seat to wait for the others while informing them of his plans for the afternoon. Another knock had his heart skipping a beat, knowing that it would be one of his distraught lovers. 

Yazoo entered after a moment, unable to muster a smile but his lips tightened at his beloved nushi in a sad semblance of one before he nodded to Rude and Reno, coming to stand beside the redhead facing his nushi. He had been crying alone and hoped it wasn't too plain on his face. Should he relent and tell his beloveds it was all a mistake, that he hadn't wanted to leave at all? Was it for the best? He didn't know what to do now. Sephiroth would win his koishii's heart as he had won Tseng's and there would be no more need for Yazoo as the part of silver haired man would be taken over by a more robust warrior model.

“Yazoo, I am glad you are here,” Tseng said in greeting, giving his little lover a smile. He didn’t think it would be returned, but he wanted to do something to show Yazoo he wasn’t alone. Another knock on the door announced the arrival of Vincent, his second in command walking in to stand off to the side, his eyes focused on Tseng’s desk. The head Turk noticed Valentine’s eyes flickering over to Yazoo for a second, before returning to the desk.

“The assignments for this afternoon are as follows. Yazoo you will accompany Reno for more hand to hand training, while Vincent will assist Rude with his stakeout of the arms smugglers under the plate. Rude will update you on the situation on the way there. Any questions?” Vincent shook his head, his eyes meeting Tseng’s for only a moment but it was enough to send a pain into Tseng’s chest. Glancing at Yazoo, he found the minx’s expression was no less heartbreaking, both of his lovers almost causing his control to slip as he longed to hold them.

“Understood, Sir,” Yazoo agreed, only because he couldn't call his lover 'nushi' again in front of Reno and now Rude, as it would be even more unprofessional and inconsiderate. His eyes looked at Tseng though with all the warmth he could muster at the moment, which surprisingly was quite a lot when he imagined Tseng's inner turmoil. In the shuffle that followed, Yazoo turned to look at his beloved openly, not realizing that his outer mask had fallen again. _Vince..._

Vincent flinched when his gaze met Yazoo’s, looking down at the floor and following Rude out of the room in silence. Seeing that look on his treasure’s face when he no longer could pull him into his arms and comfort him was agony. He was relieved to be partnered with Rude today, knowing that the quiet man would give him peace and allow him to try and bury some of the pain that assaulted him with work.

Yazoo's heart sank and he immediately hid behind his mask when he remembered that they were not in private, that Reno was present and seemed to worry about him. He appreciated that to no end because he knew he would never be completely alone but then again, he was one of Nushi's Turks now. He was no crybaby, normally, but he definitely couldn't start now. He had to stand on his own two feet here to uphold their formidable image, maybe make his lovers proud of him. If he could become something equally as formidable, maybe he could make his lovers feel just as protected and safe, like they were all equals and Yazoo would no longer be a weak link.

Tseng watched them both go with a heavy heart, plans already forming in his mind as to how to get them back together. He’d give it a day, knowing Yazoo needed to cool off and Vincent needed to think over his actions, but after that, he would not stand for any more of this fighting between them. As their leader and lover, he would make them both see the senselessness of this feud.

***.***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng and Hojo written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Sex, angst.  
> Summary - Sephiroth's appointment with Hojo ends.
> 
> ~~~

The pristine interior of the Shinra laboratories bustled as usual but in Professor Hojo's observation room, the good doctor was just finishing up his proceedings on his most precious project. Sephiroth lay on the table, exhausted and pumped full of mako and different SOLDIER stimulants that had kept his body virile and strong while Hojo completed his 'testing.' As the scientist had declared, the general wasn't able to pass out during any of it but the violations and the stress had worn him out, so he had needed to shut his eyes. His body had produced enough seed to people five barren families and if he had to feel those fingers inside him one more time today, he would surely go mad. He wanted to ask if they were done but any asking would only spur the scientist's ire, so he remained quiet. It was too much effort to form the words anyway.

Hojo was very pleased. He’d managed to get all his tests completed and it was only 4pm. That left another two hours of normal work time to start on processing all of the samples, although chances were he’d stay back much later, his work far too absorbing to wait for the next day. All he had to do now was get rid of the subject so he could work in peace.

Walking over and looking down, he noticed that Sephiroth, while still conscious, was probably beyond getting back to his apartment on his own. Sighing in disappointment at his creations lack of stamina, he picked up his phone, calling Lazard only to be diverted to some half witted secretary that informed him that the Director was busy with the Mayor of Junon today and wouldn’t be available until tomorrow. Slamming down the phone, Hojo growled, annoyed at the inconvenience. “Don’t those fools realize how important my work is? I don’t have time to babysit the General while he recovers,” he muttered angrily, pacing the room. Suddenly, he had an idea, picking up the phone once more.

Tseng was sitting at his desk trying to do his paperwork, while thoughts of Vincent and Yazoo distracted him, when his phone rang. Picking it up, Elena advised him that Professor Hojo was on line two, wanting to talk to him immediately. Pressing the button, Tseng couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of that nasally voice droning through the phone. Hojo always made his skin crawl.

“Good afternoon, Professor. How may I assist you today,” he said flatly.

“Ahh, Tseng. I am in need of your services,” Hojo said, the ever present sneer to his words making Tseng frown. “General Sephiroth is here and needs to be helped back to his quarters. I cannot get in contact with anyone from SOLDIER and I am too busy to spare anyone from the labs.”

Tseng paused, instantly worried by Hojo’s words but taking the time to control his reaction before answering. “He needs to be escorted? Is he unwell?”

“He seems to have had a slight reaction to one of the treatments and needs to rest, although, I hardly think that is any of your business, Turk. Just come and get him as I am wasting valuable time, understood?”

Glaring, Tseng somehow managed to answer politely that he was on his way before disconnecting the call. Standing up, he pulled out his mobile and dialed Vincent’s number as he walked. If Sephiroth was ill, he’d need assistance getting him back to the apartment.

Hojo put down the phone, walking over to peer down at the General. “The Turks are on their way to get you, so you might want to get dressed,” he chuckled, unbuckling the arm restrains and leaving the room.

_The Turks?_

Sephiroth had fallen to the ground as his legs were too weak to catch him and he rolled on his back immediately, looking at the ceiling, wanting to just rest there for a moment but there really was no time for that. The Turks coming to get him undoubtedly meant Tseng and it might also mean Vincent, perhaps the little silver one too, only he really didn’t believe Yazoo would want to help him. Though if Tseng ordered it.... It was humiliating to ask for their help, to even be in this pathetic state and he really didn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

_So weak._

Using the table to pull himself back up, Sephiroth staggered over to the chair where his clothes were neatly folded, placing them on the nearby counter so he could sit down and sifted through to find his leather pants. One leg at a time he put them on, using the counter to rise, cinching them up his lower legs, rising shakily to pull them up his thighs.

Tseng walked through the door to the labs, quickly finding an assistant and asking which room the General was in. The man showed no surprise at seeing a Turk, and Tseng assumed that Hojo had told them to expect him, as he was told to go down the hall to the third room on the left. Opening the door, he was just in time to see Sephiroth fall to the floor, the General obviously in the process of trying to dress himself.

“Seph!” Tseng hissed, pushing the door shut and hurrying to his lover’s side. “Are you alright?” he asked, kneeling on the floor and pulling the silver haired man into a semi upright position. Sephiroth was so weak that the Head Turk had to wrap his arms around him just to keep him upright as he gazed worriedly into his eyes. “Goddess, what did he do to you?”

“I’m… fine,” Sephiroth murmured, a rosy blush coming to his face and he bowed his head so that his hair fell into it, ashamed to be in this position in front of the one he valued most. “S-sorry to… bring you here… Tseng.” His hand on Tseng’s arm tightened though and through his shaking, he grasped his lover’s clothing, still so glad to see him.

“Don’t apologize. None of this is your fault,” Tseng said softly, kissing the top of Sephiroth’s head. He leant back a little to look over the General for injuries and realized that although his pants were on, they were not zipped up, leaving him exposed. Knowing how sensitive his new lover was about being naked, he quickly looked away, focusing his gaze on Sephiroth’s face once more. “Vincent is on his way to help me get you home. May I assist you in dressing in the meantime?” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth met his eyes once more, the blush still present but he appreciated that his little raven was being so understanding and was here to help him. If left up to him, the general might not have asked even if he really needed the help. He realized that Hojo probably wasn’t thinking of Sephiroth’s well-being when he made the call to Tseng but the silver haired man was honestly very glad it happened. “Wh-… what did he say… when he called?” He cursed his functions, unable to process anything faster than this. His brain was not feeling so agile and neither was his body.

“He said you had a slight reaction to one of the treatments and needed to be escorted back to your apartment to rest,” Tseng answered, lowering Sephiroth onto the floor to lie on his back. “He called the Turks because there were no available soldiers, probably because of the Mayor of Junon’s visit.” While he talked, Tseng gently, but efficiently, tucked the General’s cock back inside the pants and zipped them up, making sure his eyes did not linger, no matter how much they wished to. “I am concerned seeing you so ill, Seph. Do you want me to call Hojo back to check on you? Your reaction to the treatment seems to be much more severe than was first thought.”

When he was able to comprehend his lover’s words, Sephiroth’s eyes shot open and he panicked before he had a chance to remember that Tseng was only trying to help. “NO!! No… thank you…Tseng… I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want to push his little raven away, weakly moving a hand to touch the one resting on his hip. “He… wouldn’t have left if I wasn’t… going… to be.” He had seen other soldiers completely incapacitated by the same amount of mako injected, so for the sake of his own ego, he wanted desperately to believe that he was doing quite well under not only that but the influence of other stimulants that were wearing off now. He was certain all he needed was a good rest. “I’m… glad… you’ve come.”

“I’m glad to be here,” Tseng replied, wanting so much to know more about what had happened to his lover but controlling the urge to ask, as this wasn’t the time or the place. Instead he just pulled Sephiroth into a sitting position and moved around behind him, wrapping his arms around the General’s bare chest and holding him tightly. “We’ll have you home soon and I won’t leave until you’ve recovered,” he murmured, resting his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder as he settled in to wait for Vincent, not caring in that moment if anyone discovered them in such a position.

Vincent caught his breath in the elevator, having run all the way to the Shinra tower. Luckily, he’d split up with Rude, following one of the suspects to an apartment above the plate which left him only around fifteen minutes away when Tseng had called. He’d already phoned Rude on the way, informing him of his departure and although the other Turk had seemed a little put out that he was left, once more alone on the job, Vincent knew Rude understood that Tseng needed him elsewhere.

As the doors opened to the labs, Vincent controlled a sudden urge to shiver, the place always having that effect on him. He was greeted by a lab assistant who looked bored as she informed him which room he was needed in. Steeling himself from the sudden uncomfortable feeling of seeing Sephiroth again, he opened the door only to stop and stare at Tseng on the floor, cradling the General against his chest. He was surprised that the sight didn’t bring up any jealousy from his mind at all, only concern at how ill the silver haired man looked.

“Tomcat,” Sephiroth greeted, a small smile on his face for his sexy stray. “Thank you… for coming. Can we… go… now? Hate it here.” His last words were whispered though, wary the professor might hear him. If the wiry scientist did, it would mean more damn specimens. Usually the general stood down to no one but Professor Hojo, and consequently the President, who wasn’t particularly frightening in stature or manner but somehow had frightened Sephiroth for years. The Shinra mogul could also demand that the general come visit the professor on the man’s whim. These controlling men were the two Sephiroth feared most in the world. No enemy could possibly match his owners. Not even the greatest warriors of Wutai. No matter how powerful he was, his creepy little master could reduce the general to something small and powerless. He let his cheek rub affectionately against Tseng’s, inwardly promising himself that he would kiss those pretty lips swollen later.

“Seph?” Vincent murmured, frowning as he walked closer and met Tseng’s eye.

“It is alright, Vincent,” Tseng said, an eyebrow rise the only outward reaction to the pet name Sephiroth had called his second in command. “Get me his jacket and could you put on his boots?” he continued, in as much of a hurry as the General was to get them out of the labs.

Vincent just nodded, walking over and grabbing the requested items. He placed the boots by the general's feet, moving forward to hand the jacket to Tseng before pausing, a hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Sephiroth’s ear. It was only a quick gesture, Vincent moving back down to slip the boots over the General’s feet and begin lacing them up without saying a word.

Sephiroth sighed as he felt himself fully clothed again… well except for his lack of uniform shirt but he was used to that by now and he rather liked his uniform in many ways. He really did feel as though he were imposing on his lovers quite a lot but on the other hand, this felt nice, their concern for him. It wasn’t what he was used to and it unsettled him but on the other hand, it made him feel closer to both of them. Their hands on him felt so comforting and he couldn’t help but blush again, reaching out for both their hands, his feet shuffling clumsily underneath him.

“Seph, we’re going to try to get you upright now,” Tseng warned, his hand coming up to cup the General’s face. “I’ll be behind you and Vincent will be in front. Do you think you can stand?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed gratefully, doing his best to help as he felt them supporting him, lifting him up. He held on to them both until he felt himself squarely on his feet but he was very wobbly and uncoordinated. “My gear?” He remembered too late but maybe he could come back for it later tonight, after he had regained his strength with that master key of Lazard's. It would certainly give him a chance to search the lab and see about getting his sperm back.

“I’ll come back and get your other things once you’re safely out of this place,” Vincent murmured to Sephiroth, giving the General a quick kiss to the cheek. Tseng couldn’t help but smile, even with the General so ill. He was so relieved that at least these two weren’t fighting anymore.

With one of them on either side and the General’s arms over their shoulders, they made it to the elevator and pressed the correct floor in silence. As the levels ticked by, Tseng could feel Sephiroth getting heavier and he willed the lift to move faster. Thankfully, the elevator didn’t stop on any other floors and when they stepped out onto Sephiroth’s level, the hallway was empty. When they reached the general’s apartment, Tseng opened the door, having fished out Sephiroth’s keycard from one of his pockets. 

“Thank you both,” the silver haired man said again when he was carefully laid down on his bed. He was still quite loopy off the mako and other chemicals but the stimulants had obviously worn down, as his limbs were heavy and tired… which was largely due to the sedative. He had been pumped full of drugs. His body was powerful enough and this would not stop him for long, as Hojo well knew, but if not for Tseng and Vincent, he never would have made it back here today. His hazy eyes took in two lithe, strong bodies with flawless porcelain faces looking down at him from where they stood around the bed. “Lie down with me?”

Tseng smiled, crawling in beside Sephiroth and snuggling up to one side, resting his head on the General’s shoulder. He noticed Vincent hadn’t joined them, looking up to find his second in command, gazing down at them with an odd look on his face. “Vincent?” Tseng asked.

“I… I’ll be right back. Just have to get the rest of Seph’s stuff,” Vincent murmured, turning and leaving the room. Tseng had to smile at the blush that he’d spied across the young Turk’s cheeks. Turning back to the General, he couldn’t help but tease a little. “Whatever you did to Vincent, I may have to get you to do it to Yazoo as well. I’ve never seen him take to someone so quickly before.”

It took Sephiroth a moment to recall the events of the other night... that pale face turned rosy with desire, Vincent's nude body lying on his couch... but the general finally chuckled tiredly, smiling. “I think... it was dumb luck.” His fingertip on the hand that lay between Tseng and Sephiroth's thighs slowly reached out to brush affectionately against Tseng's leg. His lips pursed as he shakily leaned toward his little lover, wanting to kiss him gently.

Tseng leant over to kiss Sephiroth, slowly caressing pale lips with his own. Pausing, he whispered, “How are you feeling now?” before trailing his kisses along the General’s jaw affectionately. He’d been so worried to find Sephiroth in such a state and had the sudden urge to go back down to the labs and put a bullet in Hojo’s head for causing his lover so much distress.

“A bit... better,” Sephiroth whispered. “I must wait for the... medications to... wear off.” He didn't go into what all was running through his system because he didn't want to worry his little raven and he was a bit afraid to acknowledge the truth to him about what went on down there. However, if Tseng wanted to know something, Sephiroth would tell him, hands down. He could be tight-lipped and evasive but with his lover, he was honest to a fault sometimes. He wanted the Head Turk to trust him though so he was glad to do so.

Nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck, Tseng’ worry and curiosity finally got the better of him. “Seph, what happened? I know he is your doctor, but surely this isn’t normal. What did Hojo do to you to make you so sick?”

“He runs tests... and takes specimens. I have resisted... these things in the past.... and honestly, I would continue to resist him if I could. I am his... experiment.” His jaw tightened at the humiliating admission but he turned his cheek to rub over the top of Tseng's precious head. His smell was unique and made the general feel comfortable. “Mmm,” he breathed absently. He was a little afraid his lover might be disappointed in his dissension to the experiments just out of reflex. He had told no one about them before and now that he had, it was very near impossible to keep his negative feelings about all this to himself.

“Experiment?” Tseng said, sitting up to look down at Sephiroth with a frown. “You are no such thing. Damn it, Sephiroth, you’re a person, not a lab rat. He has no right to just pump you full of shit to see what happens.” Tseng couldn’t help the anger that boiled up, finally understanding where his lover’s self depreciating thoughts where coming from.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth moved carefully to kiss his lover again, tears threatening to build up in his eyes but he wouldn’t allow them and he had to blink his sorrow away. “I am a Shinra asset. I have been so… ever since before I was born… and I don’t see how I can change it. Any offspring begotten from… my specimens… will also belong to them.” His words were declarative as if it was a universal law but he couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice and honestly, he didn’t want Shinra to have any more specimens.

“No,” Tseng insisted, pulling Sephiroth into his arms. The General’s words shocked him, his mind spinning at all the implications. How could this have been going on under his nose without his knowledge? He was the leader of the Turks, and as such, should have known. There had never been any indication that Sephiroth was anything more than a soldier that had worked his way up through the ranks… but then again, the Turks had never been allowed to investigate anything Hojo did before.

“How you were conceived doesn’t matter. You are a person and have rights as such, regardless of how your life began,” Tseng murmured, his anger making his voice rough and strained. Suddenly, he remembered what else Sephiroth had said. _Any offspring begotten from my specimens will also belong to them._ Tseng's breath caught in his throat. “Seph, you have to stop giving them specimens. A child is something to be treasured and you cannot allow them to create an offspring... to do to your child what was done to you. It must stop, my love.”

Sephiroth missed the endearment at first. “I tried to stop it in the beginning but….” He breathed a heavy sigh, knowing to divulge this next information was telling one of Shinra’s dirtiest secrets. “I was restrained by my own men… and… now my specimens are collected under heavy sedation. I have no control over this.” He blinked blearily at Tseng, realization hitting him after far too long. “Love?” Already, his hands weakly curled around the back of his lover’s bicep.

Tseng frowned, not hearing the last murmured word as his anger climbed higher. He was disgusted that the General’s own men had helped to hold him down and now, Shinra allowed Hojo to drug him and… molest him to gain samples. He had to breathe in deeply, the urge to go down to the labs and just put an end to Professor Hojo too tempting a thought. As he sat fuming, he realized that killing the Professor would only mean another would take his place, Shinra’s machine never stopping from continuing with its aims, regardless of any death.

“I will not allow this to continue. Somehow, I will find a way to stop this Sephiroth, I promise you,” he managed to growl, his hold on the General tightening.

“You mean _we_ will not allow this to continue,” a voice muttered from behind him, making Tseng turn around to find an equally angry Vincent looking back. Vincent was the second person to sneak up on him in the past few weeks and he would of started to doubt his abilities if it wasn’t for the fact that only Valentine and Sephiroth seemed to possess that skill. After all, the first he had trained himself and the second was the most skilled soldier on the planet. Yazoo had also managed it once, but that time Vincent had been distracting him, so to Tseng it didn’t count.

Sephiroth gave a small, sluggish breathless laugh that clearly showed so much of his relief that finally someone knew! As best he could, he hugged Tseng close to him for a long moment but when he drew back, the tears started to flow regardless of his wishes. “I’m… sorry,” he rushed to apologize for his weakness. His lovers wanted to help and even if he would have to endure a thousand more physicals, Sephiroth would hold on to this new knowledge forever. “Please don’t endanger yourselves. You are the president’s personal agents, correct? To object openly would interfere in matters he is….” The general didn’t want to say anything openly scathing about their commander-in-chief, the one they served above all others, so he put it as gently as he could. “… well aware of.” 

President Shinra was the one responsible for the frequency of Sephiroth’s physicals and Hojo was ready to poke, prod and molest the general at every drop of the old blowhard’s hat, every swing of the man’s foul mood and for this, Sephiroth hated them both. 

“The moment they don’t see me as an asset anymore… or worse, a liability….” He didn’t finish, he couldn’t. The president had already made it very clear what would happen. It would be the end of him and there hadn’t been a day that he hadn’t seriously considered letting himself be put down, let them do what they would with his remains… until he found Tseng in his office that day, beautiful and utterly vulnerable in that particular moment. Though Tseng was known among his recruits for his exotic beauty, the general had never had the opportunity to know him intimately… and perhaps did not feel worthy to. The general had also known the Head Turk by reputation to be of more refined taste and fairly well-mannered for his line of work, rather like Director Deusericus, something that Sephiroth was drawn to but knew he was not. It called to something within the general that wanted to be a better man, to reflect on his actions and become one that might be worthy of the attentions he had claimed without asking first. 

“Seph, don’t worry about it now. Vincent and I will keep that in mind while we come up with a plan and we will discuss anything with you before we take any steps, alright?” Tseng crooned, trying to comfort the General. It was upsetting to see the stoic man so broken by someone as unworthy as Hojo and he was determined to stop the twisted scientist from hurting his lover any further.

“Yes.” Sephiroth lay his head back on his pillow wearily, his body slowly gaining its strength back. He hoped to be tiptop again by tomorrow. “Please forgive my crassness earlier today. I didn’t mean to make light of the situation but I was to meet with Director Deusericus, the President and the Mayor of Junon today at 0800. I was two and a half hours late, so I… was distressed.” One of his hands reached for Tseng’s legs while the other rose slowly to beckon Vincent closer to lie down with them now. “Won’t you join us, Tomcat?”

Tseng smiled at the new nickname as he watched Vincent walk over, awkwardly sitting down on the other side of Sephiroth as he took the General’s hand in his. He couldn’t help but notice the conflicted expression on the young man’s face, sighing as he reached across to cup one of Vincent’s cheeks.

“What is wrong, Tomcat?” Tseng murmured, meeting those ruby eyes and smirking at the slight scowl the name caused.

“I... I'm the reason he was late this morning,” Vincent whispered uncomfortably, glancing at Sephiroth before his eyes dropped down to the hand he was holding. "I'm sorry, Seph."

Sephiroth's brows furrowed, “Oh... no, please don't worry. I don't want you blaming yourself. This was bound to happen again... even if it wasn't today.” His hand squeezed Vincent's and with as much strength as he could muster, he insistently pulled Vincent's arm, wanting him to lie down with he and Tseng, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Come on, Vince... lay down.”

Vincent gave the General a small smile, doing what he was asked and wriggled around until he was comfortable. He ended up with soft strands of silver hair under his cheek, which rested on Sephiroth’s shoulder, and couldn’t help sighing softly as it reminded him of Yazoo. He wondered where his treasure was right now and whether he was missing Vincent as much as Vincent missed him.

“Seph, may I ask where the name Tomcat came from?” Tseng asked Sephiroth, hoping to change the subject onto something a little lighter.

Sephiroth smirked. “I was... preparing him and he wriggled his hips in the most delicious little way... like the way a kitten does before it pounces on another.” His gaze shifted over to his little raven. “I've noticed... a wiggle or two from you as well, actually.” He hummed as he reveled in the feel of the two gorgeous bodies against him. Even in the fragile state his body was in, he was still as perverse as ever but this was on his own terms, wasn't it? Quite a difference.

Both Turks glared up at Sephiroth with matching blushes, but neither seemed that upset with the General, Vincent even snuggling in a little closer at the reminder of last night.

“You’d wriggle too if we did that to you,” Tseng huffed, his glare ruined by one side of his lips curving up in a smile. The slow kiss he gave Sephiroth only added to the proof that he wasn’t really upset, just a little embarrassed.

Sephiroth sighed happily. “Yes, wriggle it... for me again soon, okay?” He chuckled softly and drew his arms around them both weakly, but possessively. “Hn, it was worth it… just to see you glaring at me. So now that we all have this nice companionship, I must say something. I realize… I have hurt the little silver one with my words. I did it being over-defensive… but I don’t think I want us to be enemies.”

Tseng winced at Sephiroth’s reference to Yazoo, glancing over at Vincent in time to catch him squeezing his eyes closed. Tseng could see his second in command tremble as he tried to control his emotions and he reached over to thread his hand through Vincent’s hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. At Sephiroth’s questioning look, he simply answered, “I’m glad to hear that, as it would make me very happy to see you and him getting along but could we talk about him later?” he said softly, his eyes darting back to Vincent worriedly.

“It’s okay,” Vincent whispered, his eyes still squeezed closed as he tried to control the urge to cry. He wouldn’t do it in front of Sephiroth, the other man having gone through enough today without him falling apart.

Shakily, Sephiroth raised his hand to run a fingertip gently down Vincent’s neck. “Do you… want to talk about it, Tomcat? I wish us to understand each other better and you have opened your arms to me… please? I am willing to bet that this has everything to do with me, doesn’t it?” He drew them down Vincent’s chest and belly, slipping two fingers into the Turk’s white button-up uniform shirt. “In that case I would very much like to help make amends… if I can.”

“I told him what happened last night and he… well, he dumped me,” Vincent muttered, opening his eyes but keeping his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault though. I’m the one who got drunk and came over here throwing myself at you... literally… and I asked for you to have sex with me too. I fucked it all up when I tried to tell him too, which didn’t help.”

“You were nervous, aikouka, so don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tseng said softly, resisting the urge to smile when he thought of how Vincent had rambled at Yazoo, telling him a little too much at once. Valentine’s honestly was something he always adored about the young man, but sometimes, he could be honest to a fault.

Sephiroth listened, his gaze soft and his fingertips moving gently on Vincent's belly within his shirt. “Hn, so he told you it was over then? Without hope of ever reconciling?” It was strange to see Vincent so innocent, a quality he wouldn't expect in a world-wise espionage agent who worked for ShinraCorp, one of the least innocent institutions on the face of Gaia. However, it was endearing and beautiful... plus this man had a whole different dimension to him that didn't seem so innocent, a hidden kidnapper... So many dimensions to this one.

“I asked him not to throw me away and he said he was sorry but he couldn’t do this anymore and said he was losing his self respect. I apologized again and said that if he ever changes his mind, he knows where to find me,” Vincent replied flatly, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Sephiroth rubbed his tummy. Maybe he was part tomcat after all.

Tseng quietly listened to the conversation, conflicted by the whole situation. On one hand, he’d been almost as devastated as his second in command when Yazoo had said those words but on the other hand, seeing Sephiroth and Vincent like this made him so very happy. It left him confused by the opposite emotions but he knew he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing, knowing how much Vincent loved Yazoo.

“So you let him go,” Sephiroth mused. “Do you know why... he might be losing his self-respect, Vincent?” The key seemed to be there. If the little silver one felt worse about himself now, then it was for the best. A pang of guilt shot through him but he didn't voice it. Sephiroth hadn't helped to promote the youth's sense of worthiness. He imagined to the youth, it must have looked like Sephiroth had stolen both of his lovers away.

“I didn’t just let him go, Sephiroth,” Vincent scowled, sitting up suddenly. “I got down on my fucking knees and begged him to forgive me and it made no difference at all. As for his self respect, how the hell should I know? When Tseng slept with you, he forgave him instantly. All Tseng had to do was say sorry and he was fine with it. Why can’t he forgive me too?”

“Tomcat,” Sephiroth's voice was gentle but there was a distinctly reprimanding tone. “You told me you were obsessed with him... and then you fuck someone else, right? Forgive me,” his hand placed itself back on one of Vincent's thighs. “I tempted you away... so you can blame me if you like. When I found Tseng that day, he was dreaming of the two of you but he was alone here, so I can see Yazoo forgiving him, but are you sure you have no idea about his self-respect? I have acted... dishonorably and put my hands on not one but both of his lovers.” He was slow but his brain was in almost perfect working order again and soon, his body would follow so he could right this situation.

Vincent just scowled more, crossing his arms over his chest. “I never said I was perfect. In fact, I said I didn’t know what the hell I was doing when it came to relationships and he knows I have no experience with this stuff,” he muttered moodily.

Tseng chuckled, getting up and walking around the bed to straddle Vincent’s lap and push him down on his back. When the young Turk tried to push him off, Tseng just pinned his arms, deciding it was time to talk some sense into his second in command. “You are acting like a child who can’t play with his favourite toy, Vincent. Do I have to spank you to make you see sense?” he chastised, smile turning decidedly dark.

“This is not funny, Tseng,” Vincent hissed, glaring at his superior. “Get the fuck off me.”

“No. Not until you stop pouting and realize that Yazoo has every right to feel this way, but that doesn’t mean he has stopped loving you,” Tseng growled, smile gone. “How did you feel when I slept with Sephiroth? What was your first reaction? You called me a whore and told me to fuck off, so you, of all people, should understand how Yazoo feels. Stop acting like a damn child and think for five minutes.”

“Touché,” Sephiroth breathed, watching the scene appreciatively, loving Tseng's playfulness. “Besides, have you considered not taking 'no' for an answer, Tomcat? You might have some leeway in this department as your abducting him turned out so well for the both of you.” His breathing was a bit more labored now than he would have liked as he enjoyed watching his little raven pinning Vincent's body prone, a hazy smirk on his face.

“I hate you both. It was bad enough having one know it all, now I have to put up with two of you,” Vincent sulked, trying to glare but ending up with a pout instead.

Tseng laughed out loud, leaning in to kiss him soundly, as a reward for his backing down, even if he didn’t do it very gracefully. “You’ll get him back, my love, and I’ll even help you, okay? I think Seph may have an idea there too. Yazoo seems to have a thing for you not taking ‘no’ for an answer and it will show him how much you want him, if nothing else.”

“Kiss me again?” Vincent asked, making Tseng smile even more.

“You don’t deserve it, but I suppose I can make an exception this time,” Tseng teased, the kiss deepening as they both felt Sephiroth’s eyes on them, making it all the more arousing.

“Hnn...,” Sephiroth was feeling his interest come back despite his body's condition at the moment. “That's nice, you two.” He exhaled, his head falling back on the pillow, gazing at them hazily over the length of his nose.

The two Turks broke apart for air, both panting a little as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Tseng was suddenly struck with an idea and he leaned down to whisper in Vincent’s ear, his words bringing a huge grin to the younger Turk’s lips. When he sat back, Vincent nodded and both turned to look at the General.

Tseng slowly rose up off of Vincent, crawling like a cat over Sephiroth and somehow, managing not to touch him until he settled back at his other side. Leaning up to whisper in Sephiroth’s ear, Tseng made sure his words could barely be heard to try and lesson the General’s discomfort. “How are you feeling, Seph? Any better at all?”

Affixing his glowing emerald eyes on the small creamy lobe of Tseng's ear as he answered, Sephiroth purred lowly, “Yes... quite. Still a bit slow though... why?”

“We want to cheer you up, but we don’t want to make you feel pressured at all. Our intent is to make you feel good, not bad. If all you want is for us to lie here with you, than that is what we will do. However, if you’d like something more, I have a suggestion that may interest you, love,” Tseng whispered, lightly nibbling on Sephiroth’s earlobe as he waited for a reply.

“Consider me... cheered,” Sephiroth's eyes rolled up slightly as he felt those slick teeth on him, could smell his lover clearly with his altered senses. “What did you have in mind… little raven?”

“We’d both like to taste you, to take away any bad memories and replace them with ones that we hoped you’d prefer,” Tseng purred, nuzzling under the General’s ear. “I know this is something I have not done with you before, so if it makes you uncomfortable, than we can do something else… anything you’d prefer. Just think of us as your own private Turks for the next hour or so.”

Sephiroth gasped, his eyes opening wide. “You both want to...?” His gaze flitted from one Turk to the other nervously, a noticeable blush staining his cheeks. It did make him uncomfortable but he swallowed his fear. They both seemed so affectionate over him and with each other and when it came to Tseng, the general wanted to give him anything he could to make him happy. Keeping his body to himself had started to feel a bit selfish lately when his lovers had expressed interest. “All right,” he said finally, a small uncertain smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Do you mind, uh?” His shoulders started weakly shrugging to try and remove his jacket, blush growing deeper but he was encouraged by their confidence regarding the matter and wanted to do something for them.

Tseng smiled brightly at Sephiroth, eagerly helping him out of his jacket before leaning in to kiss his lip gently. “Thank you,” he whispered, before continuing the nibble on the General’s mouth, his tongue pushing gently inside to curl around Sephiroth’s as his hands threaded through long, silver locks.

As Tseng kept the General’s mouth busy, Vincent began to lightly lick and suck his neck, careful not to mark it as he waited his own turn to kiss their new lover.

The general gasped into Tseng's kiss, loving when the Head Turk took control. He almost never wanted that, to be taken control of, but with Tseng, he found that many of his firmly-set boundaries did not apply. His hands rose up slowly to touch both lovers’ faces as they kissed him, a happy breath rushing over his lips and he hummed into the kiss hungrily. So far, this was all very agreeable indeed!

Tseng slowly moved his lips down along the General’s jaw, nipping his earlobe on the way past before continuing his caresses downwards, only stopping when he came to a pale nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, his tongue lathing it gently before he bit down softly, repeating the action as his hands slid up Sephiroth’s sides to let his silver haired lover get used to all this touching after such a traumatic morning.

Vincent wasted no time in taking Tseng’s place at the General’s lips, only pausing to smile before pulling Sephiroth’s bottom lip between his teeth in a teasing gesture, quickly licking over it afterwards to sooth any sting. He tentatively slipped his tongue inside, still not confident in dominating Sephiroth, as he saw him as a higher cast, someone he didn’t have the right to be touching but couldn’t resist.

Sephiroth growled eagerly, opening his mouth to accept Vincent's tongue inside in encouragement. His voice was shaken when he felt Tseng's tongue licking him, those soft lips sucking on his rather sensitive nipple and the sound turned into a gasping moan that was rather embarrassing so he tried his best to keep his sounds to himself. He hated when he lost control like that, remembering the only other time he had heard such noises coming out of him. 

Sephiroth’s moan went through Vincent like an electric shock, the young Turk’s hands instantly coming up to thread through all that soft silver that he’d been longing to feel. He tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting the General to feel restrained after all that he’d been though today, but was having trouble controlling his own urge to consume the beauty before him. His thoughts began to wander to Yazoo, but he quickly diverted them, knowing that not only was it unfair to Sephiroth, but it would surely leave him with no self control at all with how much he yearned for his treasure right now.

Tseng paused to look up, moaning a little himself at the sight of Vincent and Sephiroth kissing so passionately. He knew he’d find it hard to wipe the smile of his face for days after this, already so hard that his cock became uncomfortable in his pants. Ignoring it for now, he lay a trail of kisses down to the General’s belly button, making circles around it with his tongue as his hands moved further down to unbutton his lover’s pants and slowly pull down the zipper. Once opened, he slipped a hand inside to palm Sephiroth’s cock slowly, his lips kissing over both hips and teasing the tender skin of the General’s lower stomach.

The general gasped again into Vincent's mouth this time, his buttocks gently pushing back into his pillows beneath him, his cock and hips pressing forward into Tseng' touches. He was astounded how wonderful his little raven sounded when he moaned like that, nothing like a slut at all. His arm gently slid around Vincent's waist, unable to pull him closer but still trying to gently urge him to bring his body against Sephiroth's. The silver haired man’s hand stroked over Tseng's beautiful hair, knowing what his raven's plans were... squirming slowly in his seat but loving the feel of his lover's hand on his cock. He had been so careful not to let anyone else touch him before that now it felt like sensory overload.

Tseng used the distraction Vincent was providing to slowly peel down the General’s pants kissing the skin that was revealed but purposely avoiding Sephiroth’s cock for now. He didn’t notice the boots at first, almost sighing out loud in frustration that they hadn’t gotten rid of the damn things earlier. He went to work untying them, his eyes roving over both of his lovers as he did so. He couldn’t help but rise an eyebrow at how wanton Vincent had become already, writhing against the General’s side.

Vincent was beginning to get carried away as he pushed his own erection against the General’s side. He almost slung a leg over the older man to get better friction when a sharp slap to his ass made him break the kiss to moan wantonly, his whole body trembling from the hit. Glaring down at his superior, all he got in return was a smug smile, Tseng already far too familiar with how much he loved to be spanked.

“Down here now, Tomcat,” Tseng teased, licking his lips as he hovered over Sephiroth’s cock, gazing up at both of his lovers hungrily.

“Nnn... Tseng,” Sephiroth groaned as he saw that wicked look on his lover's face and a shock of panic shot through him. “W-wait... wait, please,” he cupped his lover's cheek, arm still looped around Vincent's waist, unwilling to let the young man go. He had gotten frightening imagery of another smirking face gazing down from similar angle and his uttering Tseng's name didn't help. “Forgive me, I... I want this... I do,” he looked at them both longingly.

Tseng froze, looking up at Sephiroth with eyes suddenly full of worry. “It’s okay, love. Take your time,” he crooned gently, leaning into the touch on his face and giving a far more innocent smile to the General. “We are in no hurry and there is nothing here we have to do. Remember, that you are the one in control here, not us. We are but instruments of your will, lover.”

Vincent agreed, nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck as his arms hugged the General gently. “Yes, remember you’re the boss here,” he whispered into the General’s ear. “We won’t get mad or upset, even if you decide that you’d rather sleep instead. This day is for you and you alone and we care about you too much to ever do anything to cause you distress. There will always be other days in the future when we can try this again, if that’s what you decide.”

Sephiroth looked down at his little raven with unmasked adoration in his eyes before turning to Vincent to take another kiss. “For me,” he repeated happily but he needed to think for a moment. He wanted to ask them both to undress too but actually, he wanted more to experience the fantasy his little lover had talked about where they were the clothed ones and he was nude. No better way to get over his fears than that, surely. “O-okay... I think I'm ready now.” His breath caught as he looked down at Tseng looming over his erect cock, anticipation making him tremble and he licked his lips. It was Tseng, not... and he had dreamed of this very thing. Putting a hand on Vincent's suit-clad behind, the general gave the impetuous Turk yet another kiss and an encouraging smile, stroking over fine sable locks. 

_Tomcat..._

Vincent stayed were he was, enjoying all the smiles and kisses as he left Tseng to begin their little plan. Since Sephiroth was so unsure, it would be better if the Head Turk started on his own, letting the General get used to things before Vincent joined in. Since Tseng didn’t smack his backside again, he figured the other man agreed with his actions. Vincent was almost disappointed as he wouldn’t have minded another slap, even if it was embarrassing how much he enjoyed it. “How is it your lips taste so good?” he whispered to the General, licking over Sephiroth’s lips lightly before kissing the older man once more.

Tseng grinned, watching his lovers whispering words he couldn’t hear. If anyone could relax and distract Sephiroth, it was his Vincent. Glancing back down, he couldn’t help but lick his own lips, a little impatient to finally taste his newest lover. Deciding to start slow, Tseng began at the base, laying a line of gentle kisses up the shaft, pausing at the top and resisting the urge to slip his lips over the end for now. Instead he used his tongue to trace the curves and contours of Sephiroth’s cock, licking over it slowly and enjoying the soft skin throbbing under his tongue.

Sephiroth exhaled in two pants of breath over Vincent's lips, his eyes glancing down to see Tseng's delectable mouth all over his leaking erection and his face became really flushed. 

_Oh gods, it's warm in here..._

He eagerly sucked Vincent's tongue into his mouth with abandon, capturing the little devil, caressing it with his own. The tomcat certainly knew how to make one feel special with his words. The general tried to pull him closer again, feel those lithe hips grinding against him. It felt so good... His fingertips traced over the delicate skin of Tseng's face as he shuddered at what his lover did to his body. 

_Tseng, I..._

Kissing him back enthusiastically, Vincent was relieved that Sephiroth seemed to be relaxing and beginning to enjoy himself. He felt the hand on his ass pull him closer so he pushed his own arousal against the side of the General’s hip shamelessly, the friction making him whimper into the older man’s mouth. Excitement sent a tremble up his spine as he thought about the fact that soon, he would be down there with Tseng, sharing in driving Sephiroth over the edge with pleasure.

The gentle touch of fingertips over his face was the only sign Tseng needed, to know he could proceed. Finally letting his lips slip over the head of Sephiroth’s cock, he closed his eyes, slowly letting his mouth descend, relaxing his jaw and only stopping when he felt his nose nudge a taut belly.

“Nnnnnh....,” Sephiroth moaned again, feeling his tomcat’s lips and tongue vibrate against his own and his hip began to tilt forwards and back very slowly, as that was the best he could manage, against Vincent's thick, warm arousal there. It caused his own to slide gently along the walls of Tseng's throat and he involuntarily bucked when he realized what it was, a whimper escaping his own mouth to his chagrin but he couldn't help himself. Tseng was a magic man, bewitching him thoroughly and he couldn't help but sneak a peek downward to see if those eyes were watching him still.

Tseng began to move his mouth up and down Sephiroth’s length, one hand rising up to smack Vincent’s backside again to get his attention. Opening his eyes, he found himself caught in the General’s gaze and hummed, his eyes flicking away to meet with Vincent’s, a smirk and a nod the answer to his silent demand.

Vincent pulled himself back from Sephiroth with a last kiss, his smile wide as he looked down at him. “May I join Tseng?” he asked, troubling his bottom lip as he hoped that the General would say yes.

Sephiroth’s brows knitted as he felt Tseng deep-throating him so sweetly. “C-Certainly,” he managed to peep hoarsely as he marveled at the effectiveness of the language the two had developed through the discipline. “The spanking's... hot,” he volunteered, impressed by the unfazed manner in which Tseng administered the naughty tomcat's sexy punishment.

“Yeah, the spanking is… m-my thing,” Vincent stuttered, still embarrassed but very happy that Sephiroth thought it was hot, rather than thinking that he was a freak for liking it. “Feel free to do it to me, any time you feel like it,” he murmured softly, his eyes darting away shyly as he sat up and moved down the bed.

Tseng released the General’s cock, letting his hand take his mouths place for a moment when Vincent got closer. He pulled the other Turk in for a long kiss, nipping his bottom lip and fisting his free hand in long, black silken hair. Sephiroth allowing them to do this aroused Tseng to the point of losing control and the level of trust it showed pulled at his heart, the mixed emotions leaving him a little thrown and unsure of himself. To fall so fast for someone was not the head Turk’s usual way and he took comfort in Vincent’s warm, welcoming mouth and familiar taste. 

***.***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - sex, angst  
> Summary - Sephiroth gets some much needed comfort
> 
> ~~~

Vincent pulled back from kissing Tseng to smile before moving to lie down along one side the General, his body resting against Sephiroth’s leg. Tseng mirrored the position and by the time he got into place, Vincent was already teasing the General’s balls with his tongue. Tseng looked up, wanting to make sure Sephiroth was still okay and gave the General a wink before his own tongue went back to licking lines up and down the shaft.

“H... hnnnh,” Sephiroth breathlessly approved as he noticed Tseng looking at him. Watching two distinctly ravishing beauties feasting on him was almost more than he could bear. He found that he was enjoying this far too much and he nearly came as he looked down on them. “Such... sweet little... kittens you a-are.” His cock twitched noticeably as he tried to hold back his release, never wanting it to end. His fragile control was about to shatter and it was way too soon! Sure it was the drugs but it was also the knowledge that he felt so strongly for these two, who had been the only ones, aside from Director Lazard, who wanted to know him but did not try to establish control over him as everyone else did. He bit his own lips to give himself something to focus on, worrying them in instead of letting his slutty sounds rush out of him, his hips giving the tiniest swivel toward and away from their sucking lips, their licking tongues.

“Seph, stop biting your lips and let us hear how good we’re making you feel,” Tseng purred, loving how the General wriggled from their ministrations. As Vincent began to lick and suck one side of Sephiroth’s cock, Tseng did the same to the other, their tongues touching sometimes as they both worked their way up and down the General’s twitching shaft. Moving in time, one went up one side, as the other went down, both of them giving the head of Sephiroth’s penis a quick suck on their upward pass. At first, they would pause in the middle to twist their own tongues together, but once the General began to make sounds of pleasure, they stopped that, concentrating solely of Sephiroth’s cock as they sped up the pace.

“But...nn, I...,” Sephiroth began, afraid to show Tseng any more of his perversities. On top of that, images of the professor's mocking gaze had started to haunt him as he neared the edge of bliss, however, Tseng's sentiments won out and he pushed his stupid imagination aside. This was not the lab! This was his own bedroom and no one could touch him here unless he expressly invited them!! “Yes...,” he conceded, wanting to make his lover happy. His body continued to writhe as well as it could and he allowed his formerly suppressed moans to rush over his lips like a symphony. “Nnnnnh, nnnh... yessss...,” he mewled, still a bit ashamed but he tried his best to push that aside too. His lovers seemed to want him in spite of how soiled he was, no matter how low. “You make me feel... so very good.” His eyes were drawn like a magnet back to their faces, their mouths wetly working him.

Vincent loved to hear the General making those wanton sounds and his own cock ached in response as he whimpered. He didn’t want to touch it though, this being a special time just for Sephiroth, but he couldn’t resist pushing it against the General’s leg, the sweet friction not enough to make him come, but enough to satisfy him for now.

Tseng growled in approval at Sephiroth finally letting go, letting his teeth lightly skim over the General’s cock once before he resumed his mouth’s previous pursuits. Glancing down Vincent’s body, he noticed that his fellow Turk had slung one leg over Sephiroth’s and was slowly grinding his hips, giving Tseng the sudden urge to bend Vincent over the bed and fuck him for his whorish antics. To be able to witness two of his lovers, so out of control and lost in pleasure was driving his own arousal to new heights and he was worried he would come without any help at all, just from watching and listening to both of them.

Feeling the wonderful assault on all his senses and his wet secret skin, Sephiroth's mind blanked. Hearing Tseng down there, feeling him was enough to render him powerless and he felt himself slipping away. “Tomcat... Ts- Tse....unhhhh!” He groaned lowly as he felt himself spurting his affections before he could even get his lover's name out. He had seen Hojo's face again in that moment but his mind stubbornly pictured his little raven down there smiling up at him with that wicked smile as his seed shot out of him. When his panting calmed down and his eyes opened again, he looked down to see a glossy slick sheen all over Vincent's cheek and mouth. “Oh... I,” he started awkwardly, wanting to immediately apologize.

“Nice aim, Seph,” Tseng chuckled, reaching forward to grab hold of a grinning Vincent so he could lick his face clean. Vincent whimpered at his actions, holding still for him and licking his own lips and Tseng couldn’t resist slipping his tongue into the other Turks mouth and kissing him deeply. When they parted, both Turks where panting hard and Tseng gave the signal for Vincent to wait as he crawled up to kiss Sephiroth, wanting to make sure his new lover was alright. “You taste wonderful,” he whispered, cupping the General’s face in his hands as spoke, smiling affectionately as he studied the eyes before him to try and work out if everything was okay.

Sephiroth gasped but still, he couldn't shirk away from those eyes, those captivating dark eyes that seemed as if they could see into his very soul. A bit desperately, he kissed his lover, needing more of him, his arm slowly slipping over the Head Turk's waist possessively. “Tseng,” he murmured, wanting to say much more than he was but the thoughts didn't compute so he wasn't sure where to start. He wanted to tell Tseng about his fears about what had happened, wanted to tell him how much the dark haired beauty affected him. Unsure of how to do so however, he instead settled for giving him another deep kiss that he hoped would adequately convey the magnitude of his fondness for now, knowing soon that he must tell the man everything.

“So beautiful, Tseng,” he managed, hoping that the Head Turk wouldn't mistake it for only an appreciation of the man's outward beauty because Sephiroth meant it in every sense. Shifting his eyes away for a moment to rest on Vincent, he purred, “Tomcat, my apologies. Come here, pretty eyes.” He lifted his arm slowly to beckon the man to come lie beside them, share in their togetherness.

“No apologies necessary,” Vincent murmured, moving to lie down in the crook of Sephiroth’s arm. “I take it as a compliment that we made you lose control.”

Tseng watched Vincent and smiled, loving how even after the day he’d had, the young man still could put everything aside to help Sephiroth forget and feel better. He knew the young Turk must be as aroused as he was but Vincent didn’t ask for any relief for himself, nor did he complain about the General coming all over his face. Tseng was proud, his favorite student always surprising him with how naive, yet knowing, he could be. “Yes, it’s quite an ego boost to make the mighty General Sephiroth lose his famous control,” Tseng teased, looking back to Sephiroth and kissing him on the nose. “So, do you feel a little better now, love?”

“Much,” Sephiroth agreed, rather unsettled that he had indeed lost his control but his lovers appreciated it instead of wanting to tweak and prod him to find out where the hole in his defenses was, so he let it go. “Now, I wish you some pleasure... as you have been such patient little ones... for me.” He smiled around his blushing cheeks and reached down to tease both of their erections through black suit pants, admittedly with a lot less pressure than he would have liked. “I am sorry... I'm not equipped to properly satisfy you but I would be happy to... warm you up... if you will let me watch you come... however you like.” He looked from one to the other, one eyebrow rising in obvious interest and his desire for both of them clear in his eyes.

“No need for warming up,” Vincent mumbled, making Tseng laugh out loud.

“Yes, very true,” the Head Turk chuckled, reaching over Sephiroth’s chest to tug on Vincent’s hair gently. “Come here and give me a kiss, Tomcat.” 

Vincent leant up on his arm, their lips meeting above the General in a slow kiss which quickly deepened. Tseng was surprised at how submissive Vincent was being, the usual battle for dominance in the kiss completely gone. When they separated, he cupped a cheek looking into Vincent’s eyes and saw why. There was pain there, hidden in the ruby depths and it reminded him of who was missing from this encounter. He didn’t mention Yazoo though, as bringing him up would do nothing but cause more hurt right now.

“I want you,” Tseng whispered, already knowing that what Vincent wanted this time was to forget everything, just as Sephiroth had. Kissing Vincent’s lips once more before his lips moved lower, he hummed in approval when the younger Turk tilted his head to the side, giving him better access to Valentine’s pale neck.

“You can take me… anyway you like,” Vincent said softly in return, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoying the feel of warm lips and another’s arm wrapped around him. He didn’t want to think, not now when other thoughts would ruin the mood.

Sephiroth purred at the alluring scene and he gently ran his fingertips up the backs of Vincent's buttocks, not strong enough to spank him but wanting to very much. “Tomcat.” He understood more than he would say, knowing very well what was wrong. He wanted to say something he thought would help but as they didn't know each other very well, maybe it was best to hold his piece. His inquisitive fingers lightly ran along the smooth material covering Vincent's behind and slipped upward to touch where Vincent's tight entrance hid.

Vincent’s eyes flicked open and he gazed at Sephiroth through half closed eyes, giving the general a small smile as he wriggled his backside. His smile disappeared when Tseng began sucking up a mark on his neck, making him gasp and arch his back at the delicious sting. “Tseng,” he groaned, a hand fisting in his superiors hair.

Tseng finished making the mark, licking over it when he was done. “One day, I’m going to tie you down and put these over every inch of your body, maybe even make you come, just from them. I wonder if you would?” he whispered, before kneeling upright and smirking down at the now dazed younger man. “Off the bed and strip,” he ordered, climbing off himself and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Ah, yes,” Sephiroth agreed languidly from his propped up position on the pillow. “Don't forget you have an audience now, you two. I am admiring your every curve and... endowment,” he purred, emerald eyes eagerly taking in every glimpse of pale flesh that caught his eye. Tseng was being so very dominant with Vincent. It was quite a turn on! “I would love to be there... that day you mentioned, Tseng. See Vincent writhing, covered in your love bites.”

“If I manage to ensnare our little Tomcat in a pair of handcuffs again, you will be the first person I call,” Tseng replied, smiling at Sephiroth as he slipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Glancing over at Vincent, he found his second in command pulling off his socks, bare-chested and grinning.

“Ensnaring me in such a way will not be as easy as you think. I have learnt my lesson from when Yazoo got us last time,” Vincent replied, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor. “Although, I have to admit it was an enjoyable enslavement.”

“Indeed, it was,” Tseng replied, letting his own pants fall to the floor and pushing down his boxer shorts. Gods, he loved it when Vincent went commando, walking around all day at work as if he was just waiting to drop his pants and fuck. “Tomcat, I want you on the bed on your hands and knees over the top of the General, if that’s alright with you, Sephiroth,” he purred, looking back over at the older man with a smirk as he waited for a reply.

“That would be... very agreeable,” Sephiroth chuckled, his gaze becoming even hungrier as his eyes roamed over their bodies. It was exciting to hear these sexy little tidbits about their prior escapades. He was eager to be part of helping them make more memories just like this. “Crawl over me, Tomcat. I wish to look into those pretty eyes of yours... see the pleasure on your face as the raven gives you pleasure. Would you like that?”

Crawling over the top of Sephiroth, Vincent rested his backside on the older man’s stomach and leant forward, stopping with their lips a hair’s breath apart. “I would,” he purred in reply, letting his lips lightly brush over the General’s. A sudden hard slap to his ass made Vincent yelp, his cock twitching against Sephiroth’s stomach in interest.

“I told you to get on your hands and knees. Or are you being purposefully disobedient because you like my punishment so much?” Tseng growled, now straddling Sephiroth’s thighs on his knees behind Vincent.

The feeling of a gentle hand caressing the now stinging hand mark on his ass made Vincent shiver, his hips pushing back against the touch. “Tseng,” he whispered, his lips curling into a grin as he moved into place. “I was just answering the General. No need to get nasty about it.” He could have just obeyed, but his playful side couldn’t help but push a little when the punishment felt this good.

Tseng shuffled up until his cock was resting against the cleft of Vincent’s ass, leaning down to kiss the other Turk’s back. “You are far too cheeky for your own good,” he murmured, smiling at Sephiroth over one of Vincent’s shoulders and lifting the hand on the other side this time. He brought it down in another slap to the side of Vincent's thigh, making the young man gasp and push his hips back against Tseng, making the Head Turk suck in a breath.

Sephiroth was smiling too, all traces of the shame and embarrassment he'd felt earlier gone in the face of two of the most dynamic personalities he'd ever met. “Yes, he's enjoying it,” he declared happily. “Such a naughty little tomcat you are. Lucky your masters like you virile and free.” His hand rose slowly to caress over Vincent's pale full lips and down that ivory neck that now bared Tseng's loving claim on him. He felt moved to claim him too but it was not his place. There was another, not present at the moment, who had much more right to that than Sephiroth did. Instead, he watched that body stretch and noticed the tip of Vincent's cock as their tomcat arched and pressed his pert behind into Tseng's lap. The general could see the Head Turk's muscles flexing with his control and imagined his rosy tip slipping up through the valley between his subordinate's pale cheeks. “You two are... surely a sight.”

Tseng’s voice was rough when he answered, the look on his face a mix of restrained desire and love. “We’ve only just started things, lover. I want you to see him in my favorite state,” he panted out, threading the fingers of one hand through Vincent’s hair and pulling back. His second in command arched back so far that his hands came off the bed, Tseng having to put a hand around his waist so that his weight wasn’t supported solely by his hair. They did love to play, but the Head Turk wouldn’t really hurt his dark haired lover, no matter how much Vincent might seem to want him too.

Tseng bit down on Vincent’s shoulder, making the younger man moan as his hips writhed against Tseng. “Make sure your eyes are open, Tomcat. I want you to see the General watching you… know that he’s seeing you wriggling and moaning like a slut, every time I slap you pretty little ass. No hiding this time Show him how perverted you really are, lover. If you close your eyes from this point on, I will stop, understood?”

“Y-yes,” Vincent replied, his voice barely more than a breath. He opened eyes that he’d squeezed shut when his hair was pulled and gazed at the General, one hand coming to rest over Tseng’s around his waist, while the other reached out for Sephiroth.

The general’s breath caught as if in trance and he took Vincent’s hand in his. “So lovely.” His gaze grew sober for a moment. So Tseng wanted his lovers untamed and free? It certainly didn’t sound like the Head Turk found it to be a bad thing. Pulling their joined hands to his lips gently, Sephiroth turned them, bringing the young Turk’s to his lips and soon, his tongue slowly licked over the delicate bones for another moment before he looked up into those crimson eyes again. He envied this, the way the Tomcat could be so wanton and how Tseng held him close, kept him safe. Well, the silver haired man could at least try his best to keep them both safe and warm.

Vincent watched Sephiroth tongue, his eyes only half open as he blushed at the reality of being on display for the General. The silver haired warrior was witnessing his kinks first hand, Tseng displaying him without any shame, somehow making everything seem right. To have Tseng playing with him like this, somehow knowing it was just what he needed right now, made his heart ache. Tseng was so many things to him from lover to mentor to teacher, the most pivotal person in his journey into adulthood and one of the few people that accepted him, faults and all. The head Turk never turned his back on Vincent, never took his love away and Vincent felt guilty that he couldn’t say the same about how he had treated Tseng. Turning his head to the side, he nuzzled into Tseng’s neck, whispering, “I’m sorry I hurt you, Nushi. It will never happen again.”

Tseng was a little startled by the whispered words, smiling as he released Vincent’s hair to lift his chin. “All is forgiven, love, but I still think you deserve a little punishment, don’t you?” Tseng whispered back, amused by how his second in command always picked the strangest times to have these little bursts of insight.

“Yes… yes, please,” Vincent begged, his hips pushing back and wriggling against Tseng’s cock, making it slip up along the cleft of the younger man’s ass.

“So needy,” Tseng purred, his hand dropping from Vincent’s chin to drop down and wrap around his cock, stroking it gently as the younger Turk moaned in approval. “But don’t think you get to come yet. Not until I think you’ve learnt your lesson, Tomcat.” Tseng was quiet aware the ‘punishment’ was more of a reward, but he figured the young man deserved it for accepting Sephiroth completely, even if he’d fought his inclusion at first.

Sephiroth’s eyes grew hazy with lust as he watched something so perfect. It was obvious the amount of affection… love… there was between the two. He was scarcely able to believe he would ever have been privy to something like this. It made him feel very fortunate indeed. Placing Vincent’s hand to brace itself on his chest, the general reached up slowly with both hands, idly toying with the dark haired young man’s nipples, paler than Tseng’s dusty rose ones as Vincent was more spectral but it suited him very well. It took some effort and control to apply the appropriate strength but he wanted it to be good for their little kitten. He was unable to keep it up for very long so instead, he leaned forward slowly, nuzzling his cheek against Vincent’s chest before lightly pulling one into his mouth, his eyes watching the young man’s face to gaze into those luminous eyes. At this distance, he could feel Tseng’s fist working Vincent’s cock as the leaking tip slowly bumped against his own chest. “You’re… so wet, Tomcat,” he murmured in between licks and his tongue idly came out to brush upwards over the now stiff nipple.

“Seph,” Vincent whimpered, a hand coming up to thread through the General’s silver locks gently. Being in between Tseng and Sephiroth, both of them giving him so much pleasure, was like a dream come true. “Feels so good… want more… want…uhhh,” he moaned, Tseng giving his cock a sudden hard squeeze that took his breath away.

“Sephiroth, you’re spoiling him,” Tseng murmured, smiling down at the General from over Vincent’s shoulder as he felt Vincent tremble between them, the younger Turk whimpering as his hips began to jerk back and forth, into his touch. Noticing how tired the General seemed to be, Tseng decided a slight change of position was in order. “Seph, lie down and Vincent can hover over you, love,” he suggested, worried about how much strain this was putting on an already worn out body. Not wanting Sephiroth to think he was implying that he was weak, he added, “That way, I can punish him properly, while you play.”

“Certainly,” Sephiroth smiled as he carefully lay back on the pillow, feeling the other two men shift forward so that their chests hovered close to one another. He couldn’t resist reaching up so that his palm brushed the inside of Vincent’s cleft, his fingertips feeling Tseng’s soft testicles just past them. If his leg had been stronger, he would have slipped his thigh in between their legs to try and tease both men’s private areas. Resting his arm again, he extended the tips of his fingers to feel for Tseng’s knee on the bed, missing his lover’s body but they had all the time in the world as long as Sephiroth continued to please his employers the majority of the time. Turning to rest on the side of one hip, he angled the other up naturally to press against Vincent’s groin, feeling his sweet Tseng’s moving fist and Vincent’s cock. The air around them was heavy with the scent of their arousal and Sephiroth breathed it in deeply, licking his lips as he gazed up at two pairs of smoldering eyes.

Vincent’s arms trembled as they held him upright, his eyes peering out from a curtain of black hair that had fallen over his face. “Tseng, please. Enough teasing… just fuck me already,” he whined, so close already to his climax. He felt Tseng’s hand leave his cock, making him turn to look over his shoulder in question.

“Don’t move,” Tseng instructed, giving his lover’s backside another smack before moving off the bed. Vincent gasped from the hit, moving back down the bed enough so he could take advantage of those pale lips, Sephiroth allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth as Vincent began grinding his cock against the older man’s hip. He felt the movement of the bed when Tseng climbed back into position, but he didn’t pause. A cold substance suddenly dripped down the cleft of his ass. Vincent moaned, sucking on Sephiroth’s tongue as he tried to relax his body for Tseng.

Tracing a line with one finger down between Vincent’s cheeks and noting the fact Vincent had moved, dispite his orders, Tseng looked over the red marks on the younger Turk’s behind and decided that they just weren’t red enough. He only circled Vincent’s entrance once before pushing a finger slowly inside, loving the reaction his haste caused as a loud hiss filled the silence of the room. “So tight, no matter how many times we fuck you, Tomcat. Maybe I should just buy you a toy… make you wear it all day so that whenever I want to take you, I can just bend you over and you’ll already be stretched enough for me,” Tseng murmured, kissing a line up Vincent’s spine slowly.

“N-no toys,” Vincent stuttered, pushing back on the Head Turk’s finger wantonly as his face blushed red. Just the thought of walking around all day with something inside of him set his blood on fire, ensuring he’d never be able to do his job while so distracted.

Tseng grinned, bringing his palm down to slap one cheek firmly, feeling how his dark haired lover’s muscles clenched around his finger. He couldn’t wait to sink inside the beautiful body beneath him and see what that reaction would feel like on his cock. “I didn’t say you had a choice in the matter, my little one,” he purred, feeling the muscles relax from his words, giving him the opportunity to slip in a second digit. “What do you think, Seph? It would leave our Vincent ready for either of us, anytime we wished to take him. You could even take in the hallway, if you wanted to... show everyone how cock hungry he really is.”

“Hnnn,” Sephiroth purred in wonder, “That would be so... arousing, Vincent... Shiva, I would barely be able to lecture... my recruits on their form when I'm busy thinking of you like that... this little ass.” Feline emerald eyes slowly leered at that lovely face, shifting down to take in Vincent's flushed straining body where his hands were too sluggish to touch. “…thinking about replacing the piece inside with my own piece... thinking of you having to leave your assignment to report to Tseng's office to remove it and be fucked over his desk.” He lifted his chin to brush his lips and trail his breath over Vincent's mouth. “Will it vibrate?” he asked Tseng, smirking deviously.

“Oh definitely,” Tseng answered, grinning at the affect the General’s words had on Vincent. The younger turk was mostly incoherent now, writhing between them and breathing hard. “I wonder if there is one we could get with a wireless control… turn the vibration up and down from wherever we are in the building,” he mused, slipping in a third finger and scissoring all three, getting impatient to be inside Vincent as his own cock twitched at the conversation.

“Oh, little one.” Sephiroth was mesmerized by how gorgeous Vincent looked and the idea of their lover being stimulated whenever one of them was in close quarters was just too delicious. He breathed out, his lips brushing over the young Turk's only slightly out of reach. Vincent's hair had fallen all around him and through the silky strands, he could see Tseng smiling and his cock twitched. “You like that, Tomcat? You want to feel pleasure... deep inside you anytime one of us wants you to? Want everyone to know how often your lovers think of taking you?” The tips of his fingers caressed over Vincent's smooth, pale cheek.

“Oh goddess yes!” Vincent exclaimed, the desperateness of his voice making Tseng quickly remove his fingers. Moving so he was kneeling upright, Tseng lined up his cock and rubbed it against Vincent’s entrance, holding it still as the younger Turk began to push back, impaling himself at a torturously slow pace. 

“V-Vincent… that’s… fuck,” Tseng groaned, his eyes glued on the sight of his cock disappearing into his lover’s body, the moans and whimpers Vincent was making only adding to his arousal as he grasped his fellow Turk’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Watching their expressions contort in ecstasy, Sephiroth growled in hungry approval, wanting so very much to help. “How does it feel, Tomcat? Tseng’s cock inside you?” He hadn’t realized it before but he really did want to know. His fingertips lifted to tease along Vincent’s hip and back down the young man’s hard shaft which dug insistently into his hip.

“Goddess… so full… so good… Seph,” Vincent whimpered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to try and stop the sounds as Tseng paused, fully sheathed inside of him. He’d stopped moving to adjust, closing his eyes as his imagination ran wild with all the things he’d love to do to the untouchable General. To work together with Tseng to make him beg to be fucked was high up the list, but Vincent knew it was an unlikely fantasy, Tseng being the one who had the best chance of ever hearing it.

“Seph, are his eyes still open?” Tseng asked, leaning over Vincent’s back to suck up another mark on the young Turk’s shoulder as he peered at Sephiroth, one eyebrow rising up in question.

Sephiroth loved the look on the young Turk’s face, believing it only to be how sublime it must be to feel Tseng inside his body. He got lost for a moment though, gazing into Tseng’s inquiring eyes and he shivered, giving him a knowing smirk. Vincent had indeed closed his eyes. He couldn’t resist seeking out Tseng’s lips though, wanting another kiss. The Head Turk was just irresistible.

Tseng broke the kiss, grinning at the General as he whispered in Vincent’s ear, “I thought I told you no closing your eyes, Tomcat.” The slap he gave the younger Turk was harder than the previous ones, making both of them moan as Vincent tensed around Tseng’s cock. “Such a bad, bad kitty,” Tseng teased, not being able to resist giving the other side the same treatment, the action wringing another groan from his own lips and a whimper from the younger Turk. “Goddess, Vincent. I could just stay still here and spank you for hours.”

“P-please, move. Tseng… fuck me,” Vincent begged, his eyes still closed as he tried to hide from the General’s gaze. “No more… slapping.” The only reason he asked his lover to stop was because it felt so good, he was afraid he would come without Tseng even having to move.

Sitting back on his knees, Tseng looked down to watch his cock slowly leave the young Turk’s body, only to be pushed back in at the same pace he knew would drive Vincent crazy. It had the desired effect, Vincent making a low keening sound as if he knew that Tseng was going to show no mercy. “That’s it, my love. Let the General see and hear your true self. I want him to see you as I do… to understand why I can never let you go,” Tseng murmured, keeping up the slow thrusting and holding Vincent’s hips hard so he couldn’t speed things up on his own.

“Your true self…,” Sephiroth mused, his gaze fixed on Vincent’s lovely face. He was astounded by what he was seeing, unable to pinpoint just what about it struck him so but it did. It made him feel so deeply for both of them, like he had been invited to view something so sacred that he didn’t feel as though he should be watching but Tseng wanted him to see. “Vincent, you are… bewitching me… show me your lovely eyes… please.” He gently put his fingers under the young man’s chin, wishing to lift it but not wanting to be too aggressive this time as he knew it wasn’t something he would be comfortable with himself.

Vincent’s eyes fluttered open, the intense gaze of the General making him blush as he panted from Tseng’s sweet torture. “My eyes… aren’t lovely,” he whispered, a sudden fast thrust from the man behind him making him whimper again.

“Yes they are, love,” Tseng growled, hating it when Vincent refused to believe that any part of himself was anything less than beautiful. Glancing at Seph, he got a sudden idea and hoped the General wouldn’t mind. “Look at Seph’s eyes, Vincent. They are different too, from the usual. How do you think they look?”

“Beautiful,” Vincent replied instantly, frowning a little until his lust fogged mind finally got the point, making him smile. “Sorry,” he mumbled, reaching out to nibble at Sephiroth’s lips.

Tseng reached around to stroke Vincent’s cock to reward him for his good behavior when the back of his hand brushed up against the General’s equally hard erection. “Hmmm,” Tseng hummed, smirking down at Sephiroth. “Seph, I think Tomcat has learnt his lesson now. Would you let him taste you again, as a reward?”

“Yes, I would like that very much,” Sephiroth's cock twitched in its own eagerness. “Do you consider that... an acceptable reward, Tomcat? Or is there... something else you would prefer... more?” He was very happy that they both loved worshiping his body with their agile tongues... but something in his mind told him that this probably wouldn't be up there on Vincent's list of craved rewards.

“Please, Seph? Let me… I want to… please?” Vincent begged, pressing his hips down so their erections rubbed together as he began to lick and suck the General’s neck hungrily. “To feel you on my tongue… your cock throbbing in my mouth… while Tseng takes me… it will make this all perfect. Please?” Vincent whispered.

Tseng chuckled at Vincent’s eager request, knowing first hand how much his second in command loved to swallow cock. “Seph, he loves it, honestly. For Vincent, it is a reward and one of his favorite things to do,” Tseng added, wanting to make sure Seph understood.

“Hn...nnn...,” Sephiroth's voice cut out hoarsely when he felt that delicious little body against his. “How could I possibly refuse one as adorable as you?” His eyes shifted to Tseng's appreciatively for the encouragement and he readied himself. “Yes, then, whenever you are ready. I am excited to feel your hot, wet mouth on me again.” His body arched into Vincent's kisses and he ran a hand slowly down the youth's strong back as he looked deep into his Wutain lover's smoldering dark eyes over their little Tomcat's shoulder.

Tseng withdrew his cock, shuffling back on his knees as Vincent did the same. Before he let the young man claim his prize, he reached a hand out to turn his face towards himself, claiming kiss swollen lips and delving his tongue inside. The younger Turk moaned into his mouth, Tseng’s body pressing firmly against his back as they knelt over Sephiroth, Tseng displaying his protégé to the General proudly. He loved Vincent’s beauty, his intelligence, his deadliness in battle, but those things weren’t his favorite qualities. What he loved the most was the younger man’s stubbornness, impatience, fiery temper, and strange mix of naivety, innocence and perversity. These were all qualities that Vincent hid away during the day in his role as a Turk and Sephiroth would never get to see them out in public.

When Tseng pulled back from the kiss, he couldn’t resist the whispered, “I love you.” To hear it returned with a cheeky grin from the younger man, made him smile in return, giving another light slap to an already red backside and enjoying the gasped moan it caused. “Time to claim your prize, Tomcat, and time for me to claim mine,” he growled, pushing his hips forward in a tease.

Vincent bent down, his arms supporting him as he hovered over Sephiroth’s cock, meeting the general’s eyes and giving him a wink before licking it from base to tip. Once he reached the top, there was no more teasing as Vincent guided the shaft into his mouth, suckling on the head as his tongue flicked along the slit. Vincent only paused when Tseng finally entering him once more, moaning around his mouthful. To be filled at both ends was so arousing in itself that Vincent doubted he could last long before he would climax, a thought that Tseng must have shared as he felt his superiors hands putting something over the end of his cock and sliding it to the base. Moving one of his own hands down to feel what it was, Vincent whimpered, discovering what felt like Tseng’s hair band, knowing that as uncomfortable as it was, it would prevent him from coming until his Nushi decided it was time.

Sephiroth hummed, a pleasured smile lighting up his face and he gazed down at that sweet little kitten with his mouth full of the general's cock, hazy crimson eyes looking back at him in rapture. The silver haired man marveled at how happy this seemed to make the young man. “I rather envy you, Tomcat... how free you are,” he said absently. “It takes my... breath away. That and that hot, naughty mouth of yours... unhh.” He reached down to caress Vincent's face with both hands affectionately before he looked up at Tseng, whose hair fell in a silky cascade down his shoulders, untamed, the way Sephiroth loved it. A well timed suck made the general gasp and he felt freer this time to moan, trying his hardest not to be so self-conscious about it. If Vincent could drop his inhibitions and be so free, then Sephiroth wanted to learn from it and perhaps reciprocate if he could.

“I love the… sounds you make, Seph. Don’t… hold back,” Tseng panted, his thrusts picking up as he watched Vincent sucking down Sephiroth’s cock so greedily and the reaction it pulled from the General. “Gods… you’re both so fucking beautiful,” he murmured, having to close his eyes and force himself to slow down. He couldn’t come yet, not while he was making Vincent wait. Besides, he really wanted to watch Sephiroth’s climax, having missed it last time.

Vincent was bobbing his head fast and sucking hard, wanting to come so much that he couldn’t stop the mumbled moans that kept rumbling up from his chest. Sephiroth’s cock was throbbing in his mouth, the feeling of it sliding along his tongue making his own twitch constantly as his hips ground back against every thrust from Tseng. When the head Turk slowed again, he let out an almost pained sound, his hips desperately moving at the faster speed regardless.

“Vin… fuck… slow down… fuck,” Tseng groaned, trying to still those bucking hips. When the younger Turk ignored him, he slapped his ass hard and heard the startled yelp it caused. “I said slow down, Tomcat,” Tseng growled, Vincent’s wanton writhing almost making him come early.

“Takes... my breath... away,” Sephiroth repeated dreamily, unsure of whether to laugh or growl at the situation but he could do neither because his desire was building by leaps and bounds. Being so weakened by the drugs that his vision grew hazier and hazier, his eyes barely able to keep their focus on that sweet little mouth sucking him hard, moving his rosy skin back and forth. The only glance he spared was a longing one at Tseng and when he saw how the man's belly contracted, how the dark beauty was fighting off his orgasm with all he had for their pleasure, Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder if that was the face Tseng might make if he were plunging inside the general's body instead.

The silver haired man's hips involuntarily jerked up into Vincent's mouth and his body arched off the bed as his climax, loud, breathless and fierce, took him. His cheeks were flushed with his forbidden thoughts that he found he was a little ashamed of but could not help entertaining as he felt such a kinship with his little tomcat and longed to be even closer to his little raven. In what might have usually been a soft groan, a not so soft whimper escaped the general's lips as he did his best not to squash the sounds of his release this time, however embarrassed he felt by it. As his eyes cleared and he floated back down, his body well spent, Sephiroth's eyes warily and uncertainly searched the faces of his two lovers, afraid of the reaction he might find there.

Vincent was almost purring, still gently suckling Sephiroth’s cock as it softened in his mouth, his eyes peering up at the General, clearly showing how much he’d enjoyed the General’s climax. He purposely tensed his ass muscles, squeezing Tseng’s cock, hoping it would encourage the Head turk to grant him his own release as he slowly drew his mouth away, giving a last kiss to Sephiroth’s cock and smiling up at the General.

Watching Sephiroth climax was amazing, leaving Tseng on the very edge of bliss. Unfortunately, Vincent chose that exact moment to tighten his passage, pushing Tseng over the edge like a tidal wave. “Fuck… fuck…. fuck,” he hissed, biting down so hard on his lip that it drew blood as he began pounding into Vincent without restraint. His face blushed red, the embarrassment of losing control deepening the flush of exertion on his cheeks. Vincent bucked back against him, bracing himself with his hands as he let Tseng have his way, only making Tseng come even harder. His vision blacked out, stars dancing in front of his eyes before he came back with a jolt, finding himself laying over Vincent’s back, arms locked around the young Turk’s waist. “Fuck,” he growled, angry at himself for coming before Vincent, especially since it was he that had put the band on the young man’s shaft. 

_Should’ve put it on myself,_ Tseng thought bitterly.

Sephiroth was rather relieved he hadn't been the only one, plus it had allowed him to enjoy Tseng's climax. Oh how he wished he could taste those warm juices. He reached up to cup Tseng's cheek gently. “Tseng,” he cooed at how truly captivating the man was, smiling as he curled his fingertips lightly around a lock of that soft hair. It seemed the right time to say something affectionate but Sephiroth knew he had much to figure out about intimacy before he could go shooting his mouth off. It didn't stop him wanting to though. “The victory is yours, little one,” he said smugly to Vincent, peering down into rather triumphant ruby eyes. “I think this calls for another reward. Is there anything you would like from each of us? I would have to bestow mine on you another day but you may ask all the same and I will do my best to fulfill it for you. I also request that whatever you ask of Tseng, I might be allowed to watch.” He wanted to see anything… everything that involved his Wutain lover and he was developing quite a fondness for the tomcat as well.

“An orgasm would be nice at this point. I don’t think my brain can get past that right now enough to think of anything else,” Vincent chuckled, enjoying getting one up on Tseng for once. “And of course you can watch… I like it when you watch, Sephy,” he purred, smiling flirtatiously at the General before turning to look at the man on his back. “Hey, old man? How about it?” he teased.

Tseng growled again, not happy with Vincent’s teasing. 

“I am not old, thank you Vincent. I am only 5 years older than you,” he muttered, slowly sitting up enough to roll off Vincent and end up on his back beside Sephiroth. “Keep insulting me and you will not be coming at all, smart ass,” he teased back, a smirk of his own blooming across his face. He never could stay mad at his second in command. Vincent’s sudden horrified pout made Tseng laugh out loud, pulling the youth into his arms. “Only joking, love. I wouldn’t leave you like this, not after you’ve been so well behaved.”

“Sephy?” the silver haired man asked, an eyebrow lifted. It was somehow the only thing the general had registered in the whole exchange. A strange nickname to be sure but if it was Vincent's way of showing affection then Sephiroth didn't mind. Being so near his lovers now, the general rolled carefully to the side they were on and nuzzled his face into Tseng's neck. “How will you make the tomcat come, little raven?” His arm slipped over the two cuddling bodies.

“Hmmm,” Tseng mused, enjoying the feel of both men so close to him, even as Vincent wriggled. “I think I have an idea.” Slipping out from underneath Vincent and chuckling at the disappointed moan it wrung from the young Turk, Tseng knelt on the floor, beside the bed. “Kneel up in front of me, Tomcat,” he instructed, watching as Vincent moved into place without complaint. “Seph, do you have the energy to roll over here beside Vin?” he asked, leaning sideways to look at the General around Vincent’s body.

Sephiroth smiled and started to move. He did have a bit of trouble but he shifted on the bed, propping his head on a pillow wedged between it and his shoulder so he would be able to see the action. He was rather tall laying across the bed so his feet hung off the other side. “Where would you like me? Is this agreeable?”

“Looks good to me,” Tseng purred, leaning in to kiss Sephiroth’s lips, not being able to stop himself from deepening the kiss, even though it was a lazy slow one. A few minutes later there was a tug on his hair and he broke the kiss to look up at an annoyed Vincent.

“If you take much longer, I’m going to wank off in the bathroom,” Vincent said flatly, his cock twitching and still painfully hard. He knew he had a thing for feeling a little pain, but Tseng definitely had a thing of his own for causing it... to him at least.

Tseng grinned, kissing Seph once more on the nose. “Vincent’s getting pissy. I better go see to his needs,” he whispered, chuckling as he moved back into place in front of the younger Turk.

Sephiroth's eyes followed Tseng's majestic form on the carpet, curious as to what his lover would do next. When the Head Turk positioned himself languidly in front of Vincent's erection, the general found himself mesmerized.

Tseng locked his gaze with Vincent’s, his tongue coming out to lick the head of the younger Turk’s cock slowly, letting it twitch freely and he chased it with his tongue. He loved the sounds Vincent made when he teased, the whimpering letting him know his actions were having the desired effect. Bringing up both hands, he grasped his lover’s erection with one, firmly stroking as the other fondled his balls gently before pushing Vincent’s legs wide apart and slipping back to trace his entrance.

“Look at you, spread wide for me,” he murmured, letting Vincent’s cock brush over his lips and chin, leaving a smear of precome behind. Pushing two fingers into Vincent’s entrance made the young man moan and push down on them, the slickness of the used channel taking them in easily. “All wet and full of my come. I wonder how many fingers I can fit in there now?” he teased, slipping in a third and pumping all three in and out as he finally swallowed Vincent’s cock.

“So eloquent,” Sephiroth murmured distractedly, watching that glistening face, the wicked look in those eyes, the very one he had been so unsettled by before, now directed at their younger lover. He took in the shivering of Vincent's body though and realized that this wicked look was what fed the young Turk's desire along with the pleasures of what Tseng did to him. His eyes hungrily took in everything, greedy for this show they put on for him and each other. He didn't know the last time he had been so continuously aroused when not pumped full of stimulants in the lab. Maybe never.

Tseng pulled back and off after one hard suck, using the hand around the shaft to pull off the hair band, making Vincent writhe and groan loudly, gripping the headboard with one hand for support. Taking the opportunity, Tseng managed to slip a fourth finger into the young Turks ass, the fit tight as he swallowed Vincent’s cock again, but his lover only called out his name, pushing back so that all four slipped inside. It made Tseng moan around his mouthful, pulling back again to look up at Vincent. “Fuck my face,” he growled, slipping the head of Vincent’s cock into his mouth and using his free hand to pull the youth’s hips forward.

Vincent did as he was told, thrusting slowly forward into his superiors mouth before pushing back, hard and fast onto the finger’s violating him so wonderfully. He couldn’t stop muttering Tseng’s name, over and over as he began to lose control, his free hand coming down to fist in the Head Turk’s hair as his thrusts became more out of control.

Entranced by the scene, the unashamed nature of Tseng’s passion for his dark haired lover, Sephiroth marveled and his hand came out to settle on one of Vincent’s open thighs, fingertips brushing idly over heated skin. “Does that feel good, Tomcat?” he asked softly, knowing it must but wanting to hear the young man’s voice affected by desire.

“Y-yes, Seph… fuck… too good,” Vincent managed to utter before his orgasm hit hard. Head thrown back and back arched like a bow he yelled Tseng’s name once more, body taut and trembling with waves of bliss before it suddenly relaxed and he gripped the headboard hard, trying not to collapse in a heap.

Tseng released the spent cock, pulling his fingers free and standing up so he could kiss Vincent deeply, letting him taste his own essence on the Head Turk’s tongue. All he got in reply to the kiss was a whimper, making Tseng chuckle and pull the young man against his chest. “I love you, Vincent,” he said softly, nuzzling the top of his head gently.

“I adore you,” was Vincent’s mumbled response, making Tseng chuckled as he lay the youth back down on the bed, turning to smile at Sephiroth.

“How are you feeling now, Seph? Still need Turk protection?” he teased, winking at his newest lover.

“If you have things to do... I do understand,” Sephiroth's face grew more somber than he meant it to but he wasn't consciously aware of it. “Though I would love it if you wanted to stay.” _With me..._ His eyes darted to Vincent who lay there, slick and sated with a hazy look on his flawless face. From there, they fixed back on Tseng's, feeling as if all of his feelings lay there out in the open for his Wutaian lover to read like a book though the silver haired man had not named or voiced them. He was so very smitten that he simply didn't want to be without his lovers, wasn't ready to be alone again. They were the door to his new world after all... though he knew he could not be selfish.

The world didn't revolve around his wants after all, at least not when it came to Tseng and now Vincent too. Sephiroth would be able to sleep much better now at any rate than with the experience of that place fresh in his mind and on his skin. “Thank you both for coming to my rescue,” he admitted humbly as he knew that was what they had done, “and for giving me your companionship as long as you have.”

“No need to thank us. You’re my lover now and Vincent’s, so looking after you is part of the package deal you get with us,” Tseng replied, reaching out a hand to thread it through Sephiroth’s hair. “I do have to leave though, as much as I would like to stay, as there were things I left unfinished when I got the call to come and get you. I was going to ask you, however, if Vincent could stay for awhile. He’s nearly asleep already and no use to me in this state. After last night, I should have probably just given him the day off anyway. So, would you mind looking after Tomcat for me for a while? I will come back…,” Tseng paused, glancing at a nearby clock. “… in around 3 to 4 hours, at the end of the work day. He will most likely just sleep the whole time.” 

Tseng looked at the General hopefully, knowing that Vincent needed the rest but a little wary of leaving the young man alone in his present condition. He knew that Vincent could very easily fall into a depression if left alone to ponder the loss of Yazoo. Sephiroth being alone was also too worrying for him and Tseng would be much more at ease for the rest of the day if he knew the two were together.

“Certainly I will,” Sephiroth agreed, “Would you mind though, pulling back the covers?” He wanted to climb in but it was a little too much for him to undertake right now. If Vincent needed physical help, the general wouldn't be able to provide that without a good rest and recuperation but he would be glad of that warm body next to him and hoped Tomcat would feel the same.

Tseng chuckled, thinking about how cute his two lovers looked right now. They looked like two worn out kittens, but he didn’t voice his opinion because he thought Sephiroth might be insulted by it. Once he’d managed to get them both under the covers, Tseng stood back, sighing as he wished he could just crawl in with them. He gave Vincent a kiss on the forehead, the young man mumbling a goodbye as he snuggled into the General, and walked around the bed to Sephiroth’s side.

“If you need anything, anything at all, you promise you’ll call me, alright love?” he asked, leaning down onto the General’s chest to embrace him.

Sephiroth lay a kiss in Tseng's hair, smelling his familiar, comforting scent. “I promise I will....” He felt so warm and decisively returned the sweet sentiment, “...love.” He smiled as it had felt good to say that, claim Tseng in that way too.

“Good,” Tseng murmured, grinning at the endearment Sephiroth had returned. Sitting up, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind the General’s ear, gazing down at him. “Sleep well,” he said in farewell, giving Sephiroth a last kiss on his nose before standing up and quickly dressing, looking over both his lovers with a fond smile before leaving.

Once he was out in the hall, he wasted no time in calling Reno’s number to find out where he and Yazoo were. He wanted to see his other lover, worried about how he was doing and feeling more than a little guilty that he had neglected to do so earlier. Tseng planned to pay him a visit in person, a phone call seeming far too cold with what his little minx had been through today.

***.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo and Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent and Reno written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - wall sex, angst, swearing   
> Summary - Tseng surprises Yazoo, Vincent and Sephiroth wake up.
> 
> ~~~

In the gun range that morning, Yazoo had shown Reno his skill as far as ranged attack, which turned out to be much more able than the redhead had expected. However, despite how focused the youth had been, Reno could tell something was upsetting him by how quiet and generally unhappy he was. While he didn't want to overstep his bounds as a teacher and push to know what was wrong, Reno did want to help, in his own way. 

He decided his new recruit needed some calming down with a martial arts form that had helped Reno in the past, and was also damn handy to know in a fight. That way, while Yazoo learned a new fighting skill, he would also have a new meditative practice that was active enough to distract and take him out of his worldly problems.

At first, Yazoo had been rather impatient when he began; irritated when he had to concentrate on something that had him moving so slowly. _That_ , however, was the trick... it took balance, coordination and confidence to move as fluidly as Yazoo liked to move and to keep correct form. At first, Reno showed him the tai chi moves slowly, in the form that was only for the purpose of teaching. The trick here for Yazoo was that he had to learn the kata moves perfectly, stringing them together in a slow, continuous motion. Another thing, equally hard in Yazoo's case if not more so, was that the youth found he had to keep his mind present, not let it wander off into daydreams, at least not until his moves became natural, automatic and he became one with his breathing. Once the youth had mastered his kata in this way, Reno would move on to teach their new recruit how to put the force and speed behind it that would transform these same moves into a swift, sure martial routine that would defend against attackers.

Yazoo had grown comfortable with the postures now and had taken comfort in them, his hands gliding through the air around him as if a leaf on the surface of a pond. His mind had wandered again but he found himself mesmerized, completely focused on making his form the best it could be, for the sake of the moves as if in a dance and he found he loved moving like this almost as he loved making love.

Tseng quietly moved into the training room, nodding to Reno who grinned and exited just as silently to stand guard outside and make sure they were not disturbed. He’d arranged for the redhead to do so on the phone, also asking him to not let Yazoo know that he was coming. Yazoo was on the other side of the room, lost in his movements and so graceful as he flowed through the steps of his kata. Tseng paused for a moment to watch, enthralled and mesmerized by his beauty. 

This was what had captivated Vincent. This is what had drawn him in like a moth to the flame and Tseng realized that maybe his second in command had forgotten some of what he adored about Yazoo, having grown used to having him by his side. Taking a lover for granted was a dangerous mistake, but Vincent had become so comfortable with the youth, that Tseng believed he'd slipped into assuming Yazoo would always be there, without even realizing it.

Walking over slowly, Yazoo didn’t see him approaching and when his little minx was within arms reach, Tseng couldn’t resist grabbing him from behind, pinning down the minx’s arms to his sides with his embrace. 

“Truly beautiful, but your reflexes need work, little minx,” he purred in the ear of the now tense young man whose back was flush with his chest. Tseng couldn’t resist nipping a pale ear, aroused by the sight of Yazoo’s movements.

Yazoo gasped, blushing when he realized who it was. “Nushi,” he breathed, already giving himself over to the pleasure he felt being close to Tseng's warm body. “I'm afraid you caught me not paying attention again.” He smiled though, loving the feel of his lover against him. “I've missed you.” He let his arm reach up around the Head Turk's neck, feeling Tseng's soft hair as he did so, figuring that if his nushi was being this open with his affection, Reno must have slipped away or just didn't care anymore.

“I’ve missed you too, minx,” Tseng purred, nuzzling into the side of the young man’s neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you earlier. How are you holding up?” Tseng licked a line along Yazoo’s neck, the salty taste a testament to how hard he had been training.

“Unhh,” Yazoo shivered, still smiling. Nushi always knew how to make him lighten up. “Good, I am enjoying this kata a lot. It is very grounding.” He was happy just practicing the moves as a dance but he was equally excited to move on and learn how to apply it as defense as well. “Look, I'm sorry I left like that this morning,” he apologized. “I really hadn't intended for it to go so far. I just wanted some time to think.”

“It’s fine, little one. Vincent left just after you did. Considering what happened, you both needed some time to gather yourselves,” Tseng said softly, his arms releasing Yazoo to turn him around, only to wrap back around the youth’s waist. “What do you mean by 'I hadn’t intended for it to go so far'? Are you saying you didn’t want to end things with Vincent?” he asked, studying the little minx’s eyes to try and understand.

“No, I didn't,” Yazoo confessed. “I only wanted to think about what I needed to do to accept this. I wanted him to know how much it bothered me. I understand why he did what he did, I think... but how can I possibly hold my own against Sephiroth? He is like me, only an upgraded model and far more equipped to take care of you both than I... protect you....” His voice trailed off and Yazoo grew quiet. It hurt to be talking about this but it needed to be voiced aloud or he wouldn't be completely honest with himself or his lovers. 

“When I felt as though Vincent was leaving the decision up to me, it hurt but I thought maybe, it is for the best. Vincent will forget me in time and I am used to being alone anyways... but if you will still have me, Nushi, I would love to stay lovers with you.” He brushed his cheek against Tseng's, his arms tightening around the Head Turk, afraid to let him go and equally afraid to be alone again. Hope shimmered inside him that he hadn’t ruined things with his nushi as well.

Tseng frowned, leaning back and lifting his hands to cup Yazoo’s cheeks and force him to hold his gaze. 

“Yazoo, this talk pains me,” he began, softening his features when he saw the hurt in the minx’s eyes. “You do not need to compete with Sephiroth. I don’t know why you feel you do. The only similarity between the two of you is your hair and eyes. Vincent and I share the same hair and are both from Wutai. Do you compare us and feel that you have to pick one? No, so why do you think I, or Vincent, would only want one when it comes to you and Sephiroth? You are both very different individuals and are both very special to me. The General may have captured Vincent’s interest, but it is you who captured his heart. Vincent adores you, even though he sometimes doesn’t show it so well.” 

Releasing Yazoo’s face, Tseng sighed and leaned forward so his forehead rested against Yazoo’s. 

“I love you, little one and so does Vincent. He will never forget you and while I may be able to distract him for a little while, losing you will scar him deeply. Please don’t give up on him. Vincent can be stubborn and insensitive at times, but he loves truly and with all his heart. He hurt you and you have a right to be angry at him. Just… just don’t give up on him… not yet. Let me help to fix this, to make Vincent realize that he can win you back. At the moment, he believes he doesn’t deserve you back, so he is choosing to feel sorry for himself, wallowing in his misery. With his inexperience, he tends to act like a teenager instead of a man when it comes to relationships.”

Yazoo’s jaw tightened but he listened, soaking up the words he had been longing to hear. Tseng and Vincent still loved him. Why did he feel he had to compete with Sephiroth? 

_Because my self-esteem must not be that good right now…_ Yazoo mused. Why was that? 

_Because my beloved gets distracted by other people._ Was he wrong to feel this way? He had agreed whole-heartedly to love Tseng as well, making this a polyamorous relationship. Was he sorry for that?

Gazing up at Tseng whose forehead was still touching his, Yazoo decided, _No, not at all…_ Absently, he pulled the man closer, tilting his chin up to give his nushi a kiss. However, something still bothered him about it and he couldn’t put his finger on it but he didn’t want to give up on Vincent and he didn’t want to lose Tseng. If he wanted to be with them in this romantic way, he would have to accept everything about them, not expect them to change… and the truth was, Yazoo just wanted things to be the way they were in the beginning when he was Vincent’s first concern. Incorporating Tseng in as an equal to that equation had been easy, as they both felt an intense desire to love their nushi, but Yazoo wanted to remain an equal focus of their lovers’ attentions and affections too. Was that selfish? 

Their steamy romantic ardor had apparently cooled. Vincent grew distracted with Tseng falling for Sephiroth and the silver haired youth was now jealous of Sephiroth because the general was the one who had gained the attention from his lovers that Yazoo himself wanted so very badly. Was it fair to them to want to be the apple of someone’s eye? This was what Yazoo had always wanted especially after only being someone’s trophy fuck for so long… but then again, the other night before all this happened, just who was stuffed full of Turk cock? The original intent of that, before it ended badly, had been a joining of three people who love each other more than anything, so was the youth expecting too much? He was definitely thinking too much and it was making him crazy. 

“I’m sorry, Nushi,” Yazoo said softly. “I am feeling so very confused right now.” He brushed his lips over Tseng’s jawbone and closed his eyes. “I won’t give up on Vince yet, I promise.” Once Yazoo had made up his mind that he would love someone, there was little anyone could do to dissuade him, even Yazoo himself. “I love you too, my baby.”

“You have every right to feel confused, little one. Trying to have a relationship with more than one person is hard and it is always going to be. Most people are designed to love one person and to want that person to love only them in return. To love more than one and to share the ones you love with each other… you have to be confident in your own value to do it without pain and constant doubt,” Tseng murmured, giving Yazoo a little smile as he stood back enough to look into his eyes. “It always amazes me when someone as beautiful and intelligent as you doesn’t realize how much value they have."

Tseng sighed before continuing, trying to find the right words. "I know you’ve been hurt by this. Vincent should have asked you first, discussed with you the possibility of bringing another into our relationship, just as I should have. I want you to understand though, he didn’t sleep with Sephiroth because he didn’t love you or because he loves the General. He slept with Sephiroth to try and understand why I did, as unusual as that sounds. Unfortunately, Vincent’s brain doesn’t work like ours do... or well when one adds alcohol.” 

Pulling Yazoo into his embrace, Tseng continued, “It was really my fault for starting this whole mess in the first place so I am working on a solution at the moment.”

“You are really so wise in the ways of love, Nushi.” Yazoo pulled Tseng to him, so touched and aroused by what his lover had told him. Tseng had soothed Yazoo's own insecurities and had also supported him. “I will be happy to help in any way I can if it means we can all understand and be happy together again. Just fill me in when the time is right.... Oh my...” Yazoo felt his loins stirring against Tseng's leg and he looked up into those warm dark eyes. “You certainly do have a way with me, my love.” He nuzzled Tseng's pale neck, leaving small love bites beneath the collar of his shirt.

“Good to know, little minx,” Tseng whispered, his hands dropping down to squeeze Yazoo’s behind and pull it against his hips. “Ever wondered what it would be like to make love against the wall in here? Reno is keeping watch outside, but he is easily distracted. Someone could find us, although…,” Tseng interrupted his words to lightly bite Yazoo’s bottom lip, pulling it a little and then letting go. “I’d be willing to take the chance.”

Yazoo breathed out a shuddered breath against Tseng's lips, his lids lowering lasciviously, “Oh, yes! Take me, Nushi.” He brazenly pushed his hips forward to find Tseng's cock in his suit pants. “Against... unh... the wall sounds lovely,” he smiled mischievously. “I think if Reno got distracted, the entertainment would be in here.” His words indicated the room but his hand meaningfully crept down between them and squeezed Tseng's cock at the very same instance in a double meaning, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Indeed it would,” Tseng purred, as he began backing Yazoo towards the wall. “I’ve always wanted to fuck in here. The place has perfect acoustics so I expect to hear you loud and clear, my little minx.” Leaning down to capture the young man’s lips, he kissed him slowly, his tongue slipping inside Yazoo’s mouth to twist around with his. Once they’d reached the wall, he pushed the young Turk flush with it, grinding his hips forward and feeling Yazoo’s own hardness. “You’re wearing too many clothes, little minx. I want you naked, bare for me and writhing,” he growled, dropping to his knees and undoing Yazoo’s pants, sliding them down his legs and licking his lips as he smirked up at the youth.

Yazoo moaned as he looked down at that naughty expression. “Ohhh, Nushi… yes… please.” His hands had to go slowly as he let his jacket fall to the floor behind him and shakily unfastened the buttons on his Turk shirt. “I love being naked for you and your dirty talk always makes me tingle.” His cock twitched, thumping Tseng’s chin in eager anticipation. “Want me… to help you undress too, baby?”

“No, you just stand there and enjoy, little minx,” Tseng purred, wasting no further time in sucking Yazoo’s cock into his mouth, the youth’s flavor mixing with Vincent’s aftertaste, making the Head Turk moan. He moved one hand to spread the young man’s thighs so his hand could play, fondling his smooth sac while he worked Yazoo’s cock in and out of his mouth eagerly.

“Ohhh,” Yazoo gently held Tseng’s face in both hands, slipping the very tips of his fingers into that silky raven hair. “Tseng,” he whimpered as his cock was pulled and sucked so wonderfully. “You make me feel soooo good,” his breath caught as he gasped softly. “It was so sweet of you to come and see me today… make me writhe and dance for you.”

Tseng looked up, unable to take his eyes off Yazoo’s naked body, so pale and beautiful in its arousal. Once Yazoo's hips started thrusting forward, he pulled his hands away from the minx’s body, letting him take control and push forward as he wanted, while Tseng retrieved a small tube of lube out of his pocket and slicked up two fingers. Once the thrusts became a little erratic, he released Yazoo’s cock from his mouth, standing up and undoing his own pants with the other hand as he whispered, “As much as I’d like to draw this out, I’m afraid our time here is limited.” Letting his pants fall to the floor, he wrapped one arm around Yazoo’s waist and lifted him up. “Wrap your legs around my waist so I can prepare you, baby,” he purred, running two slicked fingers down Yazoo’s cleft as he began to lick and suck his little lover’s neck.

Yazoo loved how Tseng’s arousal peeked out from between his shirt tails. “Oh, Nushi… you are so sexy.” He reached down between them to stroke his lover’s hardness firmly, already eager to feel that thick length inside him. When he felt the second of the Head Turk’s fingers sliding inside him, Yazoo mewled, “It’s alright, my love. I can’t wait any longer. Come inside… please… hngh...”

As much as Tseng wanted to be inside of Yazoo, he held off for a few more minutes, catching the young man’s lips in a rough kiss that showed just how badly he wanted this. His fingers continued preparing Yazoo, until he finally broke the kiss, desperate to sink into that tight heat. 

The silver haired youth was so very touched and he almost came from how sweet Tseng was being with him. However, he wanted the pleasure of feeling this sweet, wonderful man inside him. 

“Tseng,” Yazoo whimpered, nodding frantically in his overwhelming need, his hands already moving to guide the Head Turk’s erection to his clenching hole. “I need you.”

“Then you shall have me, little minx,” Tseng purred, pulling out his fingers and smiling at Yazoo. “First, a better position. I want to be able to go deep... to make you moan and writhe for me before you come. Will you do that for me, love? Let me hear how good it feels?” Hooking both arms under Yazoo’s legs at the knees, he lifted him a little more, spreading his legs wide, so the youth was left open and leaning back against the wall. “Gods yes… look how hot you are like this... all spread open for me and wanting. Little minx, guide me in, love? Hold my cock so I can fuck you?”

Yazoo whimpered at the thought of how he must look, what Tseng must be seeing. _Everything_ , he thought to himself and his head lay back against the painted concrete wall of the training room, lips parted and bitten. His trembling hands reached down to squeeze his creative lover's cock before doing as he was told. He felt so excited now, on the edge of bliss, half nervous that someone would see him like this, which only spurred his desire on further because it was for his nushi. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Holding the glistening tip against his ready entrance, Yazoo pulled the thick, rosy flesh a couple of times in firm, delicious strokes. Looking deep into the Head Turk's eyes, he wriggled a little bit, his hole desperately trying to expand as he willed himself to relax and beckon his lover in. Tilting his pelvis up as much as he could in this position, Yazoo gasped again as the dark beauty pushed inside. “Ohhh... yes!”

Tseng growled as his cock slipped into Yazoo, his eyes roving over the body before him. “Goddess… minx… you look so irresistible like this. I can see… see my cock… going into your tight little hole,” he gasped out, sliding in slowly. Once he was fully inside, Tseng paused, leaning forward to lightly bite and suck Yazoo’s neck as he waited for that tight grip to relax a little. “If someone walks in now, I won’t stop… can’t stop. I’ll just keep fucking you even if a whole squad comes in that door,” he murmured.

Gasping in delight, Yazoo bucked on Tseng's shaft filling him. “Nushi...,” he moaned, holding on tight to Tseng's shoulders, which flexed rippling muscles under such creamy skin. Yazoo wanted to lick every inch of the Head Turk until the man trembled the way he made Yazoo tremble. “Yes, fuck me, Nushi... I love it when your cock rubs my insides... feels so good.” The youth reached down to roll one of his lover's nipples between long fingers. “If a whole squad came in now, I would probably... come.” His voice had become harsh and ragged with soft gasps, Yazoo reveling in how exciting Tseng was. “My beautiful Tseng.” He wrapped his arms lightly around the Head Turk's upper back, feeling the man start to move inside him and he bucked, a soft chuckle escaping him.

Tseng leaned back to get a better angle, smirking at Yazoo lustily. “I’d have to… fight them off… once they saw you like this. They’d all want to fuck you,” he murmured in between slow thrusts. “Gods, minx… you’re so… fucking hot like this.” Tseng found himself unable to hold back, his thrusts quickly becoming hard and fast as the thought of being caught sent his desire into overdrive. “Fuck… Yaz, touch yourself for me. Want to see… you stroke your cock.”

The Head Turk found Yazoo's prostate immediately and the silver haired youth's body began to arch and dance on his Tseng's length inside him, almost as if he were a ribbon swaying in a strong breeze, his upper back rolling along the cool wall. “Ohhh, oh yes... my baby!” he mewled loudly, not caring in the least who heard him, as long as Tseng did. It took him a moment but his hand reached down to pull on his cock giving it a few strokes in between squeezes as he tried to control his body enough to look back down. When he saw Tseng watching him though, he whimpered again, his eyes roving over the man's body, watching those lovely hips thrusting, that solid flesh being pulled as it withdrew only to ram back in, those eyes so full of lust and love.

“Tseng!” Yazoo cried out, his warm seed instantly coating his belly, his body going limp in the dark man's arm as he fought to watch, wanting to share his nushi's completion. His brows knitted in a pleasured smile as he felt Tseng's cock plunge deep inside him, striking his prostate so expertly that it send shudders through him even as he came back down from his rapture. His fingertips curled to press into Tseng's back as gently as he could, wanting to stimulate his nushi and his tongue darted out to lick over his own lips suggestively, eyeing the Head Turk's full ones, eager to taste them again.

“Oh fuck,” Tseng hissed, his own orgasm hitting him like a truck as he thrust erratically into the beautiful youth’s body. Everything blurred, his body going suddenly weak and he found himself on his knees on the floor, the little minx in his lap as he trembled against him, enfolded in loving arms. “Love you,” he panted, closing his eyes as he released Yazoo’s legs and wrapped his arms around the youth’s waist, nuzzling his neck lazily.

“I love you too, Tseng,” Yazoo wrapped himself around his lover tightly in a warm embrace, his body still shuddering from the delightful aftershocks. His fingertips slipped into his nushi's silky hair, caressing that smooth scalp. He fancied it would be nice if he could spend his day as a tiny Yazoo, entangled in his nushi's hair, breathing his lover in and being near him all day, no one realizing it, like their secret. He was lucky to be able to spend this much time with him and so Yazoo knew it would be greedy to wish for more. However, he would admit to being quite greedy, wanting to spend as much time with his koishii and his nushi as possible.

He had the very best he could hope for in this arrangement though. If he became a good Turk, he could make Tseng proud of him and he hoped that, with the Head Turk's help, he and Vincent could be all right again. These thoughts ebbed and flowed with the tides of his mind but he didn't really grasp any of them as he lay curled up against Tseng's warm body for a lovely restful moment.

***.***

Vincent began to wake slowly, finding himself tucked against a warm body and feeling very sated. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw silver hair and for a moment he tensed in excitement, thinking it was Yazoo until his brain registered the differences and reminded him of where he was. Sighing, he reached out to play with a lock of Sephiroth’s hair, too comfortable to move and letting the feel and smell of the General fill his senses as he tried not to think about his lost love.

Sephiroth stirred, stretching and a sleepy smile came to his face as he felt Vincent against him. His body had much recovered in the past few hours while they rested. Professor Hojo, after much scientific trial and error, testing and retesting, knew Sephiroth's limits now that the young man was in his mid-twenties. Each time though, the general's constitution grew a little bit stronger and so Hojo had to push those limits a bit further.

Sephiroth's mako enhancements would ensure that he would regenerate automatically, that is, until he suffered the occasional overdose like today. Everything would be just fine until the science team went too far and it wasn't anymore. Sephiroth tried not to think any further on this but now that he had found something wonderful to live for, he found it awfully hard to not worry about what would become of him. 

Shoving his gloomy thoughts aside, he pulled Vincent closer, his strength only slightly weakened now, as if he were weary and in need of a good night's rest. 

“Did you sleep well, Tomcat?” he asked his little companion, whose light breathing he could feel against his side.

“Mmmm, yes,” Vincent mumbled, releasing the General’s hair to look up into his luminous eyes. “You make a very comfortable pillow,” he teased, grinning at the older man. “So can I get you anything? A drink, something to eat?”

“Thank you, no. I am feeling much better, Vincent. Still a bit tired but my constitution is made to bounce back fairly quickly. Would you like something?” His touch was easy and slow, not trying to provoke arousal as Vincent had only just awoken.

Vincent’s grin turned into a smirk at the question, his brain supplying him with many ‘somethings’ that he’d like right now, none of them having anything to do with food or drink. He kept his perverted thoughts to himself though, knowing how ill Sephiroth had been earlier and not sure of where he and the General stood now that Tseng wasn’t here. It wasn’t easy, especially with the other man’s hands wandering over his naked body, but the touches were gentle and soft rather than sexual, so Vincent controlled himself. “Thank you, but I don’t need anything,” he lied, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, silently wishing that those hands would never stop.

“You sure?” Sephiroth questioned, brushing over a slim hip and a warm sated cock resting between Vincent's thighs. “I liked what I saw before, between you and Tseng... only wished I could have contributed a little more. I can make up for that now if you like.” His lips curled up in a feline smirk as his eyes studied that pale sleepy face. He was worried that Vincent would be worn out from all the sex but Sephiroth's naturally-eager libido had returned and he found himself a bit frustrated. It was kind of nice too, lying here naked with his tomcat under the sheets.

Vincent opened his eyes, taking in the expression on Sephiroth’s face and smiling back. “You don’t have to make up for anything,” he began, his own hand wandering up to trace a finger around one of the General’s pale nipples as he spoke. “Although, if you’d like to continue things now that you’re feeling better, I’d be very happy to join you.” Vincent felt his cock begin to swell back to life and moved his hips away a little, not wanting the older man to notice how ready he already was, just from the suggestion of sex.

Sephiroth's eyes lit up and his smirk widened as he leaned in to taste Vincent's sweet, plump lips, so warm and soft. Pulling him closer, the general positioned his hip in between his tomcat's thighs, feeling his arousal and pressing an echoing bulge into Vincent's leg. 

“No need to be shy, little one. I am also erect and hungry.” For some reason, it seemed much easier now that they were both naked and covered up for Sephiroth's nerves about being vulnerable to be eased. Though earlier in the day, he had been excited beyond measure when he had been exposed to them, despite his fears and worries. Here in this moment, it truly felt as if he had nothing to worry about at all. Vincent was naked too and was not trying to steal anything from him or use him for dark ends so Sephiroth felt at peace, even a little bit playful. He felt a deep fondness for the young man in his arms after what Tseng and Vincent had done for him. “Please feel free to join me because I am overcome with desire to give you pleasure.”

Relieved that the General was as aroused as he was, Vincent relaxed into him, his body curling as close as it could. He captured Sephiroth’s lips, nibbling on the bottom one teasingly. 

“Gods, I could come from just the sound of your voice,” he whispered, one hand sneaking down to wrap around the General’s length and stroke it slowly. Vincent couldn’t wait to have it inside of him again, the memory of last time still a little clouded from the alcohol.

“Really?” Sephiroth purred, very pleased. “So if I told you I love to feel your hands on me, love it that you felt free to touch me... it would make you feel warm and feverish?” He knew that he was rather intimidating and not everyone would be welcome to touch him and do as they pleased to make up for Sephiroth feeling violated by clinical hands... but with Vincent, it seemed quite different. With the tomcat as well as Tseng, Sephiroth even craved their touches. His hips swiveled slowly to press his hip against Vincent's hard flesh in a slow grind, his hands cupping the dark one's backside, teasing over the soft skin there.

“Y-yes,” Vincent stuttered, his own hips pushing forward into Sephiroth’s movements, matching them as the young Turk gasped. One of his hands was trapped under his body but the other one kept on stroking the General, pausing only to slip down and fondle his sac before returning to his cock. “Every time I hear you speak, I get hard… no matter what you’re talking about… but when you say something dirty… I… I just want…,” Vincent’s words trailed off into a whimper as he sat up, moving to straddle the General. He positioned himself so that Sephiroth’s cock sat in the cleft of his backside, teasing them both as Vincent moved up and down slowly. “I just want to fall to my knees before you… swallow your cock… just to hear more of your beautiful voice.”

Sephiroth gave a shuddering sigh when he heard that. “I do... see what you mean, the dirty talk coming from your low voice... is very erotic.” His hips began to tilt upward slowly, hands moving to grasp Vincent's slim hips, his thumbs moving over.... “I like the way your hip bones jut out here,” he offered, brushing over them lovingly. “I admire the way you are so free and sexual when your desire grows. You really like tasting... my cock that much?” His voice had grown softer on that topic, as if he were slightly embarrassed about what he had said.

“Yes… feeling it in my mouth is… everything,” Vincent began, his hands moving to play with the General’s nipples as he leaned down, stopping with his lips just a touch away from Sephiroth’s. “To know that it’s me… what I’m doing, that’s making you moan so beautifully… that’s what makes it my favorite.”

Sephiroth gasped as what Vincent told him sunk in. “Beautiful? N-no. I'm....” How could he tell Vincent, who was so free with his sexuality, beautiful when he hedonistically took his pleasure, what he believed about himself, what Dr. Hojo had said. “...not.” He didn't even know how to start and he was blushing again, feeling so juvenile and hating his weakness yet at the same time, craving to talk about it to someone who understood.

“Well, to me you are,” Vincent murmured, pulling Sephiroth’s bottom lip once with his teeth before sitting back to gaze down at him. “I know how you feel though. I was lucky in that I had Yazoo and Tseng to teach me. Before I met them I thought… well, that I was always going to be alone. I’d spent my whole life listening to all the negatives, ignoring anything positive said as flattery or pity. I worked with Tseng every day and never thought he was even vaguely attracted to me. I can look back now and see it, but then… there was too much hurt for it to get through.” Vincent smiled sadly, tracing Sephiroth’s jaw with a finger. “I thought that if Tseng really knew me, he’d think I was childish and weak. Then I learned that I was underestimating him. He taught me that your pain should never be kept inside, Sephiroth. Not to the ones who love you… not to us.”

“You love me? But...,” Sephiroth stammered, a pain constricting his chest. Instinctively, he wanted to ask why as today, he hadn't been strong or lived up to any of what he was made for at all. He was genetically tweaked to have this freakish hair color and these inhuman qualities... but then, Tseng's words reminded him that despite these things, he was real and now here was Vincent affirming Tseng's sentiment that he was beautiful. “I....” He wrapped his arms around Vincent's upper body, not knowing what to say. He felt like crying or laughing and he was so full of excitement and he didn't know what to do with it all. “You are so very kind... and I wish... to be much closer to you, Vincent.” He reached up to kiss his tomcat's mouth, his tongue slipping inside to caress Vincent's happily, his body rosy and warm from the feelings that came with this new discovery.

When they broke apart, Vincent was almost purring. “You _will_ be much closer to me, Seph. As close as you wish to be. You are a part of our little family now and the only way to break that bond is if you chose to, yourself.” Vincent didn’t want to think about the possibility of another lover leaving him, so he kissed Sephiroth again to take his mind off of the subject, letting the heat of desire wash away his hurt.

Sephiroth inwardly noted Vincent's change of mood, the loaded statement. If he had found such a family to love him, then why would...? It dawned on him quickly. Yazoo had left it, hadn't he? Tenderly, the general stroked over Vincent's hair, wanting to comfort him. Part of him wanted to tell the Turk to get up now and go after the little silver one if it hurt so bad... but he did nothing. He was a man of action where he could be. He didn't understand letting things fester in life. The only contradiction was the question of his very existence. Whenever he had tried to fight, it worked against him and he was reminded of his captivity in almost every aspect. As there was nothing he could do about it, he tried not to dwell.

Perhaps Vincent really thought there was nothing he could do about it... or maybe he just needed some time to be upset first. Maybe to tell him to go would be insensitive of Sephiroth and so he just held the young man close, letting him hurt if he needed to. He slowed the grinding of his hips to barely noticeable but did not stop altogether, as a sensation that would hopefully bring the man back to the present moment.

***.***


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent and Tseng written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - swearing, sex, spanking, cross dressing  
> Summary - While Tseng is away, Sephiroth and Vincent play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters start next Friday : )
> 
> ~~~

Feeling Sephiroth’s passion dim a little, Vincent cursed his big mouth and the direction it had led the conversation. He didn’t want to think of Yazoo now, putting off the thoughts until later when he could think things through in private. Yet, he’d been the one to mention it and bring up the pain. He had to do something to bring back Sephiroth’s fire, let the heat build in himself as well and burn away the traitorous thoughts. Breaking off the kiss, Vincent looked down at Sephiroth and grinned.

“Is there anything, sexually speaking, that you’ve always wanted to try but never been brave enough to ask a partner to do?” he asked, hoping to re-direct his own thoughts, along with the General’s.

“Uhm... ahem,” Sephiroth cleared his throat softly, and after a meaningful look at Vincent, he gently set the man back on his soft sheets and rose to walk over to his closet. His legs were quite a bit steadier underneath him than before and this was a very good feeling. Sifting through to the very back, the silver haired man pulled out a costume, a skimpy black maid’s outfit with a small delicate apron. 

“Would you be willing to... wear this for me?” He fought to watch for Vincent's reaction, never having asked any partner, nor even conceiving asking any partner to do this for him... though he had put it on himself once or twice.

Vincent blushed, looking at the skimpy outfit in Sephiroth’s hands with a grin on his face. He’d never considered dressing up for a partner before, but knew he’d loved it himself when Yazoo had dressed up for him. 

“I would… for you,” he said softly, standing up from the bed and walking over to stand in front of the General, taking the outfit from his hand. “Let me slip into the bathroom and put it on. I’ll be right back,” he added, giving the older man a quick kiss before going in and closing the door behind him. Considering he was already naked, he’d left not for privacy’s sake, but because he didn’t want Sephiroth to have to watch him struggling into the unfamiliar clothing. He’d never put on something like this before, although he had experience taking it off. 

Sephiroth shifted, an uneasy smile on his face. Okay, now this really made him a pervert but he was more than a bit relieved that Vincent was so understanding. A short while later, the bathroom door opened and the general's mouth fell open at the sight of his tomcat emerging in his new maid's gear. The skirt had been obviously short on Sephiroth but he could really see it now. The hem fell just below the dark beauty's firm buttocks and Sephiroth could see taut thighs and shapely legs as Vincent walked out in the strappy heels that had been looped over the hanger as Sephiroth would have died before anyone saw high heels lying lose in his closet. Black thigh-high fishnet stockings adorned those long legs and the heel was rather high but Vincent managed rather well in them. The top of the costume had soft puffed sleeves and scooped neckline, rather modest aside from the showy bottom half. 

“You look... exquisite,” Sephiroth complimented, unable to help the gentle smile that came to his face as he gazed over Vincent in wonder. It made all the sense in the world now why Director Deusericus had purchased this for him.

Vincent blushed, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to control the urge to chuckle from embarrassment. It had been harder than he’d thought to get everything on right, his appreciation for Yazoo’s previous efforts going up substantially. He was having trouble standing still with his balance unsteady on the heels and the thong under his skirt rubbing him in all the right places. His hips kept wriggling a little on their own, the tight underwear failing to completely cover his erection as it peeked out of the top of the thong, hidden underneath the skirt.

“I… I hope everything is on properly. I haven’t dressed up before,” he murmured nervously, his eyes peering at the General through his bangs. The outfit made him feel even more submissive to Sephiroth, which aroused him to the point that his cock was already aching to be touched.

“Looks perfect to me,” Sephiroth purred lowly, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. Throwing one last glance at Vincent, the general walked past him to the main sitting room, having a seat on the couch. “I think I will take that drink now, Jun,” he murmured languidly with as much aristocratic languor as he could manage, not bothering to raise his voice as nobility wouldn't bother. “Fetch me some water, will you, dear?”

Vincent had followed Sephiroth out of the room at a distance, stopping and bowing his head slightly when he was given the request, catching on to the game immediately. 

“As you wish, Master,” he said softly, turning and walking to the kitchen. He found a glass quickly, filling it from a container in the fridge and pausing for a moment to try and adjust his thong a little. It didn’t help, the movement only causing the top of the underwear to slip down a little more as he walked back to Sephiroth, the edge of the material now rubbing a particularly sensitive spot, right under the head of his cock. Vincent whimpered from the sensation, trying to keep up the act and ignore the distraction as he stopped in front of the General and passed him his drink, bowing once more. “Is there anything else you would like, Master?”

“Maybe I require entertainment,” Sephiroth said knowingly, a predatory gaze wandering over Vincent's body. He really did look feminine in those clothes. “Just what is it that has you so inattentive today? You know your master's needs always come first.” 

Looking at Vincent's thighs with interest and the uncomfortable shifting of stockinged legs, the ‘lord of the manor’ brushed a hand over them lazily, lifting Vincent's skirt in the movement. “Ah, here we are, the source of such distress, hm? My maid has been hiding something from me it seems... and you came with such good references too.” His eyes were almost overjoyed as he looked up into that lovely pale face.

Vincent blushed, eyes down as if ashamed of himself. “I am sorry, Master. I will carry out any punishment you see fit for my… deceit. I wish to be a good maid for you and please you.”

“Oh, please me, you will, even more so now. My maid has a little something extra.” Sephiroth leaned forward, nuzzling the rosy tip, covering his teeth with his lips, letting them skim over the underside of the shaft, squeezing and pressing the narrow channel there. His fingertips lightly traveled up muscular thighs as he gently slid the thong down further, until it uncovered soft testicles and he could slip his hand in to cup them gently. The thong stayed in place by the lacy garter belt that held Vincent's stockings up. Drawing his fingertip slowly in the natural cleft of Vincent's balls, Sephiroth looked up at him again, capturing that ruby gaze by using his other hand to lift his maid's chin. “Is that your first wish, to please your master? My requirements are that my needs come first in your time here.”

Vincent was breathing hard, trying to keep his balance on legs made weak by Sephiroth’s words and touch. He moved one leg to the side a little, giving the General more room to play. “Yes, Master,” Vincent whispered, voice deep with his desire. “My only wish is to please you, in any way you wish. Your needs are all that matter to me.” His hips wriggled a little, making his sac move against the older man’s hand and wringing a gasp from his lips.

Sephiroth seemed appeased by this information and he kept his hand moving, pulling lightly on each testicle before nuzzling his cheek against the intricate lace of Vincent's thong. “Good. I will be hosting a gentleman's night here at the manor two nights from now. I will need you to make all preparations for a cocktail party here in the ballroom. Now that I know your true nature and I have yet to serve you with a fitting punishment, I believe I would get the most satisfaction if you served us in the nude so that my colleagues may admire your body. What do you say to that?”

“I… fuck,” Vincent whispered, losing character as his mind focused on the fantasy, imagining having to be naked in front of a room full of Sephiroth’s guests. Remembering his place, he whimpered, closing his eyes as he tried to find a response that matched. “I… will do as you wish, Master. Will your guests be… touching me?”

“They will do as they wish with you. Are you telling me that you would rather they not touch you?” Sephiroth's smile widened as he let his tongue dart out over Vincent's tip to catch a dewy drop of precome on his tongue, tasting it almost delicately as if testing a rare bouquet de vin… Or in this case, a rare bouquet de Vin… “Delicious,” he purred, slipping Vincent's thong down a bit further so that the man's naturally spread thighs stretched it taut for his enjoyment and he admired it absently, stroking over Vincent's stockings as he awaited his maid's answer.

“I-if that is what you wish… than I-I will comply, Master,” Vincent stuttered, opening his eyes to look down at his lover. He was so aroused now that he was having trouble getting his brain to work, the sight of the General between his legs making him tremble. “But I… would prefer my Master’s touch over any other.” While Vincent was loving the role-playing, he was desperate to touch the General, his hands clenching the sides of his skirt to try and keep still. “Master, please. I-I want….”

Sephiroth scoffed haughtily. “You know that it is not about what you want but what I want. What is it?” he said with an almost careless air but inside, the silver haired man was salivating, wanting to know just what it was that Vincent craved right now.

“I want… you to punish me now. I can’t wait for two nights. I need you to punish me now,” Vincent begged, his face stained pink from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. “I have been so very bad, Master.”

Sephiroth looked as though his little maid servant had said the most wonderful thing one could say. 

“Oh you have, have you?” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss the head of Vincent's straining cock with his mouth and tongue as if it were the young man's lips. “You couldn't even be patient for their hands on you? The hands of seven men plus of course, myself.” He sucked lightly on the tip before letting go with a soft popping sound. “What if some of them wanted more than just to touch you? If I willed it, would you let them all fuck you for my entertainment, my sweet little maid?” In his mind, he was working on thinking up a suitable punishment for right now while verbally indulging the fantasy for them both.

“Oh Goddess… yes,” Vincent whimpered, imagining being taken by so many strangers while his master watched. The touches to his cock felt so good but they weren’t enough, making his hips writhe to try and get more. “Master… to have you watching… seeing me like that… it would be a reward, not a punishment,” he stuttered, nearly stumbling on legs that were shaking with the effort to remain balanced on the heels.

Vincent's moans of pleasure were making Sephiroth's mind cloud with lust and hearing him say that, even if it was only a role-play fantasy, was mind boggling. He noticed how Vincent's legs started to get tired and he ordered, “Come here, Jun. Remove your skirt and kneel on the couch facing the wall. Spread your legs wide for me.” He rose and looked at his little maid expectantly.

Letting his skirt drop to the floor, Vincent moved into place on his knees, relieved to be off the heels for now. He put both hands on the arm of the chair, spreading his thighs as wide as he could and looking back over his shoulder as he wriggled his backside at the General, not able to control the urge to tease a little. Well, he was playing a naughty maid after all. “Will you punish me now, Master?” he asked in the most innocent voice he could manage.

Growling, eyes fixed on that bare rump, Sephiroth mumbled in reply, “Certainly.” He drew closer, sitting down on the couch to run his hands over Vincent's buttocks before pulling his hand back to administer a resounding slap to first one and then the other, watching Vincent's erect cock bounce with the impact. “My little maid loves her master's punishment, hm?” His own cock was hard and it was plain to see as he hadn't bothered to dress for their little game.

“Yes!” Vincent gasped, moving so that his head lay on the armrest, allowing him to leave his backside sticking up and totally exposed as he snuck a hand down to stroke his own cock. He knew it was probably against the rules, but he wanted to break them, to make his Master a little angry so that maybe the General would slap him harder… maybe even ride him rougher when the time came. His hand felt so good stroking himself that he moaned out loud, eyes closing in enjoyment.

Sephiroth sighed. “I see that our time together is going to be counterproductive. Did I say you could do any of that, little maid?” It made him chuckle inwardly though and he felt excitement well up within him as he smacked that ivory ass harder. “Take your hand off your cock, Jun, or I will stop. I want to see every bounce of that hard rod as I spank you. You want to make your master desire you, don't you?” Running his fingertips in feather-light touches over rosy buttocks, Sephiroth admired the way the flesh almost reflected his hand print.

Reluctantly removing his hand, Vincent whined a little as his cock hung neglected in the cool air of the room, his hands gripping the sofa instead. “Yes, Master. Need you to desire me… need you,” he mumbled, his ass stinging so nicely as the General ran his fingertips over its abused surface. “Please don’t stop,” he begged, not really even taking notice of his words, just longing for whatever Sephiroth would give him right now.

“Good girl,” Sephiroth smirked as he gave each buttock more slaps, truly enjoying himself and the lovely sentiments coming out of his precious little maid. “I am debating on whether or not to go away on business this month,” he said in between slaps. “If you are a good little slave and please me, make me desire you, I might be persuaded to take you with me.” He leaned forward to closely inspect the reddened skin, running soft wet kisses over Vincent's buttocks, feeling them clench, unused to the tender treatment after the spanking. His tongue curiously dipped into the perfect little cleft, running up Vincent's perineum to lick over a tiny entrance. 

“If you are good for me, I might even be persuaded to give you an important choice. Whether you would take your maid's costume on our trip, or whether you would leave it and serve me naked for our entire journey to Costa. It would be nice and warm there and we would visit the nude beaches of course but you would be the only servant who was naked the entire time. Would you like that, my precious? To walk naked behind me where strange eyes might admire you, desire you?”

“Master… yes… naked,” Vincent managed, his grip on the sofa so tight that at any moment, the material might rip. His body was writhing, unable to keep still with the need for more, the only sound he was able to now make a low keening whine that he couldn’t seem to stop. He knew he was on the brink of coming, just from the slaps and dirty words and the humiliation of that fact, only made him even more aroused.

“Hm,” Sephiroth smirked, delighted that Vincent was enjoying this game. “Yes, I think I would like that too. I could order you to suck my cock on the beach or at our boring stockholder's meetings. You would make me the envy of all those grasping cretins. At the large charity benefit, I might have them lay you out amidst the fruit, where all the attendees can come by and feed you... touch you... and perhaps a few of them might even ask me if they might lick your cock. Would you like that, baby? Me standing over you, watching you as a stranger or two takes you in their mouth? Licks your balls? I would dribble cherry sauce all over your writhing body...” He gave one more slap that gave way to a squeeze, his index finger reaching in between rosy cheeks to press insistently against the tomcat's tight little entrance.

Vincent’s eyes went wide, every muscle in his body contracting as he crashed into orgasm, his breath stolen from him in a wave of bliss that made him collapse onto the sofa, struggling to breath. His head was spinning but he couldn’t tell if it was from lack of air, or the fact that he had reached his climax from words and slaps. “Seph,” he whispered, affection and awe clear in his voice from what the older man had done to him.

Dropping the game immediately, Sephiroth scooped Vincent up in his arms, pulling off and dropping the top part of the maid's costume to the floor to be forgotten. 

“Vincent,” he cooed, stroking over sable locks, feeling so very close to the man right now. Gazing down into crimson eyes, he pulled his tomcat on to the couch with him, shoes, stockings and all. The thong still stayed trapped around Vincent's thighs so Sephiroth slowly and gently unfastened the garter belt straps to ease the thong the rest of the way down slender legs. “I enjoyed that very much,” he murmured into Vincent's hair as he clipped the straps back in place, admiring the way that the young Turk's cock was gorgeously framed by the black lace around his waist.

“N-not half as much as I did,” Vincent said shakily, moving closer so he could snuggle into Sephiroth as he recovered, feeling oddly vulnerable. The General was holding him, not at all disgusted or repulsed by his perversion and it made the young Turk’s chest ache to be accepted so completely, especially when this time they’d gone further with the kinks than Vincent had ever gone before. “Thank you,” he whispered, nuzzling Sephiroth’s neck lovingly.

The general's hands stroked over Vincent's mostly nude body before cupping the man's face to guide him into a long, slow kiss. “Anytime, Tomcat. I am sure there is more where that came from,” he admitted but somehow wasn't quite as embarrassed as he had been when it came to Tseng or Vincent touching him or seeing him nude. He knew he held a double standard and if he was to experience his lover's fully on an equal partnership basis, he would need to get used to sharing his body and would need to strive to that end. “Thank you for wearing it for me and going along with the workings of my deviant mind,” he smiled warmly as he watched Vincent's beautifully flushed face.

Smiling, one of Vincent’s hands snuck down to give feather light touches along the length of Sephiroth’s cock. “There is still something we need to take care of,” he purred, kissing the General again. He was having trouble stopping kissing him at the moment, so taken by what occurred earlier. “Any preferences?”

“No,” Sephiroth replied softly, his breath hitching. “Just stay close where I can touch you and...” The next part he had a bit of difficulty with, as he wasn't used to asking for what he wanted, only taking it. This was actually good practice for him. “...keep touching me... like that... and kissing me.” He felt so stunted but at least the request was out, right? His eyes shifted a bit nervously over to meet his lover's again.

Vincent hummed happily in agreement, shuffling up to straddle Sephiroth’s lap and sit on his thighs, both hands now gently teasing the General’s cock as he continued with the small kisses. “Is this… okay?” the young Turk asked, still smiling happily. He was so content in the moment, wanting very badly to make the General feel as content and comfortable as he did.

“Exceptional,” Sephiroth gasped, looking deep into crimson eyes and feeling so warm. The little teasing touches were so good but also it was enough to drive him mad. “Unnh, take me in your hand, Vince... please,” he groaned softly, pushing himself to ask. Sooner or later, he knew it would have happened naturally but he felt a bit urgent now... needy. It was a new experience, to be needy, to have to ask and it made him uneasy and yet, it made him excited too.

“As you wish,” Vincent repeated, one hand wrapping around Sephiroth’s shaft to stroke it firmly as the other hand played with the head, running along the slit and lightly pinching the top. “You’ve got such a beautiful cock, Seph. I could play with it all day and never get bored,” he whispered, kissing the General properly now, their lips moving together and parting, tongues slowly touching and teasing. Despite how hard he’d come, just minutes before, Vincent felt his erection grow once more, a slow burn of desire beginning to build.

“Th-thank you... Vin,” the silver haired man grunted feverishly around their kisses, his member twitching in response. It made Sephiroth feel very happy that the dark haired young man thought that his penis was beautiful. He himself had never thought so but now it made him feel special to hear it... virile and when he noticed that Vincent was becoming hard again, he had no doubt that his tomcat's words were sincere. “I like your cock too. I love the taste of it.” He reached down to grab hold on Vincent's rosy shaft, pulling lightly, admiring the way it stood up between fishnet clad thighs. His free hand slid lightly up the inside of one of them, the heel of his hand brushing underneath soft balls.

Vincent gasped from the touch, his hips thrusting up a little into the General’s touch. “Seph, do you want to fuck me?” he murmured, making his own strokes on the older man’s cock match the pace of Sephiroth’s hand on his.

“Y-yes,” Sephiroth hitched, wanting to so very badly. “Prepare yourself for me... show me how you play with your little hole again,” he said a bit hurriedly, his cheeks blushing at his growing need to be inside the young man.

Vincent spread his legs as far as possible, kneeling up over Sephiroth’s and smirking. He kept the one hand stroking Sephiroth’s cock where it was, bringing the other one up to his mouth and sucking three fingers between his lips. Once they were sufficiently wet, he drew them out, moving them behind him and wasting no time in sliding one into his entrance, his lips slightly parted as his breathing sped up. By the time Vincent had all three inside, he was moaning, eyes still locked onto the General as he watched his lover, watching him.

Sephiroth couldn't help a smirk as he felt that intense ruby gaze piercing him. Even though Vincent was the one on display, Sephiroth couldn't help feel that way too a bit. It felt kind of nice. “Bring it here, baby,” he purred, wrapping the arm that wasn't stroking around Vincent's hip and pulling the man closer, his eyes falling south as his lover’s pelvis tilted toward him. “Curl them for me, Vince,” he breathed, his own hips bucking into Vincent's hand.

Doing as he was told wrung another moan from Vincent’s lips, his body trembling as his fingers brushed his prostate. “Seph, want you to fuck me. I… want to ride you and feel you go so deep,” Vincent murmured, his hand faltering on the General’s cock as he wriggled closer. “Can I… take out my fingers and put your cock in now, Master?” he asked, desire making him fall back to their earlier game.

“Please do,” Sephiroth groaned, his eyes rolling back slightly as he felt Vincent's strokes growing more frantic. When he felt himself guided to that slick little entrance, Sephiroth's hips jerked up unintentionally but he stilled them before it was too late. “Ride me... unh,” he gasped and gave a low growl, his need to be inside so great but he would not hurt one of his lovers again with his brutish urgency.

Closing his eyes, Vincent began sinking down onto Sephiroth’s cock, panting as he took it all in one slow, steady movement. The General’s cock twitched inside of him as it slipped deeper, making his breath hitch as he restrained himself from just dropping down quickly. Sephiroth’s impressive size hurt a little, the burn of it stretching him wide, making him hiss until finally, he was seated on his lover’s lap. Resting his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder, he breathed in deep, relaxing as his body adjusted. Like last time, the slight pain was making his own cock twitch, every nerve ending seemingly more sensitive than normal. “Master,” he whispered softly, laying small kisses across what skin he could reach.

“My little Jun.” Sephiroth stroked over Vincent's hair and back, decisively pulling the man closer by curling an arm around his slim waist, tilting his own pelvis down, pulling out slowly only to thrust back in quickly. “Yes,” he planted feverish kisses in Vincent's hair, letting it tickle his nose as he pulled back to do it again, setting a slow, powerful rhythm to get Vincent used to the moving organ inside him but also allowing him a bit more of that discomfort his Tomcat seemed to love. “Tell me if I hurt you too badly, little one.”

Vincent clung to Sephiroth, panting at the pain/pleasure feeling that he loved so much. “No… it’s good… very good… fuck,” Vincent mumbled. Once Sephiroth’s thrusts began to go smoother, the young Turk began to move too. “Master, need it harder,” he moaned, pulling up only to slam back down hard, kissing and licking his way back up from Sephiroth’s shoulder to his lips hungrily.

After a moment, Sephiroth collected himself and murmured, “Yes, stay where you are but plant your knees, baby.” Once Vincent had assumed the position, the general grasped both hips in his hands, using them to hold his lover's body in place while he began to thrust his hips up hard, ramming over and over into the young man. “This... good...?” he asked breathlessly, his face contorting in rapture and determined concentration.

“Fuck… yes… Master,” Vincent managed in between thrusts, his hands grasping onto Sephiroth’s shoulders for support. It felt so overwhelmingly good that the young Turk threw his head back, his back arched so that the General’s pounding hit that spot inside on every thrust. Vincent was lost in the pleasure, not even realizing he was whimpering out the word ‘master,’ over and over again.

Sephiroth could feel the muscles of Vincent's buttocks slapping against his thighs, see that luscious cock bouncing on impact and the way the young man's body writhed in his lap. He moaned again before his body spasmed and his belly tightened up before he gave up control and began to slam into Vincent's body faster and faster. “J-Jun,” he whispered harshly as his orgasm claimed him, warm seed flowing up into that nimble little body enveloping him.

Vincent’s own orgasm was triggered by Sephiroth’s, the feeling of his master coming inside of him and the sound of his new special name, combining to push him over the edge. Once it had passed, he collapsed against his lover, humming contentedly at the feeling of Sephiroth’s cock softening inside of him.

Feeling more vulnerable, for he had chosen to let his orgasm claim him in the face of his sexy little lover, Sephiroth guided Vincent's chin to face him, needing to kiss those sweet parted lips, feel the man's breathing in his mouth. The Turk had much more reason to feel exposed and vulnerable than the general did today but still Sephiroth felt it nonetheless. Gently, he lay back, pulling the youth to lie across his chest, the wet fluids making them slippery and warm.

Tseng heard the sounds of someone having sex from the hallway, slipping inside the door quietly just in time to hear Sephiroth climax, Vincent following soon after. He gave them both a few minutes before he walked closer, smiling at the two clinging to each other on the sofa. He was about to say hello when his eyes noticed the stockings on Vincent’s legs and the shoes adorning his feet. An eyebrow rose as his eyes traveled back up to take in the suspenders and a smirk spread across his face.

“Well this certainly makes one glad for the working day to end,” he murmured, smirking wider as two surprised faces turned towards him. “I see you’ve been busy while I was gone.”

“Tseng,” Sephiroth cooed as looked up at his beautiful Wutian lover. “Yes, keeping quite busy,” he chuckled, only vaguely self-conscious about his naked body but he squashed his need to shy away, telling himself this was the only other person he could feel free to be completely himself with. “This look suits him, don't you think?” He nuzzled Vincent's nose affectionately, his hand stroking over the young man's back again supportively.

Vincent blushed, the mention of what he was wearing reminding him of the fact that he was presently sitting in the General’s lap, naked in suspenders, stockings and high heels. He looked up with wide eyes at Tseng, arms still holding onto Sephiroth for comfort as he worried over the reaction his other lover would have.

Stepping closer, Tseng bent down, threading his hands through Vincent’s hair and kissing him gently. “You look beautiful in those, Tomcat,” he said reassuringly, seeing the fear in his lover’s eyes. “Although, I must insist I get to see the whole outfit sometime in the future.” Vincent’s expression changed to relief, an embarrassed grin blooming on his lips.

Chuckling Tseng turned to his other lover, tracing Sephiroth’s jaw with a finger before kissing him too. “I see you’ve been teaching my kitty some new tricks, love. Must remember to thank you properly after dinner,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Sephiroth again. Tseng was relieved to see the General looked like he had recovered from earlier, his worry over his newest lover put to rest.

Sephiroth's hands caught Tseng's face, pulling him gently in for another kiss. “Come here, love,” he curled an arm around the Head Turk's waist, having missed him and a feeling of overwhelming joy to see him again bubbled up inside. Seated at Sephiroth's hip, they could both gaze on Vincent's scantly-dressed form. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Work was work, nothing new there,” Tseng began, smiling at Sephiroth fondly. “I did, however, want to ask you both if you’d like to go out to dinner tonight, my treat.” Vincent nodded, Tseng leaning forward to give him a quick kiss before turning back to the General. “Seph? It’s just dinner, nothing fancy or too public.”

“I would be delighted to, Tseng,” Sephiroth ran his cheek over the Head Turk's. It was very exciting actually, his first outing with his lovers. Pulling Tseng closer to align the man's body with his side, he gazed back and forth between his two dark companions affectionately. “Where shall we eat then?”

“I have a place in mind. It has private dinning rooms, so we will not be bothered by any of your fans, General,” Tseng teased, grinning at his success in getting everyone to agree to go. “I was going to go home, shower and change and we can meet up at Vincent’s apartment in around an hour, since he’s on the lowest floor. How does that sound?”

“Sounds nice, actually,” Vincent responded, sitting up enough that the General’s cock slipped out of him, making him whimper softy. “I should go home and get cleaned up,” he added, leaning closer to kiss both men before standing up and heading into the bathroom to find his clothes to wear home. 

Tseng admired the view of Vincent leaving the room, humming appreciatively. “Seph, I have to say that I approve of the outfit. What was the rest of the costume?” he asked curiously.

“It was...,” Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably now that he had the only nude body in the room, not to mention the fact that he had such a costume. “... a suggestive maid's costume, very short.” His eyes slowly rose to meet Tseng's, unsure of how to explain it but when he saw the true curiosity in his lover's dark eyes, he relaxed and gave his raven a small smile, encouraged.

“I can’t wait to see it on,” Tseng said, grinning at Sephiroth cheekily. “I don’t suppose I have any chance of talking you into wearing it too, at some point in the future?”

Sephiroth blushed furiously yet somehow found himself unable to avert his eyes. “You know... I would say 'not a chance' on that but honestly, with all my personal changes since we've become intimate, I find myself wanting to…” He drew close to gather his nerve to finish, sucking on Tseng's perfect lower lip. “... do anything I can to make you happy.” This was by far the most honest thing he had ever said and the ultimate in putting his feelings out there. Sephiroth had to close his eyes, his brows furrowing, afraid of what his beautiful Tseng might say to that as it was like nothing the pre-Tseng Silver General would ever… could ever say. Was it too much? Too soon?

“Seph,” Tseng whispered, cupping his lover’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He knew that for Sephiroth to even consider dressing up for him was a huge step for the stoic General and his heart ached that he’d be willing to do it for Tseng. When the kiss broke apart and Sephiroth opened his eyes, the turk smiled affectionately at him. “Thank you. I would do anything to make you happy too, love.”

Sephiroth moaned softly, needing another kiss, feeling like he had jumped from a lofty precipice in Cosmo Canyon and here in front of him was the one who caught him. “I... Tseng, I...” Why couldn't he say it? He hadn't really read many novels but in the ones he had read, there was always a declaration. “I...” His emerald eyes widened, as he had never ever said this thing he was about to say, had been trying to tell Tseng for a while now. “Please forgive my...” He grabbed the man and held him close against his naked body, almost forgetting to angle his wet lower body away so as not to mess up his lover's pristine suit.

“It’s alright, Seph. You don’t have to say anything,” Tseng whispered, kissing the cheek closest to his as he embraced him gently.

“I’ll see you two lovebirds in an hour,” Vincent murmured, surprising Tseng as he walked past them, grinning cheekily. “If you two even think of standing me up to stay here and fuck, I’ll come up here and drag you both out the door naked.”

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle as the young Turk left, knowing that Vincent had no chance in hell of ever carrying out his threat. “He does have a point though. We both need to get ready,” Tseng said softly, kissing Sephiroth once more.

The general sighed at his epic failure but then he relaxed and got up to see his lover to the door. “All right then, I will see you in maybe 40 minutes over at your place, my love.” Somehow, it was easier to say it that way... go figure, but it felt right and got his point across. His subconscious had wanted to tell Tseng his feelings for him well before he himself was aware of them. He loomed behind his open door away from prying eyes to give the Head Turk one last kiss.

Tseng beamed happily at Sephiroth’s use of the endearment, knowing exactly what it meant. He was tempted to cancel the evening and stay here with the General instead, but resisted temptation. “See you then, my love,” he said in return, stepping away from the door and heading down the hallway to the elevator. Once inside, he checked his watch, seeing he still had fifteen minutes until Yazoo and Reno would leave for the day, both staying back late so Reno could teach the new recruit the joys of paperwork. It was risky, but Tseng was determined to invite Yazoo along as well, sick of having to spend time with his lovers separately. Vincent needed a push in the right direction and hopefully, coming face to face with his treasure would push him into action.

***,***


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Sephiroth and Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Reno and Rude written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Angst, general drunkeness, vague references to an attempted assault.  
> Summary - The four go out for dinner.
> 
> ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of translations for Japanese words used this chapter.
> 
> Shizukana Teien - Tranquil Garden  
> Okyakusama – formal term of address for a customer
> 
> ~~~~~~~

Yazoo looked up when he heard soft footsteps entering the inner office a few minutes later. Immediately his face lit up. “Nushi,” he said happily, not even bothering to refrain from the loving nickname in front of Reno as he knew the man already knew everything he needed to know. Reno was a good sort who wouldn't talk anyway, not about Tseng. The youth was so happy to see him and he was to be commended for not rising instantly to slip his arms around his nushi's waist or kissing him deeply in front of their redheaded officemate.

“It is good to see you, minx,” Tseng replied, walking over and giving the youth a kiss on the forehead. He ignored Reno’s chuckling, knowing that after their earlier actions in the training room, there was no point in hiding anything from the redhead now. Reno could be trusted though, Tseng being well aware of the relationship between Rude and the cheeky Turk.

“Well, I think you’ve got a handle on this now, not that you really needed my help anyway,” Reno commented, smirking at the two other Turks as he stood up. “Can I go home now?”

“Certainly, Reno,” Tseng said, smiling at the redhead. “Oh and Reno? Thank you for your assistance earlier today.”

“My pleasure, _Sir_ ,” Reno responded, his smirk growing as he walked towards the door, slipping a hand into his jacket to wrap around his mobile phone. Once he showed Rude the video he’d captured earlier of Yazoo and Tseng, it would certainly be 'his pleasure'. Reno knew his partner had a small crush on the head Turk and would reward him for his deviousness with a night he wouldn’t soon forget.

Tseng’s eyebrow rose as he watched the redhead leave, Reno's tone of voice and sudden happiness pulling at his instincts and warning him that something was up. He didn't act on it though, the presence of Yazoo beside him and the reason for his coming to see the youth, taking precedence.

“How have you been since I saw you last?” he asked, smiling at his beautiful little minx, a slight nervousness overcoming him at his plans for tonight.

“Oh, my day has been so rosy and wonderful ever since I saw y... are you all right, Nushi?” Yazoo instantly grew concerned and came to indeed take his Wutain love into his arms. Outwardly everything seemed to be fine but... something was off.

“Yes, I’m just unsure about what I wish to ask you,” Tseng answered, running a hand through the youth’s hair. “Yazoo, I am going out to dinner with Vincent and Sephiroth tonight and I want you to join us. I know things are difficult between you and Vincent right now, but I… I think it would be a good opportunity for you to meet the General in a more friendly atmosphere and…,” Tseng stumbled on his words, losing the train of thought at the look on his lover’s face. “Please, minx. I wish to spend some time with all of the people I love and without you there, it’s just not the same.”

“Love?” Yazoo's expression melted into something more... blank. “You love Sephiroth too?” He knew this was going to happen. How could it not? His nushi was so loving and accepting... Sephiroth was bound to fall head over heels in love with the Head Turk. Indeed, who wouldn't?

Tseng visibly winced at Yazoo’s question, staring at the youth as panic took over. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. Taking a deep breath, the head Turk decided that Yazoo deserved his honestly and plowed on. “Yes, I love Sephiroth,” he said softly. “Just as I love you and Vincent.” His hands tightened around the youth, afraid he might try to leave at any moment.

Yazoo felt that and he shuddered but otherwise, his emotions were locked away and protected… but his love was being honest with him. Vincent had also been honest and the silver haired youth had been strong and it had broken things. Tseng was looking at him, wanting him to join them and open lines of communication again. He was trying to be an adult about it, really he was… but Yazoo somehow, in the midst of all these people, felt…

“I’m sorry, Nushi. I was sure this would happen and it is wrong of me to expect anything else. I am… happy for you.” His arms held Tseng tightly back, trying to put the man at ease that at least he wouldn’t walk away from their love like he had from Vincent. Really, he hadn’t meant for it to happen like that and he wouldn’t screw this up for a moment of clarity.

“Yazoo, please don’t shut down on me. I can see it in your eyes. It’s like a wall comes down. When I say I love you, it means I love every part of you, including your anger and your pain. I… I… fuck, you’re hurting again and this time it’s my fault,” Tseng murmured, pulling his little minx in close, one hand threading through his hair as the other held him around the waist. “I’m so sorry, love. You’ve already been through so much today and I’ve just gone and added to it. If you don’t want to come tonight, I understand. I just… I want you to meet Seph, get to know him so you can see that he is no threat to our relationship. At the beginning, his intentions may have been different, but he understands now that I love you and Vincent and he has promised that he will not interfere or try to damage our relationships.”

The silver haired youth trembled in his nushi’s arms and he slowly took his wall down for the Head Turk to show him how much he loved him. Sobbing, he turned his head to rest his cheek on Tseng’s shoulder, not wanting to muss his suit jacket because his lover was always immaculately put together. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I am so used to doing that but the world expects you to be strong, doesn’t it? I got the chance to be one of your Turks and here I am crying.”

“All Turks cry sometimes, minx. Even I do,” Tseng said softly, a sad smile on his face. He held Yazoo until he seemed to calm, leaning back enough to brush away his tears and look into his eyes. “I love you, Yazoo, just the way you are. Don’t try to change to fit into some preconceived mold of what a Turk should be. It’s not necessary and it pains me to see you try. All my Turks are different and all are valuable, just as they are.”

Yazoo smiled back uncertainly through his drying tears. Tseng didn't realize it but he left in his wake a lot to live up to. He didn't realize just how perfect he was. He couldn't see how much others wanted to please him and make him theirs just by Tseng being his wonderful self.

“Really?” The silver haired youth found himself wishing that he could be the special one who got to see Tseng's deepest feelings, be there for him when he cried, yet always be one who made him happy, even if that meant he wouldn't be the only one. “I love you too, Tseng.”

“Thank you, minx,” Tseng whispered, leaning in to lay a gentle kiss to the youth’s lips. “My lovers, just like my Turks, are all different and valuable to me, just as they are. Please remember that and come to dinner tonight? Sit next to me and let me spend time with you.”

Immediately Yazoo perked up, blushing that Tseng asked the youth to sit next to him. Frankly, he would need the support as he didn't know what to say to his beloved Vincent yet and he didn't even want to go and meet that other arrogant silver peacock again. 

“Thank you, Nushi!” The youth was also overjoyed at the opportunity to spend more time with Tseng. Really, even if the dark man hadn't offered these things though, Yazoo wanted to make his nushi happy, so there really had been no debate about it in his mind. “Yes, I will come... but only on condition that I get that seat next to you. Don't forget, baby.” Yazoo took another sweet kiss, his arms slipping around Tseng's graceful neck.

“I will not forget,” Tseng replied with a smile, relieved that he’d actually managed to convince his little minx to join them. “Can you meet us at Shizukana Teien? I’ve booked a private room so you can just give them my name at the door. We should be there around…,” Tseng paused, checking his watch. “… 7pm.” Yazoo’s smile warmed him, giving him hope that maybe he would be able to make some progress tonight in getting all three of his lovers to be on speaking terms, at least.

 _Wow, posh..._ “See you there,” Yazoo smiled, excited that Tseng had just asked him out. The reality that his beloved nushi had asked out the general as well had been all but forgotten for a moment as a rather juvenile heady flutter overtook his insides. After a lingering touch, the silver haired youth headed back to his apartment, trying to think of something he might wear that would suit the occasion because busying his mind with that would take it off of worrying about Vincent. 

_Koishii..._

***.***

Tseng hurried back to his apartment, showering and dressing quickly only to find himself ready, fifteen minutes early. Adjusting his black slacks and emerald green silk shirt nervously, he stepped out on the balcony of his room, letting the breeze dry his hair as he gazed up at the night sky, trying to relax his racing heart. By the time Sephiroth knocked on his door, he had just finished brushing his mostly dry hair and his body was outwardly relaxed.

“Seph, please come in,” he said, his eyes roving over Sephiroth’s body as the General entered his apartment. “You look good enough to eat,” he added with a smirk, closing the door as one hand grasped his lover’s hip so he could kiss him. “It is very tempting to have you for dinner instead.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth humbly accepted, adjusting his tie, which stood out gray against his black cotton button-down men's shirt tucked into tight black jeans. Over that he wore a black blazer jacket, nothing heavy or extravagant, only very casual and the outfit was set off by shiny black boots. He only had a couple of things, aside from multiple sets of his uniform. All were casual and he had no head for what was acceptable in fashion, so Lazard had bought a few things for Sephiroth to wear when accompanying him out. They had gone out quite a few times too but Sephiroth's heart had not been in it. 

He did care for Lazard deeply. His blond superior was so kind to him and really, the most warm, feeling man Sephiroth had ever met but the general didn't know quite what to make of their situation. The Director was his boss and if Lazard cared for him so much, why did he allow Sephiroth to undergo what he did in the labs? Maybe the man didn't really realize what was happening. Don't ask, don't tell... but Sephiroth didn't feel as though he owed the man too many favors. They spent time together, had intercourse on the general's terms and that was all Sephiroth could manage to allow, too leery of overstepping his station and also of surrendering to the inner call of his emotions. Now it was no longer an issue as Lazard was seeing someone and it seemed serious this time and just recently, Sephiroth had found his Tseng. He looked down at the dark haired man, entranced as ever by the sight of him.

“Come back home with me after dinner?” Tseng asked, eyes looking into Sephiroth’s. He was really having a lot of trouble trying to convince himself not to jump the General immediately. There was something about seeing him in a tie and blazer that hit all the right spots in Tseng’s mind.

“Anything for you.” Sephiroth felt his skin heat up under Tseng's reverent gaze. He felt that uncomfortable edge under the scrutiny but he pushed it away instantly. He would learn to bask in the attentions of this man and love it if it killed him. With everyone else such as fans, recruits and pervert executives, their attention generally put him off, peeving him quite a bit. With the lab researchers, it made him feel bad and unimportant because they were only looking at him as a specimen to be tweaked. 

_With Tseng however... and with Vincent..._

Immediately, he took his lover in his arms, his hands investigating the feel of Tseng's silk shirt. “This is a beautiful color on you, Tseng.”

“Thank you,” Tseng purred, lips parted as his breathing sped up. “I picked it because it reminds me of your eyes.” His hand on Sephiroth’s hip pulled them closer as his other hand moved up to caress the General’s tie. “I like this on you. You can tie me up with it later, if you’d like.”

Sephiroth gasped openly as he let his hands roam up Tseng's strong arms under the flimsy fabric. “Oh Tseng,” he whispered. “Don't tempt me. I might rip these clothes right off of you, love.” His forehead pressed against the Wutain's, breath ghosting over his lover's lips. Instead of doing so though, the general brought the back of Tseng's hands to his lips, kissing over every digit slowly.

“What’s stopping y…,” Tseng whispered before the ringing of the phone is his pocket interrupted his words, a frustrated sigh ending his sentence instead. Staying in Sephiroth’s arms, he pulled out his phone and answered it angrily. “What is it?” he snipped.

“ _It_ is me and if you don’t stop fucking around with Seph and come and take me to dinner, I’m going to let Reno into your apartment with an order to prank every room. Understood?” Vincent’s voice responded down the line, sounding more amused than annoyed, thankfully.

“Sorry, Tomcat,” Tseng murmured, embarrassed by how totally distracted he’d been over the sight of Sephiroth. “We’re on our way now.” He hung up to the sound of chuckles, turning back to the General with a smile as he grabbed his full length jacket and slipped it on. “You are far too distracting, Seph.”

“Hn, good,” Sephiroth smiled. “I am glad that I distract you for you are the one I most like to distract... and you distract me. I'm thinking about you all the time now.” With one last kiss, the general curled an arm around Tseng's waist as they exited the apartment. 

“Would it trouble you if I...?” Sephiroth began, his fingers on the Head Turk's hip flexing demonstratively, silently asking if Tseng would be bothered if the silver haired man wanted to present them openly to Midgarian onlookers and the planet at large. “If it bothers you, I will stop and of course show all the proper respect,” he finished, a bit more solemn than he had meant to.

“I’d like it if you did. The touch of you is comforting,” Tseng answered, slipping his own arm around Sephiroth in return as his cheeks flushed at the thought that Sephiroth didn’t mind people knowing about their relationship. Since they worked for different departments, it wasn’t against any Turk protocol, but considering the General’s status, Tseng had been unsure if he’d wanted the public to know. 

As they approached the elevator, he decided he should warn Sephiroth about Yazoo, knowing that the two had not exactly gotten along in the past. “There is one other person meeting us at the restaurant tonight and I wanted to warn you b-because…,” Tseng began, nerves stuttering his words despite the comforting arm around him.

“Yazoo?” Sephiroth guessed, not sure who else it might be but he was fully abreast of the developments with the little silver one. He was on top of the world right now though about Tseng’s willingness to be his openly and he stopped to pull the smaller man close in the hallway, claiming his lips, no longer satisfied with keeping him private anymore. He would refrain from anything too over the top, of course… maybe… or maybe not. If he was moved to, he would just throw caution to the wind.

“Yes, Yazoo,” Tseng said breathlessly, looking up at Sephiroth a little dazed from his kiss. The ding of the elevator brought his mind back into focus as the doors opened, both of them stepping inside although their arms stayed around each other. “Things will be… well awkward between him and Vincent, although I am hoping the proximity may result in them communicating again, at least. Unfortunately, Vincent has been unwilling to discuss the matter with me so I am worried how he will react, which is why I don’t want him to know in advance. I know him and he may simply not come if he knows Yazoo will be there as he’s still dealing with what occurred this morning.”

“That was probably the wisest thing to do,” Sephiroth said approvingly. His eyes were locked with Tseng’s, very tempted to ravish him here and now but they were on a schedule and he wanted to respect everyone’s time. Before he knew it though, he had backed his lover up against one of the glass walls, simply enjoying Tseng’s presence, breathing him in. Things would be awkward with Vincent and Yazoo indeed… not to mention Sephiroth if it turned out the little silver one hated his guts. It would be all right though, he assured himself. If the general could look in the mirror every morning and accept himself, knowing he was the 'Demon of Wutai' then he would get through this as well. 

_Hm... does Tseng realize I am the 'Demon of Wutai'?_

“Seph,” Tseng breathed, trying to control his body and get the rest of what he had to say out before they reached Vincent’s floor. “I promised Yazoo I’d sit next to him at dinner too, and I wanted to ask you to sit with Vincent, for moral support. They are both so fragile when it comes to what happened and…,” his words broke off as he saw something strange in Sephiroth’s gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Sephiroth looked at Tseng, softening his gaze to reassure. “It’s not import… well, it is to me but this is not the time to talk about it, my love.” Oh how he reveled that he could call Tseng that blessed little endearment. “Not with so much already happening. I will tell you tonight, I promise, all right?” The general leaned in to kiss Tseng on the forehead, not wanting him to worry, his fingers curling around his dark lover’s nape.

Smiling back curiously, Tseng replied, “If it’s important to you, it’s important to me, Seph.” Before he could say anything else, the doors of the elevator opened, Vincent stepping inside and pushing the button for the basement floor. 

The young Turk had a button up silk shirt on, the color a dark red shot with black which made the material shimmer and change as he moved. After much indecision, he’d worn the black leather pants Tseng had given him, knowing how much the older Turk liked them, and finished off the outfit with a jacket that was also black, but only reached mid thigh, unlike Tseng’s full length jacket.

“Honestly, you two going to keep this up all night?” he said with a smirk, his eyes roving up and down both men as they held each other close.

“Jealousy is a curse, Vincent,” Tseng retorted with a smirk, reaching out and pulling Vincent over for a quick kiss, his own eyes looking the younger Turk over. “You wore the pants I gave you again. Have I told you that I love you lately?” he murmured, a hand going around to squeeze Vincent’s backside, making his younger lover squeak and frown at him.

“Pervert,” Vincent replied, swatting away Tseng’s hand and ignoring the Head Turk’s chuckle as he leant in to give Sephiroth a kiss. “You look very handsome, Seph,” he whispered, smiling at the General.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth smiled tenderly at Vincent but his hand quickly snuck under the younger man's jacket and found the Turk's backside as well. “You look scrumptious in these.” His hand rested there for a moment, enjoying the firm cheek beneath his palm, the warmth emitting from beneath the leather. 

“I’m surrounded by perverts,” Vincent muttered, but didn’t swat away Sephiroth’s hand, causing Tseng to put his own hand back on the other cheek. Rolling his eyes, Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved away from both men to the far side of the lift, leaving them in each other’s arms.

Sephiroth sighed softly. The strangest part of the evening and potentially most difficult still lay ahead of them and he wouldn't be the one to let on anything was wrong, so he simply watched the numbers fall as their elevator descended to the exit.

***.***

Yazoo was just entering the restaurant Shizukana Teien and after giving his wrap to the coatroom attendant, the host informed him that yes, there was a reservation for Mr. Tseng and no, his party had not arrived yet. The small man led Yazoo to the private room in question, which had sliding paper doors just like a Wutain traditional home. There were many bamboo scrolls with ornate calligraphy on them as well as many paintings of warriors and lovely women with pale faces and ruby lips... scenery of the oceans and mountains. 

“Here you are, Okyakusama,” the host graciously bowed to the silver haired youth. “A waiter will be with your shortly to see what you would like to drink.” His eyes lingered with interest on Yazoo's bare shoulders but out of respect, he didn't let on any attraction and remained professional before heading on his way with a small smile.

Blinking, Yazoo walked over to the paper door on the opposite side opening it. There was a wall around this side of the teahouse and a small deck that lead down to a garden and there was a koi pond too. Everything was lit up with beautiful white paper lanterns but since it was a bit chilly out still for early spring, Yazoo shut the door again to not let in the cool air. 

He wore a small black dress with spaghetti straps and a deep rose sash around his waist. He had pulled up most of his hair with the black chopsticks from before, only a few tendrils around his face hanging down alongside his cheeks. It was again rather messy... maybe a bit more so because he had been a bit frantic getting ready but luckily, he didn't grow bodily hair except on his head, so he could be dressed very quickly. He never understood why that was but he certainly wasn't complaining in this case. His skirt flared out, ending just above his knees with a taffeta petticoat and he wore flat slippers without stockings to get down and up off the floor easily. For his own personal pleasure, plus potentially that of his lovers, he wore another black lace thong which would also succeed in hiding any pleasurable feelings he might have tonight.

It was a huge undertaking, pretending to be a female in public, but he wanted to do something special tonight and for Vincent, if possible... see if he might renew the excitement between them if the damage wasn't too great. He didn't want things to be over for good but he really couldn't just forgive what had happened because his feelings had been hurt. He hoped the dress would remind Vincent of what Yazoo wanted to give him, that he still loved him and cared about what they had.

Tseng parked the car, the three men taking the short walk to the restaurant in friendly conversation. While one of his hands was securely around Sephiroth’s waist, the other keep creeping up to touch Vincent’s pony tail, as it was so rare to see his second in command with his hair tied up.

“Tseng, cut it out,” Vincent muttered, ducking around the pair to walk beside Sephiroth after too many tugs on his hair. “I didn’t tie it up for your amusement.”

“Why did you tie it up then?” Tseng asked, curious but still itching to touch the black, silky strands.

“I didn’t want my hair getting in the way tonight when I eat,” he said simply, making Tseng realize that he probably should have tied up his own, considering where they were eating. He loved the food at Shizukana Teien, but hated the traditional dining furniture, knowing how his hair would, at some point, end up in his food if he wasn’t careful.

They soon arrived at their destination, Vincent standing back a little as Tseng was greeted by the host enthusiastically. He knew this was one of Tseng’s favorite restaurants, having been here before a few times to share a meal with his superior in the past. The host greeted Sephiroth and then him last, giving Vincent a small smile of recognition before taking their jackets and passing them to the coatroom attendant. They were finally led to their dining room, Vincent not paying much attention as he was too busy watching the way Sephiroth’s ass moved in his jeans, when a familiar voice made him look up in surprise.

Yazoo was already seated in the room, the young man’s smile nervous as Tseng introduced him to Sephiroth and the host bowed and left the room. Vincent continued to stare, his brain trying to work out what the hell was going on as Tseng sat down next to Yazoo, Sephiroth taking the place across the table from Tseng, leaving the place next to Sephiroth and across from Yazoo for him. Vincent tried to move but his legs seemed to be glued to the spot as he gazed at his ex-lover.

“Vincent?” Tseng asked, worry clear in his voice as Vincent felt Sephiroth's gaze also focus on him. Instead of answering, Vincent let his eyes drop to the floor, ignoring Tseng’s sigh as he moved to sit down cross legged on the only unoccupied cushion. His eyes did not rise from his lap.

“Hello, Vince,” Yazoo tried, not liking the lack of eye contact. For one thing, it was rude and for another, they had been through so much. Vincent had assumed they were broken up when that was an action which Yazoo hadn’t even been planning to take unless it turned out that Vincent wanted Sephiroth… which would hurt Yazoo beyond words. 

When Vincent didn’t immediately look up, Sephiroth nudged his knee under the table. The young man wanted his lover back, didn’t he?

“Hello, Yazoo,” Vincent said softly, eyes still averted. Yazoo was here, looking as beautiful as ever, and the sudden jolt it had given Vincent’s heart was almost too much to bear. All day he’d avoided thinking about what had happened, keeping himself busy and distracted but with his treasure right here, sitting across from him and looking at him so sadly, there was no more avoiding it now. 

The weight of what he’d lost fell on him like a brick wall and he found himself struggling to breathe under the weight of it. His eyes flicked up for a moment, the temptation to drink in his lost lover’s image, too strong to ignore. “You look beautiful tonight,” he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word and making him flinch as his eyes darted back to his lap.

Tseng didn’t say a word, looking at his second in command with his own eyes wide. He could already tell that this had been a huge miscalculation on his part, Vincent’s reaction full of despair and not at all what he'd expected. He reached for Yazoo’s hand, giving it a squeeze as he worried about what would happen next. The fact Vincent was speaking was a good sign, at least, so he read over the wine list, hoping his own silence would encourage more conversation between them.

“Thank you,” Yazoo replied, a small uncertain smile on his face. He didn't know how to handle this at all. He felt very guilty despite his right to be upset, despite the fact that his lovers had taken on a new lover without him, not even asking if it was okay. Here that man sat too, so very part of their family now... so naturally as if he had every right to be there. Well maybe he did if Tseng and Vincent wanted him here. Yazoo felt like the outsider right now and he held Tseng's hand tightly as if afraid he might lose it, feeling like he was the one causing all this upheaval. He was indeed the one making Vincent unhappy and he had to hold on to his nushi now because otherwise, he felt the need to run, to get away from here and leave his koishii in peace. 

The sheen of tears shone in his eyes but he was still smiling at his beloved. He wanted to tell Vincent he loved him, wanted to go to him and take the dark haired man in his arms, soothe all his fears away but he couldn't promise that he would just agree to everything that had developed. It wasn't fair.

“I am glad to see you. It's felt like ages.”

Vincent nodded, unable to make his voice work right now. He realized that underneath the sadness in his heart, there was anger, slowly starting to build and directed at Tseng. This had been a setup and from the unsurprised look on everyone else’s face, he was the only one who’d been left unaware. He wanted to demand an explanation from his superior so much right now that his own hand was left clenching and unclenching, under the table.

Sephiroth felt the tension emanating from his table buddy, straightening and clearing his throat. “Ahem, Yazoo. I want to apologize for what I said to you before... what I've done. I cannot be sorry for courting Tseng but I do regret what I have done to damage relations among you all with my actions... and I am very sorry that I fucked them both.”

On reflection once the words were out, the general smirked and amended, “Uh, well no, I admit, I can't be sorry about that either. They are exceptional lovers.” He, of course, was blissfully oblivious to the dark look that had crossed the little silver one's face. 

“Oh they are, are they?” Yazoo said through gritted teeth. “Don't you think I know that, you ass?!” The tears had started rolling down his cheeks silently with the narrowing of his eyes. “Just stop talking.”

The general frowned when he saw those sparkling tears. There was no real expression on Tseng's face but the tinge of feeling radiating from those beautiful dark eyes was at this time expressing something like panic and so Sephiroth quickly added, “Yazoo please, that is not where I meant to take that at all. All I wanted to say was that I am very sorry for your pain and I want to make amends to you in any way I can. Please, what can I do?”

Yazoo looked at him a bit incredulously. This wasn't the first time someone had hurt him and then asked him what they could do to make it up to him lately. 

_Perhaps that is because they really do love you and don't want to lose you either,_ he reminded himself. He would have to make a list then but for now, he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to give in and say it was all right when it meant this cocky... cock putting his hands all over his lovers.

Tseng stared at Sephiroth, his mouth opening and shutting twice in an attempt to say something before he closed it and gave up, putting an arm around Yazoo and hugging him into his side. He’d had such high hopes for tonight and everything was going to hell already and they hadn’t even been sitting down for five minutes yet. 

The sudden knock at the door to their room felt like salvation and Tseng breathed out a sigh of relief as the serving staff brought in the sake and quickly left, no doubt noticing Yazoo’s tears and the stress level in the room.

Vincent saw Yazoo’s tears too and swallowed down the sudden pain he felt as Tseng hugged the youth, giving comfort and support in his absence. It seemed he wasn't really needed here at all. Glancing at Sephiroth, he saw the worry and concern on the General’s face and decided to comfort him, thinking that at least it was something positive he could give. He knew that as clumsy and disastrous as Sephiroth's apology had come out, the general had been sincere in his attempt to make things better. Vincent could sympathize as all of his own apologies seemed to end up the same way. Reaching under the table, he grasped Sephiroth’s hand, giving it a squeeze of support as he gazed up tried to gauge whether it had helped.

Squeezing Vincent's hand back, Sephiroth's jaw tightened. He didn't know what to say in this situation. He was no great orator except when it came to rallying his men in war campaigns. He felt better though. He had said what he came to say and Yazoo didn't seem as concerned with him anymore but he could tell the youth noticed the familiarity between Vincent and him. He was soothed by the young Turk's support though.

Feeling a bit of relief being close to his nushi, Yazoo let out a gasping sob and lay his head on Tseng's shoulder for a moment to collect himself, silently looking from Vincent to Sephiroth and back to Vincent again. They were looking at each other and Sephiroth occasionally glanced at Yazoo as well, maybe wondering why Vincent was catering to the general, or so the silver haired youth interpreted. It bothered him the way his koishii was looking at Sephiroth and not at him... 

“I think I should go,” Yazoo suddenly announced, mostly to Tseng. It just seemed too awkward and Vincent seemed to hardly give a fuck, which tore at Yazoo's heartstrings. They would enjoy their evening much more if he were not present and he didn't want Tseng to have to worry about him. Hugging the older man, Yazoo gave him a small kiss on the neck, nuzzling it. “Thank you, Nushi, for having me.” Not so subtly though, he downed his glass of sake, preparing to leave but his body would not rise... perhaps it didn't want to.

“No, please don’t,” Tseng exclaimed, his arms tightening around Yazoo. “Just… please stay. I want you here, love.” Tseng gazed at Yazoo sadly, not wanting the night to already end, especially in such a disastrous way. He didn’t know why Vincent was acting so resigned, but he was sure if everyone could just get over the initial awkwardness, hurt and confusion, they could achieve a lot tonight to mending broken ties. “Nobody wants you to leave, do they?” he asked, looking over at Sephiroth and Vincent.

Still holding onto Vincent's hand, Sephiroth affirmed, “No, not at all. Please stay, Yazoo. Forgive me, I am not used to these social situations and though I know that is no excuse, I would be grateful for the chance to start over with you if you feel open to it.” He spoke truly and when he saw the youth's eyes shift toward him again, the general felt a bit relieved and he gave Yazoo a small smile encouragingly.

Yazoo didn't respond right away. He didn't mean to be rude this time but really, it was Vincent's reaction that he was waiting for with baited breath.

Vincent could feel three sets of eyes on him and it was just too much. To have this sprung on him, with no warning at all... to have to sit here and pretend he wasn't falling apart inside. How could he sit through a meal and act like it was okay when he felt sick to his stomach? Yazoo was just an arms length away but he knew his touch was unwanted… unwelcome… unneeded now that Tseng was there, and it hurt that he'd been so quickly replaced. What could possibly be Tseng's aim in bringing him here to have to endure this? 

The fact his mentor had told everyone else but him made him feel betrayed by the one person he'd always trusted... and he just couldn’t cope with the amount of pain that suddenly assaulted him, sparking his temper in defense. Even Sephiroth had known... Did Tseng really think so little of him?

Letting go of the General’s hand, Vincent looked up and directed his glare straight at Tseng, unable to look at his lost lover anymore. “Of course you should stay, Yazoo,” he said flatly, eyes burning with the emotions he wouldn’t allow into his voice. “You were invited… and informed of who else would be coming, as was the General. Since I was the only one not trusted, and my presence seems to upset you so, it’s only fair that it be me who leaves.” Standing up, he didn’t wait for a reply as he opened the door to leave.

“Vincent!” Tseng called, but the young Turk ignored him, ignored the curious looks from the staff and people he passed in the hall as well, as he left the restaurant as quickly as possible.

***,***

Tseng stared at the doorway, eyes wide as he tried to process why his second in command was so angry at him. Yes, he hadn’t told Vincent Yazoo would be there but he’d never dreamed the young man would react so badly to the surprise.

The general's fists and jaw tightened. What a tragic miscalculation. He didn't move for a moment though as he wasn't sure how Yazoo would take to him moving to comfort Tseng in this instance. 

Yazoo turned his face into Tseng's neck, tears flowing again. He couldn't stop. “Nushi, what should I do?” His arms slipped around the Head Turk's waist, half in comfort, half in the need to be comforted. “I didn't do anything wrong and you were only trying to help me... so why does it hurt so much?”

“I… don’t understand,” Tseng murmured slowly, holding onto Yazoo and gazing up at Sephiroth. “What the fuck just happened? Why is he so angry?” he asked, not really expecting answers from anyone in the room as he tried to work out what he’d missed. “I know he loves you, minx. I know he’s hurting and wants you back, so I just thought if I gave him the opportunity to talk to you…”

The general sighed and moved immediately to sit beside them, wrapping arms around Tseng with the little silver one between them. Feeling Yazoo stiffen, Sephiroth assured, “There, there.” He didn't know quite what to say at first but slowly, he felt Yazoo relax and another sob escaped the youth and a small shudder quaked through him. 

After a moment, he reasoned and then... “I will see if I can talk to him. We have already done so but he wasn't in a place to deal with it, I don't think. It simply seems as though he wasn't ready to deal with it tonight either. However, I will try again. Would that please you, Yazoo?” One arm still around the Head Turk, the general reached his other between Yazoo and Tseng's bodies, holding him whether Yazoo liked it or not.

“Y-yes please,” Yazoo breathed, face still buried in his nushi's warm neck. He hadn't wanted to go back on his principles, but... “Do you think me weak for not just forgiving him and fixing this myself?”

“Of course not,” Tseng whispered, staring at the table, his free arm grasping onto Sephiroth’s. “I don't agree that Vincent isn't ready to deal with it. I think it was more of a case of him thinking that he had no support here... as if we were ganging up on him by keeping things from him when everyone else was told. Taking sides against him, maybe." 

The anger was all directed at Tseng after all, the one who had organized tonight, and such a conclusion would fit Vincent's reaction. There were very few people Vincent trusted, and if he thought that he could no longer trust Tseng because of this.... and even worse, what if his second in command assumed he had lost Yazoo forever and Tseng was just taunting him with the youth's presence? No... surely Vincent knew Tseng would never do such a thing to him, surely he realized Tseng was just trying to fix the situation. With a sigh, Tseng let that train of thought go for now, knowing that only Vincent could answer all these questions and assuming anything himself wasn't going to help the situation. 

“Maybe I don’t know him as well as I thought I did,” Tseng whispered, remembering the rage in Vincent’s eyes, his chest aching to have that expression directed at him. Looking up at the General, he smiled sadly. “I would be in your debt if you would talk to him for us, Seph. I would, but I don’t think he wants to see me right now.”

“Certainly,” Sephiroth assured, reaching over the little silver one’s shoulder. “It’s alright, my love. I will try my best to talk some sense into him. You did the right thing by not telling him, I think. If he’d known Yazoo was here, he wouldn’t have come, would he?” 

Yazoo clung tightly to Tseng’s body, stiffening once more as a quiet, muffled sob escaped him. 

Sephiroth realized that he was being thoughtless again and he stroked over the youth’s head. “Only I don’t know why, Yazoo. He has been pining over you since it happened. However, he has not made any moves to win you back despite Tseng’s and my encouraging him. I will talk with him tonight after dinner and then perhaps your nushi and I can form a plan.” 

When Yazoo slowly looked up over his shoulder at him at the use of their lover’s nickname, Sephiroth had to restrain himself from flinching from all the tear-strained emotion he found there. To try and help comfort the youth, he smirked and winked good-naturedly, his hand gently brushing over a wet cheek.

“Why are you doing this?” Yazoo asked suspiciously. “If it is only because you are in love with Tseng, there is no need. I appreciate your apology but….” He closed his eyes and his head tilted at the pleasure of both their arms around him. “But do not feel obligated to me.”

Sephiroth gazed down at the youth, his smile fading only a little bit but it didn’t disappear. He thought he understood his torment. He had felt similar when Vincent and Yazoo had confronted him separately, telling him he was not to have Tseng, when his feelings had started to burn for his Wutain lover. 

“I assure you, this is for Tseng but it is also for Vincent. I would like to help them be happy… and I would like to help you, if you would let me. I don’t wish us to be enemies, Yazoo.” He looked up at Tseng for his own need for reassurance.

“You two getting along would make me happy,” Tseng murmured. “But it is completely up to you. Do you think you could give Sephiroth a chance?”

Yazoo looked at them both out of resigned emerald eyes. “If you will help bring Koishii back to me, then I will gladly give you a chance, general,” he said obediently. “I will not stand in your way with Nushi if you love him as he deserves to be loved.” Then his gaze grew cold. “But if you hurt him, I will not stop until I find a real way to hurt you... and we are not talking about fruit cups, understand?” The general would wake to find his balls being extracted from his body by Yazoo's teeth if he could find a way through that invincible skin the general had.

Sephiroth slowly nodded, frowning again. He wasn't used to leaving threats out there unchallenged and it pained him to leave it alone but he figured he owed Yazoo this one with what he had said before. Besides, something about this youth made it impossible for Sephiroth to really want to harm him. Partially it was because he belonged to Tseng and the rest might be because of shared lineage but there was more to it than that.

“How about we put everything aside for now and eat?” Tseng suggested, trying to ignore the fact his appetite had disappeared. “It would be a shame to leave without at least having dinner.” He hoped to end the discussion now while it was still on a more positive note, despite Yazoo’s threats.

Sephiroth nodded and Yazoo's gaze went soft again. He leaned in and gave Tseng a soft kiss to his shoulder, not sure if the man was in the mood any longer now that he had opened his big mouth but he couldn't take back what he had said. He nodded to Sephiroth silently though in thanks for the support and affection. He knew he had probably put the man off now that he had helped soothe the youth in his unhappiness. 

Sephiroth didn't miss the nod either and returned to his side of the table, still watching Yazoo, rather perplexed but not angry. He looked at Tseng and smiled, trying to help pick up the pieces. “I have been looking forward to eating here sometime actually. What do you like to eat best here, my love?” He ignored the strange look Yazoo gave him at the second use of the bold endearment. Yes, Sephiroth had really meant it the first time.

“Everything is very good, actually,” Tseng replied, ringing the little bell on the table to call the waiter. Knowing the professionalism of the staff here, he was aware that nobody would disturb them until called after the previous disagreement. A man appeared within minutes, handing Yazoo and Sephiroth a menu as Tseng requested more sake, the waiter removing Vincent’s cup and place setting quickly before leaving them to decide on their meals. “I insist on paying tonight, so please chose whatever you desire,” Tseng murmured, his eyes drawn to the now empty spot at the table.

“Nushi, that is very kind of you,” Yazoo replied, following Tseng’s gaze. “I’m sorry that I played a great part in wrecking things this evening and thank you for trying to help me with Vincent, my love.” He put his hand on Tseng’s to try and soothe him, not wanting him to worry anymore. “Please, we can do this again soon, with Vincent hopefully and if not, then you can do it with Vincent and Sephiroth and I will understand if he doesn’t want me here, really.” He was lying, he wouldn’t understand but he would try to.

“No apologizing, Yazoo,” Tseng responded. “I’m sure I will bring you all here again, whether it be together or individually.” The waiter came back in then, cutting off further conversation as he placed another bottle of sake on the table and asked Tseng if he wanted his usual order. The Head Turk nodded, watching as Sephiroth gave his order and then Yazoo, both handing over the menus as the waiter left once more.

Sephiroth wasn’t used to restraining himself for very long as far as touching Tseng was concerned, and it felt a bit lonely on his side of the table now that Vincent was gone. Slowly, he watched Yazoo as he pushed his hand along the table, palm up seeking his lover’s hand. “Tseng,” he purred in offering and Yazoo allowed it. 

The silver haired youth yielded because he had of course meant what he said about not standing in Sephiroth’s way. “I can sit on the other side now if you like,” Yazoo offered gently. “I don’t mind anymore, I guess. Just… spend more time with me later, Nushi?”

Tseng sighed, feeling like he was being pulled in three different directions at once. “How about I sit at the end of the table? That way I will be next to you both.” he suggested, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to go after Vincent as he drained his cup and refilled it. He moved to the end furthest from the entry door, looking from Sephiroth to Yazoo. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, that is very agreeable,” both voices affirmed in accidental unison, their owners looking at each other in surprise before two sets of matching eyebrows rose. Yazoo sighed with a tired 'ughh...' and Sephiroth brought Tseng's well-manicured hand to his lips, kissing over his lover's knuckles distractedly. Yazoo took notice though. Apparently, Sephiroth was serious about their nushi and the silver haired youth knew that even though he had to respect it for Tseng’s sake, he should make peace with it for his own. 

The way they looked at each other was serious too. Even though it had taken Vincent and Yazoo a bit of time and some domination to open their Wutain lover up, the man seemed so comfortable with Sephiroth already. Since the general had unlocked the Head Turk’s affections, Tseng had not faltered in his attentions to Yazoo. If anything, they had grown by leaps and bounds and Yazoo could not complain. He watched them, a small amount of jealousy brewing that Sephiroth had succeeded so easily, until he realized he should just be grateful for his nushi finding a love he could freely acknowledge.

Two hours later all three were well fed, relaxing and chatting in a mostly comfortable atmosphere. 

“Yazoo, I meant to ask you how you are enjoying your training? Reno has had a lot of positive things to say about you and how you’re progressing,” Tseng murmured, one hand intertwined with Sephiroth’s while his other picked up his sake to have another drink. The alcohol he’d already consumed had relaxed the Head Turk considerably and he was tempted to move around the table so he could lean on the General.

Tossing back his own glass, Yazoo looked at his lover with a much easier smile now. “I am enjoying it very much, Nushi,” he said appreciatively Training had been rigorous aside from the kata but very enjoyable and very much what Yazoo had needed to know to defend himself. It had only been two days now but the silver haired youth was sure with development of the basic hand-to-hand moves Reno'd taught him that he would be able to soon go anywhere without fear of assault or harassment that started because of his looks and at any time of day. It was a great feeling.

He wasn't immune to the loving touches and glances between his two dinner mates and he had taken to picking at the rest of his food and polishing off the bottle of sake with his nushi. Now that he was seeing it in front of him, Yazoo regretted that he wasn't as able to handle it as well as he thought, not to mention that Vincent didn't want to be around him now. So the drink had been very tempting and soon, with a couple more glasses, Yazoo would be floating away happily on cloud nine.

Tseng noticed that Yazoo began to sway a little in his seat so he poured the remainder of the sake into his own glass and didn’t order any more. Glancing over at Sephiroth, he gave a small smile, giving his hand a squeeze. “You’re very quiet, Seph. Did you enjoy the meal?” he asked, trying to draw the General into the conversation.

“Yes,” Sephiroth smiled at him, his finger rising to trace gently over Tseng's lower lip before brushing over Tseng's loose hair. “You look so lovely... always... but this green really suits you.”

Yazoo absently took down his hair so it would shield his face as he put his hands in his lap under the table. He was sitting cross-legged, which wasn't very ladylike in that dress but all his parts were covered and he could be grounded this way. He should go... he felt it but how to do it without making a scene or causing his nushi harm so the two of them could be alone and he wouldn't have to see it?

Tseng’s face pinked a little as he gazed back at Sephiroth. “Thank you,” he replied softly, about to move over and give the General a kiss when his phone began to ring, jolting him out of the alcohol and Sephiroth trance he'd slipped into. Checking the caller display, Tseng sighed at seeing Reno’s number. It was after hours so the redhead's call must be important.

“Please excuse me while I answer this, gentlemen,” Tseng murmured, flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear. “Reno,” he said in as much of a professional voice as he could manage.

“Boss, sorry to disturb ya after hours, but there’s been a situation. Rude and me are handling it, but I knew you’d want to know since it involves Valentine,” Reno said down the line, his voice slurring a little.

“Vincent? What happened?” Tseng asked, sitting up straight and letting the fear show in his voice. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah, Boss, he’s fine now. We’re taking him home but I think he might need a babysitter or someone to lock him in his apartment or something cause fuck, he is so out of it… what? Damn it, Rude, I’m telling him now if you’d just let me… fuck, give it back man!” Reno’s voice became distant as his swearing increased and it sounded like he was arguing with his partner.

“Reno? Reno! What the fuck is going on?” Tseng demanded, worried and getting pissed off at the redhead’s antics.

Suddenly Rude’s voice came through the phone, obviously being the one who'd taken the phone from the redhead. “Apologies, Boss, Red's been drinking. We were at the local bar and noticed Valentine come in. I kept an eye on him and after a couple of hours of solid drinking, he got up and stumbled into the bathroom followed by two guys who looked questionable. Red and I followed them in and caught them attempting to… well, start something with Valentine, so we dealt them and now we’re taking Valentine back to his apartment.”

Tseng took in everything Rude said, suddenly very sober. “What do you mean by attempting to start something?” he asked.

“They were holding him and attempting to remove his clothing, Sir,” Rude answered. Tseng could hear Reno giving a running commentary in the back round about what exactly he and Rude had done to the men who'd tried to rape his second in command.

“Is he okay?” Tseng asked again, face paling. 

“Yes, Sir. He may not even remember it tomorrow considering how much he’s had to drink. He is not cooperating at present though and I don’t think it is advisable to leave him alone as he seems to want to go out to another bar. Do you want us to stay with him for tonight?”

Tseng ran a hand through his hair, deciding that even if Vincent was pissed off with him, he had to see for himself that he was alright. “Please stay with him until I get there. Give me half an hour, tops,” he said, hanging up after Rude agreed. Taking a deep breath Tseng ran his hands over his face, too many emotions assailing him at once.

Yazoo looked up with hazy eyes, not at all happy but hearing Vincent’s name made him perk up and become worried. “Is he all right, Nushi?” He saw that Sephiroth had already moved to comfort Tseng and he was upset enough to pull out his blank face but as with all things regarding his koishii, he found himself unable to put it on. “What’s happened?”

“Vincent went to a bar, got himself inebriated and then was almost raped in the men's room. Luckily, Reno and Rude happened to be there and saved him before any serious damage was done,” Tseng replied, frowning down at the table top. “He is apparently still being difficult so they will stay with him until I arrive. I am sorry to cut the evening short, but Reno sounds like he isn’t much better than Vincent and I don’t want to leave Rude with both of them for long.”

“Nushi,” Yazoo pleaded. “Please… please let me come… please. I... I want to see him.” Vincent had been in danger and here Yazoo was getting drunk. The alcohol had hit him a little harder after he had stopped as his body’d had time to absorb it. He moved closer on his hands and knees, crawling into Tseng’s lap to look up into his eyes, partly because he wanted to convince him and partly because he wanted to feel his nushi’s body close to him again. The sake was making his body feel wonderful despite what was happening in tumultuous thoughts. He didn’t even shy away when Sephiroth’s hand brushed over his bare shoulder and hair, thinking it was Tseng’s reassuring him.

Tseng was going to say no but one look into Yazoo face had him sighing and giving in. “Alright. You have to remember what Vincent is like when he’s been drinking though. He can say things that hurt and you have to be prepared for it. Also, we don’t know exactly what happened in the bathroom so god only knows what kind of state he’s in,” Tseng responded, pulling Yazoo in for a hug. Looking over the youth's shoulder at Sephiroth, he asked, “Seph, could you drive us? I’ve had too much to drink.”

Sephiroth nodded. “Are you good to walk, my love?” Rising, he put out a hand to help the both of them rise. It was a very sophisticated restaurant but he was not opposed to carrying Tseng if he had to... besides he kind of wanted to.

Tseng stood a little wobbly but quickly found his feet. “I’m fine but could you help Yazoo out to the door while I settle the bill and get the coats?”

“Certainly.” The general gave the Head Turk a quick kiss before lifting Yazoo easily into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the restaurant, arm safely tucked under the youth's skirt to make sure his private areas were well covered. Yazoo blushed through his drunken haze at the chivalry and Sephiroth smirked and whispered, “That blush suits you, little one,” breath warm against the boy's ear. 

Yazoo gasped but recovered himself quickly. “Don' do that,” he said, a bit slowly but with great conviction, hooded eyes suspicious and Sephiroth only chuckled.

“Very well,” the general replied but his eyes gleamed knowingly as he carried the youth to Tseng's car.

***.***


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Charcters** \- Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** \- Sex, swearing, alcohol abuse, non-con sex games, references to attempted violent rape  
>  **Summary** \- Reno and Rude hand Vincent over to his lovers to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a little note here about the scene between Sephiroth and Vincent. This story is about them growing and learning as they go, and at the moment, neither Sephiroth nor Vincent really know anything about the dangers of taking things too far in sex games. Tseng and Yazoo are lost on it too. That is why there is no safe word and it is a very dangerous way to play. We do not recommend anybody treat their lover in this way or just dive into this kind of serious play without any previous knowledge of the dangers and harm it can cause. We wanted to explore the subject of uneducated sex games and it will be addressed as we go, as will the problems and harm it can cause.
> 
> ~~~

Reno was bored. He leant against the wall near the front door, watching as Rude quietly talked to a completely inebriated Vincent, somehow managing to keep him calm and sitting on the lounge. Reno was having a little trouble staying upright, having had a little too much himself as he grumbled and was ignored by his partner. 

“Nobody gives a fuck about keeping Reno happy… damn pretty boys who screw the boss get all the fucking attention,” he mumbled to himself, beginning to slip down the wall until a knock had him up and stumbling to open the door.

“Boss! So nice of ya to join us,” Reno said over-enthusiastically, hanging off the door and making a grand gesture with his hand. “Please _do_ come in.”

“Reno,” Tseng muttered, resisting the temptation to push the swaying redhead over as he walked in the door with Sephiroth behind him, still carrying Yazoo. He looked over to find Rude standing up from the couch and Vincent watching them enter with a scowl. His second in command's shirt was torn down the front and half of his hair was hanging out of its hair band, and Tseng frowned as he also noted a bruise high on Vincent’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Rude. I am in your debt,” Tseng said flatly. 

Rude just nodded and walked over to grab Reno away from trying to cuddle both Yazoo and Sephiroth. He ended up having to pick up the redhead and carry him out the door, Reno calling him a long line of insults that they could still hear when the door finally closed. 

Tseng turned back to Vincent to meet those angry eyes with his own concerned frown. “Vincent are you alright?” he asked, walking over closer.

“I’m fine. Go home, Tseng,” Vincent growled, looking away.

Yazoo lifted his tired head up from Sephiroth's shoulder and squirmed, wanting to be let down now. “Thank you,” he said though, humbly, and gave a quick nod before he walked unsteadily over to Vincent. “Koishii, you aren't all right. Let us help you please!” He had been mulling it over in his drunken brain in the car ride there, all that Tseng had told him about what he knew of the inner workings of Vincent's brain. If the man felt he was unlovable, then he would have to rethink that because the ones who loved him were right here with him now.

“Koishii? That’s a strange thing to call someone you dumped,” Vincent hissed, standing up and to walk away from Yazoo, folding his arms across his chest. “What the hell do you all want anyway?”

“Vincent! You were attacked and we’re here to make sure you are alright because we care about you,” Tseng rebuked, managing to keep his voice calm despite the young Turk’s rudeness.

“Yeah, right. I’m fine, now go away,” Vincent muttered, turning his back on them.

“If you will recall,” Yazoo said coldly, "I didn't dump you. I just needed to think. I said I don't think I can do this... and then you let me go... You dumped yourself, Vince.” His fists were clenched. “It made me so unhappy to know you would think I would discard you so easily and I let you go too. Koishii,” he repeated solemnly. There would never be a day that Vincent was not his koishii, even when he wasn't anymore.

Sephiroth stood by quietly. This was not his battle but at least they were talking. _Ah well..._

“I begged you to forgive me and you said you couldn’t do it. That’s called dumping someone, Yazoo,” Vincent hissed, turning enough to look at Yazoo before looking back at Tseng. “Why are you really here?” he asked. “Is this visit just to ensure I don’t embarrass the company?”

“Of course not!” Tseng retorted, stopping to breathe in deep. He was determined not to lose his temper with Vincent, not while he was under the influence and had just almost been rape.... Tseng flinched, unable to even think the word. “Vincent, don’t do this,” he said softly, knowing that his second in command was just being defensive, as he always was when something cut too deeply.

Yazoo looked gratefully at his nushi before turning back to Vincent with renewed anger in his eyes. “I couldn't but just because I can't forgive something so easily doesn't mean I don't love you!” He walked closer to get back in Vincent's personal space. “Do you remember how long it took me to say 'I love you'? The night I asked you to be mine? You said yes.” 

Yazoo's eyes watched Vincent dreamily, already momentarily forgetting his anger, his head swimming. “You said yes,” he repeated, his voice choking up. “It made me so happy... I was your treasure... but then you wanted Tseng too and I wanted him too and together we could love him and be happy together... but then you went and fucked someone else... both of you, my heroes, my loves.” The silver haired youth sniffled, tears threatening to fall. “Only hours after being inside me.... How am I supposed to feel? It wasn't like some street walker either you strayed with. It was the most streamlined, most beautiful warrior on the planet. How am I _supposed_ to feel?!” His fists were clenched and his body shook and he swayed, just a couple of glasses shy of being drunk to the gills, watching his koishii for an answer.

“But you forgave him. With one ‘I love you’ Tseng was forgiven but you want me to pay for it... to suffer,” Vincent whispered, arms hugging himself tighter. Everything was so mixed up in his head and everything just hurt. “Well I’m suffering now. Hope it satisfies you.”

Tseng bit his lip, trying to force himself to stand still and not interfere. He wanted to so much, Vincent’s pain making him hurt in tandem, but they were finally talking to each other and he had to hope they could work this out themselves without his interference.

“Yes, I did,” Yazoo nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically in answer to the first statement, without meaning to agree to the second. “I forgave him. Don't you see, Vince? There are two of us... only one of Tseng. We have each other. He is unable to openly love us, even if he wanted to because of what people would say, how his position would be compromised. He deserves to have someone openly love him, make him feel the way he makes us feel... have someone take care of him in ways we cannot. He let me have you, you know... that first day at your house. Later, he told me that he knew I would be able to give you things that he couldn't. That is true love to me. He loves you so much and when the time came, even though it hurt... still hurts, I knew what he needed from me was forgiveness and my blessing. With you though, it hurt too. I had fooled myself into thinking that you would never desire anyone else, never fuck anyone else because you loved me and I love you. I love you,” he said again. “When I was right here, loving you, you could only think about them. I was right here all the time.”*

“I don’t understand,” Vincent muttered, a hand coming up to rub over his face. “You say you couldn’t forgive me because you love me? But you love him too, you said so. I love him and when he wanted Seph I just had to know why. What was so special that we disappeared from his mind the moment Sephiroth appeared? We were supposed to be a threesome together, we _all_ agreed... equal in love but now you want it different, not equal.” His other hand soon joined the first, both covering his eyes as he tried to concentrate through the haze of alcohol. “And when did I only think about them? I always thought about you… always _do_ think about you.”

“Do you?” Yazoo challenged but his voice was gentle. “Maybe now we aren't together. I know when you thought about me before... I was so swept away by the way you loved me, Vince.” The silver haired youth gently pulled Vincent's hands away to cup his lover's face with one of his own. “Lately, does it feel like that? Or have you had other things on your mind? Before... there was nothing I could do to make you lose faith in me... until now, and I didn't even mean it to happen that way.” He didn't let go of Vincent's hands. “I do love Tseng... that is what you originally wished too, isn't it? There are ways though in which Nushi can't give himself to me. I feel it... not like he does for you. He's loved you forever and I am lucky to have his love in return because really, I cannot compete with what you two have, nor can I compete with the way Sephiroth can love him... the way he can love you... I feel... bad. I feel... jealous and I thought maybe it was better if I left things as they were, let you fall in love with Sephiroth too because I can't possibly take care of you the way he can.” He let go to step backwards at the bitter reminder, only one pace, but his heart could not allow him to move any further away for he felt the pull of his koishii so strongly and it made his heart ache.

“I don’t need to be taken care of by you or Sephiroth, Yazoo. That’s what Tseng does,” Vincent mumbled. Hearing a chuckle, he glanced over to see Tseng smiling affectionately at him and blushed, having forgotten the Head Turk was in the room. Pulling his eyes back to Yazoo, he let them drink in the beauty that he’d let escape him. “I never asked you to take care of me. I just want you to forgive me so we can be together again... so things can go back to the way they were before.”

Yazoo stepped closer, so close that his lips brushed over Vincent's ear while he spoke with his voice lowered but loud enough for all present to hear. “Then you are forgiven, my love.” He was so happy, the truth about Vincent still wanting to love him made his heart swell with love and joy. “I must insist though that you make amends for your behavior these past few days... and I think Tseng should have a say in how you are punished by your lovers. Will you agree to that, Koishii?” His hand reached down to touch the back of Vincent's at his side.

Vincent’s surprised smile was short lived and disappeared at those final words, a scowl quickly taking its place. “Fine,” he mumbled, giving up and too tired to fight the suggestion of punishment. “Not tonight though. I’m tired and I’m sore and I want to go to sleep.”

Tseng let out the breath he’d been holding in, his own face lighting up at Vincent’s surrender as he held back another chuckle at the young Turk’s pout. "I promise your punishment will be fair… and enjoyable but I think it can wait until tomorrow. You've had a rough night,” he said softly, walking over to wrap his arms around Vincent from behind and kiss his neck. “Now, I insist the both of you seal this with a kiss, no arguments,” Tseng said more firmly, winking at Yazoo over Vincent's shoulder.

Sephiroth's eyes were sparkling and his face was serene, so pleased to see his beautiful Tseng seemingly so relieved and happy again. He was about to go over to wrap his arms around both of them from behind until a voice made him stop in his tracks.

“Fine?!” Yazoo asked incredulously. He had come to Vincent out of deep concern for his well-being. He pretty much had to convince the man that he still loved him and as much as Tseng too! Yazoo might as well throw himself at his koishii now. He just stood there, making no moves to kiss his beloved. He looked at Tseng with a clear crestfallen look of defeat on his face. He couldn't make this happen after all. Vincent knew now that Yazoo loved him and that was the best the silver haired youth could do without rewarding this disregard.

“What?” Vincent asked, losing track of the conversation as he'd been busy enjoying Tseng wrapped around his back and thinking about Yazoo's kiss... which it looked like he wasn't getting now. “What did I do wrong this time?” he demanded, frustration rising.

“Seph… help me out here before I shoot someone… maybe myself,” Tseng muttered, letting go of Vincent to walk around him and address Yazoo. “Minx, please don’t take it personally that he doesn't want to play now. He's just tired and sore from the trouble earlier,” he whispered in the little one’s ear so the others couldn't hear, kissing his cheek while one had caressed silver locks. 

“O...Okay,” Yazoo put his arms on Tseng's and turned his head to kiss his lover. “Thank you, Nushi, for telling me.” As he kissed those sweet lips, he found himself smiling and a small chuckle of relief came out of him. Sephiroth in the meantime had walked around to Vincent, a hand on his shoulder for now, partly like a father figure.

“What's with the whispering and the sudden laughing? Will someone tell me what I did wrong?” Vincent protested, his voice rising as he tried to take a step forward, only to be jerked back by the firm grip on his shoulder. It was too reminiscent of what had happened earlier tonight, the men in the bathroom of the bar having grabbed him from behind in the same way before beating him and trying to strip him. “Fuck it, let me go!” Vincent growled, turning around and taking a blind swing, lost in an unpleasant flashback.

“Do you hear yourself right now? How much of a petulant child you are acting like?” Sephiroth held Vincent up by the ripped up sections of his shirt so those crimson eyes reflected surprise at the sudden movement and then with a head gesture to Tseng and Yazoo, they were off down the hall to Vincent's bedroom where Sephiroth promptly lay him face down on the bed and sat on him. “Well, that is why! We appreciate and sympathize with all you have been through but your drunken belligerence is unacceptable, Vincent.”

Yazoo blinked at the spectacle as they followed them into the room. It was just another way in which the general could handle things with Vincent that he couldn't but he didn't have the chance to feel inferior over it, only impressed and a little horrified. He found his way back into his nushi's arms so they could watch together what the general would do.

Vincent hissed and tried to dislodge the weight on his back with no success. “Let me go!” he growled, anger and panic blinding him to everything else.

Tseng grasped Yazoo tightly, holding back the urge to help Vincent. He was still stunned by the fact that his second in command had taken a swing at Sephiroth seemingly for no reason, just moments before. He felt he should leave the general to handle it but his protective instincts were screaming at seeing Vincent in such distress. “I trust you Seph, but I... don’t hurt him,” Tseng insisted, feeling sick in the stomach.

“I will return him to you safely, my love, and you, Yazoo,” the silver haired man reassured, grounding his hips against Vincent's bottom, pressing the youth's pelvis into the mattress. When it seemed to only spur the young man's anger further, Sephiroth pulled the young man's face up, making his back arch upward off the bed a bit to ensure Vincent had to look into his eyes. “Jun,” he said seriously. “Do you remember me?”

Vincent’s eyes finally recognized Sephiroth and his body stilled in place, only his hands still fisting the sheets giving any sign of his turmoil. “Yes,” he hissed, eyes closing as the anger at being helpless still bubbled below the surface.

“What will make you stop, my naughty little maid?” The general had taken to brushing light caresses over Vincent's pale cheeks and neck, holding him firm with the other hand so that he would have to face him. “Look at me.”

“No,” Vincent growled, eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to obey right now when he was still so angry… but the touches felt so good and pulled at him, tempting him to give in. This was Sephiroth and he was... was he safe?

Sephiroth remained unfazed for now. “Do you want me to punish you here with Yazoo and Tseng watching you?”

“No,” Vincent responded in a whisper, his eyes slowly opening. “Don’t want them to see.” 

“Aw, that's a good little kitten,” Sephiroth purred, his caresses becoming more teasing and while one hand held Vincent bowed, the other sank lower to play with the young man's bared nipples, tweaking and squeezing them. “I think however that now there is a very big part of what burns inside you that your lovers need to see, to know... and our proud, feisty, angry tomcat needs to be made humble and calm again."

“No… please,” Vincent whimpered, body beginning to squirm under Sephiroth’s touch. “They won’t understand.”

“We'll see. Tseng, would you bring our little one here for a front row seat, please?” Sephiroth replied, nodding to his little raven with a sideways wink at Yazoo, who stood dumbfounded. 

The silver haired youth knew now they had done much more than just fuck and it dismayed him. At the same time, Yazoo also knew that parts of Vincent lately had been so foreign to him. He realized he didn't know his koishii half as well as he thought.

Tseng was stunned himself, not sure where this was going but a little aroused by it all the same. He remembered walking in earlier that day to find Vincent on Sephiroth’s lap in what remained of the maid’s outfit. It seemed there was much more to what happened than just sex. Taking Yazoo’s hand, he moved over to sit on the bed where Vincent could see them and pulled Yazoo to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

Vincent was gazing at Sephiroth’s face but when he felt the bed dip, his eyes flicked over to Tseng and Yazoo. Both of them seeing him like this was frightening and his panic flared once more as he began to struggle.

With an irritated low growl, the general looped his arm through Vincent's as he pulled the man's shirt down his arms so that his feral little pet couldn't thrash and hurt anyone close to him. With the extra material of Vincent's shirt, he quickly wound it around strong wrists, pulling the rest down to tie it off as cuffs to trap his arms until the General or someone else untied them. “Still troublesome, aren't we?”

Tipping up Vincent's chin, Sephiroth pulled the young man's body up until he was on his knees, Vincent's bottom now even with Sephiroth's hips. The general's free hand moved down to easily flick open the button on their tomcat's pants, quickly unzipping and pushing them down slim hips as best he could until they pooled at the young Turk's knees. “Let them see you. Display yourself proudly for the eyes of your lovers. Show them your beautiful body and how it writhes so wantonly under my touch. It is the will of your master, Jun.” His fingertips brushed back up taut thighs and over Vincent's hips slowly.

Yazoo felt quite a bit of jealousy rise within him and a bit of sympathy for his koishii too, under Sephiroth's cruel spectacle... until he saw how hard it made his beloved. Then his feelings gave way and he could only watch, entranced.

“Master, please… don’t make me do this,” Vincent whispered, his eyes closing so he didn’t have to see his other lovers’ expressions. He’d realized he couldn’t win against Sephiroth’s strength, so he fell back to begging in the small hope of making it all stop, trying to ignore how his body was already reacting to the General’s actions and words.

Tseng swallowed at Vincent’s use of the word Master, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He was well aware of the young Turk’s attraction to a little domination, but this was taking things further than he’d seen before. He knew enough to know the name was common in these kind of games but Vincent's pleading made his chest hurt and the urge to help him was almost overwhelming.

“There, there,” Sephiroth comforted, the butt of his hand pressing lightly against Vincent's erection. “Don't you see how your lovers desire you? They are enthralled by what they see, Jun. You are so beautiful this way. So very, very beautiful.” He nuzzled Vincent's neck affectionately, his hand squeezing the young man's cock, coaxing more pearly precome out of its rosy tip. “As my maid, you did want me to have you serve me naked at my latest stockholder's convention, did you not? You writhed so perfectly for me, my little housekeeper, clad in nothing but stockings, garters and heels with your lacy thong pushed down your perfect thighs. Do you remember, my little Jun?”

Yazoo's eyes widened at the imagery of Vincent, the inevitable angry possessiveness of knowing it was for someone besides Tseng or himself flaring but when he imagined Vincent wearing that, wanting those things.... His arm curled up and backwards around his nushi's neck and his bottom began to wriggle in Tseng's lap, unable to keep from dancing at the onslaught of desire that overcame him. “Koishii,” he moaned. “Look at us.”

“Fuck,” Tseng whispered. Sephiroth's words brought up memories of that maid outfit on Vincent and then the added imagery of Vincent, naked in a room full of strangers, as he served the General. It all combined to leave him suddenly very aroused despite his misgivings. “Tomcat, please look at us. We love you,” he called softly. “We love everything about you, including this.”

Vincent moaned, arching into Sephiroth’s touch. It was all so intoxicating, Sephiroth’s touch and words weaving a spell he couldn’t break free from. Hearing Yazoo and Tseng’s pleas for him to look at them and Tseng's apparent acceptance, made him tremble but he kept his eyes closed, fighting with himself to risk this vulnerability. That little voice in his head that kept telling him they wouldn’t understand was still there though, taunting him with insults of how twisted and wrong it was to react like this to what Sephiroth was doing.

The general's jaw tightened and there was a loud smack, causing the flesh of Vincent's thigh to reverberate visibly. “You are a willful, naughty little maid, Jun... disappointing your master and your lovers like this.” The sudden anger was caused by seeing the hope on Tseng's face as he had asked Vincent to look so sweetly. Moving Vincent to rest his weight on one knee, he guided the other knee up, so Vincent's foot rested on the mattress, spreading him for Tseng and Yazoo's eyes in a half crouched pose. 

Yazoo's eyes were automatically drawn to Vincent's private areas which he had missed so very much in the last couple of days.

“This punishment is to make you see, Jun. If you would only open your eyes, you will see how much Tseng and Yazoo love you, how much they desire you too.” His fingertips slipped down into the cleft of Vincent's buttocks and began to tease over his little hole, no longer paying his cock any attention. Sephiroth would give Vincent no relief while he was being obstinate but the general wanted Yazoo and Tseng to both see how Vincent would soon ache to be filled.

“Make me,” Vincent whispered, his voice making it clear it was more of a plea than a dare. He was trying, but couldn’t do it on his own, needing his Master’s guidance and strong hand to make him submit and push past the shame and embarrassment. To try and show his attempts, he opened his eyes but kept them locked on Sephiroth, letting him see how hard this was for him as his face blushed scarlet.

Sephiroth smiled down at his beautiful slave. “With pleasure,” he purred again, leaning down to brush his lips back and forth over Vincent's upturned face and the dark haired man's own lips. His fingertips came up to hover above his little maid's lips. “Open your mouth, pretty eyes. Wet these like you would your treasure's cock.”

Vincent eagerly sucked Sephiroth’s fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them and sucking on them, moaning as he imagined them to be Yazoo’s shaft. It seemed like so much time had passed since he’d tasted his treasure with everything that had happened.

Seeing Vincent's eagerness over even the fantasy of sucking him, Yazoo bucked in Tseng's lap, ragged breath escaping his lips and his arm hugged the Head Turk tighter to his back, pressing his bottom to tease Tseng's cock, lifting his skirt away from his backside to give his nushi more.

Sephiroth's lips curled up as he didn't let his eyes wander from his pet's, not wanting Vincent to remember them until he was ready to. When his fingers were sufficiently wet, he brought them down to tease and press against the Turk's entrance. “Now, imagine these are Tseng's fingers and not mine... playing with you, wanting to enter you... preparing you for other things.”

Tseng’s lips tasted Yazoo’s neck, sucking up a mark as his eyes stayed fixed on Vincent and Sephiroth. He moved one hand down, letting it slip under the folds of Yazoo’s skirt to rub the minx’s cock through his lace thong, feeling the moisture on the tip through the material. His own cock was already so hard, but he was hesitant to move too much, not wanting to break the spell Vincent seemed to be under.

“Gods,” Vincent moaned, his hips wriggling as he tried to push backwards, wanting so much to feel those fingers inside. “Master… please. Fuck me with them… need them inside.”

“Mmmm,” Sephiroth's eyes lidded heavily as he smirked down at his pretty little slave. “Such an eager little kitten you are, Jun. Very well. You said 'please' so I will accommodate you in this case because it pleases me.” The tip of his forefinger wriggled against the tight muscle, pushing its way in almost roughly. “Oh yes, Shiva. It went in so easy this time in comparison. Your body has been waiting for this, so wanton... so needy. Jun, you are one gorgeous little...” He paused as his mind searched for an appropriate term.

“Slut… your slut,” Vincent gasped, pushing down on the General’s finger as his eyelids flickered, trying to close automatically. He managed to keep them open, whimpering as he gazed over his shoulder at his master, the cool air of the room on his exposed and aching cock making it twitch.

Tseng had to bite his own tongue to stay silent. Hearing Vincent call himself that and seeing him move so erotically sent a surge of desire through him as his thrusts against Yazoo’s backside sped up. He slipped his hand under his minx’s thong, wrapping it around his cock to stroke it in time with his hips movement. His mind imagined what it would be like to be in Vincent’s place, so helpless and in Sephiroth’s control... then it switched to being the General, being able to hold such sway over Vincent and he moaned softly.

Sephiroth found himself locked with Vincent's irresistible gaze, looking at him so devotedly and he gasped. “You want to be my slut, kitten?” His finger delved into Vincent's body deep, giving the young man more. It surprised him again how the other wanted to be branded the very thing that Sephiroth had been... tat the general still felt great shame over.

Yazoo was a bit disconcerted by all this but Tseng was working his cock so wonderfully and the feel of his nushi's fabric clad erection between his cheeks was too distracting. He reached back between them to hurriedly unfasten Tseng's pants to let it slide between them, his buttocks squeezing together occasionally to tease his lover. He pulled his thong down in the back so that Tseng and himself wouldn't be chafed by the lace now that they were grinding in complete earnestness.

“Yes. Please, Master,” Vincent begged, his bound hands grasping onto Sephiroth’s shirt tails behind his back, tugging. “Your slut… your Jun… just for you.”

“Jun,” Sephiroth whispered softly, his lips brushing over Vincent's once more, one hand still holding the man's body up as his finger plunged deeper and soon, he added another... and another. “You are indeed my pretty little slut, precious,” he mused thoughtfully and in his own haze of desire. It was quite intimate, this moment shared between the two of them and Sephiroth allowed it for a good few moments before he started to graze his fingers along his little maid's prostate, marveling at how Vincent's body shivered, how he rode those fingers of his own accord. How beautifully wanton and focused Vincent had become.

Reaching down to kiss Vincent again, Sephiroth ordered, “You are such a good, little Jun. Look at them now, and I will put my arms around you, stroking your cock to completion as my fingers fuck your luscious body. Would you like that?”

Vincent had forgotten Tseng and Yazoo’s presence, so caught in the web of fantasy. His eyes widened in panic but he didn’t struggle, his body’s desire too strong to stop moving as one with his Master’s ministrations. “I… c-can’t,” he stuttered, another stroke across that spot inside of him making him moan, his breath panting as he bit his lip, forcing his eyes over to his over lovers. What Vincent saw surprised him, both Yazoo and Tseng looking back at him with lust filled eyes clear of disgust or judgment.

“Vincent,” Tseng gasped, so close to his own completion already from just watching the General dominate his second in command. Yazoo’s body was still writhing against him and Tseng needed more, the friction good but not enough. Swapping hands on the youth’s shaft, he slipped his hand, wet with Yazoo’s pre-come, down between them as he leaned back a little. His finger slipped into the minx’s entrance easily and he was quickly adding a second before too long. “Want to be inside of you,” he whispered in the young silver haired Turk’s ear, biting lightly on his earlobe.

“Hgnnh, baby!” Yazoo half agreed half moaned, his arm still hugged around Tseng's neck, eyes locked on Vincent. His eyes watched Vincent's belly as the muscles contracted so very tight, the man's pelvis moving on Sephiroth's slim digits.

Sephiroth kissed Vincent's hair, his breath hot and moist against it. “I'm so proud of you, my Jun,” he approved. “Can you see now how beautiful they find you? I will do as promised and put my arms around you and stroke your cock since you are being such a good little maid for me, pretty eyes. My little slut.” He placed his head in the nook of the Turk's neck, allowing the young man to rest his head back on his shoulder as it was high enough that he could still watch his lovers watching him intensely and his arm slipped around Vincent's waist, down to cup soft balls before taking the tomcat's shaft in hand, stroking it firmly as he continued to rub over the man's prostate.

“Master… uhn… please fuck me,” Vincent whispered, turning his head to bite and suck on Sephiroth’s neck, his hands fumbling behind his back until he could rub them against the General’s cock, still nestled in his pants. “Fingers aren’t enough. I want more.”

Tseng groaned at the words, pulling his fingers free of Yazoo to line up his own shaft. “Sink back onto me, little minx. Need to be inside of you now,” he hissed, too close to wait any longer.

“Nnnn.” Yazoo wanted to protest at what he was watching but then, it appeared that this was what his koishii needed. How could he fight it now, when they were all so vulnerable and mindless, himself included, barely able to put two thoughts together? He wanted to make them happy and here was his nushi giving him what he needed so very badly while Sephiroth and his beloved gave him a show. 

He turned his own head to look up at Tseng's face, watching it as he found the man entranced by what was happening. Tseng was fine with this, it seemed. He wasn't jealous... then maybe Yazoo could accept it in time after all. Jutting his chin forward to kiss his nushi's jawbone feverishly, he did as he was told, feeling Tseng's delectable cock filling him, rubbing his insides and he whimpered against the man's neck.

Sephiroth groaned, his mind assuming a single track, letting his instincts take over. He wanted and his cock hadn't been touched in the heat of all this passion and when his saucy little maid did so, he was sold on the idea. 

“Certainly, little one,” he breathed, letting his pet have his way, enjoying the claiming of his neck. If there were marks, they would heal quickly and at this point, he didn't give a rat's ass anyway. Quickly unleashing his cock, the general quickly found his way in and plunged deep into Vincent without any warning. “Here is your re... ward, hngh!!”

Vincent moaned loudly, bending forward as the pain/pleasure of how fast he was entered nearly made him pass out. “F-fuck,” he whimpered, stars dancing in his vision as he sucked in breaths, trying to relax despite the burn and sting. He knew it shouldn’t feel this good, to be entered so roughly, but found it hard to care in the moment.

Tseng was seated inside of Yazoo, letting the minx adjust when Sephiroth took Vincent, his eyes widening at the violence of it. He nearly objected, the urge to protect his protégé bubbling up once more, but Vincent’s moan stopped him. Tseng watched Vincent carefully, his chest tight with worry as he tried to come to terms with what he'd just witnessed.

“Good, baby?” Sephiroth asked carefully, never quite comfortable with his choices with Vincent. “Tell me how it feels and I shall move for you.” He couldn't look at his lover, knowing that it was too rough and that he should be ashamed but if this was what the tomcat needed, he wanted to do his best to comply. His hand though found Vincent's cock again, firmly stroking it to give his lover some gentle relief to try and soften any overwhelming pain.

Yazoo turned back to look at them when he heard the force in the general's voice. Had he... If he had hurt Vincent, Yazoo would hurt him back, no question!

“Hurts… hurts good,” Vincent panted, eyes closed as yet another shame worthy perversion of his was exposed to his other two lovers. “Please move, Master,” he whispered, his cock aching with the need to release.

Yazoo slowly relaxed in Tseng's arms. He wasn't sure what to think, what to feel. He could only be content that Vincent was getting what he needed. That was all that mattered, wasn't it? Yes... the youngest was getting what _he_ needed right now too with Tseng's loving hands so he should just be cool. His eyes watched his koishii in wonder and unmistakable love and for now, submission as his own hips danced in the Head Turk's lap.

Sephiroth hummed as his own pelvis started thrusting, highly encouraged by Yazoo's seeming acceptance and he began to fuck Vincent, powerful and slow, finding his pleasure deep within the young man's body. “Jun...,” he hitched as his breathing grew much shallower, one hand coming to press down on his lover's shoulder as he bent them both forward so that Vincent’ s cheek was pressed into the mattress, his face turned so that Tseng and Yazoo would be able to see it. “They love you, my little Jun, do not be afraid.”

Tseng still didn’t like what was happening. It felt wrong and guilt taunted him over his own arousal but now that Vincent and Sephiroth were moving together, lost in the ecstasy of the moment, the tightness around his own cock called his attention away. “Yazoo,” he whispered, hands tightening on the little minx’s hips and guiding his movements.

“Master. Faster, harder… please harder,” Vincent chanted, eyes squeezed closed again as he frowned from the building strength of the pleasure. He could feel it approaching the point that had made him mindless last time and he yearned to reach it again.

Yazoo's eyes still watched his beloved, not wanting to let him down in such a private, uncertain moment but Tseng's voice and the feeling of his nushi inside him soothed any worries he had deep down. “Nushi,” he moaned low in Tseng's ear before turning back to watch the scene of Sephiroth pounding even harder into his koishii, a pleasured smile taking over the general's features.

His other arm slipped up backwards around the Head Turk's neck to hold him closer, his body arching to keep up the momentum of their thrusting hips. “You want me to... lie down beside Vincent... let you in deeper? I would like that, my love.” He kissed the side of Tseng's lips, wanting his lover's sweet kisses for just a moment.

“I... I don't...,” Tseng gasped, the sight of Sephiroth pounding into Vincent combined with Yazoo riding him becoming too much. “F-fuck,” was all he managed to mutter before his orgasm ripped through him, making him grip Yazoo’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Vincent’s own orgasm began to build as he fought for breath, Sephiroth’s speed and hard thrusts bringing him to the brink. “Master… tell me… what I am,” he managed between thrusts, needing Sephiroth’s words to push him over the edge.

“My... little slut,” Sephiroth replied breathlessly, his hips smacking the backs of Vincent's buttocks on impact and the movement propelling his tomcat forward over and over. Pulling the young man closer by the hips, the general started thrusting as fast and hard as he was able. It was mind-numbing.

Yazoo slid off of Tseng, gently pushing him backward on the bed so that he could watch Vincent more if he wanted to but promptly sat back down on him, covering his nushi in delighted kisses. Lifting his skirt to rub himself relentlessly against Tseng's softening length, yazoo wanted to feel Tseng's body continue to twitch under him as his lover watched the other two. The sounds of the Head Turk's breathing filled his ears and he himself became very close. “Nushi," he whispered, his breath ghosting over the mild sweat on Tseng's pale skin.

“Sorry, minx,” Tseng panted, cheeks flushed more from embarrassment than exertion. That was the second time today he’d climaxed early and he was beginning to wonder if his age was catching up to him. Reaching both hands down between their bodies, he began stroking Yazoo’s cock, one running up and down the length as the other lightly pinched the top and teased the slit. “Love you… come for me, little one?” he murmured, capturing the youth’s lips with his own.

Vincent hissed, his whole body moving with every thrust as the General slammed into him. “M-master,” he groaned, his whole body tensing as he climaxed, pure bliss washing over him before he blacked out.

Sephiroth pounded away, finally reaching his release when he felt Vincent squeeze him so very tightly and let go. “J-Jun...,” he groaned as he fell forward over Vincent's back to rest with him on the bed, only then noticing that Vincent was out.

“Don't apologize, Nushi,” Yazoo whimpered against his lover's lips. “I... love you too... and when you lose it like that... it excites me... oh, yes!” His hips rubbed against Tseng with the man's hands almost trapped in between them and Yazoo began to quiver as his lover knew just how to pull on him. “Tseng...,” he mewled softly as his body jerked and he came, soiling the fabric covering their bodies, his breath catching as he gasped and collapsed fully on Tseng's chest and in the nook of his nushi's neck, the tip of his tongue slowly reaching out to lick some sweat away from salty skin.

When he became aware again, Yazoo's eyes widened as he felt the warm wetness down there. “Fuck.,” he exclaimed, having forgotten in his need about their clothes.

Tseng almost laughed at Yazoo’s reaction, pulling the minx close for a slow kiss. “Clothes can be washed, love. Don’t panic,” he murmured.

Yazoo surrendered himself to Tseng's kisses, taking them and needing more in this strange moment but his lover always knew how to comfort him and very shortly, he calmed, looking deep into his nushi's eyes before they looked over at their lover, so exhausted and very asleep. Yazoo couldn't help but smirk at Tseng. It was just like Vince to pass out.

After a few moments of respite, Sephiroth pulled out and untied Vincent's wrists, which might be a bit sore later. He angled the young man's hips to lie down on one side on the mattress, fingertips traveling over smooth, creamy skin. He felt so at peace now, knowing that this was his role with the dark haired man where it had greatly unsettled him before. Uncertainly, he looked over when he remembered his two guests to the fantasy and lifted Vincent carefully to cuddle him to his chest while he lay on his back looking at Tseng and Yazoo, hoping for feedback, hoping he hadn't made things worse.

Tseng looked at Sephiroth’s worried face and sighed, torn between conflicted feelings as he sat upright and held one of Yazoo’s hands. “So, is this what you and Vincent were doing before I came home today? With the maid’s outfit?” he asked, managing a small smile to try and reassure the General that he wasn’t angry. He was unsure of whether he approved or not but wanted to be fair and talk to both Sephiroth and Vincent before he made any decision.

“Y...yes,” Sephiroth said quietly, feeling busted despite the smile on his lover's face. He wanted to take Tseng into his arms... make it all better somehow. Somehow, he had been trying to help but now, it didn't seem as though either of his two companions were overly thrilled on this matter. “I'm sorry. Did I offend you?” He maintained his distance from them, giving them their space, fighting his need to scoop them both up in his arms and make them smile the way he had originally meant to. Wasn't this fantasy acceptable? Vincent would be mortified if Sephiroth had led him to bare his secrets when it was not... and Sephiroth didn't want to let them all down.

“No, I’m not offended, just…,” Tseng paused, trying to find the right words. “Surprised, worried and a little shocked. I wasn’t expecting it to be so rough.” Tseng frowned, seeing the worry on the General’s face and struggling to be honest but in a gentle way. After all, Vincent had accepted everything Sephiroth had done in the end. “I’m not mad Seph. It’s what Vincent seemed to want. I just worry about him pushing things too far and getting himself hurt. He can be too careless with himself and he doesn't know when to stop sometimes. Shit, I sound like his mother,” Tseng sighed, putting his hand up to his face.

“Yes, you do. Stop giving Seph the third degree and let us all get some fucking sleep. I’m fine, so stop worrying,” Vincent mumbled, snuggling into Sephiroth’s side. He opened one eye to peer up at the General.

Sephiroth smiled uncertainly before he beckoned Tseng closer with his head. “Feeling sleepy, my love? Yazoo?” He looked back and forth between the two of them, hoping that they would want to stay, want to keep him company, sleep beside him or at least want to talk to him because he wanted to know they were okay. It was strange. Usually, he didn't hang around others' apartments after sex but he was excited to do so now. He could see there were things on both his companions' minds that they weren't expressing and he very much wanted to be the solution not the problem.

“Yes, I am,” Tseng murmured to Sephiroth before reaching out to tug on Vincent’s hair. When the young Turk rolled onto his back towards Tseng and looked up, Tseng couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Do you hate me now you know that I’m a twisted pervert?” Vincent mumbled, voice and mannerisms showing that he was still drunk as he frowned worriedly up at Tseng.

“I already knew you were a pervert. The twisted part I’ll deal with,” the head Turk reassured, never able to stay upset with Vincent for long. He leant down and kissed him, the young man lifting an arm sluggishly to thread through Tseng's hair as their lips joined.

“Love you,” Vincent whispered against his superior's lips.

“Love you more,” Tseng responded, moving back a little to glance at Yazoo. Vincent followed his eyes, his own lighting up when they rested on the youth.

“Yazoo,” he said softly, his arm letting go of Tseng’s hair to reach out towards his lost lover. “Forgive me? I love you… and I need a cuddle.”

Yazoo sighed, squeezing Tseng’s hand in thanks before hugging the man around the waist. He then moved to lie in Vincent's arms, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He didn't know what to say but in mending things, he had essentially made his peace with this now... hadn't he? 

“I love you too, Koishii,” he said quietly, his head resting on Vincent's shoulder, fingers caressing Vincent's belly. “You bastard,” he added as his hand slipped up into his koishii's hair, having missed the feel of it. He planted a kiss on his beloved's shoulder before laying his head down on it, his eyes watching Sephiroth.

“But I’m _your_ bastard,” Vincent retorted with a small smile, arms wrapping around Yazoo and pulling him closer. “Thank you for the cuddle,” he mumbled, resting his face against Yazoo’s hair and breathing in deeply.

Yazoo sighed again, kissing his beloved's chest. He was still rather sulky. He was feeling a bit strange about it all and still didn't know what he was supposed to feel. On the one hand, he was so happy to have his beloved in his arms but that was almost outweighed by the huge emotional gap he felt looming there at times, especially now. He wasn't really equipped to give Vincent what he seemed to want anymore... not if he wanted this. Perhaps he could learn...? He really was losing him to Sephiroth, wasn't he? He had given in so easily. It wasn't the way he wished it would have gone... but maybe his ways were two dreamy and unrealistic... maybe he finally had to face reality.

“I love you, baby,” he repeated, snuggling closer and smelling his beloved's drying seed as he held his beautiful koishii tightly, watching the ceiling until his eyes became drowsy.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at Vincent's agreement on being a bastard, grinning as he crawled over to be on the other side of Sephiroth. “As for you, General,” he said softly, settling down on his side and leaning in to stop with his lips a hair's breadth from Sephiroth’s. “Thank you for the honesty.”

Sephiroth hungrily pulled the Head Turk closer. Always he needed him close. “You are very welcome. Somehow though... I don't know that I helped matters, did I?” Before his blind lust had taken over, he remembered how the little silver one's face had looked when Vincent called him 'Master.'

“You showed us another side of Vincent and I’m thankful for that. I think we need to have a talk tomorrow about all of this though… but not now. Now we sleep, alright?” Tseng replied, smiling at the General tiredly. There was so much to try and work out and he was just too worn out to do it now.

Smiling, the general pulled Tseng closer to let him lay his head in the nook of his shoulder and neck. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, “This is the first night we've actually spent together, isn't it?” His hand brushed over a silk clad chest and Sephiroth hummed, contenting himself by imagining undressing this beautiful body resting just beneath his fingertips. He couldn't help it. Tseng just did that to him. He always wanted to be touching him, adoring him, fucking him and making him happy.

“Yes, it is,” Tseng murmured, eyes closed. “First night you’ve slept with Vincent too… and Yazoo.” The head Turk chuckled at the thought of all of them squashed into Vincent’s bed together like puppies. “I can’t help but feel a little spoiled to have all three of you in the same bed. Pity I don’t have the energy left to enjoy it properly.”

Sephiroth stroked over a strong arm. “I'm sure there will be more opportunities. You get some rest now, love.” He planted a kiss on Tseng's temple, loving the feel and smell of him so close. No one had to leave or run off to other lovers tonight. Tonight was their own.

***.***


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Yazoo and Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng and Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings - Swearing, angst, shower sex  
> Summary - The morning after
> 
> ~~~

Vincent jerked upright in bed, the trill ringing of his phone yanking him out of his dreams. 

“Fuck,” he hissed softly, grabbing his head as he tried to work his way out of the bodies on his bed. The headache was so bad that he didn’t even glance around to see if he'd woken anyone else, instead going straight over to retrieve the device from the top of his set of drawers. “What?” he muttered, tentatively putting the phone to his ear.

Tseng opened his eyes at the sound of the curse to watch Vincent mostly fall out of the bed to answer his phone. He chuckled at the sight, sitting up only to have his smile disappear a moment later.

“I’m sorry father… yes… I just woke up and I wasn’t thinking… I know… I didn’t mean… yes…,” Vincent murmured, scurrying out of the room with his eye cast down to the floor. Tseng frowned, mumbling a curse of his own as he watched his second in command leave.

Yazoo had awoken with a start when his head hit the mattress and he sat up, his hand automatically catching his forehead as he stared at his lap through closed eyelids. “Vince?” he asked quietly, having heard Vincent leave the room. 

Sephiroth was already sitting up, unaffected as he'd not imbibed alcohol like the rest, and they had actually made it to bed at a decent time. The sun was barely up and the general wondered who on Gaia would be calling so early before they'd even had a chance to rise for work.

Yazoo dragged himself heavily out of bed to pad on bare feet to the hall, looking for Vincent, leaving Sephiroth and Tseng behind as he was too groggy to notice. 'Good Morning?'

“Yazoo? Come here please,” Tseng called, knowing that right now Vincent needed some time alone. The call from his father was horribly timed, especially when Vincent was not only hung over, but emotionally drained from the previous night.

The silver haired youth halted in place when he heard the Head Turk's voice and slowly, he sighed and came back to climb into bed beside his nushi. He didn't argue nor did he ask why, only lay his head on Tseng's shoulder. He didn't know what was happening but he almost needed Tseng to shelter him from things that would hurt... keep Yazoo safe in some ways when he felt the need to get himself into trouble.

Tseng sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Just let him have his privacy for now, Yazoo. He needs it when talking to his father,” he said sadly, frowning over towards the door. The phone call meant that Vincent was probably being summoned and there was no way in hell Tseng would let him go alone. He couldn’t do anything yet though, apart from wait to find out when Vincent was expected to appear.

The Head Turk was obviously in distress. “Nushi?” Yazoo whispered, moving closer to put his arms around Tseng. He remembered Vincent talking about his father all too clearly. He turned his sleepy face into Tseng's chest and he felt strong arms slip around them both... Sephiroth's. Looking up in sleepy surprise, he noticed the general looking down at him over Tseng's shoulder, his cheek resting against Tseng's hair.

Tseng relaxed into the embrace, his eyes still on the doorway. After awhile, he began to worry as he knew these phone calls were never this long and Vincent still hadn’t reappeared. “I should go and see if he’s finished. Would… would you two mind waiting here for me?” he murmured, unsure if he would be interrupting by going out to check. It worried him so much he found he had to though, the pull to make sure Vincent was alright, too strong to ignore.

Yazoo said nothing but let his lover go, looking a bit dejected but he understood.

“Certainly,” Sephiroth answered for them both, also letting go, aiming to be as patient and unobtrusive to his lover as possible, and not wanting to cause him any further upset. “We will be here,” he promised gently.

Tseng found Vincent in the kitchen, standing and staring out of the window with the phone still in his hand. He walked over slowly, slipping his arms around the young man’s waist and holding him, allowing him the time to speak when he was ready. A few minutes passed and then Vincent sighed, putting the phone down on the bench top before him.

“He wants me to come today… papers need to be signed or some such shit,” Vincent muttered, leaning back into Tseng’s embrace. “Will you allow it?”

“Not alone. I go with you or you don’t go at all,” Tseng replied stubbornly, resting his chin on the young Turk’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I’m interfering, but that man needs to realize that he no longer owns you.”

“And now, you do?” Vincent whispered.

“No… not own. I love you and I will not allow him to manipulate or hurt you any further,” Tseng responded, hoping his next words wouldn’t push Vincent away. “You own yourself now. You are no longer a helpless child, Vincent, but you are also no longer alone.”

“Thank you,” Vincent sighed, so quietly that Tseng almost didn’t hear. It was enough to tell him that his interference was accepted, and for now that was enough.

A soft knock sounded at the kitchen door. “Is everything all right?” Sephiroth's voice preceded him as he poked his head in.

“Yes. We just found out we have some unexpected plans for today,” Tseng began, stopping when Vincent snorted at his words. “Vin?”

“Unexpected plans… nice way to put it,” Vincent mumbled, pulling out of Tseng’s arms. “I’m going to have a shower,” he added as he walked past Sephiroth, eyes to the floor once more. Tseng could only watch him go, worrying over how his protégé would be able to withstand a visit to his father in the midst of everything else.

Sephiroth pulled Tseng close to him, planting a kiss to the top of his lover's head. The man, though strong, seemed so very fragile in the general's arms and almost unreachable at times, even though he was right here. “What is it?”

“Vincent’s father... The man is a total asshole. He’s summoned Vincent today, and I insisted on going along.” Tseng wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and sighed into his chest. “Yazoo can not come with us but he shouldn’t be left alone either and will be in no state to train today, however I cannot be two places at once.”

Getting the jist of what he should offer for once, Sephiroth found he was very keen to alleviate some of the man's distress. “Wou... I... Would you want me to look after him?” He wasn't overly thrilled considering all the youth seemed to do anymore was stare blankly at him... though the general supposed that the expressionless stare was better than the expression the youth wore in the beginning... the fruit cup-stealing stare.

Tseng pulled back a little, looking up into Sephiroth’s face and seeing his uncertainty. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning up to kiss the General soundly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel as if you had to look after him, Seph. I was just thinking out loud.”

Sephiroth opened his mouth, wanting to feel Tseng's tongue inside and his lashes almost fluttered as inwardly, he swooned at his lover's bewitching manner. Before he thought any further, he offered again. “It would be no trouble.” He smiled behind closed eyelids until one of them opened warily. “...would it?” As long as the kid didn't have any sort of imbalances that weren't apparent at first glance.

Tseng’s smile widened. “No, I’m sure once I tell Yazoo what is happening that he will want to help as well. The two of you have been getting along better and it would mean a lot to Vincent and I if we didn't have to worry about Yazoo while away. It would also be good training for Yazoo, to experience what it is like to be a bodyguard, although I am well aware you need no such protection.” Tseng pushed his hips against Sephiroth’s, thrilled at the possibility of the General and Yazoo getting to know one another better before another thought came to him. “Would it be alright with Lazard? We could just pass it off as a training exercise of sorts, a favor you are doing for me. I can approach him directly if you think it will be a problem.”

Thoughtful for a moment, the general shook his head. “As long as he doesn't think the little one is my lover, there will be nothing to fear for Yazoo. The director is a bit unpredictable at times but I think I can handle it.” Sephiroth cupped Tseng's cheek to brush their lips together before he let his lips begin to wander over the pale skin of Tseng's neck.

The feel of Sephiroth’s lips on his neck was very distracting, but something about what Sephiroth had said, still stuck out to Tseng. “Seph, why would Lazard care whether Yazoo was your lover or not and why would there be something to fear?”

Sephiroth stiffened and looked at his lover’s face. Now had come the moment he hadn’t been looking forward to but he had nothing to be ashamed of and he wasn’t being unfaithful… right? “Lazard and I have been fucking for the last three years. I wasn’t sure how to tell you because it is not a relationship… but it is… part of my job… sort of.” His eyes shirked away from Tseng’s, only realizing for the first time how that sounded. “I’m… sorry.”

“Part of your _job… sort of?_ Seph, are you sure he sees it that way?” Tseng asked, one eyebrow raising in question. He couldn’t help but frown a little, wondering what exactly Sephiroth and the Director of Soldier meant to each other. “Have you even told him about me or Vincent?”

“I haven't been able to yet with my reprimand yesterday and the accompanying lab session but I promise I will tell him when I report to him today.” Sephiroth nuzzled Tseng's nose. “I am a bit worried about Yazoo if he were to misconstrue my connection with the little silver one. I don't want any harm to befall either he or Vincent but Director Deusericus will not trifle with you, Tseng, not you, and I do not want to hide you... not from anyone. Not if this is real.” His hand slipped into raven locks at the base of Tseng's neck, “and you feel very real to me.”

“As long as you tell him, I do not mind. While we have an open relationship, I don’t want you keeping secrets from any of your other lovers, especially not one you’ve been with for so long. As for him hurting Vincent or Yazoo, I doubt he would threaten my second in command. The minx may be at risk though and you didn’t answer one of my questions,” Tseng added, smiling at the General. “The very fact you think he might harm Yazoo and Vincent means you know he is serious about you. Did he not know you took other lovers before us?”

Sephiroth nodded. “I had to make him aware of anyone I would take outside of his and my relations because even though my constitution keeps me free of disease, I do not wish to endanger his health. The identity of my lovers thus far, as well as the seriousness of the coupling, has never before been of any importance because he knows none of them mattered to me.” Sephiroth became serious. 

“I… do care for him… but it is different and I do not feel like I freely chose him when we started being intimate. There was too much over my head then and now for me to feel free in the situation.” Lazard was a beautiful being and a very good person to be sure, kind and nurturing to Sephiroth… who among other things had taught the general the pleasures of the flesh. In addition though, the Director was part and parcel to this whole life of glorified captivity that held little meaning for the Silver General because he’d had no choice in it. “From what I’ve seen of people, we should be free to choose our own lovers, am I not right?”

“Yes, of course. You should have told him before we went out to dinner though. I hope he hears it from you first, and not somebody else,” Tseng murmured, deciding to drop the topic for now. “We should go in to Yazoo and inform him of whom he will be _guarding_ for the next two days.”

“Two days?” Sephiroth asked, crestfallen. It was a long time to be without his lover now that he had found him. He felt a bit of discontent as well... with his life... but he had no luxury to leave it. There was nothing to be done about it and the general would never waste the time to fathom skipping work on purpose. It just wasn't something he would do, not that he could anyways.

“I will be coming back, love,” Tseng whispered with a smile, enjoying the fact he would be missed. “And you will have Yazoo to keep you company. Just think of it as a chance for the two of you to get to know each other better.” Tseng reached a hand up to tuck a stray strand of silver behind the General’s ear. “The main reason I asked you to let Yazoo stay by your side is that he will miss Vincent too, especially so soon after they patched things up. I thought that it would be easier on him if he were not alone.”

“No matter what, promise me you will always come back to me,” Sephiroth trailed a fingertip over Tseng's jawbone and neck. “Please promise me... and I promise that no matter what mission, I will always come back to you, all right?”

“I promise,” Tseng replied, reaching up to thread his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair and pull the General closer for a kiss. “Now, how about we go and tell Yazoo about his new mission, hm? Unless there was something else you wanted from me?”

The general watched him for a moment before asking, “Tseng, are you aware I am called the 'Demon of Wutai?'” He stood frozen, not even daring to let his shoulders slump visibly until he knew what his lover would think of this news, if he didn't already know it. Depending on how abreast Tseng kept himself on the casualties of Shinra's prior campaigns over there, he might already know but he might not... and if not, he deserved to know.

“Yes, I am well aware of your history. Why do you ask, love?” Tseng murmured. He had an idea of why he was being asked this, but wanted the General to voice his concerns so he could put any specific worries to rest.

“I headed up all Shinra atrocities caused in your homeland,” Sephiroth continued. “It only just occurred to me this evening that you might not have known this information and I wanted to make sure you were aware of what I have done before.”

“Seph,” Tseng began, smiling sadly at the General. “I am a Turk and have done many things that are… well questionable at best. It is part of our job and I would be the last person to ever judge you for following orders. Wutai may be my homeland, but I am Shinra now and there is no room for any other loyalties in my life. Well, except for personal loyalties, that is.”

“That is noble,” Sephiroth breathed in relief. “I have no chosen loyalties aside from recent personal ones.” With that, he leaned in to nuzzle Tseng's nose, smiling as he lifted Tseng in his arms to carry him off to the bedroom.

Yazoo sat in bed as patiently as he could, his toes curling into the sheets absently. He looked up when he saw the two of them like that and shifted uncomfortably, reminding himself to be cool. “Nushi,” he said softly. “What has happened?”

“Firstly,” Tseng began, scowling at Sephiroth. “Put me down and refrain from carrying me around in the future. It makes me feel uncomfortable,” he finished, regretting his words as the General put him down and looked at him like a scolded child. “Seph, just save it for when we are alone, alright?” he whispered, trying to lighten his previous words. Tseng couldn’t help his pride bristling at the treatment, as he hadn’t been treated so since he was a child, and it was an all too clear indication of how lacking his own strength was when compared with Sephiroth’s.

Walking over to sit on the bed, Tseng smiled at Yazoo, hoping the young man didn’t take this latest news badly. “That was Vincent’s father on the phone and Vincent and I will be going to visit him in around an hour's time. We will not be back until tomorrow night at the earliest,” he began, stopping so he could gauge the youth’s reaction before continuing.

Yazoo had to refrain from chuckling at the humbled general but the news afterward made him forget about gloating. “May I come with you? Please?” He didn't turn on the charm here. The silver haired youth didn't want to challenge his nushi on this as it seemed to be a very sensitive point in Vincent's life and it had nothing to do with him. He didn't want to be without them but he would not force Nushi to take him because he felt he had no right to ask this but he wanted to help protect his koishii if it was all right.

“I’m afraid not, minx. Seeing Vincent’s father will not be a pleasant experience. The reason I am going is for moral support… and to make sure the bastard doesn’t upset Vincent too much,” Tseng muttered, frowning at the thought. “I do have a mission for you while we are gone though. As part of your training, you need to learn how to carry out duties as a bodyguard. Sephiroth has agreed to let you shadow him for the next two days so you can gain some experience in what it entails. You will not have to actually protect him as such. This is more for you to get used to working solo missions and learn what is involved. I will have Reno run you through what your duties will be and what to expect first though.”

Yazoo's shoulders slumped at the fact that he would be staying here, assigned to stick close to a man that he didn't even know what he thought of anymore... but then the realization that Tseng still wanted him to continue his training while the Head Turk was gone was a more than adequate consolation. He looked up at the general blankly and then over at Tseng with determination on his face.

“Nushi, I will do my best.” He desperately wanted Tseng to be proud of him and hopefully Vincent too. Yazoo missed his koishii so much... he was right here nearby but not really...

“I hope so, minx. I will be getting a full report from Sephiroth when I get back as to how you went,” Tseng said with a smile. “Make me proud, little one.” He leant in to give Yazoo a kiss before standing up and stretching. “I think I need to go home and have a shower myself. I have a lot to do in the hour before we leave. Sephiroth, would you like to come back to my place to freshen up?” he asked the General, knowing he didn’t have much time to spare this morning, but still wanted to say a proper goodbye to Sephiroth.

Yazoo watched them, wishing to move and pull his nushi into his arms for a long slow hug but he didn't do it. His eyes warily watched the general do it for him. 

“Certainly,” the general smiled down at his lover, pulling Tseng close, loving the arch of that torso as Tseng had reached above his head. Burning emerald eyes boring a hole into his skull caught his attention though. The tension was there but once again, there wasn't any expression on that beautiful face. “Um, my love, does he always look like that?” Sephiroth whispered quietly, forgetting that Yazoo was fully capable of hearing him.

“Like what?” Tseng asked, an eyebrow raising as he turned towards Yazoo. Noticing the sadness in the little minx’s eyes, he frowned. “What's wrong?”

Yazoo's brows furrowed. _How to answer that question._ The silver haired youth was feeling jealous. The fact that he would try to understand their love didn't make it any easier to watch... aaaaand he couldn't bring himself to tell Tseng either of those things! He bit his lip and turned off his icy glare at the general, looking away apprehensively. “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Vincent asked, coming back into the room with one towel around his waist while he rubbed his hair dry with another. Silence followed, causing the young Turk to pause and peek out at Yazoo from under his towel and mop of wet hair. “Is something wrong, love?” he asked smiling tentatively at his treasure before dropping the towel from his head and walking over to him, reaching out a hand to cup Yazoo’s cheek.

Yazoo looked up into those warm, crimson eyes that he had missed, gazing at Vincent with such regard. Instantly and without saying another word, he smiled back up at his beloved. He didn't want to mention that he had been told the news, that he knew his koishii would leave. He didn't want to bring up anything unpleasant at all. He just wanted to be safely together with his lovers and Sephiroth would now become part and parcel with Tseng. He would just have to get used to it.

_On the other hand though..._

“So you don't remember anything, my love?” Yazoo opened his big mouth, inwardly berating himself before the words were even out.

“I remember enough,” Vincent murmured, letting his hand drop away from Yazoo’s face. “Is… is what I did with Seph last night the problem?” he asked, his insecurities about his perversions coming back.

Yazoo immediately took that soft warm hand back and placed it at his own heart. “Well, yes... but only because you have a much deeper bond now with him than with me because of your inner desires and I wish you would want to share them with me too. On top of that, mostly it was your anger, my love. Were you really so unhappy to see me there at Shizukana Teien?” He clasped his beloved's hand firmly in both of his own, not willing to let Vincent pull away from him... not now and not ever again if he could help it. When he pulled away, it hurt most of all.

“I wasn’t angry at you, I was angry at Tseng because he told everyone, but he didn’t tell me. It made me feel like…,” Vincent paused, running a hand through his hair as he fought for the right words. “Well, like I was a child or something and couldn’t handle it. I thought Tseng had more respect for me than that and it hurt. Everyone was told but me.”

Tseng flinched in Sephiroth’s arms, suddenly realizing what a huge misjudgment he’d made in not telling Vincent. It made him feel like he was treating Vincent as his father did, giving no trust or belief in Vincent’s abilities to do the right thing. He kept quiet though, not wanting to butt in to the youngsters' conversation. Tseng would have time later to try and rectify his mistake with his second in command.

Sephiroth silently kissed his lover's hair, knowing how the Head Turk must be hurting. He pulled Tseng close, listening carefully but his fingertips gently curled around the nape of his little raven's neck into soft hair. 

“Please do not be upset with him, Koishii. He was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew. I am glad you did come. He wanted to fix things between us because he could see how much we missed each other already. Would you have come if you knew I was there, after the way things happened?”

“Well, we’ll never know, will we? None of you had enough faith in me to give me a choice,” Vincent murmured. “I’m sorry, but I really can’t deal with this right now.” He pulled his hand away from the youth’s grasp, noticing the look on his treasure’s face and hating himself for causing it. “Please, can you just give me the time to deal with my father first? When I get back we’ll talk through all of this, I promise.”

Yazoo sat back, his face blank as it ever had been. “Yes, of course. I will be here then, waiting for you.” He knew he should never have said anything, should have just hugged his beloved and pretended like everything was all right now. Rising from the bed, Yazoo unzipped his dress as he walked back to the closet to find his one remaining Turk uniform as the other was back at his own place for now. He brought it back out to lay it down on the bed, before turning to walk to the bathroom. He would give Vincent all the time he needed and he would respect the time that Sephiroth and Tseng needed together but right now, he didn't want them to see his feelings anymore. His feelings caused so many problems and he felt now like maybe he was being unreasonable.

Vincent watched Yazoo walk away, frowning at the pain in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel he was a huge disappointment to Yazoo but everything just seemed to be crashing down around him right now and he couldn’t take another argument this morning. His head was pounding and his body aching from the night before, the dark bruise on his face still visible when he’d shaved in the bathroom mirror moments before. Vincent hated to think what his father would have to say about it, knowing Grimoire would see it as proof of his son’s incompetency and tell him, at great length, just what a disappointment he was.

“Vincent, I’m sorry that I…,” Tseng began saying until the younger Turk cut him off.

“Stop. I don’t want to talk about anything right now, alright?” he snapped, flicking his eyes up to his superior and watching as Tseng simply nodded in reply. He grabbed a small bag from the cupboard, packing a few things and feeling increasingly uncomfortable with Tseng and Sephiroth’s silence behind him.

Sephiroth didn't want Tseng to be hurt anymore by what happened and he was sure there would be more to come on the ride out. He drew back to look down into his lover's eyes to make sure he was all right.

“We should go. I need to pack and make some phone calls,” Tseng murmured, making his way out of the room and pulling Sephiroth along with him. “I’ll come back and pick you up,” he called out to Vimcent, not staying to hear whether the young man replied or not but giving Sephiroth a small smile. He understood there was no talking sense to Vincent when he was stressed out over seeing his father, and would try again later when he had hopefully calmed down.

Vincent pulled on his jeans when they left the room, grabbing a shirt but stopping before putting it on. 

_Fuck it, I’m doing it again!_ he cursed himself, sitting down on the floor with the shirt in his hands and staring into the open cupboard. He didn’t understand why he was lashing out at the ones he loved all the time, pushing them away instead of pulling them close.

A short while later, the door opened and Yazoo came out dressed for work. He quietly looked around the room to make sure everyone had gone before a small sigh escaped him. Then, however, he noticed a familiar head of unruly raven hair visible on the opposite side of the bed from him and froze. Vincent was still here and for once, Yazoo didn't quite know what he should do. Quietly, he walked around the bed and sat down behind his lover, not really feeling like saying anything more for he knew Vincent didn't want to talk now. He didn't really feeling like going to work yet either, not while his koishii sat here in the flesh, knowing he would be gone soon even if only for a couple of days.

Vincent heard Yazoo approach and sit down, turning to raise sad eyes to meet his treasure’s. He had no words. Speaking always seeming to only make things worse lately, so he held out his arms instead, praying that Yazoo would allow him this, even though he didn’t deserve it.

Yazoo's solemn expression broke in a sob and without another thought, he moved into his koishii's arms, embracing and letting himself be embraced. How did things go so wrong between them? It was a whirlwind of feeling in the last few days and everything felt so broken. He rubbed over Vincent's back, his face buried in his beloved's chest, not wanting to fuck up this moment in any way, not by his hurting expression and not by his words. For now, he was just silent and he would strive to get back to the agreeable, more understanding person he had been before all this. Being that way had brought him the companionship of those he loved most and he would just try to curb his jealousy as it wasn't doing anyone any good.

Sighing into the embrace, Vincent gave Yazoo a squeeze as one hand came up to thread through his hair. He’s missed this, the closeness without all the harsh words, and he simply sat still on the floor, enjoying it for as long as possible. Eventually, they had to move though, Yazoo having to go to work and Vincent having to get on that helicopter, even though he would rather do anything but that right now. 

“Yaz, we will talk tomorrow night when I get back, alright? I’m sorry I can’t give you anymore than that right now.” Standing up slowly, he pulled Yazoo with him, until they both stood facing each other, Vincent running a hand along the youth’s jaw. “I’ll call you when we get back, I promise.” He wanted to kiss Yazoo so much, but felt like he had lost that right. With a last longing look, he stepped away, pulling on his shirt and grabbing his bag to walk out into the lounge room and gather the rest of his things.

Yazoo's hands at his sides balled up into fists during the exchange. When the dark haired Turk moved away, Yazoo walked up behind Vincent and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing one of his koishii's shoulder blades before he whispered, “Goodbye, my love.” Then he quickly left the apartment, silently wishing his beloved a safe trip. He found himself almost relieved to go to work where he could forget for a while. He only hoped the general's work proved interesting enough to distract him.

Vincent watched Yazoo go, sitting down on the sofa once the door was closed, as he finished putting what he needed in his bag. He zipped it up and then buttoned up his shirt, the silence of his apartment suddenly becoming disturbing. Vincent stopped, his hands dropping down to his lap as he realized how lonely it was when nobody was here. 

_When did that happen? When did I lose the appreciation of peace and silence?_

Most of his life, he’d spent in his own company. His childhood had been lived in that big, old house where sometimes days would go past without him seeing his father at all. Sure, the serving staff were always around, but they mostly ignored him, going about their duties as if he was invisible. Vincent had become accustomed to it and by the time he was an adult, it had become second nature to him to keep to himself.

But everything had changed now. Now he wanted the noise, the sounds of another nearby to distract his mind, give him that sense of being seen. The discovery disturbed him and as the hum of the empty room grew louder in his ears, Vincent hurried to leave, slipping on his shoes by the door and pausing only to look in the hall mirror and run a brush through his hair before leaving to meet Tseng at his apartment. He just couldn’t stay here alone and wait any longer.

***.***

Getting out of the shower, Tseng found himself face to face with a naked and very clean General. “I thought you’d be dressed by now?” he asked with a smirk, leaning in close and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth’s waist, effectively wetting his lover all over again.

Sephiroth smiled back, kissing his wet and beautiful little swan. “I'm... trying to grow accustomed to it,” he confessed, averting his eyes for only a moment. “Does it bother you though? I can refrain until the occasion calls for it, like when we indulge in our… activities together.”

“Are you insane?” Tseng chuckled, an eyebrow lifting cheekily. “Of course I’d like you naked as much as possible… well, inside either your or my apartment that is. I don’t think you’d be safe walking around naked outside, even with that strength of yours.” He couldn’t resist bending a little to lick a few water droplets of the General’s chest, moving his way over to a pale nipple to suckle it for a moment. “Definitely, wouldn’t be safe,” he mumbled, taking the nub back into his mouth to suck it a little harder as his arousal grew.

Sephiroth moaned as he felt that sweet mouth on him. “Tseng,” he mewled, wrapping his arms around his little lover protectively, coveting the way the exotic man made him feel. “You undo me.” The thought of himself naked outside closed doors made him shiver and his skin flushed with embarrassment... but still, something about the idea drove him mad with desire. His upper chest arched into Tseng's teasing and his cock stirred, brushing his lover's succulent thigh as it stood to attention. “I need you... please? One last time before you go...”

“Need you too,” Tseng whispered, falling to his knees so he could lick a line up the underside of Sephiroth’s cock, his eyes flicking up to watch his lover’s face as he reaching the head. He gave another little grin before flicking his tongue over the top, letting it play in the slit and around the head as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Unhhh,” Sephiroth gasped as he saw that secret little smile and he did his best to keep his eyes glued to the Wutain's face, watching the way Tseng enjoyed tasting him. His body shuddered with the thought of it. Tseng loved tasting him just as much as he liked being tasted by the general, it seemed. The silver haired man's control was so very fragile this morning with his lover driving him so wild with desire. He felt so close to the Head Turk and his feelings had grown so deep in such a short time, now that... “Ts-tseng... come here, baby... If you keep doing that, I... I might...”

Tseng let his lips surround the top of Sephiroth’s cock, swallowing it slowly down to the base before sucking hard as he withdrew. He paused with it resting on his lips, looking up into Sephiroth’s eyes. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” he purred, his lips gently brushing against the head as he spoke.

The general's brow furrowed and instinctively, he harnessed his desires enough for at least one sober, coherent thought. Tseng had enjoyed him coming yesterday, his lack of control, hadn't he? Sephiroth wasn't ill now. He was more or less at full strength again and here he was, ready to come in his lover's mouth. His body jerked as the thought crossed his mind. He decided to use this as a test of inner strength. He cared for this man so much more than he had ever cared about anyone and he trusted him beyond a doubt... with his feelings... so why not with his body...? 

“No,” he said softly. “Don't stop.” It was so much more meek than he usually spoke and he felt ashamed but the pleasure of saying it made him quake as he watched Tseng's mouth at his tip.

Tseng’s smile was devious for a moment, his mouth quickly swallowing down the General’s cock as he concentrated on giving Sephiroth something to remember while he was away. One of his hands caressed the General’s inner thigh, while his other fell to slowly stroke his own shaft, leaving Sephiroth free to move his hips as he pleased, Tseng allowing him control of the depth and speed.

Professor Hojo's twisted smirk filled his memory and he whimpered shamefully, only half-heartedly pushing it aside except that his sexy little lover was so compelling and he yearned for Tseng practically every waking moment nowadays. If Tseng ever knew about that, that he let images of the one who collected his specimens haunt their lovemaking, would his sweet little lover be disgusted with his weak mind? Though Tseng had forgiven him so much... and being the Demon of Wutai was no small thing to forgive... 

“Hghn,” Sephiroth breathed, his hazy eyes gazing down at his lover. “So... beautiful, Tseng.” His hips couldn't help but take advantage of the man's generosity and he blushed at his lack of care with Tseng's mouth, his eyes greedily watching his lover stroke himself through his pleasure haze, a glistening sheen at the very tip. The general reached down to caress over that fresh and flawless face, torn between pulling the man up and letting him continue because it felt oh-so-very-very-good.

Tseng closed his eyes, releasing his own erection to place his hand on Sephiroth’s thigh, bracing himself as he let his teeth lightly scrape the General’s shaft before speeding up the pace. He hummed around the length in his mouth, the cold air of the room sending small shivers over his damp body.

Feeling so vividly Tseng’s touches and those heavenly tremors that shot through him from his lover’s teeth, Sephiroth’s hands tightened in the Head Turk’s hair but he restrained himself so as not to hurt the man. “Tseng!!” he groaned as he came fast into the dark beauty’s mouth, his body shivering in the aftershocks as he stiffened with two more unexpected spurts. A moment passed and he became aware again, he looked down, feeling highly vulnerable and full of tenderness for his lover. “Baby…”

Licking his lips, Tseng pulled himself up to his feet and looked up at the General. “So, will you remember me now?” he asked with a cheeky smirk.

Sephiroth shivered and reached out to pull his darling near him possessively. “H...” he started breathlessly, “how could I forget you? There is no chance of that. I adore you...” He pulled their bodies close and began to grind his oversensitive pelvis against Tseng' hard member. “Unhh, tell me how I can help you with this,” his hips pressed firmer to the Wutaian's body on the word 'this.' “Anything you like...”

“Don’t think we have time for what I want,” Tseng murmured, letting his arms slip up and around the General’s neck to kiss him deeply. He knew time was running out, but they still had a little left since Tseng had made all the calls he needed to before getting in the shower. Breaking the kiss, Tseng hummed deep in his chest as Sephiroth’s hands fell down to his backside and pulled their hips together in a slow grind. “How quickly can you recuperate?”

“It only takes a moment,” Sephiroth assured, well aware of his limits. “If it means you coming for me, I could give a fuck about time.” It was true too, less and less he cared about the consequences. He already knew them and a few extra stolen moments spent in passion with the one he felt most important on the planet... well, that was everything. Protectively and possessively, he clung to that perfect form, staring down into smoldering dark eyes that at times seemed the most innocent he had ever seen and at others, seemed wise beyond the man's years.

“Hmmm, Lucky me,” Tseng purred, his smirk widening. “Because I’d really like you to take me before I go.” He was a little concerned about causing the General any trouble by making him late, but was finding it hard to put up much of an argument with the beautiful body pressed up against him and his own cock begging for relief between them. “I’d really like you to… maybe pick me up and take me against the wall, since nobody else is here,” he mumbled out, his face flushing a little in embarrassment over his request.

Sephiroth growled and did as he was bid, happily lifting his lover and carrying him into the shower, turning it on with his own back toward the spray for the first bit of cold water until it warmed up. “So you do like it, my love? When I pick you up?” He winked good-naturedly at his lover, seeming almost fragile in his arms. When it became a perfect temperature, Sephiroth turned them to the other wall, letting the water pressure help to stimulate Tseng's skin and nipples while he reached for some liquid soap to use as lube, teasing the Head Turk's entrance with it.

“Yes, just not when others are around, alright?” Tseng conceded, the color on his cheeks deepening at the admission as he wriggled a little from the touches to his entrance. “I just… well, like how strong you are,” he whispered, not able to hold Sephiroth’s eyes.

Sephiroth smiled and nuzzled his lover’s turned cheek, “And I like being able to hold you this way. It makes me feel like I can do something for you.” One of his fingers had successfully penetrated Tseng’s entrance and was lazily rubbing along his insides. “Look at me.” It was spoken more like a gentle order but the general’s low voice was full of desire.

Tseng turned back slowly, gazing at the General. He felt a little too vulnerable after admitting his attraction to Sephiroth’s strength but his growing desires quickly took his mind off that worry. “Seph… go faster. Want you in me,” Tseng moaned softly as a second finger entered him, making him squirm more in his lover’s arms as he leant back against the wall, his legs loosely wrapped around the General’s waist.

“Unghh,” Sephiroth groaned at how gorgeous that was. His cock hardened slowly as he grew more excited, peering down for only a moment to see his slick digits disappearing inside and his eyes flitted back up to Tseng’s face and a small smile appeared as he added one more and carefully curled his fingers.

Tseng’s back arched as his lover found his prostate, his eyelids falling half closed as he panted through partly open lips. On hand snuck down to grasp his lover’s cock, sliding along its length as his hips began to move in time with the General’s fingers. “Fuck me, Seph,” he murmured, wanting to feel something more than those long, graceful fingers filling him.

Enamored, Sephiroth let himself be guided towards that tiny hole but before he withdrew his fingers and pressed forward, he asked breathlessly, “You sure you’re ready? Really, I don’t wish to make hurting you a trend.” Even as he spoke though, his hips slowly thrust his cock in and out of Tseng’s solid grip.

“I’m ready,” Tseng purred, licking over his lips. The warm water of the shower still fell over them, tiny droplets forming on his skin and tickling his senses as they made trails down his body. “I’m not Vincent, Seph. I would never ask you to hurt me. Just go slow.” The statement sounded so wrong to Tseng at that moment, but he didn’t want to think of it now, leaving it for another time as he focused on the General.

Convinced, Sephiroth leaned in to kiss his lover’s sweet lips, humming into Tseng’s mouth as he curled his fingers once more, enjoying the dark beauty’s undulations. “I love it when you look like that. So sweet… such a good little lover you are for me, beautiful one.” He knew he would dream of this and he felt very moved as he withdrew his fingers and very carefully pressed his cock against the tight little muscle, feline eyes locked on Tseng’s face for signs of pain.

Tseng’s eyes closed as he felt Sephiroth enter him, his breath hitching as the General pushed past the initial resistance to begin slowly slipping inside. The Turk moved both his hands up to wrap around Sephiroth’s shoulders, his arms tightening as his body fought the intrusion while he tried to relax. When Sephiroth paused, Tseng tightened his legs, pulling their bodies closer until their hips were flush, which pulled a moan from the General’s sweet lips. He couldn’t resist kissing and nipping a line up the side of his lover’s neck, trying to reassure Sephiroth as his hips tried to move, his body adjusting quickly and wanting more.

“Tseng?” Sephiroth asked, his eyelids falling shut as he carefully starting to thrust gently in and out of his lover's tight little channel. He groaned as he felt his tip brush along his favorite place to be in the waking world.

“What, love?” Tseng gasped into Sephiroth’s ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth lightly. The pace was slow, but so delicious that all Tseng could do was cling to his lover and enjoy every thrust.

“I find myself... unhh... wanting to give you everything. I don't want to be so rigid with you… as I was with others. I wish to... do something special for you... What can I do?” The general's eyes opened slowly and as he saw his beloved looking at him, he gasped at Tseng's beauty so close and closed his eyes again, harnessing his control so he could reach completion with his lover this time.

Tseng moved so his forehead was resting against Sephiroth’s, moaning at an unexpected harder thrust amongst the slow, steady rhythm. “Fuck me, Seph... fuck me harder,” he whispered.

“Hnnn,” Sephiroth agreed and due to the excitement filling him, his pelvis started to thrust faster, harder, deeper within his lover. He inwardly vowed that anything that was in his power to give, he would bestow upon the dark haired one. It seemed though that Tseng didn’t really want anything from him… aside from what he was already eager to give. _Strange…_ He just wasn’t used to not having to give and give and give for someone to value him. When his thrusts were fast and hard, he asked as the shudders affected even his voice. “How’s that? Good?”

“Y-yes… goddess, yes!” Tseng gasped, digging short, but sharp, nails into Sephiroth’s back as he came hard, surprising himself with the speed with which his orgasm had taken him. There was just something about being at the mercy of one so strong and powerful that his body responded to instantly, the emotions he felt for the General only adding to the effect.

“Hanh!!” Sephiroth gasped in surprise as he felt the sting and that delicious clenching around him, abruptly toppling over the edge behind Tseng. He clutched tightly to his lover and his legs threatened to give out beneath him, so he turned and leaned heavily against the tile wall with the Head Turk still in his arms. He played that vision of opening his eyes to that delighted expression and the sound of Tseng’s voice over in his mind once, wanting to hold onto it, dream about it in his dull moments. As the water washed away his lover’s seed, he lazily grasped and pumped Tseng’s softening cock.

Tseng kissed Sephiroth deeply, letting his feet fall to the floor only to find his legs wouldn’t hold his weight. “Fuck,” he chuckled, holding onto the General while the blood circulated back through his veins. “Legs won’t work,” he mumbled in explanation, deciding to kiss Sephiroth again while he regained his footing.

Sephiroth gave him a crooked smile, which was all his blissfully sated body could manage. “Then just let me hold you, baby, until you can. Don’t fight it.” He kissed his lover again, letting his tongue dart out to beg entry into the dark beauty’s delicious mouth. “Mnnn,” he purred contentedly, not wanting to leave this moment. 

“As much as I’d like that, we are probably late as it is,” Tseng murmured, grinning contentedly up at the General. “The helicopter isn’t going to wait forever and Vincent is already pissed off enough with me.”

Sighing but with his smile still in tact, Sephiroth eventually let go of Tseng, quickly cleaning his lover and himself off before turning the shower off. Hopping out of it, he grabbed a towel and dried Tseng off from head to foot, simply because he wasn't ready to let him go. Following him to the bedroom, Sephiroth found the clothes he'd worn to the restaurant last night to wear back to his apartment, where he would fetch his uniform before work. There would be no more president of Junon. If he was late, he felt sure he would only have to see Lazard about it today. As he pulled his shirt on, he watched his lover get ready with admirable precision.

Tseng quickly dressed, glancing at the clock and cursing under his breath. Vincent was going to kill him. Luckily, his bag was already packed and out by the door so he only had to tie back his wet hair before he was ready to leave. “Seph, take care of Yazoo while we’re away and call me if there’s any problems, alright?” he said, walking over to kiss the General one last time.

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed, nodding and pulling Tseng close before stepping out into the loungeroom with him. “Take care,” he added, reaching up to cup the man's cheek reverently, “...Tseng.” He said his lover's name again, needing to say it. It was only going to be for a couple of days, he told himself.

“You take care too, Seph,” Tseng said with a smile, “...and I will call you when we get back tomorrow night.” Walking to the front door, the Turk slipped on his shoes and picked up his bag, swinging the door open to find Vincent sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall directly across from Tseng’s apartment. “Vincent? I was supposed to come and get you. I’m sorry. I… I got held up.”

“I imagine so,” Vincent murmured, eyes flicking up to the General. “It’s alright. You’re not that late anyway.” He stood up and hitched his bag over his shoulder, straightening out his clothes as his eyes fell to the floor once more, feet shuffling nervously.

Tseng smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Vincent’s ear before he even realized what he was doing. The touch made the younger Turk look up, a surprised gaze meeting his own. “I am sorry about what happened at dinner. I just… I wasn’t giving you the respect you deserve,” Tseng admitted.

“Thank you,” Vincent replied softly, giving a small grin back before his eyes darted away.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Tseng pulling his hand back quickly, glancing down the hall to find Reno standing near the elevators with a grin of his own. The elevator doors opened and people walked out, glancing at them before walking the other way down the hall. Tseng tilted his head in thanks to the redhead, for the warning.

“We should go,” Tseng said, turning to give Sephiroth a smile.

Sephiroth nodded, a small return smile on his face for his lover. “Safe journey.” He didn’t take Tseng in his arms because he would never let him go then. _It was only two days, for Shiva’s sake!_ He reached for the Head Turk’s hand though and kissed the tips of pale fingers, his eyes locked with his lover’s, knowing he was losing his head and not minding in the least. “Take care,” he said again, “...and you, Tomcat.” He winked at the young Turk good-naturedly.

Vincent looked up at Sephiroth when he heard the nickname, giving the General a small smile. “Take care of Yazoo,” he murmured, turning and walking down the hall towards Reno. Tseng followed, glancing back at Sephiroth one last time before following both the other Turks into the lift.

Sephiroth watched them go before he made sure Tseng’s door was securely locked. Then he walked back to his own quarters to quickly dress for duty. When he walked into the Shinra SOLDIER offices, it was already 0820… not too late but for the general, who was often early, it caused raised eyebrows. He simply lifted his chin as he made his way back to his office. He had enough pull here to certainly arrive whenever he wanted… at least that is what he told himself. However, when he walked back to the director’s office, his stomach churned. 

Lazard was often very lenient with him but he really shouldn’t take advantage of that kindness. For one, it was unfair of the general as an example to his men to get away with more despite what the other First Classes got away with. He applied himself to a different standard… and not only that. 

Sephiroth was never sure if Lazard, who was always so kind to him, might be secretly angry with him... to stand by and allow him to be summoned to the labs as punishment in addition to his usual visits… or would even request it himself if angered enough. The general really felt as if he had to watch himself. He was far less than the civility and polish that Lazard deserved and was accustomed to and he failed often enough in reading emotion and social graces. He didn’t want to knowingly overstep his position any further by being brazenly insubordinate too, even considering their sexual encounters and adopted ‘lover’ status. Lazard had brought Sephiroth great pleasure despite his caution, making the accompanying feelings and sensations pleasurable where the general had once dreaded them with others. The bespectacled blond was so soft and gentle with him, smelled so good… felt wonderful in his arms. That kind voice was music to his ears.

Consequently, he found all of this very confusing, unsure over the course of their sexual relationship whether to attach himself to Lazard emotionally along with his happily-given loyalty and respect when such a large part of the general was… afraid. 

Afraid of angering the blond when Lazard found out that Sephiroth had taken multiple lovers without reporting to him forthwith. They had not had any sexual contact since the silver haired man had found Tseng. The opportunity hadn’t presented itself yet. Life at SOLDIER had been busy with the diplomatic planning meetings on top of both of them inspecting the new recruits. 

Although the director and general were not at all exclusive as Lazard had never expressed such interest, something in the general was afraid of what was going to happen. However, he told himself inwardly that the consequences would be nothing he wasn’t equipped to handle. All the same, his nerves overtook him and he did his best to shake them off before he reached the hub of Headquarters.

***.***


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo and Angeal written by Chephren / Tseng and Vincent written by Madisuzy.  
>  **Warnings** – angst, swearing, hand job, fluff.  
>  **Summary** – Vincent and Tseng arrive at the Valentine Estate and Yazoo starts shadowing Sephiroth.
> 
> ~~~

It was around midday when they reached the fringes of the estate, the journey a silent one as Vincent tried to calm himself before seeing his father again. He thought he’d managed it until he saw Valentine Manor in the distance, a flood of memories making him feel like he was a small defenseless child once more.

“E.T.A two minutes,” Reno’s voice drawled through the headsets, Vincent jumping a little at the sudden announcement.

Tseng turned worried eyes towards Vincent, not commenting on the trembling of his lover’s hands. He’d given Vincent the space he needed on the way there, concentrating instead on getting as much work done as possible on his laptop, so he would be free to spend every moment he could at Vincent’s side. Tseng had only ever met Grimoire a couple of times before and it had not been a pleasant experience. Valentine senior had made it clear that he had little respect for the Turks and appeared to have none at all for his son. Everything that came out of the man’s mouth seemed to contain a barb of some kind, most of them aimed at Vincent. Tseng was well aware that he would be far from welcome here, but considering his lover would get the same, if not worse treatment, he refused to leave Vincent to face it alone.

“Vincent?” he asked through his headset, mindful of the fact that Reno could hear everything they said. When the young man turned towards him, Tseng’s heart ached at the anxiety he found in Vincent’s gaze and he reached over to squeeze the other man's hand in a muted sign of support. His action earned him a small, nervous smile from his lover before his second in command returned to staring out the window, his hand still holding on to Tseng’s.

Once the chopper landed, Vincent pulled his hand free and removed his headset, gathering their bags and climbing out as Tseng talked with Reno. The redhead would be back the next night to pick them up unless Tseng called in the meantime, the Director deciding to have an escape plan ready incase the visit took a turn for the worst. A few minutes later Vincent and Tseng were watching the helicopter fly away before turning and beginning their walk to the mansion’s main entrance.

As it was Tseng's first time here, he gazed around curiously, a little shocked at the size and quality of the Valentine estate’s gardens. They stretched on for acres in every direction and seemed to be immaculately maintained, though the perfection somehow seemed far too formal and cold for his liking.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Vincent said softly, making Tseng turn towards him to find the young man gazing at him, his nervousness clear. “It helps to not have to do this alone.”

“I would have it no other way,” Tseng replied with a small smile, resisting the urge to touch his lover now that they were in clear sight of the staff waiting for them just outside the doors. “Remember you are not alone anymore, Tomcat.” The nickname managed to get a small, nervous chuckle out of Vincent and the sound warmed Tseng’s heart. He doubted, though, that he would hear it again until they were away from this cursed place.

***.***

_Rule number one, no matter what is happening around me at any given moment on the job, a Turk never loses focus..._

Yazoo was going over what he'd gathered from his meeting with Reno this morning as he made his way to the SOLDIER administrative offices. So it seemed even the mighty Sephiroth was doomed to sit behind a desk sometimes.

_Rule number two, no matter what my personal opinions..._

Reno had been sure to make very clear how important rule number two was and even tapped Yazoo lightly on the head when he noticed the youth's eyes glaze over. 

The new Turk recruit surely didn't know what to think of Sephiroth now. He did feel jealous because there were bonds that had been forged in such a short time between his lovers and this man. His koishii had called him 'master.' However, he couldn't bring himself to hate the general, knowing it wasn't his fault, really. Well, it was kind of, but the man had been there when Yazoo had needed him too. For whatever reason, probably because he wanted Tseng to be happy with him, Sephiroth had even been friendly toward the youngest and apologized for his earlier words. Yazoo had let those go but he didn't have to become instant buddies. He knew his nushi wished them to get along though... so Yazoo would be civil while his Turk duties would allow him to be a bit sulky still.

Quietly, he entered the offices and followed the receptionist's directions back to Sephiroth's office, keeping a weather eye open for any sudden moves or even people darting around corners, the excitement of the job taking over.

When he reached the general’s office, he didn’t bother knocking. Sephiroth would already expect him anyways. He decided he wanted to perfect his technique of appearing before people without them realizing it until it was too late. Sneaking up on people was one of his very favorite things from childhood even. It was one of the reasons his stepfather liked to yell at him so much. The dreamy quality that Yazoo also displayed was cultivated for that same reason so the silver haired youth wouldn’t have to be mentally and emotionally present for the reprimands. Most of what his stepfather told him after age 8 had slipped his mind. 

“Good morning,” he said solemnly, his blank face on.

“Is it?” Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork. “I wouldn’t have known it by that sour face.” The general set down his ink pen and leaned his cheek upon his hand languidly, watching Yazoo with mild interest. He knew the youth was set on not accepting him so easily by his actions and reactions so the general would let him be for now. If all else failed, he would take more drastic actions that might melt that ice.

“How’s this one then?” Yazoo asked before putting on a sullen expression that portrayed something more along the lines of what he was feeling. It told the story of a person who wanted nothing to do with another but was assigned to babysit him. Oh, Sephiroth would know this particular tale well. Yazoo was also very aware of the fact that it was not he himself who did the babysitting at all.

“Stop it. Now you’re scaring me,” the general replied, unamused and when Yazoo’s expression melted back into nothingness, he sighed tiredly. “Alright… if you are going to be my Turk today, I will require you to multi-task and take on an extra function that would normally not be asked of you. You must talk to me.”

Yazoo’s eyebrow rose. “That’s not part of my job. I am not here for your entertainment, sir. I am here to learn how to become a suitable bodyguard and make my nushi proud of me,” he said matter-of-factly. He didn’t bother dropping the affectionate nickname he kept for Tseng in front of the general. He knew Sephiroth was well aware of his feelings. 

The general rose from behind his desk. “You will do what I say. I am the client after all. What I say goes.” He walked around to loom behind the young Turk recruit. “Besides, you and I are familiar now. I could decide I wish more from you than talk…” His hand traveled up Yazoo’s suit sleeve, causing the young man to gasp and turn to look at him with a scowl marring his fair features.

“Fine,” Yazoo begrudgingly agreed. “What shall we talk about?” He couldn’t even think of filing sexual harassment charges on the general. If he did so, the nature of his own relationship with his nushi and koishii would be revealed to the judging council. Besides, he really found he didn’t mind the touching at all… a fact which kind of irritated him. Damn his hedonistic body sometimes… and damn this loneliness.

Appeased, the general smiled, not taking his hand away though, only slipped it around the youth’s waist. To his inward excitement though, Yazoo didn’t flinch away. Sephiroth would have a good time playing with him. 

“Yazoo, I hereby make you my Turk then.” He looked a bit smug now until he got a good look at his new bodyguard’s face. “Your first order of business as my Turk is to stop making that face.”

“I’ll have you know that this is the face I make when I like someone,” Yazoo retorted. 

“No,” Sephiroth replied, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips, which immediately drew Yazoo’s eyes reflexively. “I know what face you make when you like someone.” Yazoo blushed, averting his gaze as his posture stiffened and he clasped his hands behind his back.

“Much better,” the general said, smile widening, “I am going now to oversee the training of some new SOLDIER recruits. Make sure my lower classes are becoming good little leaders. Come.”

***.***

Approaching the entrance to the main house, the two Turks were greeted by a butler who smiled warmly at Vincent. “Good afternoon, young master. It is good to see you again,” the elderly gentleman said, his eyes flicking over to Tseng curiously. “I am afraid your father is unavailable at the moment, however he will definitely be back in time for dinner tonight. May I show you and your guest to your rooms so that you may rest after your journey here?”

“Yes, Sebastian, that would be fine,” Vincent replied, smiling back at the butler who had worked at his father’s estate for as long as he could remember, at least. “This is my Employer, Tseng. He will be staying for as long as I am. I am sorry I did not phone ahead to inform you of an extra guest.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, master Tseng,” Sebastian said softly, bowing to Tseng and making the Wutain feel more than a little uncomfortable.

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Sebastian,” Tseng replied, holding out his hand to shake the butlers when he finally stood up from the bow. “I hope my unannounced arrival will not cause you or the other staff any inconvenience.”

Sebastian looked surprised by the gesture, but quickly recovered, shaking the Turk’s hand with a small smile. “Of course not, master Tseng. You are welcome here, as is any guest that the master deigns to bring, and of course there is plenty of room.” Taking the bags from Vincent, Sebastian led them through the double doors into the foyer.

Tseng had to control the urge to gape at the interior as he looked around. He had been expecting a lavish interior but the sheer opulence he was faced with now was a little unnerving. The walls and floor of the foyer were covered by a dark mahogany wood, which seemed to make the shadows lengthen in the most unwelcoming way. The room itself was enormous with two grand staircases curving up to the second floor on either side and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the centre. Paintings and tapestries adorned the walls, while exotic looking vases and sculptures were positioned at varying intervals around the room. There was even a massive statue of a black dragon to the back of the room, its positioning making it look as if the beast was about to attack whoever entered the main doors. Tseng didn’t even realize he'd stopped walking, the dragon’s ruby eyes capturing his own and making him pause in place.

“The dragon is from the family crest,” Vincent murmured from his side, the young Turk having stopped when Tseng did. The Head Turk turned to find Valentine also gazing at the sculpture, an odd expression on his face. “I always wanted to climb on it as a child, to see if I could make it fly, but unfortunately I was never allowed.” The young Turk turned back to Tseng with a small smile. “Shall we continue on to the rooms?”

Tseng nodded, following his second in command and the ever patient butler up the staircase and onto the second floor. It was no less impressive up here, but instead of wooden floors, this level was lined with a thick, red carpet that Tseng could feel his shoes sinking into, while the walls continued with the mahogany theme, making the halls seem dark and ominous, despite the crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof every so often.

The Director of the Turks couldn’t help but feel relieved when Sebastian finally directed him to his room, although once he was inside the sheer size of it made Tseng feel completely out of place. He nervously stood just inside the room, waiting while Vincent took Tseng's bag from Sebastian and murmured something to the butler that he didn't hear before closing the door.

“So, what do you think of the place?” Vincent said with a smirk, turning towards his superior and running his free hand through his own hair in a show of nerves.

“It is… a little intimidating,” Tseng replied honestly, looking around at the bedroom that was easily the size of his whole apartment back in Midgar. The floor here was also covered in the thick, red plush carpet and towards the rear of the room was the huge bed. It was a four poster bed, draped with blood red curtains that partially hid the black silk sheets within. “Your father is quite fond of the color red?” Tseng murmured, looking around the room and noticing the whole color scheme was indeed black and red. Even the pictures on the walls of this guest room all contained the two colors to some extent.

Vincent rolled his eyes and snorted. 

“The man is obsessed with the color of his own eyes, I swear,” he sneered, walking over to a nearby table to place Tseng’s bag down. “It all looks rather drab and depressing to me. Mother would have never allowed him to decorate the rooms so. She always believed in lighter colors and making a room feel welcoming.” Vincent smiled at the memories the mention of his mother brought forward in his mind… happy times of laughter, affectionate hugs and smiles. “Once she died and we moved here, it was almost like anything light reminded him of her, so he cast it away to forget. Probably explains his behavior towards me as well.”

“Explains but does not excuse it,” Tseng replied, walking closer but stopping short of embracing his lover. “Is it okay for me to…?” he began, words trailing off as he reached a hand up to cup Vincent’s face.

The smile he received from the young man made his heart skip a beat. “Just let me lock the door first,” Vincent whispered, leaning into the touch. “We don’t want any unwelcome interruptions.”

***.***

Bored, Yazoo watched as one of Sephiroth's newer first classes, Commander Angeal Hewley, barked out instructions and the presentation of ranks and arms that followed. Afterward, the men marched over in ranking order to line up, standing side by side around the perimeter of the small sparring arena. One by one, chosen recruits were called out to demonstrate their martial prowess with the sword. The winner would take on the next recruit and so on. Finally, the new champion, a young fresh faced Private Zachary Fair was asked to remove his helmet and bask in the approval of his commanding officer. Just then, Yazoo caught the general looking at him.

“This is my life,” the general intoned. “Do you mind not looking so nonplussed through it?” He crossed his arms over his more or less bare chest and looked at the youth seriously but had Yazoo known him better, he would have realized that the general was only playing.... sort of.

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo apologized, realizing how rude he must be acting. “It is impressive, really. They look great.”

“Thank you,” Commander Hewley answered, having overheard. “Well, they have been working very hard but Private Fair has actually come to our ranks quite recently and has excelled in his training far beyond that of any raw recruit.” 

Yazoo found it difficult not to stare at the commander while he was talking for the stoic man was actually smiling... and yet, there was an almost permanent crease in his forehead where he scowled at the same time. After a knowing look at the general, Commander Hewley surprised the silver haired Turk by drawing a huge sword from his back of impressive length that made Yazoo reflexively lick his lips. “I think I might know what will entertain you and it will occupy and give the recruits a morale booster at the same time. A great idea on all fronts, if you ask me.”

“No one _did_ , Commander.” Sephiroth threw Yazoo a steely look but really, the general was a bit nervous. 

“Come on, Seph,” Angeal chuckled. “I'm sure the men would love to see it. Wanna see me get my ass kicked, kid?” He winked at Yazoo good-naturedly.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and Commander Hewley looked back at the Silver General. “Hardly, Commander,” Sephiroth quipped. “You always give me a run for my money, you know that.”

“We'll see,” Commander Hewley grinned. “General, let's give my recruits a reminder of why they joined in the first place.” He crossed his arms over his own chest, giving Sephiroth some of his own standoffish demeanor back and the general sighed. 

Turning to Yazoo, Sephiroth asked, "You really don't want to see this, do you?"

Yazoo tilted his head. He was actually feeling indecisive on the matter. On the one hand, it would show him even more of what everyone admired the general for, besides his looks. On the other, it would show Yazoo even more of what everyone admired the general for, besides his looks... his nushi included. “Why not?” he pushed himself to say, sounding more unaffected than he was. “I would like to see... I think.” He quickly added in something of a momentary peace offering. “I promise, this time, I won't look bored.”

Sephiroth looked at him for a moment, wheels turning on whether the boy was being honest with him. He really didn't want to showboat in front of Yazoo. Usually it didn't matter at all what anyone thought because he was valued for his worth on the battlefield most of all but he felt strange about it, like he would be rubbing it in. He had heard Yazoo's own words about how the young one had thought he had been replaced by Sephiroth and all the glowing, begrudging commentary there. Hearing a murmur among the company, his eyes locked with Yazoo's. It was a strangely erotic moment...and the general felt his skin growing a bit warm.

“Silence,” Commander Hewley hushed his men but it was gentle. He was all too familiar with what Shinra promotional tactics appealed to the young men of Gaia.

Feeling rather exposed out here in front of everyone, Sephiroth would have expressly said no except that Yazoo was here and he knew if a demonstration was requested, he must do it. Secretly, it thrilled him to be asked to show off his skills while someone he was intimately acquainted with was present, though he and Yazoo had not engaged in sexual play themselves. 

_Stop thinking about this_ , he inwardly chided himself. He would not get aroused in front of everyone and he was, for the most part, decent at controlling it if he really wanted to.

Yazoo watched silently and he caught the general watching him too, in front of all these people and the youth felt his cheeks flush but he couldn't stop watching. Could everyone see it? This strange moment they shared?

Unsheathing Masamune, Yazoo gasped at the incredible length of it and had to avert his eyes away from Sephiroth's hips where his fist clasped the hilt lovingly. One could tell that the general loved his blade. A humored smirk came to Sephiroth's face as he looked knowingly over at Angeal. Yes, there was no doubt how much they loved wielding and playing with their swords. 

“Alright,” the general mused, moving out to stand proud and poised in the ring, holding Masamune overhead in battle stance. His muscles flexed under tight leather and he stretched them languidly, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be holding back here. It agreed with him very much, Yazoo watching him. When it came to battle, he didn't mind this. It made it automatic, easy and the youth's presence unnerved him but still, it excited him. Fighting was something he knew he was good at and this audience actually mattered.

The young Turk let his eyes wander over Sephiroth's body, lingering on that thin waist and leather clad buttocks... powerful thighs peeking out occasionally from under the light trench coat. Even just looking at the man so openly made the youth feel dirty, guilty... unfaithful. 

_Stop it_ , Yazoo berated himself. 

Angeal hummed and cracked his knuckles and neck before walking over to the opposite sideline where more practice swords, wooden and steel were kept, grabbing a real one before moving to the center of the ring to stand before the Silver General. Not only a chance to show off Sephiroth's prowess with Masamune, the Commander's men would be able to see his own, knowing he didn't rely on the strength of his beloved Buster Sword except in the most dire circumstances.

The commander didn't wait for a signal, rushing the general fast and silent. No harsh battle cries were necessary. These were only for show. Angeal knew he gave Sephiroth the upper hand by being the one to attack first, but he knew the general to be a patient man. In the beginning of their sparring history, it had taken minutes for the battle to start, both men too stubborn to launch the first strike. Eventually, Angeal grew tired of waiting and gazing upon that smug face. Rushing it gave him great satisfaction. 

As expected, Sephiroth evaded the attack by side-stepping Angeal's rush and the sound of swords clanging rang out as Masamune danced with her battle partner. 

She seemed to love the thrill of battle as much as Sephiroth loved her. Until just recently, Masamune had oftentimes felt like the general's only friend, his only true lover. Now that had all changed. Now, he had not one but three lovers, for he did consider Director Lazard in those allegiances... and perhaps... 

His eyes didn't dare remove themselves from his worthy opponent but his mind's eye was focused for the moment on Yazoo. Visions of how Tseng had handled Yazoo only last night filled his mind, visions of them both in the throes of passion together but he had to push them away for now, knowing he needed to give Commander Hewley a proper dance... a round worthy of them both.

“You are making me look good. Why?” Sephiroth asked him after another expert dodge, his sword held horizontally to block the commander's vertical slash. 

Angeal's eyes flickered over to the young silver haired man and he whispered lowly. “You care about what he thinks of you, no?” Sephiroth's jaw tightened in begrudging confirmation and he too glanced over at his young spectator.

“Well, I can help you with that,” Commander Hewley assured. “Besides, I have found out that I can do no wrong in the eyes of the one that matters to me.” Sephiroth followed Angeal's eyes to rest momentarily on the young champion, Private Fair. 

“He _is_ impressive,” Sephiroth mused in agreement. It seemed to him that most of the time, this was what Shinra was all about and it relieved him that he was not the only one to show such favoritism to one of his colleagues. It helped that Tseng, Vincent and now Yazoo weren't in his department.

“He is,” the commander agreed proudly. “I intend to train him myself. If I didn't know better, I would think that was his greatest wish.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth smirked. This Commander Hewley seemed a good sort and they certainly shared the same not-so-secret desires. His eyes darted over to rest on Yazoo again, who seemed to be undressing the general's lower body with his eyes. Sephiroth's jaw tightened again, more than a bit uncomfortable with the idea but also, there was no doubt about his arousal now and he had to get off the field. 

“And I'm... sorry,” he said before flying backwards and doing a flip, landing on his feet. As expected, Angeal ran forward but had to stop short as the tip of Masamune rose to meet him. If he wasn't equipped with his mako enhancements, Commander Hewley would have met his death just then by being skewered between the eyes. The recruits were already clapping with such zeal and Sephiroth did not bother to rub in his rather cheap victory. He only ended it so soon because his cock had begun to swell and he did not want to show Yazoo or any of the other young men his discomfort. He did give one graceful bow and respectfully watched as Angeal did the same, applauding the man himself. “Please do me the honor of battling with me again, Angeal. I will give you a better fight next time.”

“You better,” Angeal agreed but he was smiling. “I think I know what happened and it is nothing to worry about. The recruits tend to believe that is just how much the thrill of battle excites you. It makes them strive to do better, believe me.”

“Personal experience?” Sephiroth's eyes looked at the commander, sparkling with mirth and a bit more embarrassment. 

Angeal laughed out loud, drawing Yazoo's attention, the youth needing to see it to believe it. 

“Maybe,” Commander Hewley admitted, slapping Sephiroth on the back. “Good luck,” he added, grinning over at the young Turk, who quickly looked away, unable to hear what they said and frankly not sure if he wanted to know.

Sephiroth stiffened, not sure if he should correct the commander in his assumptions and also not sure just what he was supposed to do in this case. His instructions weren't really that clear cut and there was really only one way he knew of to take care of people... and he wasn't sure if this was the correct route to take with Yazoo. The youth, he felt sure, would not fight him if he did but the general didn't want to take any wrong actions and cause Tseng to be upset with him in any way. If Vincent was upset, then Tseng would be upset, so there was even more to think about. So many feelings involved and the general wasn't used to strategizing in this way. He was simply used to moving people, armies, to accomplish objectives, not provoke emotions... _Fuck_.

“That was good,” Yazoo complimented when the Silver General came back. “Didn't you want to spar longer? I am your Turk today after all and it is not up to me what we do...” Yazoo immediately blinked. “I'm sorry... that came out wrong, I think. I really would have enjoyed seeing more.” His hand went out to touch Sephiroth's arm, gasping when he felt the tightness of the man's body.

“I am erect,” Sephiroth warned.

“Oh... I,” Yazoo reflexively withdrew his hand as if the general were a hot stove.

“It's fine. Another time. I wish to take you to meet Director Deusericus now for it is necessary for me to declare why I am changing up my routine and I am sure he would enjoy meeting you. Come.”

Wordlessly, Yazoo followed, ignoring a humored, knowing glance from Commander Hewley.

***.***

Lying on the bed, Tseng smiled up at the ceiling as his hand idly traced circles on Vincent’s back. They were still dressed, only their shirts unbuttoned from when things had got a little heated earlier. Vincent had been the one to pull back and stop anything more happening and Tseng had followed his lead, letting the younger Turk direct what did and did not happen in his childhood home. The Head Turk didn’t mind, finding he enjoyed just resting here with Vincent tucked under one arm, using his shoulder as a pillow.

“Why did you never approach me earlier about your attraction to me?” Vincent mused, shuffling a little so he could nuzzle Tseng’s neck just behind his ear.

Tseng sighed at the touch, the hand on Vincent’s back lifting to thread through his hair gently. “I always wanted to. I just… well, didn’t want to harm our friendship and our working relationship. For starters, I didn’t know if you liked men and was worried you might think less of me if you found out I did.”

Vincent chuckled, giving Tseng’s earlobe a light bite. “The great Tseng hadn’t worked out I was gay?” Vincent's hand snaked down to lightly rub his superior’s cock through the fabric of his pants.

“N-no… I had a feeling you might be… b-but I... I wasn’t sure if _you_ realized it, or thought I was attractive,” Tseng stuttered out, his hips lifting into the touch as his eyes fluttered closed. “You know… it’s hard to think straight when you’re… you're doing that.”

“I know,” Vincent purred, his hand moving to unzip and unbutton Tseng’s pants, the head Turk’s cock pushing up through the parted fabric to be grasped firmly in Valentine's hand. “I love to hear you talk and try to form answers when you're aroused. The way your voice shakes and trembles and knowing that it is me doing that to you?” While he spoke, Vincent's hand began to move, stroking slowly as he began to push his own hips against the head Turk’s thigh. “I’m glad it was you that took me the first time. I will never forget it… or regret it.”

“Vin,” Tseng whispered, his hand fisting in the young Turk’s hair and pulling him into an aggressive kiss. Being the first to claim this beautiful body next to him had meant more to Tseng than he could find words to describe. He knew Yazoo would always be Vincent's treasure, the one he loved most, but Tseng would always treasure the gift he had been given that night because it was from the one he had loved for so long above all others. “I will never forget it either. You will always be my most trusted Turk, my partner, my equal... my love.”

***.***


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth  & Yazoo written by chephren / Lazard, Reeve, Tseng & Vincent written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Angst, swearing, masturbation.   
> **Summary** – Sephiroth visits Lazard, Vincent  & Tseng sit down to lunch, & Yazoo makes a connection.
> 
> ~~~~~

Sephiroth led Yazoo back up to the SOLDIER administrative offices, nodding stoically to passing recruits, execs and clerks along the way. Yazoo was impressed by the stares the general got... not at all surprised but still impressed. He himself also got even a bit more attention vicariously. However, today was not the time for either of them to crave the attention. Yazoo was trying his best to blend in and be a Turk of the same quality that his beloved had, stealthy... invisible... and he found himself clinging close behind the general, the attention unnerving him more than a little bit.

Sephiroth's current bodily state caused him to not wish such regard either and he hoped his manner was commanding enough that no one would try to sneak peeks at the leather wrapped package that bulged more than usual beneath his long coat. Clearing his throat as they came to a large, closed office door at the end of the executives suites, Sephiroth raised a gloved fist, wrapping on it purposefully.

Lazard had just finished up on the report he was writing when he heard the knock on his door. Reeve wasn’t supposed to arrive for their lunch date for another ten minutes and knowing the usual accuracy of the other man, he doubted this was him. 

“Please enter,” he called out, putting the paperwork to the side and tidying his desk so he would be ready to leave when Reeve did arrive. Whoever this was, he would get rid of them quickly as he was not going to miss his time with the head of Urban Planning.

Poking his head in carefully upon opening the door, Sephiroth said, “Hello, sir." He came in to stand before Lazard's desk, Yazoo standing behind him, the youth's hands professionally clasped at the small of his back.

“I... have a small assignment that I have taken on today on top of my usual duties. This is Yazoo. Tseng requested that he shadow me today and tomorrow so that he might learn what is entailed in the position of a diplomatic bodyguard. Yazoo, this is Lazard Deusericus, the Director of SOLDIER.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Yazoo stepped forward carefully and offered his hand to Lazard.

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Yazoo,” Lazard said with a small smile, standing up and shaking the young Turk’s hand. He instantly noticed the resemblance to Sephiroth, but didn’t let his surprise show, even though his curiosity was piqued instantly. “It is always a pleasure to met one of Tseng’s staff. Have you been with the Turks long?”

“My third day,” Yazoo said proudly, smiling back. The director was very personable and seemed very thoughtful. “I was promoted from Accounting. I used to know one of your recruits actually, growing up in Nibelheim. Cloud Strife.”

“Cloud Strife… oh yes! He is one of our third class officers,” Lazard responded, while his brain pondered where Sephiroth might have been born.

_These two certainly look like brothers…_

“Well, I hope that you enjoy working for Shinra in the future.” Turning towards Sephiroth, Lazard tilted his head a little to one side, trying to work out why the General looked a little nervous. “What brings you to my office today, Sephiroth? Was there a work matter we needed to discuss?”

“Ehm,” Sephiroth replied awkwardly. “Yazoo, could you wait for me outside, please?” The youth nodded and as soon as the door was closed, Sephiroth spoke. “Lazard, I need to tell you about something. New lovers I have taken.”

Lazard’s smile fell away, despite his best efforts to keep up a strong front. 

“Oh?” he managed, eyes darting to his desk top as his hands nervously adjusted his suit. “May I ask who?”

The general's jaw tightened. Lazard had never asked who it was before but then again, Sephiroth’s lovers had never been of any real consequence until now. Unconsciously, the silver haired man drew closer to Lazard.

“Ts-Tseng... and this was kind of a mistake but... Vincent Valentine.” All of a sudden, he was feeling like a cad... like he was in the wrong. Lazard was very calm as he listened as always but something about delivering this news made Sephiroth unhappy. “But... it was alright if we took other lovers, true? Do you still feel that way?” His fists clenched and he was starting to sweat.

“Yes, of course,” Lazard murmured, fighting to bring a smile to his face to reassure the younger man. “Tseng and Valentine are both very beautiful men. Are they… are they treating you well?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth replied but he went with his urges to walk over and pull Lazard into his arms. “If it is acceptable, then why does it feel so wrong? Are you alright, sir?” His hands cupped the sides of Lazard' face and tilted it up to look into his lovely bespectacled eyes.

“Does this mean… you wish to end what we have?” Lazard said softly. He knew this day would come but facing it in reality washed away all his previous plans on how to handle it.

Sephiroth blinked. 

“I think maybe that is best.” It bothered him, even as he was saying it. “Please, tell me, what _did_ we have? Do you feel more for me than just a lover and subordinate then?” His arms pulled the man close, drinking in Lazard's fair male beauty as if seeing him for the first time in a new light and regret was starting to sink in.

“It is alright, Sephiroth. I know… I’ve always known that I couldn’t give you what you needed. If Tseng and Vincent can, than you should pursue them with everything you have and let nothing get in your way,” Lazard said softly, a sad smile forming on his lips. “You will always be very special to me.” He reached his own hand up then, cupping the General’s face. “Remember that and believe it. If you ever need my assistance in anything, I will always be here for you.”

Sephiroth looked deep into Lazard's eyes. 

“Thank you.” The statement surprised him and almost frantically, he wanted to ask his lover to stop Hojo... _please..._ but he wasn't sure that that was within Lazard's power, great as it was, and he knew there were some strange ties between the Director and the President so he really didn't think it would be fruitful to ask anyway. 

“You are very special to me too. You are. I regret that it is I who has failed in giving you what you need.” He brought his hand up to stroke over Lazard's downy blond locks. “I am deeply sorry.” He tilted his head forward to lean it against his lover's, anguishing at the hurt he was causing now that he understood finally what Lazard might have been seeking from him. Sephiroth had found this same feeling with Tseng, the heart that seemed to have been missing for so long.

“No need to apologize, Sephiroth. You gave me what you could and you have been honest with me, and for that I thank you,” Lazard whispered, a tremble running up his spine before he could stop it. Taking in a deep breath, he regained his control and stepped back. “I meant what I said too. If there’s anything at all you need, come and see me. I would hope we can remain friends and more than just working colleagues.”

“I insist on it, sir. My ridiculous life has been so much brighter with you in it and I am glad to have known more of you than just my employer.” Should he ask? Sephiroth alone knew that little furrow that had appeared between Lazard's fine brows when the President lorded power over him. “Sir, there _is_ one thing I would ask. Can you stop Hojo in his future attempts to collect my seed?” His face flushed and he had to look away. It would be no surprise if the man couldn't as this went all the way up the President.

“Collect your seed?” Lazard repeated, eyes going wide. “W-what… what do you mean?”

“I...,” The general forced himself to look into his lover's eyes. “I... thought you knew. That it was why the other soldiers helped him and it went on for so long.” Clearly the director didn't know however... and Sephiroth covered his face with his hands for a moment. This had been going on for so long and the director knew nothing about it... and worse, Sephiroth had been too mistrusting to ask Lazard to stop it. “He takes it,” he murmured, turning away and his body started to tremble. _So weak..._

“Sephiroth… I d-didn’t know…,” Lazard stuttered, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the General from behind as his own mind spun from the very idea of what Hojo had been doing. “I swear to you, I didn’t know! I would have never allowed him to do that to you.” All this time, Sephiroth had been suffering through such a violation and Lazard hadn’t known, had failed to protect him when the young man needed him the most. “I’m so sorry that I failed you and I _will_ make sure this stops immediately.”

The general turned back carefully in his lover's arms when he heard the softness in Lazard's voice. Immediately, he embraced the man back, taking him into a warm hug. 

“Thank you,” he said, his voice a bit shaky. “But you should know, this may go all the way up to the President. Yesterday, it was part of my punishment for being late and I know that President Shinra ordered my examination. He may know everything and I don't want you to endanger yourself or your position here."

“Do not worry about me, Sephiroth,” Lazard said with a small smile. “I am sure that I will be able to achieve the cessation of these experiments. They are immoral and an invasion of your privacy, at the very least. The very fact that they would send you to Hojo as some kind of punishment just….” Lazard’s voice trailed off as his smile morphed into an angry frown.

Sephiroth ran a finger along Lazard's cheek. 

“I don't think it was like that,” the general mused. “You know the President. In his eyes, I was faulty and needed repair. I don't know if he cares about the specimens except to build up his army.” His lips tightened before he looked down into his superior's lovely eyes. “I... if you could stop them, I would be forever grateful.”

“I will do all I can to stop this, Sephiroth,” Lazard whispered, gazing back into the General’s eyes. “I owe you that, at least.” The urge to kiss and touch the beautiful young man was so strong that Lazard couldn’t resist letting a hand wander up to thread through long, silver locks. “I hope you realize that they are all full of crap. You are no specimen, Sephiroth. You are a human being and a very important one at that. The treatment you have received is inhuman and unacceptable. I have some power of authority and I will be using it to try and end this, I promise you.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth whispered back, a noticeable rosy glow in his cheeks. It felt good, very good when Lazard talked to him this way. It felt almost as though everything would be alright. Absently, he brushed a hand over his commander's cheek. “I am grateful to you for many things, please know that, Lazard. You have been very kind to me. I feel... regret... when it comes to how I must let my prior intimacy with you go but I believe it is necessary. Please forgive me.” He wanted his time with Tseng to be much more than casual like the others had been, give the dark beauty everything he needed and he felt it was most respectful and efficient this way.

“It will be alright, Sephiroth. If they can give you what you need and make you happy, then I am happy for you too. I know that I couldn’t be what you needed, despite what I wanted,” Lazard murmured, one side of his lips curving up in a smile. “I would like us to be friends at least, though. Can we remain friends?”

There was that word again. It was very nice to consider Lazard a friend. The general was astonished to know that yes, in his way, he did have friends and Lazard had been the first one to proclaim himself as such. 

“Undying friends.” Sephiroth smiled, pressing his forehead to the director’s again before he leaned in to give him one last kiss. Remembering himself though, the general stopped himself with a slow breath, inhaling Lazard’s scent one last time, very tempted to ask for it, the kiss… one last glimpse of secret skin… one last everything. Sephiroth respectfully took a step back, giving Lazard his own small smile. This was the man who had shown the general his first pleasures of life and though Sephiroth knew that he was now learning what it was to love, really and truly, he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. He realized that before he had grown to care deeply for Tseng when his heart was empty and cold, he had loved Lazard too, the only way he knew how.

“Thank you,” Lazard whispered, looking up into the beautiful General’s eyes as he tried to control the effect being so close to Sephiroth had on him. He was still gazing at him like a love struck teenager when a knock on the door pulled his attention away and he, too, took a step back. “Enter,” he called, one hand coming up to nervously adjust his glasses.

The door opened and in walked Reeve, his smile bright as his eyes took in the scene of the Director and General. The engineer could feel Lazard’s distress from the doorway so he walked directly over to the young man to stand beside him in a silent sign of support. 

“General Sephiroth. It is a pleasure to see you again,” Reeve said cheerily, his smile faltering a little as Lazard breathed in deeply to his right, the catching of his breath a sure sign of stress. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No, thank you.” Sephiroth bowed his head cordially before he looked at Lazard again with deep feelings in his eyes. “I see you have a guest,” he said to the blond. “How are you, Mr. Tuesti? I hear you are accomplishing some great things as far as the teams being sent to clean up the lower plates.” 

He had realized that the Head of Urban Development had taken a shine to Lazard. Apparently that had started when the director had entered his manhood while retaining such delicate beauty and style that it took one's breath away. Sephiroth had felt jealousy on the matter before, despite what he told himself, but he had known that he was not emotionally capable of handling such adult feelings. 

All that Sephiroth had learned about tenderness and compassion, Lazard had taught him single-handedly, for the Silver General had had little of either of these things beforehand. Although there was a softness that lamented, trapped deep inside him, Lazard was the only one who had encouraged him to let it out. Sephiroth had only been able to successfully show rage and discontent and often had taken these emotions out on others before Lazard intervened... and the director had gently coaxed other warmer feelings out into the open, softening the barren wasteland that had been Sephiroth's personality. 

Much of the general had changed with Lazard's help, despite the secret feelings of betrayal that he had never shared. Sephiroth knew that his superior deserved much better than he. Reeve Tuesti, however, was precisely the type of man that could take care of Lazard the way he needed... tenderly, respectfully and utterly refined. If this were a battle, Sephiroth knew he would have lost it long ago.

“I am good, thank you General Sephiroth,” Reeve said softly, his smile gaining strength again. “We are doing our best with the funds we have, although it is an uphill battle. We will not lose hope though.”

Lazard’s eyes were drawn to Reeve as he spoke, the older man once again captivating his attention. There was something about the tone of his voice that drew Lazard to him, the engineer’s intelligence and charisma were like a siren song, pulling him in.

“They are lucky to have you,” Lazard murmured, smiling as he gazed at Reeve affectionately.

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed, all too aware of how the dark haired man could just swoop into a room and command respect without a fearsome reputation or the mindless muscle to put behind it. “I will leave you now to each other's company.” He bowed once more to them both before letting himself out. He had seen it coming for a long while... and he was a very rational man. If Lazard had been hurt by what Sephiroth had requested, that they end the solace they took in each other's bodies, then he had to accept the fact that the formidable Reeve Tuesti would be the one to naturally pick up the pieces. In all honesty, Sephiroth would have insisted it be him. No one else was worthy to even polish Lazard's cravat stud, much less woo him... except maybe Tseng. Sephiroth's mind calmed when he remembered his dark and mysterious lover. He missed him and couldn't wait to have his lover in his arms again.

Lazard watched Sephiroth leave, sadness overtaking his features as he considered what he had lost. The General would always be a regret for him, a missed opportunity that he would continue to lament into his old age, if he was lucky enough to survive that long.

“Is everything alright, Lazard?” Reeve asked gently, bringing a hand up to rest on the young blonde’s shoulder.

Lazard smiled sadly, looking towards the door where Sephiroth had just exited. 

“Just old dreams ending,” he said softly, turning his gaze back towards the engineer. “But there is always time for new ones to begin.” 

Reeve’s answering smile washed over him, calming the nagging doubt within Lazard... for now.

***.***

Yazoo was leaning languidly against the wall outside the door. No one was posing any kind of threat in this office, not at all. It was a very large gray room with blue computer panels and there was only an administrative assistant or random SOLDIER coming in for his assignment to be seen every now and again. Director Deusericus’ office was off to the side of this large room but there was also a large centralized hub in the center of it that he knew was reserved for SOLDIER intelligence. It was an interesting change of scenery though to his own former home, Shinra Admin, where there was nothing to see but cubicles, open desks and inner executive offices for yards.

At the opening of the inner office door, the youth looked up just in time to see a pensive look on Sephiroth's stoic face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly so that his voice might not be heard across the room over the hum of the computers. 

Sephiroth didn’t look at him for a long moment, only staring straight ahead. Usually Yazoo would hate to be kept waiting to be acknowledged and just remain quiet but clearly, Sephiroth had a lot on his mind now and he didn’t mind the man as much as before. Plus, often it was a Turk’s duty to wait. His lofty officials would arrogantly expect him to and these would be people that Yazoo had no mutual care for. Trying to remain undeterred, he stepped out and put a hand on the general’s arm and the man looked at him frostily at first but Sephiroth’s expression softened when he realized the youth was just trying to soothe him.

“Thank you,” he assured. “I am fine. Just...” _Feeling a bit…_ “I made a choice and must accept the consequences of that choice,” he said neutrally, wanting to offer some explanation. His eyes darted immediately to the door behind him and then around the room. Lazard would be emerging from his inner office soon with Reeve and it would not do to be lingering here. “Come,” he ordered gently and together, they left SOLDER Control, making their way back to the more populated adjoining section where Sephiroth’s office was sequestered. Yazoo followed quietly, stepping into the general's office when the man gestured him in silently. When he heard the door close behind him, he turned to see Sephiroth looking at him strangely.

“What is it?” he asked almost nervously.

“I'm...,” Sephiroth started, not sure how far he could trust the youth with his feelings and not really ready to share them but deciding it was at least time to attempt to. “I'm... feeling...,” he said haltingly, trying again. Why was it so hard to talk about what he was feeling when it came to the real ones deep down, the ones he was not used to having? 

“Yes?” Yazoo did his best to be attentive but honestly, he was a little astounded to see this man struggling with anything, much less his words. The youth's own mind was spinning threads together of what had happened last night, what he had seen and how to handle it all, trying not to blame or show hostility to the general no matter how he felt about that.

The general could not say the word aloud. If Tseng were here, he didn't even know if he could say it then, even to one so temperate and kind. His most beautiful Tseng wasn't here and if he were, Sephiroth doubted very much that he would be feeling this way... lonely, untouchable... though he could not find the words to declare these feelings. He wanted very much to hold his lover and be comforted by his gentle touch now, even though he was certainly strong enough, had been through enough to handle these situations like the adult he had become. 

Instead of addressing the thing within himself that desperately needed to be addressed, Sephiroth turned the tables and the microscope to focus on his Turk for today. 

“What are your feelings for Tseng?” he asked sharply, his eyes narrowed.

Taken aback, Yazoo defensively raised an eyebrow, his jaw set. He knew he had been too quick to buddy up to this man. “I love him,” he said simply.

“Oh?” Sephiroth said skeptically, though he had no doubt that Yazoo did. “How do you know?” Really, it was that the Silver General wanted to understand the love, wanted to compare it with his own feelings... how he was missing Tseng terribly now, how the last moments had shaken him undoubtedly and he did not have his lover to turn to and he was too proud to call him with the youth present, pathetically crying for help. 

“ _Because_ , General,” Yazoo's tone was only slightly annoyed. “I make a conscious decision to. He is a beautiful person.”

“Is that all?” Sephiroth challenged, for it seemed very shallow to him. He knew that from personal experience, and he would wager Yazoo's own personal experience, physical beauty was a... well, shitty reason to love someone because beauty would inevitably change with age and from many viewpoints, with that age, it would fade.

“It's enough,” Yazoo replied, undeterred, but he knew very well how the general might be interpreting this. “His beauty is both inside and out, smarty pants. Surely, you can't have missed his inner beauty.”

“No,” Sephiroth agreed. When it came to the Head Turk, he missed nothing. 

“I thought not,” Yazoo affirmed, “I find both irresistible and made a conscious decision to love him.” He didn't move from his place next to the door, unsure if he should sit while Sephiroth wasn't seated.

Sephiroth had an aversion to sitting at his desk and always had to mentally prepare himself to sit down and tackle his paperwork. Being trained for battle, things like this seemed trivial and wasteful, typing reports and printing them out to file in some paper archive. An audio log or perhaps just a computer log would suffice and not use large amounts of paper. There was no paperwork in the field where one had to fight to survive. The only printed documents he believed in were treaties and contracts where no one could be trusted to their word as they didn't truly know one another and things had to be documented to hold both parties accountable. The long and short of it was that the general didn't really like his desk that much until one simply had to sit down. In the meantime, he decided to simply remain there, looming.

“As much as Vincent?” the general queried inquisitively.

“Yes, I try to. I am finding it hard though to love more than one person, I admit,” the silver haired Turk confessed. “It is a bit different. Vincent and I claimed each other and we claimed Nushi as ours together... but I love Nushi very much as my own too, especially with all that's happened and how wonderful he has been with me.” 

Yazoo really was astonished that he was speaking so easily with Sephiroth about this. It wasn't really any of the general's business, was it? Tseng had gone out of his way in all of this to make sure that Yazoo hadn't felt too left out because it did feel like Yazoo was the odd man out now that Sephiroth, Tseng and Vincent were getting along so well.

“So why did you hold Vincent more accountable than Tseng when it came to me?” The general questioned. He hadn't been there, hadn't heard what was said but he had seen the repercussions of it, knew Vincent's side of things well enough and wanted to understand Yazoo better. “If you love them both the same?”

Yazoo's eyes fell at hearing it put so bluntly and cold but if this man would help him get Vincent back then he would talk. He would give the general as much conversation as he required. 

“I see Vincent as mine as much as Tseng wasn't... as much as Tseng was meant for another... you perhaps... but certainly not mine. His heart was already taken, it seems and he was generous to open it up to us when he did, to still belong to us now that he has you. At the time, how could I blame Tseng for wanting to have someone all his own, the way he let Vincent be mine? But Vincent had truly given himself to me and I was confident that he was truly mine... that nothing could come between us.”

Yazoo's eyes narrowed at the general, remembering that day Vincent had come to him and confessed the truth. 

“He was honest with me too. It just hurt to know that he found pleasure in someone else's arms, not mine or Tseng's. It is fine now. I needed to cool off and now, I really just want him back. The way things were... before.” His words faltered as he noticed the general drawing slowly closer and their eyes locked.

“You want to be his treasure again,” Sephiroth purred, his steps overtaking Yazoo and the youth subconsciously started moving backwards to get away. “His most precious Takara.”

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed quietly, keeping his distance like prey being stalked by a predator, rather amazed that Sephiroth knew this word. 

“Like it was in the beginning... when he watched you. You probably thought no one noticed, didn't you? You carried on with your life and then he snatched you from reality and swept you away.” Really Sephiroth was speculating. He had speculated enough on the subject since the other night when Vincent had confessed it and it intrigued him to no end. The general kept moving forward like an unfazed lion that had just cornered a gazelle at a cliff side. It was up to the terrified little thing to either give itself up to be eaten or run itself over to escape.

“Yes, he did,” Yazoo breathed, his memories over taking him of those first days, how enamored and frightened he had been of his beautiful captor, his koishii. How happy Vincent had made him in their month together before all this happened. The wall meeting his back startled him and Yazoo quickly thrust up with the heel of his hand to connect with Sephiroth's nose just as Reno had taught him. It did connect but did not throw the general off course, did not hurt or even deter him from his approach and within an instant, he had Yazoo up against the wall, their bodies pressed together.

“Good,” Sephiroth encouraged. “This tactic will not work with any SOLDIER with enough mako in his veins, and it will never work against me if I am at full strength, but you are to be commended, Yazoo. Hand to hand is practically useless against these enhancements but your speed is remarkable and it is a matter of finding each warrior's Achilles Heel.” 

Yazoo could feel a hard length pressing against his hip and was not immune to it.

“You get hard at the strangest times,” Yazoo commented, his hips squirming in unconscious response and a blush coming to his cheeks at the compliment. 

“I find how your relationship with Vincent started... stimulating, is all, and you striking me doesn’t make me any less aroused,” Sephiroth replied easily with a smirk, pressing his pelvis insistently forward, amused at the youth's gasp.

“Hn,” Yazoo agreed shakily, blushing even more noticeably. It was stimulating indeed. Vincent had single-handedly made Yazoo feel very special and had crossed boundaries most would consider beyond the limits of sanity but the Turk had proven to be one of the most delightfully sane people Yazoo had ever met. “You have a point there.”

“So do you.” Sephiroth's hips jerked forward once more, emphasizing where he noticed said point pressing against him. Leaning in, Sephiroth brought his lips close to Yazoo's, feeling the youth's warm breath upon them. 

“Why are you doing this?” the silver haired youth murmured softly as he felt a slick and agile tongue licking over his upper lip, darting quickly under it and away again as he spoke, almost like that of a snake, making his knees weak. “Is it because of your feelings a moment ago? What brought this on?”

Sephiroth's eyes were locked on mirrored ones. 

“I am charged to take care of you in the absence of your lovers, am I not?” Aside from battle and war campaigns, this was in fact what the general did best. However, he wasn't altogether confident on what he’d said though.

“I'm... hgn... not sure this is what they meant.” Pale hands rose to rest on Sephiroth's shoulders. “I am not Tseng, General. I cannot give you what he can.” Pressing against one shoulder, Yazoo felt the silver haired man draw back a bit and Yazoo slipped out of Sephiroth's hold. “Please give me a bit. I will come back shortly.” Quietly, he left the General standing alone in the office.

***.***

A sudden knock on the door pulled Tseng and Vincent apart, Vincent sitting up and grinning down at his disheveled employer, the older man looking so wanton with his cock jutting out and his face flushed pink with desire. 

“Don’t move,” he growled, standing up and pulling up the sheet to cover Tseng as he buttoned up his shirt and approached the door. Opening it, he found Sebastian standing on the other side with a trolley that appeared to contain covered plates of food.

“Good afternoon, Master Vincent. Please excuse the interruption, but you and your guest have not eaten and I thought you may both be hungry,” the butler murmured softly, head bowed in respect.

“Good afternoon, Sebastian. You are correct, we have not eaten. Thank you for your kind consideration,” Vincent responded with a smile, his true affection towards the old man shining through. To be honest, he had missed this kind of treatment. It was nice to be spoiled again.

“It is a pleasure to serve you, once more, Master Vincent. The house is always a little empty without you,” Sebastian replied with a small smile, finally looking up at the young man before him. “Would you like me to come in and serve for you, Sir?”

“No, thank you. I will handle it from here. Thank you again, Sebastian,” Vincent said, managing to keep his voice steady. There was no way in hell he was about to let the butler see Tseng lying half naked and obviously aroused in the bed. Luckily, Sebastian was still as professional as ever, the older man simply bowing before walking away.

Vincent pushed the trolley inside, pausing to shut and lock the door before pushing it over next to the bed. Tseng was still lying where he had left him, the head Turk looking over curiously as he approached. 

“What have you got there?” Tseng inquired, one eyebrow rising.

“Lunch, apparently. Not sure what exactly though,” Vincent replied, standing next to the bed and slipping his shirt from his shoulders. Next he undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Looking up, he noticed Tseng’s gaze had left the food and was now directed at his own naked body.

“So… do you plan to eat or…,” Tseng began, his words tapering off as Vincent’s hand moved down to slowly stroke over his revealed erection.

“I plan to do both, but first you must dress appropriately for the meal, Tseng. Clothes off now,” Vincent ordered with a smirk.

“As you wish,” Tseng replied, a smile blooming on his lips.

***.***

Rushing to a remote restroom down a quieter hallway, which was a single, Yazoo ducked inside, locking the door. In spite of all he had said, the general had gotten under his skin today. Turning on the faucet in the sink to cover any noise he made, Yazoo leaned against the wall just over the toilet, whipping out his newly-awakened cock.

“Koishii…,” he whispered softly, daring to speak it loudly enough to hear his own voice over the stream of water from the sink.

He let the rushing of water fill his ears as he started to stroke slowly… firmly, driving himself crazy with imagery of Vincent watching him. He imagined those blazing ruby eyes undressing his body and he moaned, unafraid to make his small noises as the water echoing throughout the room would conceal them. All at once, he imagined Tseng coming up behind him and pressing his body against Yazoo’s back and buttocks, making the youth shiver.

“Nushi… yes,” he mewled as Tseng smiled behind him, reaching forward to wrap his long fingers around Yazoo’s length, pulling on it gently, making the silver haired youth squirm against him. Yazoo tried his best to imagine them away from here, in some plush bedroom together… Vincent’s perhaps. 

His koishii was watching him silently and Yazoo’s body quaked in rapture as he noticed a small, wicked smile spreading over his lips. The silver haired youth picked up his pace and his breathing joined the rushing in his ears.

Sephiroth approached the closed restroom door and to avoid any curious stares, he took out his master key and entered as if there was no one inside.

“Koishii…,” Yazoo whimpered, throwing his head back and leaning more heavily against his shoulder at the wall. “Come here, touch me, my love, please.” Vincent drew nearer and Yazoo jumped when he felt hands roaming over his still-clothed belly under his suit jacket. A sure hand rose to quickly cover his mouth to prevent any surprised shouts.

Eyes wide, Yazoo looked down to see a gloved fingertip sliding along his length and he moaned behind Sephiroth’s hand, half in shock and half grateful that this was who it was and not some stranger who had stumbled into his fantasy.

“Shh,” Sephiroth hushed him gently, whispering, “I have a master key.”

************

Vincent sat on the end of the bed, peeking under the lids of the trays on the trolley curiously as Tseng undressed behind him. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the two silver serving jugs next to the still covered caviar dish. 

_Sebastian remembered_ , he thought affectionately.

“So, what is it that you find so amusing about our lunch?” Tseng murmured, kneeling behind Vincent and resting his chin on the young Turk’s shoulder. “Or is it something else that has you giggling like a school girl,” he added teasingly, wrapping his arms around his second in command’s waist.

“I do not giggle like a school girl, you bastard,” Vincent retorted, amusement lacing his words. “It’s just something from my childhood.”

“I’d like to hear about it. Or is this some great big Valentine secret that only family members are allowed to know?” Tseng asked, turning to lightly pull Vincent’s earlobe between his teeth. “I could torture you to find out.”

“Hmmm… maybe you might have to,” Vincent whispered, chuckling more as Tseng growled and began sucking up a mark on the back of his neck. “Okay, okay, I surrender!” he finally said in mock defeat, pulling Tseng around and guiding the man to sit facing him, straddling his lap.

“Vincent, I can’t eat like this,” Tseng chuckled, one eyebrow rising up. “The food is behind me.”

“Well, I’ll have to feed you then. Actually, I have an idea. I was laughing because Sebastian included some favorite food combinations of mine that are a little unusual. How about...,” Vincent began, reaching over to grab Tseng’s tie which had been discarded on the bed. “...I blindfold you and you have to guess what the food is?”

“Kinky,” Tseng purred, his smile widening as Vincent laughed. “Okay, Vincent. I’ll play your little game this time. What do I get if I guess everything right?”

Vincent’s expression was filthy as he reached up to cover the head Turk’s eyes with the tie. 

“Let’s just say that you will enjoy the reward… very much, I would think.”

“Luckily, I trust you,” Tseng whispered, his hands feeling their way up to cup the younger man’s face so he could lean in and kiss him. “Just promise me there’s no liver on that tray.”

Vincent snorted, hands moving to grasp the elder man’s hips and pull him closer. 

“No liver, I swear.”

***********

When Yazoo had quieted and stopped moving in the general’s arms, Sephiroth loosened his hold but didn’t take his hand away from the youth’s mouth. With a smile very much like the youth’s fantasy lovers’, the general wrapped his gloved hand around Yazoo’s cock, beginning to stroke firmly. The young Turk gasped and stiffened in Sephiroth’s arms and the general frowned. After a long moment of careful pulls on the sweet, rosy length, the silver haired man stopped, carefully letting go with both hands to gently hold the smaller body and his captive turned around to face him, his expression hazy.

“Why are you here, General?” Yazoo asked roughly through his desire, his body missing the touch of that warm leather already. “Didn’t I ask you to please give me some time?”

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, taken aback by his Turk’s question. 

“I… thought… well, I… guessed because of what happened with Vincent that you might like this sort of thing. Was I mistaken?”

Yazoo blushed and said nothing, yet did not shirk away from Sephiroth’s embrace. 

“I… that’s not the point,” he said defensively, his cheeks burning. 

A smile of recognition and a lift of the chin told Yazoo he had been found out. 

“Isn’t it then?” Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction. So he had been right, hadn’t he? “You want to be ravished, Yazoo. I can see it in your eyes.”

Yazoo almost desperately raised a pointy finger to Sephiroth’s lips, gently pressing them to silence. The general quirked an eyebrow in slight irritation but then he simply drew back to run his mouth over that long digit, nuzzling it, breathing it in. 

“You smell good,” he purred, opening his mouth to envelop that finger in warm heat and he closed his eyes and hummed around it, making Yazoo’s body jerk with need, as that was the hand he’d been touching himself with.

The silver haired youth let it happen, not stopping it for a long moment even though he knew very well that he should. Finally, he said, a bit more meekly than he meant to, “General.”

Sephiroth let the finger go wetly to say, “At least call me Sephiroth if we are to be familiar, little one. You want to be ravished and I want to give you what you desire. I want you to please allow me to take care of you too.” 

His last words were quiet and even a bit unsure and they touched something deep within Yazoo and the youth sobbed.

“I…,” Yazoo breathed as that gloved hand came back to squeeze him, reminding him of how Vincent would squeeze him and also the reminder of how much his body loved the treatment. “You are right,” he admitted. “I do want that… Sephiroth… and I do want you… but please wait until Vincent and Tseng come back. I don’t feel right about it and I don’t want to upset Koishii any more than I already have.” Despite their loving relationship, Yazoo really didn’t have any experience loving more than one person, and these might have been old issues bubbling up, but it made him feel better somehow to wait.

“I give you no choice in the matter and the blame lies with me,” the general insisted. Turning Yazoo so he had him against his chest again, removing his glove to stroke Yazoo’s cock with his bare hand.

“Unhh!” Yazoo arched into the strong body, placing his hand on Sephiroth’s, stopping it and the general let go, not used to the youth and not wanting to push him too far. Turning around again, Yazoo pulled the general against him in a tight hug. Was the general doing all this to get the youth to like him? To a great extent, Yazoo didn’t feel like he understood Sephiroth very well but in some ways, the man made a lot of sense to him. 

“Thank you,” he cooed into silver locks. “I would know that I did not do everything to stop you and I would just be letting it happen. If you are trying to protect me, then I appreciate it.” Deciding to give in just a little bit, Yazoo brushed his lips teasingly over Sephiroth’s and when he felt the man kissing him back, he opened his mouth in offering.

Encouraged, Sephiroth slid his wet tongue in and probed Yazoo as he was uncharted territory where the general was concerned. The youth moaned and pressed his face forward to let that slick muscle fuck his mouth. 

“Mnnn,” Yazoo mewled.

“Mmm,” the general hummed in answer, his hands descending to touch soft skin again. Yazoo gently broke the kiss and backed himself up to the wall, his eyes locked with Sephiroth’s. “Please go back to the office and wait for me, Seph. I won’t be too long.”

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo, a small smirk spread over his slightly swollen lips. “I stay or I take what I want,” he said firmly, clearly unwilling to bend in this matter. When the youth hesitated, the general drew closer again, nimble fingers traveling up to unbutton Yazoo’s shirt and push it and his jacket down to cling to his arms. He then reached in to unfasten the button at Yazoo’s waist, the only thing holding the pants up around slim hips. The youth sighed and once again gave in as warm lips took his.

***.***


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHARACTERS** – Yazoo and Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Sebastian and Grimoire written by Madisuzy  
>  **WARNINGS** – Sex, food play, swearing.  
>  **SUMMARY** – Tseng and Vincent finish their lunch and then have dinner with Grimoire, Yazoo and Sephiroth find a little relief

Vincent grinned as he pulled the trolley closer, off to one side so he could easily reach the contents. Deciding to start with something simple, he picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce, twirling it around a little until it stopped dripping.

“Ready for the first one?” he asked, sitting back and looking at Tseng to find the Wutain obediently waiting with his lips parted, blindfold still in place. The sight made his breath catch and Vincent found himself staring as his arousal began to grow. This may be just a game, but the fact the older man would trust him so easily made Vincent’s heart ache a little. It wasn’t that he loved Yazoo any less, he just found himself loving Tseng on an equal footing and he couldn’t help but wonder whether it was normal to be able to love more than one person at a time.

“Vincent, I’m waiting,” Tseng whispered, smirking as his hand felt its way to one of the young Turk’s nipples and gave it a playful pinch, jolting him out of his ponderings.

”Sorry. You’re just… distracting like this,” Vincent said in way of explanation, his eyes wandering over the older man’s naked body.

Tseng chuckled, his face flushing a little with color. “Thank you,” he whispered, parting his lips once more as he felt one of Vincent’s hands cup his chin.

Vincent gently placed the strawberry just between his lover’s lips, watching as Tseng’s tongue darted out to lick over the end of it, a pleased hum coming from the older man before he tentatively bit down. Vincent smiled as he took what was left and ate it, watching Tseng as he swallowed his own share.

“Strawberry dipped in chocolate sauce,” the Wutain announced, his tongue darting out to lick over his lips. “That’s not very unusual, Vincent.”

“I know. Thought I’d start with something simple,” Vincent replied, moving on to the next platter which was filled with an assortment of cheeses and cold cuts of meat. He couldn’t help but grin as he wrapped a small piece of cheese in a thin slice of ham and dipped it in the honey, holding one hand under it to catch the drips. “This time, stick out your tongue so I can put the food on it,” he instructed, hardly holding in his own amusement.

Tseng did so and Vincent placed the little parcel of food upon it, sucking the honey off his own fingers as he watched his lover for his reaction. Tseng looked pleased until he bit into the morsel, his frown of confusion completely adorable to Vincent. As he chewed, the frown turned to a displeased expression which the younger Turk couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“You honestly like ham and cheese with honey?” Tseng finally retorted after swallowing, his nose crinkled up with his displeasure.

“Yes, I do,” Vincent replied, leaning in to kiss Tseng’s honey flavored lips, his tongue slipping inside. 

The kiss was returned enthusiastically, Tseng’s hands moving up to thread through his hair and hold him in place and Vincent didn’t fight it, knowing that Tseng had already been aroused before the game had began. When Tseng tried to push Vincent back on the bed he resisted though, managing to break the kiss as Tseng made a frustrated growl at the interruption. 

“We haven’t finished the game yet, Tseng. You can’t claim your prize until you’ve earned it,” Vincent teased, grabbing his lover's wandering hands and twisting them behind his back. “Do I have to tie you up to get you to behave?”

“Fuck the game,” Tseng growled, pushing his hips forward and making the younger man gasp as their cocks brushed together. “Want you now.”

“You will have me only when you’ve earned me,” Vincent insisted, a noise of surprise following his words as Tseng suddenly threw himself forward, knocking Vincent onto his back. Luckily, he managed to keep hold of the older man’s hands but he found himself with a very determined head Turk writhing on top of him, lips and tongue making a trail of licks and kisses down one side of his neck. “Damn it, Tseng, you are supposed to have self control,” he gasped, his own hips pushing up.

“Fuck self control,” Tseng retorted, the blindfold and restraint of his arms having an intoxicating effect on his libido. His cock was already so hard it hurt and he had quickly lost patience with his lover’s little game. Suddenly, he was flipped sideways and his arms released, only to be grabbed again and held over his head. Tseng could feel Vincent straddling him, the sounds of their breathing loud in the silence of the room.

“Since you seem to have temporarily lost all of your control…,” Vincent’s voice began, tapering off as Tseng felt the other Turk moving a little. Suddenly, something wrapped around both of his wrists and pulled tight, Tseng gasping as he pulled against the restraint. “Don’t fight it, lover. I’m just ensuring your co-operation. You did agree to this game after all,” Vincent’s voice chuckled, a quick bite to one of Tseng’s nipples making him hiss and arch his back.

“Vincent, untie me,” he demanded angrily, all amusement gone from his voice.

“Stop pouting. One more taste test and I’m all yours,” Vincent scolded, looking down with an evil smirk at his blindfolded and now bound, lover. “You know, I think having you like this is my favorite. I swear…,” he murmured, voice deepening with his own desire, “… I could just tie you up and keep you like this forever.”

“I am not Yazoo, Vincent,” Tseng retorted testily, scowling at the chuckle he heard coming from his second in command.

“I am aware of that, Tseng. Yazoo, after all, has more self control than you have demonstrated today,” Vincent murmured, grinning even more at the insulted expression that bloomed across the older man’s face. “And although he gets turned on by being restrained, he doesn’t lose control this fast.”

“Fuck you,” Tseng mumbled, turning his head away to one side.

“Only if you get this one right,” Vincent replied, leaning over and picking up a silver spoon from the trolley. He scooped it into the caviar, half filling the spoon before holding it over a plate and pouring honey over it. “Open your mouth, lover.”

Tseng thought about refusing but his cock was still aching for attention, so after a few seconds of indecision, he opened his mouth. The honey, he could taste immediately as a spoon deposited the last morsel into his mouth. Some had dripped onto his neck on the way to his mouth and he could feel Vincent licking it away as he tried to work out what the other ingredient was. Suddenly a salty, fishy taste bloomed in his mouth and Tseng couldn’t help but gag, the difference so overpowering that he had to either swallow it or spit it out. Being tied down cut his options even further so he simply swallowed it, gasping at the horrible taste as he swore at the younger Turk.

“Here, this will get rid of the taste. It’s just another strawberry, I swear,” Vincent’s voice crooned from above and Tseng quickly sucked the juicy berry into his mouth, chewing on it as he tried to calm himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d dislike it that much,” the other Turk mumbled, regret in his voice clear as gentle hands caressed the sides of Tseng’s face.

“What in gods name was that?” Tseng demanded, the strawberry helping but not completely ridding him of the fishy aftertaste.

“You don’t know?” Vincent asked, reminding Tseng about the game and the fact that he was supposed to guess. “Does that mean you give up and I win?”

“I know it was honey and something… something fishy,” Tseng muttered, wincing at the taste that still remained. “Can I have another berry?” He could hear Vincent chuckling above him as another cool berry was gently placed between his lips.

“Not good enough, Tseng. If you can’t identify the last ingredient, you lose and I win,” Vincent replied, smirking widely as he watched his lover savoring the strawberry’s sweet taste. Feeding Tseng like this brought fourth memories of Yazoo and the mornings they’d spent feeding each other fruit and making love in the kitchen. His smile dropped away at the thought, a sudden pain assaulting his heart at the memory. Shaking his head, he covered the tray of fruit and picked up the jug of honey instead, dismissing his thoughts to ponder at a later time. “So, do you give up?”

“Fine… you win,” Tseng muttered in defeat, his erection gone by this stage anyway. “Just untie me so I can go and find something to get rid of this taste.”

“Oh, there will be no untying, lover. Your defeat is my victory,” Vincent purred, dipping a finger into the honey and moving it over Tseng’s chest. “You are mine to play with now.”*

***.***

The general broke their kiss to look down and take another look at Yazoo’s achingly rosy flesh, eyes traveling over newly bared skin.

“ How do you feel?” Sephiroth asked the youth, more than a bit curious. He had seldom been in this position before himself and when he had been, it was on the professor’s table.

“Exposed,” Yazoo breathed, his cock twitching when he heard the general growl at him. “Vulnerable… full of longing.”

“For what?” the silver haired man asked, bare fingers rising to lightly brush over a pouty lower lip before they absently found the tightening pink skin of a nipple and then a tight lower belly.

“More,” Yazoo moaned, his stomach flexing when he felt those fingers on him. “I long for more and I wish my lovers were here with me.”

“Me too,” Sephiroth agreed, drawing closer to run his hand over a smooth hip, slipping his hand around to graze a pale buttock, making Yazoo gasp again. “Please… continue what you were doing before I found you here.”

Slowly slipping a hand around, careful not to drop his jacket and shirt, Yazoo watched Sephiroth as he clasped it firmly. His eyes dropped shut for a moment as he squeezed himself, haunted by images of his beloved and then when he was ready, he began to pull gently, almost teasingly, hearing his own breath hitch and gasp.

“Well if it bothers you, Yazoo, think of it this way,” Sephiroth offered. “You are doing what you had originally intended and I am still doing all I can to watch over you.” The general drew closer, pulling the youth into his arms again to guide them to stand together in front of the bathroom mirror. “You're missing them, yes? Feeling...,” he searched for the word. “... lonely?”

Yazoo didn't say anything but he nodded, his eyes on his spectator in the reflection. 

“I thought so,” the general mused. However, the reason he really knew that was because it was what he was feeling but was too proud to admit. He hadn't left because he wanted to feel included and wanted Yazoo to take solace in him. “You can... use me to take your pleasure... if you like.” He wrapped an arm around Yazoo's bare waist, pulling him close against his chest.

Wary, emerald eyes stared at him without understanding and the general only sighed. Yazoo wondered how his lovers, Vincent especially, would feel about this. Honestly, he didn't think Tseng would really mind. However, it still felt like a trespass... for he would be doing this knowingly when it had sounded accidental in Vince and Tseng's cases. His hand started to stroke again, more firmly this time, his eyes locked on the reflection of the general in the mirror. He saw Sephiroth's hand come around to play with one of his nipples and his head dipped low to kiss Yazoo's neck.

“Unhh... S...,” the youth started hazily, his eyes closing.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth encouraged, saying it low and husky, a firm bulge pressing itself in between the top of Yazoo's buttocks.

“Ts-Tseng,” Yazoo opened his eyes wide when he felt that and pressed backwards on it automatically and the general groaned, his teeth coming out to nibble there on Yazoo's neck.

A few soft shuffling noises could be heard and the general pressed his length into Yazoo's lower back again. The youth gasped when he felt bare skin this time, his eyes clearing to find Sephiroth's in the mirror.

“Forgive me,” the general whispered, starting to grind his pelvis, his hand finding Yazoo's cock again, replacing the young man's hand with his own, not wanting any more argument. If there would be consequences, he would take the majority of any blame because clearly, the youth wasn't comfortable. Sephiroth usually had better restraint but he couldn't be bothered right now. He was hungry, full of his own need and as far as he was concerned, showing scads of restraint already. Neither Tseng nor Vincent had given him so much trouble. He tilted his head to rest it alongside Yazoo's at an angle to watch the youth in the mirror. The young Turk seemed to be lost in pleasure now, his lips parted and his body bucked occasionally into Sephiroth's obliging hand but he wasn't fighting or protesting at all. Encouraged, the general squeezed Yazoo's cock again and the youth moaned.

“Unh, yes!” Yazoo arched into the touch.

“Koishii,” Sephiroth prompted, then brought his hand up to his lips, making a show of smelling it, a smirk spreading over his face directed at Yazoo in the mirror. 

“Koishii,” Yazoo echoed feverishly and to the general's delight, Sephiroth saw and felt the youth's arms sliding around his neck as the silver haired youth handed over the reins of his pleasure to the older man's desires. Perhaps it was at the mentioning of the youth's beloved but whatever it was, Sephiroth was more than a bit relieved to have permission now. The general never let something like that stop him when he wanted something but he felt better for it this time.

“Oh yes,” he purred. “You love it when Vincent takes you from behind, don't you?” He bent his legs to dip his pelvis and grind more slowly, his eyes rolling up when he felt himself sliding between firm cheeks. His hand still lingered there around his face and with a final sniff, Sephiroth let his tongue dart out to wetly lap over his palm before replacing it on Yazoo's cock, hearing the young man hiss with the pleasurable feeling of wetness.

“Yes,” Yazoo whimpered, making Sephiroth groan again and he all but lifted the youth off the ground for a moment. “I... love it when he takes me... anyway he wants.” 

_Vince...._

“That's because he loves you and can't resist your... hngh....” He found Yazoo's hole nestled inside the two soft mounds. “...sweet little body... and I can see Tseng does too.” Sephiroth had seen how Tseng had found his rapture within Yazoo's body and this was something the general had never known. He had only ever been the one to plunge into Tseng's heat, the graceful body that the Wutain beauty so willingly gave him. 

_Tseng...._

Yazoo blushed. 

“Thank you.” Thoughts of his nushi and koishii, their eyes regarding him so affectionately, their secret smiles, their bodies against him, tempted him incessantly. He bucked into the general's touch again. “They are both so beautiful in different ways, dark and exotic... but they both make me feel so... small... delicate and lovely,” he breathed. “I admit... that I love it.” He looked away for a moment, embarrassed, but the pull of those eyes brought his gaze back to the mirror in no time.

“You are,” Sephiroth confirmed huskily. “Delicate and lovely like a lily.”

Yazoo whimpered again and turned his head toward the general, making Sephiroth look down at him. “So are you,” the youth whispered, kissing soft pink lips.

Possessively, and honored by the compliment, the general pulled Yazoo closer and kissed back with all he had. “Thank you,” he said, burying his blush by nuzzling the youth's silver hair with closed eyes.

Feeling himself teased against Yazoo's entrance, Sephiroth felt himself falling ever closer to bliss and he wanted to take the youth with him, make Yazoo lose control in his arms.

“Vincent,” he whispered almost rasping, picturing his sweet little Jun, spread wide in his costume and waiting for him. “Tseng.” Without meaning to, Sephiroth's voice rushed out in a hasty moan when he imagined his lover fully clothed and resplendent, touching him... and then in all his naked perfection in the general's arms. Realizing the slip, his eyes shot open to find Yazoo had noticed.

“Vince,” Yazoo encouraged unashamedly, loving this game and the way the general was slowly baring his feelings. “Tseng.” He imagined himself sandwiched between them, tried to remember how it felt to have them both inside him. His eyes opened once more from their dreamed fantasies and he looked at Sephiroth in the mirror. “Sephiroth,” he mewled freely along with the others, for there was no denying now that he and the general were being very intimate.

The silver haired man gave a surprised groan and he held back as well as he could, his body threatening to lose control. “Yazoo,” he whispered harshly, pumping the youth's cock with quick and firm strokes, determined to take Yazoo along with him.

The youth gave a small cry and his seed coated the bowl of the executive sink. Sephiroth ground his cock in between the youth's buttocks until he could stand it no longer. Quickly setting Yazoo down beside him, the general was so mindlessly rapt that he almost didn't even care that Yazoo would be able to see his gonads in the mirror, only stroked himself to completion over the now glistening bowl. His body stiffened as hot white seed spurted from his twitching cock. When no more came, he turned to lift the youth in his arms, his cock wedged in between their bellies, taking kiss after fiery kiss and Yazoo opened his mouth to the general eagerly and moaned his excitement and sated relief.

When they had lingered there for a while, holding each other close, the general hummed, kissing Yazoo's hair, and murmured into it, “How about some lunch and then we'd better get back.” He wasn't sure how he would fare this afternoon with Yazoo around to distract him from his paperwork but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. At this point, he was astounded he hadn't begun all his typed reports with the name 'Tseng.'

“Sounds great,” Yazoo said, too relaxed and languid to put any real enthusiasm behind his words but he felt much happier and when they had dressed and rinsed out the sink, they headed out to find a meal along the neighboring streets of Midgar.

************************************************************************

Tseng moaned loudly, his back arching as Vincent continued licking the honey from his chest before stopping to suck and bite each nipple in turn. The head Turk’s skin was so sticky already, stray drips of honey running down the sides of his chest and onto the bed sheets as he writhed in need. 

“Vin, you’re making me... and the bed... a mess,” he panted, opening his mouth to say more but only being able to manage a whimper when he suddenly felt something sticky being poured over his straining cock.

“Well, you’ll just have to sleep in my bed tonight then,” Vincent purred, looking proudly down at the mess he’d managed to make. Honey really was one of his favorite things in the world and being able to combine it with Tseng made it taste even better. “I could suck on you all day long like this. Keep you here to taste… to torture… fuck, Tseng you look amazing right now.”

Tseng shuddered when Vincent’s tongue began licking the honey from his cock, the overflow of the sticky substance slowly dripping down, over his balls and further. The young Turk seemed to be in no hurry, his tongue’s movements excruciatingly slow as Tseng tried to breathe, the feelings overwhelming him as he pulled against his restraints and stared into the darkness of the blindfold. 

“W-want to touch you,” Tseng whined, his hips jerking up as his cock was taken into his lover’s mouth, only to be released again after one, long suck.

“Shame you lost the game then,” Vincent retorted smugly, his tongue moving to lick over Tseng’s honey covered testicles and slowly suck them into his mouth, one at a time. The Wutain’s legs spread wide, the whimpering noises of need coming from his mouth making Vincent’s own cock ache with longing, but the young man ignored it, not ready yet to move on.

“Please,” Tseng begged shamelessly, all pride forgotten as his body burned with every touch. He pulled his legs up further, spreading them wide as Vincent’s tongue continued to bathe him, licking a line further downwards. “Gods… c-can't…,” Tseng stuttered, forgetting what he was going to say as Vincent's warm tongue circled his entrance, wiping all coherent thought from his mind.

Vincent grinned, continuing to tease with his tongue until Tseng’s moans began to have an edge of desperation. Sitting back, Vincent grabbed the honey scented lube he'd hidden on the bed earlier, and coated his fingers, pushing one inside as he leant over the trembling form of his lover.

“So sweet. It’s a shame Yazoo and Seph aren’t here. I’d love them to see you like this,” Vincent whispered, adding a second finger as Tseng's hips began to move with his ministrations. “Maybe when we get home, I should tie you down to the dinner table and prepare you like this… invite them over and let them play too.”

“Unh… y-yes,” Tseng mumbled brokenly, the very thought of all three of his lovers having him so helpless and needy almost too much for him to bear. “Vin, please. Fuck me. Fuck me now,” Tseng began, muttering the plea over and over as Vincent added a third finger.

“Hmmm… I suppose, since you’ve been so good,” Vincent whispered, pulling his fingers free and capturing Tseng’s lips in a needy kiss as he moved into place, the stickiness of the honey making their chests stick together as it connected. “Such a mess you are, Tseng. So dirty,” Vincent purred as he slowly pushed inside, Tseng moaning loudly as he was entered. Vincent had to pause himself, the completely wanton state of his superior and the tight heat around his cock, almost making him come too soon.

“Vincent, fucking move. Gods, move… please!” Tseng exclaimed, his own hips trying to push down on the younger man’s cock. He didn’t care about the stickiness everywhere, well beyond caring about anything but reaching completion at this point.

Vincent could only hiss as he pushed inside fully, pulling back slowly and starting a slow, but forceful rhythm. He wanted to draw things out further, make the wonderful feelings last, but as Tseng’s hips pushed back against him with every thrust, he began to lose control, thrusting in harder and faster as his own orgasm began to build.

“V-Vin… fuck… love you… fuck,” Tseng mumbled, a loud groan following his words as he arched up, his inner muscles tightening around Vincent’s cock like a vice. Tseng’s orgasm milked Vincent’s from him with such force that the younger man almost collapsed with the sudden shock, his breath stolen away in a wave of ecstasy that left him lying on top of the older man and blinking back darkness as his senses returned slowly.

“I love you too, Tseng,” Vincent mumbled, lips kissing Tseng’s shoulder as he tried to will his muscles to work. Slowly pulling himself up a little, Vincent couldn’t help but grin like a fool when he realized that Tseng had passed out cold.

************************************************************************

The rest of the day didn't hold much excitement for either silver haired employee. Sephiroth had to psych himself up to dive into that paperwork he'd been neglecting in favor of enjoying his own personal Turk for the day. He had to sum up for Director Lazard the performance of the troops over the last few days as he had been scouting the lower classes and new recruits for any shining talent. Of course, he put in a good word for Zachary Fair, Commander Hewley’s favorite, and for the Commander himself. Otherwise, there was a recruit that Angeal had asked him to sign off on before the form it went to Lazard. As Sephiroth was used to inspecting each cadet personally in drills when they were recommended, Angeal had asked him to escalate the paperwork as soon as possible.

Now Sephiroth could be quite insistent upon meeting any recruit himself who was to move up so he could lend his personal judgment. However, Angeal had assured him that the cadet was very fresh and not yet ready for promotion.

The commander had simply recommended he be assigned Zack Fair as a mentor, that his enthusiasm and energy he devoted to becoming a SOLDIER were admirable. Angeal had only asked the kid a few questions after his impressive spar with a third class, Kunzel. Angeal found his self-esteem was quite low and the boy was very humble, a trait that both Sephiroth and the Commander agreed would hinder one in battle.   
If one doubted his abilities in combat, then it would become part of his concept of self-identity in SOLDIER and it would keep him from achieving the ends that he could surely produce with optimal training. If Angeal Hewley felt so adamant that such a strong warrior could be sharpened into a glistening blade rather by such nurturing, Sephiroth would allow it as a sort of experiment to influence future recruiting and that was that. He greatly respected Angeal and trusted his instincts.

Sephiroth’d had to keep his distance from the fresh trooper inductees-in-training after his first months as a general. He often frightened them and they dropped like flies, unable to attain the standards of the military. It suited the company more that he should act as a more distant force, some peacock on a pedestal that they could aspire to, which was nonsense, of course. If the recruit progressed and could show that he could make it here, Sephiroth would know more than just his number and rank soon enough.

The Silver General’s mind vaguely wondered if having such a mentor would have helped him achieve more in his own life than he had… 

Looking up, he noticed Yazoo watching him. The gaze that might have once been inquisitive, maybe a bit excited (at least the general hoped so) had now grown bored and sleepy. They'd indeed had quite a day.

“I'm almost finished,” the general assured. Yazoo shifted, his face brightening noticeably. 

“No, please, don't rush anything on my account,” the youth replied, but Sephiroth thought he could make out a note of relief in the soft voice.

“Would... are...,” the general tried uncomfortably. “W-would you like to stay at my place tonight? Tseng has told me how you have spent your nights primarily with Vincent now instead of at your apartment.” He picked up a binder, opening it as if he was reading something very important but really he was staring at the title page blankly, hoping the answer would only be 'yes.'

“Are you sure it's no trouble?” Yazoo asked, more than a bit pleased that he wouldn't have to lie in his beloved's big bed alone, smelling Vincent's hair on the cold sheets.

“Certainly not,” the general snorted. “No trouble at all. I would be happy to have you there,” he said outright but then he couldn't resist a small cough with the unexpected show of feeling.

Yazoo did notice the mixed signal but he decided to only acknowledge the words, not the cough. Maybe Sephiroth had a tickle in his throat.

“I would love to.”

“Very good,” Sephiroth replied, more than a bit pleased. He controlled his facial expression to the youth but he couldn't resist dropping his head to open a lower drawer as he put the new mission binder away and his lips curled up in a happy smile behind his bangs.

************************************************************************

Tseng waited for Vincent to return from the shower, sitting on the sofa and trying not to look at his bed. The smell of sex and honey filled the room, making his cock twitch in memory of just how his bed had gotten in such a chaotic state. He had a feeling that for the rest of his life, the mere mention of honey would make him blush.

Vincent entered Tseng’s room to find the older man dressed and waiting, a slight blush staining his pale cheeks as he gazed at the bed. “Reminiscing, Sir?” he said softly from the doorway, making the head Turk jump a little in surprise.

“Indeed,” Tseng murmured, scowling a little as the younger Turk chuckled at his discomfort. “I do not appreciate your teasing, Vincent.”

“Will you forgive my teasing if I promise to never tell Yazoo and Sephiroth?” Vincent’s deep voice murmured as the younger man walked over to sit next to Tseng, a hand raising to cup the older man’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

Tseng forgot his annoyance in the midst of Vincent’s sweet kiss, the gentleness of the action making his breath catch in his throat. When they finally separated, Tseng found himself lost in the other Turk’s eyes, so much so that he nearly missed the young man’s next words.

“Thank you for being here with me… for supporting me,” Vincent said softly, expression turning serious as a slight frown found its way to his features. “It means the word to me that I don’t have to face him alone.”

Smiling, Tseng lifted a hand to tuck a damp strand of hair behind Vincent’s ear before replying. “You will never have to face him alone again, if I have my way,” he said, his voice hardening at the thought of Grimoire Valentine. Tseng was not looking forward to the dinner they were about to attend, knowing it would be, at the least, a painful event for his second in command.

“Then I suppose I will have to let you have your own way,” Vincent replied, grinning as he stood up and pulled Tseng upright with him. “After dinner, would you bathe with me again?” the young Turk asked, the sudden change of subject throwing Tseng a little as he rose an eyebrow in surprise.

“If you wish, although we only just finished bathing. Why the sudden need for all this cleanliness?” Tseng inquired, both men walking towards the door.

“It helps to have something to look forward to, to give my mind something positive to focus on while father… well, does what father does best,” Vincent replied, the nervousness creeping into his voice as he paused in the doorway, turning back towards his superior. Tseng smiled, nodding his head in understanding and reaching out to give the younger man’s hand a little squeeze in silent support. Vincent’s smile was unsure as they continued on down the hall, it finally disappearing completely by the time they descended the stairs and paused at the entrance to the formal dining room. Another door further down the hall opened and out walked Sebastian, the butler smiling as he saw them and approached.

“Good evening young Master, Mister Tseng. Master Valentine is already inside and awaiting your arrival,” the butler said in greeting, bowing as Vincent took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself outwardly as his insides churned.

“Thank you, Sebastian. We are ready to enter now,” the younger Turk said flatly, the coldness of his tone making Tseng glance at him in concern. While Tseng had met Vincent’s father before, even conversed with him for a prolonged period, this would be the first time he would witness Vincent and his father together in private. He’d been able to tell the older man had held back some of his criticism on previous occasions, simply because of the public setting of their meetings, and wasn’t looking forward to this night any more than Vincent was.

Sebastian bowed once more, turning and opening the double doors and leading them into the huge room. Tseng held back the urge to gape at the affluence of the room, knowing that just one of the many tapestries that hung from the walls was worth more than his whole apartment, contents included. He glanced at Vincent and saw the young man’s eyes were locked onto his father, the older Valentine not bothering to look up from the paperwork he was perusing as they entered the room, coming to a stop on one side of the long table just a few feet from him.

“Master Valentine, the young Master and Mister Tseng have arrived,” Sebastian murmured softly in introduction, bowing before walking back out of the room. Neither Turk moved as they stood and waited to be recognized, Tseng following Vincent’s lead in the unfamiliar situation.

“Father, would you have us stand here all night?” Vincent asked as the doors closed behind the butler, Tseng noticing the younger Turk’s jaw tightening in annoyance.

Slowly, Grimoire placed the paperwork down to one side, his eyes rising to look up and down both men before him, one at a time. “Tseng, it is a surprise to see you here,” he finally said, his voice showing a hint of annoyance at the senior Turk’s attendance. “Why are you here at what is supposed to be a ‘family’ event?”

“He is here because I asked him to be,” Vincent replied before Tseng could answer, the Wutain’s eyes flicking over to find the younger man openly glaring at his father. “Besides, the Turks are a part of my family now.” Grimoire snorted at his son’s words, waving a hand at their chairs which had Vincent moving to sit, Tseng following suit stiffly.

“I see your manners are still questionable,” Grimoire murmured, his eyes dismissing Vincent as they zeroed in on the head Turk. “Tseng, I have been hearing a lot about Shinra these past few months. It seems the President is expanding his area of interest at an alarming rate. The purchasing of all that land in Wutai is a particularly curious direction, especially considering the undeveloped state of the country and the unstable state of its economy….”

An hour later, Tseng was still answering questions about Shinra incorporated, the head Turk not even having much of a chance to taste the different courses that were put in front of him, one after the other. He could feel the annoyance almost radiating from Vincent, the younger man being ignored completely since the conversation had begun, so he finally decided to change the subject. 

“Mr Valentine, I wished to inform you of how well Vincent is doing in the Turks and how he has become one of our most valuable employees,” Tseng began, the older man looking up and raising an eyebrow at the words as he glanced at his son.

“I am glad to hear he is being useful to you. At least he is not embarrassing the family name,” Grimoire murmured.

“God forbid,” Vincent muttered, his father’s eyes darkening at his son’s reaction.

“You should be proud of him, Sir. He is my finest employee, by far,” Tseng quickly said, hoping to avoid an argument as he glanced between both men. Vincent glanced up at him and gave a small smile, one which he returned automatically.

“Is that because of his actions at work or after hours?” Grimoire murmured, one side of his lips curling up as he gave his son a look that even offended Tseng.

“I assure you, that is not the case,” Tseng responded, frowning at the insinuation the older man was making.

“Why thank you for that, father,” Vincent drawled, his glare going up a notch as he and his father’s eyes met. “I can always rely on you for your support.” A silence descended upon them after that, Tseng finally getting the chance to eat, although his appetite had long since fled. He ate anyway though, wanting to avoid conversation as much as possible at this point.

“I suppose we should discuss why I called you here,” Grimoire suddenly said, finally speaking directly to his son. Picking up the papers he had been previously reading, he passed them over to Vincent. “I am finalizing my will. I thought it only fair you receive a copy for your files.”

Vincent took the papers and began to read them over, Tseng watching the frown that grew on his lover’s face. “So you have made conditions… I guessed as much,” the young Turk mumbled, flipping over to the last page.

“Of course I did,” Grimoire murmured, picking up his glass to sip at his wine. “It is not like I am being unreasonable with my conditions.” Vincent just nodded, putting down the papers and finishing his desert, Tseng finishing his own while he controlled the urge to ask what those conditions were.

It was another half an hour before they could leave, both Turks letting out a breath as they exited the dining room and walked to their rooms. Tseng followed Vincent to his room, wanting to be there for his lover. Walking in the doors, he closed them behind himself and turned around to find the younger man right before him, quickly taking him into his arms and kissing him hard. Tseng almost squawked in surprise, but then responded to his second in command, realizing this must be what Vincent needed right now. When they finally separated, Tseng could only stare at the younger man, trying to judge his mood.

“Are you okay?” Tseng asked, hands coming up to frame Vincent's face and a thumb tracing over his lips.

“Yes… I will be alright,” Vincent whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tseng said gently, his hands sliding down to wrap around the younger man’s waist.

“The will is… interesting,” Vincent said with a smile, opening his eyes to gaze at Tseng. “I don’t think I will be receiving any funds when father dies.”

“Why?” Tseng asked.

“Well, I get nothing unless I marry and produce an heir,” Vincent said with a chuckle, pulling the older man closer. “Considering I have no interest in females, I don’t see that happening.”

Tseng couldn’t help but look worried, wondering whether it was his fault when it came to Vincent’s preferences. 

“Stop thinking like that, Tseng. I've never found any woman arousing, so it is not your fault. I don’t need his money anyway. Mother left me enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life, without working. Father can shove his money, for all I care.”

“Oh… well, as long as you don’t mind,” Tseng murmured, Vincent’s lips stopping any more conversation as he kissed Tseng, pulling him towards his bed.

***.****


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, sex and more sex. Oh, and a little fluff and angst too.   
> **Summary** – The boys go to bed. There will plot next chapter, we swear. lol

That evening when they reached Sephiroth’s apartment, the general opened the door and held it open for Yazoo to enter. Though always quiet, the silver haired man seemed quite stiff tonight. He was a bit worried that his spartan living quarters would be too dull for his young guest. He carried with him a small takeout bag of Wutian food, having called ahead to Shizukana Teien. He wanted to do things to make Yazoo comfortable with him and now that he knew that Tseng loved it, Sephiroth wanted to reclaim the feelings tonight.

Yazoo had smiled at him when they picked it up together.

“Wow, I never would have expected you to be sentimental that way, Sephiroth,” he’d said.

“Is that a good thing?” the general questioned, a bit on the defensive in case it wasn’t.

“Yes,” Yazoo put a reassuring hand on the man’s arm. “It’s very good in my book.” His smile grew warmer. “And I am sure that Tseng and Vincent would both agree with me.”

Yazoo came in, with a quick look around. Everything was super-efficient and it seemed the general didn't spend much time here for there were no keepsakes placed on empty shelves built into the walls and no pictures hung on the walls... except for one piece of artwork over the sofa which, although very fine, somehow seemed as if it belonged in a motel room because it was placed too logically and it was the only thing in sight.

“Sephiroth,” he tried carefully, glancing over to find the general already looking at him. “Do you like pictures?”

“Depends,” Sephiroth answered thoughtfully. “Of what?”

“Anything,” Yazoo replied. “They could be of anything you like. Many times, people hang pictures on the walls of things they like to become more comfortable in their own space.” Then the silver haired youth got the feeling that he was arrogantly walking in and trying to change his new friend's way of living already. Even if to Yazoo, it seemed a very small change in the general's own personal interest, it was not very accepting or polite of him and he quieted.

“Oh yes,” Sephiroth agreed. “I have seen this in others' apartments. I never lingered long enough to find out their method for decoration.” Indeed, he had only spent very little time in both Tseng and Lazard's apartments, slightly more in Lazard's over time, but he had never found himself able to relax there. “What do you keep in yours?” he asked.

“Um...,” Yazoo thought for a moment, hesitant to tell at first because he was so private with his own things but it was a reasonable question and he wanted to offer because here he was, invading Sephiroth's own private space now. “I have pictures of Nibelheim, mostly of the mountains there, where I grew up... the snow covered mountains over the green rolling valleys in spring time.” His gaze grew dreamy in reflection. “And faraway places... and here,” he remarked, moving over to the empty shelf space to show Sephiroth what he spoke of. “I keep personal mementos that mean something to me, like family photos maybe.” He looked at the general now as this was the subtle queue for the man to discuss any family if he wanted to.

Sephiroth only nodded once but said nothing. He had no family. It made no real difference to him until he heard others talking about their own, gathering together over the holidays or gushing about how someone in their lives had meant a great deal to them. Some spoke of when they attended large banner family events together. These things made the general feel that strange feeling of solitude... of the world being too quiet, too harsh, too unfeeling.

The young Turk walked over to his host, taking the food bag gently and deciding to walk into the kitchen with it. He wanted to ask a million questions now but he didn't know how he would make the general feel. Perhaps they could speak of it over dinner when the moment passed. 

“Do you have anywhere special you like to go? For vacation perhaps?” It was another awkward question with no reply. The general probably didn't get vacation time. 

Not dwelling on the subject anymore, Yazoo unpacked the food at the kitchen table, which seemed primarily unused as his quiet friend found a couple of dinner plates and two bowls. Sephiroth seemed a bit more pensive for a while and Yazoo didn't interrupt him from his thoughts. A short while later as they ate, the general cleared his throat uncomfortably and uttered. 

“I... like... in our training, there is a simulation in virtual reality of the mako cannon overlooking the ocean at Junon. I like that scene. I don't mind the cannon, and I really like being able to see the waves crashing on the sand and the sim takes place at sunset. Beautiful,” he mused. “I love visiting Wutai when I lead my troops there....”

It almost broke Yazoo's heart and he set his soup spoon down to reach out and touch the general's arm. 

“That's wonderful, Seph,” he smiled. “Then would you like it if we found pictures of these places for you to look at whenever you please? We don't have to but this is your space and if you like, I would like to help you make it reflect things you love so you might feel more at home in it.” He silently questioned himself on his choices. Perhaps the general didn't believe in comfort, didn't feel it necessary and Yazoo shouldn't go poking his nose into the way the man lived.

“I would like that,” Sephiroth mused after a long moment and Yazoo exhaled in slight relief. 

“Good,” Yazoo smiled again. “Hn,” he said thoughtfully after sipping another spoonful of his egg drop soup. “Do you like the park?”

“The park?” Sephiroth repeated in question.

“Midgar Central,” Yazoo blinked. Evidently, the general didn't spend much time outside of Shinra walls locally.

“Oh yes,” Sephiroth agreed. “I haven't been there but it looks lovely.”

“It is,” Yazoo said dreamily. “I live in an apartment overlooking it and walked home through it everyday before I met Vincent. It is one of my favorite places in the city. Would you like to go there with me tomorrow? We could take our lunch there.”

“Sounds very satisfactory,” Sephiroth answered with a small smile.

“Good,” Yazoo said again, hopeful now. However, the unspoken still nagged at him. “Sephiroth, do you have any family?”

“No,” the general replied, no feeling coming to the surface as he did so. He didn't look up from his food again until he felt the youth staring at him and he glanced at Yazoo, unsettled by what he found there. “Yazoo, are you alright?”

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo said sadly. “Am I intruding on your private life too much?” The fact that the general had no family shook him for he had no idea what he would do without his brothers. His adoptive parents had been good to him, despite the fact that his adoptive father didn't approve of most of what Yazoo did and had scolded him for it endlessly.

“Do not trouble yourself, Yazoo,” Sephiroth assured. “I really have no private life to speak of outside of you, Tseng and Vincent and therefore have nothing to offer. Your questions do not offend me. On the contrary.” The unspoken of which was that the general felt a twinge of something tender struck inside him that Yazoo even wanted to know. However, he couldn't dwell on the feeling as it made a painful sensation shoot through his chest and it was rather unpleasant. He would have to ask them to check that at his next physical. He shivered as he took a sip of his hot tea.

“Well...,” Yazoo offered. “Vincent, Tseng and I are your family then, it sounds like.”

Sephiroth smiled and his eyes suddenly felt as if they were going to burn. 

“Thank you... I am happy to have such a wonderful family.” He looked away awkwardly, relieved when he heard a familiar buzzing coming from his coat pocket. His spirits soared when he saw who was calling.

“Tseng,” he answered as he picked it up, a knowing glance at his young guest.

“Seph, am I interrupting anything?” Tseng asked, glancing over at the bathroom door nervously. Vincent had gone to prepare a bath and he had told the young man he would be in shortly as he had to phone in to check up on a mission. He felt bad for lying to Vincent but he didn’t want to tell him that he was checking up on Yazoo and Sephiroth because despite Vincent’s brave face, his lover was hurting after the dinner with his father. Tseng didn’t want to remind him of all the trouble that was occurring between Yazoo and him right now, the family drama bad enough in his opinion.

“No, not at all,” Sephiroth replied, his voice sounding very happy. “We were just having dinner, weren't we, Yazoo?” He glanced over at the youth and offered Yazoo the phone, which the young Turk recruit couldn't help but take eagerly.

“Nushi?” Yazoo asked into the receiver, rising and after putting an unsure hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, walked over to stand in the living room area just away from the kitchen where they'd entered. “How are you, my love? And Vincent, how is he? Did you arrive safely?”

“We are both fine, Yazoo. We just finished dinner with Vincent’s father. It was an… interesting event, to say the least. How was your day? Did you have any problems being Sephiroth’s bodyguard?” Tseng replied, smiling at the sound of happiness in Yazoo's voice.

“Yes,” Yazoo said carefully. “Nushi,” he sighed. “I have something to tell you. I have... become intimate with Sephiroth.” He didn't know what other way he could say it. They didn't fuck, that much he had made sure of but he let Sephiroth touch him, had kissed the general and he still felt like a huge hypocrite. “Please forgive me. I meant to be stronger and act more responsibly.”

Tseng couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his lips, coughing a little to try and cover it up. 

“Do not apologize, little minx. It seems we are all weak when it comes to the General’s charms,” he finally murmured, grinning widely. “Did he treat you gently,” he added, a worried tone coming to his voice as he thought about how Vincent and Sephiroth were when together.

“Yes,” Yazoo said, blushing at his own stupidity. He had been so sure he could handle this. “You are not angry with me? I of all people should have held firm. I didn't like him much this morning... and I was jealous of him for being so close to you and Koishii.”

“Of course I am not angry. I fell for his charms too, as did Vincent. I hope you understand now, why we did what we did.” Tseng wished he could have this conversation in person, hoping his words were not coming across too harsh over the phone. “I love you, Yazoo. The fact you gave in to Seph does not change that fact. Actually, it makes me happy as I was hoping we could all be together in the future.”

“I love you too, my Nushi,” Yazoo said fondly. “I do understand... and I promise it didn't start off that way. I distanced myself but he followed me into the bathroom and found me masturbating to you and Vince. Did he follow you into the bathroom too?” He was smiling though as he said it. The general really had no concept of personal space or boundaries.

Tseng laughed out loud at Yazoo’s words, shaking his head at Sephiroth’s antics. 

“Well, you know all about the first time. The second time he broke into my apartment while I was pleasuring myself. That man is enough to put one off masturbating… it is as if he has a radar lock on anyone who dares to do it.”

“Only if he likes you,” Yazoo chuckled, grinning into the phone. “With me,” his voice softened, “I think he just felt... well, he never said it but I think he felt lonely and he knew I missed you too. I don't really think he knows what else to do with us aside from seduce, Nushi. The man doesn't really seem to do affection and it probably doesn't help that we are always in states of desire when he finds us.”

“Hmmm, maybe… although, I find him to be very affectionate. I think you will too, once you both get to know each other better,” Tseng said softly, remembering how pained the General’s eyes had been when he’d left him this morning. “I am glad you are keeping each other company though. It is one less thing for me to worry about.”

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed. “I know he feels very strongly for you and who wouldn't, Nushi? He bought us Shizukana for dinner simply because it was your favorite and we are both missing you here. I asked him if he would want to go see the park at lunch tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, imagining his arms around his lover's waist.

“Just make sure nobody abducts you this time, Yazoo,” Tseng teased. “We plan to be home by tomorrow night. Maybe you and Sephiroth could meet us at my apartment when we get home? I can give Sephiroth a call when we are on our way.”

“The approved abductor list has since become very exclusive,” Yazoo chuckled. “We will go straight there after work, my love. I will be thinking of you and Koishii until then.” He gave a soft kiss into the receiver and walked it back in to Sephiroth, waiting for any last words to him before he handed the phone over.

“See you soon, little minx,” Tseng said softly, smiling at the kiss sound he heard through the phone. Yazoo truly was a sweet child and the talk had reminded him of the troubles between their newest Turk and Vincent. Maybe it would be a good idea for him to try and talk to Vincent about it and see if they all could just move on and start afresh.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth greeted him as Yazoo sat back down to his meal, head full of dreams again. “How are you?” The general imagined that he could even see Tseng's gentle face, surrounded by soft velvety bed curtains... and the man's voice came through the cell crystal clear.

“I am well, Seph. Is Yazoo behaving himself? I hear you two have been playing together, which I am glad to hear,” Tseng said softly, trying to ignore how his cock twitched with interest, just from the sound of the General’s voice.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said vaguely and then stood up to quietly go sit on his couch with the phone. “He did try to behave himself. I am afraid I did not heed his wishes on that count.” However, the fact that Tseng didn't mind put him at a world of ease. “I promise I didn't harm him though.”

“I am glad to hear that. Yazoo is far more fragile than Vin. Look, Seph… I think you and I need to talk about Vincent. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned about the level of violence between you two. I’m not angry about it, just… just concerned.”

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed. “I'm sorry that I have encouraged it. It started out that I was too rough with him but he liked it so I kept doing it. I can stop.” He really felt sheepish, knowing that he hadn't made Tseng happy at all regarding this... that he had only made things worse.

“It’s not your fault, Seph, and he does like it. It’s just, I worry about him.” Tseng sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I don’t have the right to tell either of you to stop it, I just… I’d appreciate it if things didn’t escalate… and I’d ask you to make sure he doesn’t bleed in the future.” Tseng was glad the General couldn’t see his face as it was such an awkward thing to ask.

“It makes you feel uneasy so I will stop,” Sephiroth assured. “The last thing I want you to feel is uneasy... unless you enjoy it.” His voice reflected the mischievous smirk that came to play around his mouth. “I only ever want to make you feel good, Tseng.” He let his voice grow sultrier with his growing desire for the dark man. “I wish you were here,” he whispered softly.

“I wish you were here too. The beds are big enough for us all,” Tseng murmured with a grin of his own, his mind conjuring up all the fun he could have with his lovers on the huge four poster bed. “Don’t wear yourself out with Yazoo before we get home… save something for me.”

Sephiroth hesitated before answering, wondering if he had heard right. He had Tseng's permission then? 

“I will always have more energy for you, my love,” he chuckled into the phone. “I will try not to tire him too much though, so he can meet Vincent properly.” It sounded like his lover needed to go and Sephiroth could remain on the phone with him endlessly so he thought it best to not be selfish and let him go to Vincent now. “I... will eagerly await your return.”

“I told Yazoo that we will return tomorrow night and that I’d like you both to meet us at my apartment. I’ll call you when we are on our way,” Tseng began, not knowing what to say to Sephiroth. He wanted to say more though, something to demonstrate the fact he was looking forward to seeing the General again too. “Seph, I… I miss you,” he finally mumbled, blushing at how uncomfortable it made him to admit it and hoping Sephiroth wouldn’t think him too clingy for it.

“I miss you too, Tseng,” Sephiroth replied gently. There it was... the thing that had been bothering him all day... the thing that had been bothering Yazoo. Now it had a name. It took him a long moment to process and say this next statement but once he did, the words began to flow more easily. At least, they left his body more easily. “I think I have missed you since the moment I left your office that first day.” It was a lot to admit but it was the truth.

“Missed me from that first day? Seph, I don’t understand,” Tseng murmured, trying to work out what the other man was trying to say.

“I mean,” Sephiroth blushed noticeably alone there in his living room. “I... I miss you all the time... You made such a wonderful impression on me that day that I couldn't stay away from you and so I found my way back and I will... find my way back to you every time if you will have me... my beautiful Tseng.”

Tseng’s face was burning from the compliment as he tried to respond coherently. “I-I also…,” he stuttered, sitting down on the bed and taking a deep breath to calm his racing pulse. “I wanted you for so long and… I….” Tseng couldn’t believe how hard this was and he started to get annoyed at the words that kept catching in his throat. “I always want you to find your way back to me,” he finally managed, wincing at the words that just didn’t seem enough.

“Then I won't let you down,” Sephiroth promised, his voice becoming a bit rough. Tseng sounded so distressed over the phone, so wanton and it made Sephiroth's blood boil. “Tseng,” he purred, “I want you so much, and it pains me not to be able to come to you.”

“Seph, you’re killing me here,” Tseng whispered, closing his eyes as his mind began conjuring up images of the last time they were together. “When I close my eyes, I can almost taste you on my lips.”

A soft moan escaped the Silver General. “Tseng,” he mewled. “You'd better go, if you have to get back to Vincent. Otherwise, I will insist on making Yazoo wait while I try my best to seduce you with my best words and all the dark, perverse things I want to do to you.” His hips began to squirm, pressing backward into the surprisingly-plush couch.

“Make a list… we can do them all when I return,” Tseng purred, one hand creeping down to palm his cock through his pants. “But you have a point. Vincent needs me now and I am neglecting him. I will see you tomorrow night.” The last word hitched a little, his breath becoming heavier as his hand continued its movements.

“Sleep well, I will be dreaming of you, naked in my lap,” Sephiroth said lowly into the phone, hearing the roughness in his lover's voice and his mind ran wild with possible reasons why. “Goodnight, my Tseng.” He waited for the Head Turk to hang up, not wanting to miss anything he might say back.

“Goodnight, Seph,” Tseng whispered, gasping as he held the phone out in front of himself and pressed the end button.

“So, do you always masturbate while checking up on missions?” Vincent’s voice said softly, jolting Tseng out of his thoughts and making him sit upright, blushing as he moved is hand away from his lap.

“V-vin… I…,” he stuttered, looking up to find the young man leaning against the door to the bathroom, wet and naked.

“It’s okay, Tseng. How are they going?” Vincent said with a smile, walking over to sit down next to his superior.

“They’re good. Having dinner together,” Tseng murmured, looking apologetically at his younger lover. “I’m sorry, I just got carried away.”

“Seph has that effect on people,” Vincent chuckled, pushing Tseng back down onto his back as he straddled him. “I see he warmed you up for me.” Vincent leaned in to suck up another mark on Tseng’s neck, his hands moving down to undo the head Turk’s pants and start pulling them off. 

Tseng helped, eventually kicking them off his feet as his hands roamed over the younger Turk’s body. “Vincent… let me make it up to you,” he gasped as their cocks brushed together. 

Vincent moved down the bed, his mouth hovering over Tseng’s erection as he spoke. “First I’m going to take your mind off Seph, even if it is just for awhile,” he whispered. Any response Tseng was going to make was swept away by Vincent’s warm tongue and talented mouth.

***.***

Sephiroth tried for a moment to calm himself down but then found he couldn't. In defeat, he walked back into the kitchen to rejoin Yazoo who was finishing his soup. 

Looking up at him, Yazoo asked, “What is it?” 

Sephiroth raised a hand to ease him. “It's nothing, really. Finish your food.” 

Yazoo looked at the general a bit skeptically. “Sure,” he said, “don't try to fool me, Seph. If you miss him, it's okay to miss him... I miss him too, and Vince.” He had only just realized how he, a very emotionally independent person had become an emotional mess when it came to his lovers, having opened his heart to them. It surely felt like a weakness but they didn't seem to mind it... However, it was more than a bit unsettling. He had become so soft... vulnerable, when it came to them. “If it bothers you to show the feelings, then we can keep them a secret from the world... just as long as you are always honest with all three of us about them.” 

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed, “I do miss him. He is... everything now.” 

Yazoo flinched, turning back to his food. He had asked for honesty and that is what he got all right. 

Sephiroth didn't notice his guest's distress, being too lost in his affectionate musings. 

“Okay,” Yazoo corrected. “Maybe don't be so honest with me... maybe only to Tseng. I know he would love to know you feel that way. It would mean the world to him so don't hold back.” He speared the second course, his sushi roll with his chopstick a bit louder than he meant to with his tumultuous feelings, keeping them and any other thoughts to himself. 

Hearing the clink on the ceramic plate, Sephiroth turned, only now noticing that Yazoo seemed discontented. “Are you alright, little one?” he asked, not realizing what he had said. 

Yazoo looked up at him, anger making his voice shake. “You just have it so damn easy, don't you? You decide one day that you want someone, someone very hard to woo and then you not only win his affections but that of his other lover and me.” Yazoo rose from the table and walked to the window over the sink, ashamed of his outburst and unable to face the other man. “I'm sorry,” he murmured, covering his face with his hands. Lately, all he could ever seem to do was ruin things. 

“Yazoo.” Sephiroth moved to join him, pulling the youth around to face him, almost gasping when he saw the tears rolling freely down the youth's face. 

“I can only assume you don't believe in tears,” Yazoo sighed, turning his head into Sephiroth's chest, the fact that his nostrils were met with the man's musky scent mixed with leather not helping matters. He felt the general's arms enfold him for a moment before they pulled him back by his upper arms and a warm hand lifted his chin up to meet those matching eyes. 

“Um....” Yazoo looked up at him uncertainly. The general gazed back down at him now with predatory eyes.

“I want you, Yazoo. Please give yourself over to me tonight?” Sephiroth's hands began to brush teasingly over suit-clad shoulders and down a modestly-strong back and back down between them to slip through the young Turk's arms around a slender waist. 

“I...,” Yazoo started to protest but he couldn't come up with any answers why not. He had his Nushi's permission and though Vincent hadn't given his consent, it would put them on equal footing again. There was no question that the silver haired man made him feel ever so good but.... “Sephiroth, I would really rather you wanted to sleep with me because I am important to you, not because Tseng is or that you are trying to placate me or pass the time until he comes home again.” 

“Shh,” Sephiroth shushed Yazoo by putting a long fingertip to soft lips, pressing gently on them as if it were a kiss. “I know you can't believe me now, little one. I know that my motives seem questionable based on the facts but please, let me hold you in my arms tonight and give me your body. I wish to make it my mission to care for you too as well as Tseng and Vincent. I have been proven to have impressive stamina, certainly not where it should be for my creator's liking but if you give me a chance, you will see that I will try as hard as I can for as long as I am able. I can take care of you when your lovers are away or otherwise unavailable.” Gently, the general lifted the youth's chin again to place a kiss on either corner of Yazoo's mouth.

Yazoo's breath grew labored under that burning gaze and those intoxicating words. There was a great deal of care and affection in that deep voice and Yazoo couldn't help but be skeptical but the truth was that if Sephiroth wanted to take care of him when his koishii and nushi couldn't, then Yazoo craved that affection very much. 

_When did I become so needy?_ he wondered. _When you opened your heart again to Vincent after ages of being alone and unreachable._ The answer came in the blink of an eye and the silver haired youth gasped as he saw Sephiroth's lips coming very, very close. “Please don't let me down,” he whispered softly, amazed at the hope and desperation in his voice.

“I am not perfect, Yazoo,” Sephiroth murmured in between kisses to those pink, softly-gasping lips. “However, I am determined now and I wish to make you stop fretting... and be one of the men who can make you smile.” He lifted Yazoo in his arms, raining kisses over a smooth jaw and a long neck. “One of the men who can make you cry out in rapture.”

“W-why?” Yazoo moaned feverishly, his skin feeling like it was on fire beneath his clothes.

“Because you wanted to be... my family.” 

Yazoo looked down at the general now, who gave him a small, doting smile and the youth gave in, letting himself be carried off to the bedroom, their Shizukana dinner forgotten for the moment.

***.***

Tseng paused, sheathed in Vincent’s tight body as he waited for him to adjust. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from his lover’s radiant face, the younger man’s eyes closed and face tinged with pink from their previous activities.

“Gods… so beautiful… always so beautiful,” Tseng murmured, causing ruby eyes to open and an embarrassed grin to curl kiss swollen lips.

“Stop it,” Vincent whispered, his hips wriggling a little and making Tseng gasp. “You always say that… I’m not a damn flower.”

“No flower could compare to your beauty… or Yazoo’s or Seph’s for that matter,” Tseng replied, smiling as he spoke. “I am rather spoiled, aren’t I?”

Vincent chuckled, squeezing his inner muscles as he replied, “Yes, you are. Now are you going to stay like that all night or are you going to move?”

“Keep doing that… and I won’t… have to… move,” Tseng panted, biting his lip as he tried to pull his control back together.

“Don’t you dare,” Vincent growled, the expression on his face making the older Turk chuckle a little himself.

“A little needy tonight, aren’t you, Vincent? Or maybe…,” Tseng began, starting to thrust slowly as he spoke, “…I should call you… Jun?” The name had an instant effect on Vincent, the younger man arching his back and moaning as he pushed into Tseng’s thrusts, his hands grasping desperately at the older man’s back.

“P-please,” Vincent gasped, eyes squeezing closed. “Say it… call me it again.”

Tseng groaned, his thrusts increasing in speed and power, as his lover writhed beneath him. “Jun,” he whispered, leaning in close until his breath was tickling Vincent’s ear. “Let me see you as Seph sees you?”

“Master...,” Vincent whimpered softly, his legs wrapping around Tseng’s waist and pulling him in with every thrust.

Tseng groaned, his movements hitting the edge of violence as he began to lose control, desperate to give the younger man what he needed. He forgot where he was and the fact they should be trying to be quiet, every other thought slipping away as he focused only on his lover. The sound of the bed banging on the wall made him grin in satisfaction, as did the mewls and moans being forced from the younger man’s lips. There was something so intoxicating about having such power over Vincent, pushing the younger Turk to his bare instincts and tearing away all those layers he usually hid behind.

Vincent’s orgasm ripped through him suddenly, the younger man’s eyes closing as he tensed, fingernails digging into Tseng’s back as he curled around the older man so tightly, the contraction of his inner muscles pulling Tseng over with him until both were left gasping for breath in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

Once he’d recovered enough to move, Tseng pulled out gently, falling to the side and reaching out. “Love you,” he whispered, watching as Vincent moved closer, a sudden wince twisting his features for a second before he covered it with a smile. “Did I hurt you?” Tseng suddenly asked, concern making him frown as he sat up, his own body’s aches bringing his mind quickly into focus.

“I’m fine. Stop fussing and lie down. I want to cuddle,” Vincent murmured with a pout. “Try to stop being my mother for five minutes, okay? Please?” 

Tseng’s frown deepened at the words, his mind arguing with itself as he looked down into Vincent’s pleading eyes. Finally he sighed, lying down and holding the younger man but his mind wouldn’t stop racing. He felt a little like a hypocrite for what he’d said to Sephiroth on the phone earlier, considering his own actions. Tseng was beginning to get headache from worrying when a soft bite to his ear jolted him to glance at Vincent. Those beautiful red eyes where bright and glowing with affection and a genuine smile graced his lover's lips. 

“I love you, always, and thank you for giving me what I needed tonight,” Vincent whispered, closing his eyes and cuddling into Tseng’s side. 

Sighing, the older Turk tucked away his worries for later, deciding that he may have to re-evaluate his views on a lot of things now that Vincent was his lover.

***.***

Setting Yazoo down on his bed, the Silver General began to swiftly discard the black jacket and unfasten small white buttons. 

Yazoo was about to protest for the general to please handle his clothing with care because he did not want his nushi to find a rumpled Yazoo when he and Vincent returned tomorrow night. However, very neat himself, Sephiroth professionally folded the clothing and set it on a chair across the room where it would remain untouched during their play. 

Drawing closer with a knowing smirk, the general reached down to unbutton and unzip Yazoo's work slacks. 

“Um,” Yazoo started again. His hands reached up uncertainly to undo the fastenings on Sephiroth's own long coat, grateful that at least the harness was off. He'd had no Gaian idea how to go about removing that as the secret seemed to lie within the folds of the general's leather... 

“Do not trouble yourself,” Sephiroth murmured, not deterred. “Somehow I gather we are not quite yet on the same page. I said I wish to make you stop fretting and I intend to. I wish to succeed well enough to have you screaming by the end of this.” He carefully pulled down the rest of the zipper, feasting his eyes on Yazoo's pink flesh, the tip of which peeked out from his black pants, making the general growl with satisfaction as he watched the soft length harden. He rid the youth of black shoes and socks before sliding the pants down long, white legs, which could easily be mistaken for feminine ones and the general looked up in surprise.

“Yes, I know,” Yazoo said breathlessly. “It never grows, not any of it. Neither does my brothers'.”

“Interesting,” the general replied thoughtfully. “Neither does mine.”

Yazoo stared for a moment, not expecting that possibility. Finally shrugging, he offered, “Well, it might be for the best. I think I would feel like an old man with silver hair on my legs and down there.” He glanced down at his bare groin demonstratively.

“It does tend to make one feel less masculine though when the adults around one started measuring one's maleness by the amount of hair grown south of the neck,” Sephiroth countered, having experienced the disapproval of more than one appraising eye growing up.

“Yes,” Yazoo replied in clear understanding. His lack of bulk and also lack of hair were one reason he'd been the subject of much disdain from his adoptive father for not being man enough and even more harassment at school from the other boys. Honestly he had never had to learn to really defend himself though, simply to be fast enough to escape any wandering hands and unwelcome advances until Loz could come and beat the offenders senseless. Oh, how he loved his Lozzy... The general's lips capturing his took his mind off of old memories and he felt sure, weapon-calloused hands caressing his sides and he moaned into the general's kisses.

Pushing the youth's shoulder gently so that he guided Yazoo to lie down on his back in the pillows, Sephiroth was reminded of how he had lay here just over a day ago helplessly as his dark playmates had him at their fingertips. 

Yazoo's knees drew up close together to cover his inner secrets from the general's eyes. It wasn't like Sephiroth hadn't seen him naked earlier today but that place was... secret, reserved only for his nushi and koishii.

“Little one,” the general said, the reprimanding tone purely playful as licked his lips. If Yazoo truly was uncomfortable... well then, he would have to surrender his secrets then. Tseng had gotten no such preferences and neither had Vincent. If Sephiroth did not succeed in making Yazoo free with him, then he was not adequately seducing the youth and must try harder. “I requested you give yourself to me.”

Yazoo's mouth quirked in a strange mix of pleasure and dissatisfaction. “Don't think you can order me around just because everyone gives you what you want all the time. I think you have become spoiled.” he breathed as he felt long, nimble fingertips dancing along the tops of his thighs.

Sephiroth frowned but his hands did not stop moving over pale, creamy skin, gliding gently with touches as soft as that of the flutter of a butterfly's wing. “What would you have me say then? What would be most agreeable to you?” It was a bit of a jolt to his stubborn pride to be scolded like this but he was also resilient and his libido superseded his ego in running the show.

“Tell me...” Yazoo's body arched as his emerald eyes studied the general's, making sure he wasn't too harsh. “Tell me something that makes me feel how much you want me, how much you want this... before... you go telling me what to do, okay?” His defiant side had reared its head again from being told what to do by his father for ages and ignoring it but he didn't really mind the way the general was handling the situation. However, he didn't want Sephiroth always ordering him around because it didn't work so much with Yazoo. When it came to his dark haired, beautiful lovers though, he found it was just the opposite.

He wanted to be a good little submissive for them and give himself over to them. “O... okay, Seph,” he conceded. “I suppose if we are going to be lovers, we must compromise, right? I hate being told what to do but I am trying to practice being more obedient for Tseng and Vincent to show them how much I want to give myself to them. You are comfortable giving orders and having others trust you with their bodies, giving themselves over to you... So how about we trade off sometimes?” He placed his hand on one of the two on his thighs, patting it twice in an attempt at reassurance. 

The general's perplexed expression faded into softness again and he nodded. “Agreed,” he affirmed. “Would you rather tell me how you like to be seduced tonight?” He brushed a warm hand over Yazoo's erect cock, swiveling the wrist to cup smooth balls and Yazoo's pelvis wriggled, making the older man smile nostalgically.

Yazoo could barely think to answer. “No. You do as you wish... just tell me how much you want this... with me.” It was his own order given and it felt rather good, especially when the general smirked and lowered his head to lick a line up Yazoo's belly and chest. “Yesss,” he hissed softly.

“Oh, I do want this,” the general confirmed undoubtedly. “I want you, Yazoo.” He started feeling some strange feelings connected with this young man and started voicing them before “You know,” he started. “You are very like me... at least when I was younger... like a part of me I lost ages ago. Yet, there is much of you that is nothing like me, never will be... and I wish to get to know it all.” He looked up at the youth, a bit chagrined at his blurted, extraneous thoughts but he found Yazoo giving him a strange smile.

“Thank you,” the young Turk sat up to pull the general down to him, giving him more kisses, gasping as he felt Sephiroth's energy boost and the touches began to become hungrier with the encouragement. Soft pink lips traveled down Yazoo's neck and over his chest, powerfully sucking his nipple into the general's mouth. The silver haired youth writhed desperately as he felt a hand close over his cock and begin to pump once again.

***.***

“You’re not sleeping,” Vincent murmured into Tseng’s neck, a soft kiss following his words.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t,” Tseng replied, bringing up a hand to caress Vincent’s mane of hair, his fingers twining around the soft strands.

“Mmmm… can’t sleep if you’re up, worrying up a storm cloud,” the younger man teased, his hand tracing circles on Tseng’s chest. “Troubles shared are halved.”

“Just worrying about you and Yazoo,” Tseng said softly, sighing when he felt the body pressed against his side stiffen at the other young man’s name. “Don’t get angry, I just… I don’t understand what happened. You love each other, so what exactly is the problem?”

“Fucked if I even know anymore,” Vincent muttered, moving to lay both hands crossed on Tseng’s chest, his chin resting on top as he gazed up at the older man. “I fucked up and then… well, it’s all just a blur of crap and more crap after that.”

“What happened before we came here, after Seph and I went home?” Tseng asked, hand still playing in the younger man’s hair. “Did you and Yazoo talk?”

“No. I just… I suppose I was still confused and angry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. He wanted to talk and I said no, that we should leave it until I get back. At the time, all I could think of was father and what he was up to this time. I should have talked to him though.” Vincent frowned, remembering the hurt in Yazoo’s eyes as he had left for work. “I can only hope he’ll talk to me when we get back.”

“He will. Vincent, he loves you and I think he’s just as confused as you are. Maybe, when we get back, you should try a more direct approach, like you did in the beginning. Forget all the problems and discussions and just walk up and take him,” Tseng mused, just wanting the trouble between the youngest two to be over. “After all, it worked then, maybe it will work this time too?”

“But what if he doesn’t want that? I don’t want to make him angrier with me than he already is,” Vincent replied, the uncertainty clear in his voice.

“Well, see how he responds at first. If he pushes you away or stiffens in your arms, back off. It’s worth a try at least, don’t you think?” Tseng answered, a grin curling his lips.

“True… and if he responds badly, I can always blame it on you,” Vincent muttered, chuckling when Tseng slapped his bare backside.

“Bastard,” Tseng whispered, as he pulled Vincent close and finally closed his eyes. “Now sleep or I will go and get your father in here to discipline you.”

“Rather have Seph do the disciplining, if you don’t mind,” Vincent retorted, making Tseng chuckle before they settled down to sleep. 

The thought of a possible reuniting of Yazoo and Vincent was comforting enough to finally let Tseng find the rest he had been longing for.

***.***


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Reno written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing, angst  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth and Yazoo bond, and Tseng gets a call from Reno.

After purring into a few more of the youth's warm kisses, Sephiroth murmured lowly against a soft pink mouth, “Don't move.” He rose from the bed, still fully clothed except for his opened coat, to walk into the front room. Retrieving the crossed belt of his harness, detaching it from the great Shinra military belt, he then carried it back in with him to find Yazoo still lying back on the bed obediently.

With a small approving twitch of his lips, the general moved round the bed to sit on it near Yazoo, watching him.

“Do you wish to feel more at my mercy tonight?” He used both hands to curl the belt around the fists holding it before pulling it tight as if to discipline Yazoo. 

The young Turk gasped at the thought but he set his lips in determination. “Yes,” he agreed, “punish me like you do Vince... I want to understand.” The general watched the youth for a long moment, calculating. Regardless of what Yazoo said to him, the words that Tseng had spoken to him echoed though his psyche now.

He shook his head. “No, Yazoo. I cannot. I... will not.” Yazoo's eyes fell and confusion furrowed his smooth brow.

The youth honestly didn't understand what he was asking for.... Sephiroth knew this too. “You are too soft... too untouched by this kind of pain...” he began but stopped when he saw the effect it was having on Yazoo now.

“You think I don't know pain?” Yazoo challenged, his voice gentle but a steely look in his eyes. “I'm soft, am I?” He knew he was being defensive but it was arrogant of the general to think he knew everything and make judgments about what Yazoo could or couldn't handle when he had asked for it himself. “I may not go looking for trouble but that doesn't mean I have been sheltered from it. Now I just want to feel love... pleasure... with you tonight.” His cock had begun to calm down. The turns their conversation took were rather unpredictable and this current detour was killing his arousal and the general noticed too.

“I... I didn't mean it like that...” The general defended. “I'm sorry, I... don't mean to...” Gently, he took the young man's wrists and guided them above his head. “I will not harm you as Tseng urged me not to... and also because I do not wish to. I will not break your lovely skin.” He kissed the back of one of Yazoo's elbows and brought both wrists together with no resistance from the youth. “ _This_ is what I mean to do.” Around the bedpost, he looped the leather strap, lacing the majority of it through the eye of the belt, threading the length around Yazoo's limbs before looping it through again and fastening it so that the young man was securely restrained and bound to the bedpost. Leaning over to open his nightstand drawer, Sephiroth drew out a soft blue sash, letting it hang long from one hand, showing it to the youth.

“I will have you and I wish you to give yourself over to me... but you are on your guard with me. I wish you to trust me as you do when Tseng is around. I think this,” he said, indicating the scarf, “will force you to depend on me as I would wish... to bring you the pleasure you crave and to make you feel my... regard for you, Yazoo.” The buzz of words began to fill his mind... Words that he hadn't ever considered before and was somehow unable to utter greatly unsettled him. He didn't feel ready and in caring for the little one tonight, he was feeling very affected... very passionate. This youth, his most precious Tseng, they made him feel... his little Jun made him feel.

Almost a bit too quickly so that Yazoo wouldn't see that regard before it became obvious in the general's gaze, Sephiroth placed it over the young man's eyes, tying it around Yazoo's head, mindful not to pull any of the youth's hair.

“Can you see me?” he asked gently, careful to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Yazoo shook his head silently, his lips parted.

“I need to hear you, little one,” the general clarified, his hand running down Yazoo's chest.

“No,” the silver haired Turk replied hoarsely. He could already tell he would enjoy this game. His resting cock was even now beginning to stir against his thigh, eager for attention and to give its own testimony to Yazoo's interest.

“Good,” Sephiroth leaned forward, his tongue tracing lightly over Yazoo's parted lips. The youth gasped in response, reaching out with them to bid the general's tongue into that warm, wet mouth, to take some power for himself in return. However the general would not allow it and withdrew, his breath whispering over Yazoo's warm skin.

“Ah-ah, my child,” the general scolded gently. “Tonight, you are my plaything and so belong to me. I will claim you as your nushi and koishii have. Would you like that?” His mouth began to travel wetly down Yazoo's lithe frame, feeling the youth start to shudder against him with each jolt of pleasure that shot through him. “You must leave it to me to give you pleasure where you crave it most and in return, I ask you to share your body and your rapture with me.” Pausing at a nipple, smoldering emerald eyes looked up into that beautiful blindfolded face. “Is that agreeable to you?” Sephiroth breathed over it, eyes flitting down in time to see it stiffen noticeably in the cool air of the room.

“Y... yes,” Yazoo whispered, his voice on the edge of leaving him. Already, he felt so on edge and excited for where Sephiroth's mouth might tease him.

“That's a good little kitten,” Sephiroth purred approvingly. “I feel very inclined to adopt you too.” With a single swipe of his tongue over the hard nub, the general closed his lips around it and began to suck, his long hair falling to pool over Yazoo's thighs and hard length. Quite aware of this fact, Sephiroth began to roll his neck languidly, letting the ends of his mane tickle and tease, enjoying as the youth became breathless and flushed in his care.

“F... feels good,” Yazoo mewled, his hips starting to squirm as he ached for more contact. “More... please...”

Sephiroth hummed, very inclined to agree. Carefully, he moved a hand down to sweep his ends to one side like a curtain back and forth over Yazoo's groin and the youth bucked up into the feather-light motions, shivering, a small giggle bubbling up from him and the general chuckled good-naturedly, without any traces of mocking.

His hand curled around the youth's cock, enveloping it in a nest of long silver hair, stroking lightly, only for a moment, not willing to shed any hair on that rosy flesh as he very much looked forward to tasting it for himself soon.

Yazoo gave an uncontrolled moan, never having had anyone's hair over his cock before, not like this and not quite sure what he thought of it but not too unnerved as of yet, the general guessed. 

“Feel nice? Sephiroth asked lowly in between wet licks to a tight little bud, brushing a cheek over Yazoo's modestly-sculpted pectoral.

“Yesss,” Yazoo breathed in agreement.

“You want to feel something other than my hair down there, don't you? Tell me, little one, what do you wish to feel on your cock? If you prove to me how much you hunger for it, I might be moved to give it to you,” the general offered.

“Your hands… m-mouth…” Yazoo grunted, his teeth gritting as his hips bucked into Sephiroth’s hair once.

“Good, kitten,” the general encouraged, “and where, pray, did you want to feel my hands on you... my mouth? Tell me... in complete sentences if you will.” He brushed a finger over the already-glistening tip of Yazoo's cock now curiously.

“Unhh!! I want to feel your hands and mouth... on my cock,” the youth sounded as if he were close to tears but this was very much the sort of game he liked, having to openly name his desires like this where it could feed both parties' desires.

A low growl escaped the general's throat. “Very good,” he applauded, pressing a kiss to a contracted belly. The youth seemed so pent up but the general would do his best to get Yazoo to relax with him. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” came the soft whimper. “Touch me please.”

“Do you want me to lick you... down there?” The general smiled again as the youth bucked again wildly, very tempted to draw Yazoo into his arms. Instead, he wanted Yazoo to enjoy the lone sensations as he pulled back, his hair trailing down raised knees enough for his warm, moist mouth to linger over the boy’s erect member. Pressing his lips out, moving his hands away so they didn't touch Yazoo's skin at the same time, he reached for the tip and planted a soft reverent kiss to it, his tongue gliding out to lick over the head and Yazoo arched, gasping softly.

“Mmm,” Sephiroth grunted in approval as his lips pulled lightly on the stiff flesh, his tongue darting along it absently, feeling... tasting...

“Unh!!” Yazoo whimpered and his breathing quickened as he felt warm hands that were not his own settling atop his tensed kneecaps, which had lowered to allow the general more access to his body. Now however, he knew what Sephiroth intended to explore as he felt the hands lightly press against the insides of his knees. “Um...” He was afraid... afraid for his most private parts to be on display here, in a strange place without his lovers there... even if the general wanted to take care of him.

“Shh...” the general shushed him gently again, not taking any uncertainty or objections at this point. “I wish to gaze upon your secrets, Yazoo. I yearn to know them... taste them for myself.” He let his mouth close over Yazoo's cock as he gently opened those delicate knees, his eyes drifting back and forth from the hesitant face above to the rosy base of the shaft just in front of him. Only a little did he open creamy thighs in anticipation, as if it were too wondrous a sight to rush. Plus, he wanted Yazoo to feel the way he what he wanted again...but only just enough... because he wanted the youth to give himself over decisively... willingly... wantonly.

Biting his lip, Yazoo felt the general's mouth release his hot flesh, soft lips kneading their way down the underside where it was especially sensitive along the narrow channel where his seed would spill forth. Needy sounds rushed out of him along with his ragged breath. Even though he could not see it, could not see anything, Yazoo was sure he could see that wicked gleam in that twin set of feline eyes.

Breathing the youth's musky scent in deeply, Sephiroth smiled as he extended his tongue to trace wetly over a set of smooth balls resting atop a taut perineum, which he then followed down. Yazoo gave a soft cry, opening his legs a little to allow the general's face nearer and felt the tip of the man's nose nuzzling him there. “Sephiroth,” he mewled meekly, his voice so very small.

“Hm?” Sephiroth asked, rather invigorated by this heady feeling of power that swept over him. When Yazoo then spread wide for him and he could admire every inch of that secret expanse, the general groaned as he continued downward in his quest to explore this new territory.

“More,” Yazoo moaned with a hint of desperation there. Scooting his bottom along the soft, silken sheets, the silver haired Turk bared his tiny entrance to his new lover, afraid to voice exactly what he wished for and a rosy flush spread over his skin.

“What...” the general asked, his lips and nose sliding along the faint line that filled the space between Yazoo's scrotum and tight-looking hole, “...would you have... me do, little one?” He knew what was required of him and he was secretly very eager to do it. This was his favorite thing to do actually for his lovers as he had found out plundering Director Deusericus' velvety channel one hot summer evening.

Yazoo was almost too embarrassed to ask but his hedonistic sensibilities drove him forward and dared him to tell. “Lick me, Seph... I want you to lick my hole... Fuck me with... your tongue.” He moaned as he felt the general's lips smile and spread to reveal moist teeth against his balls. He wished he could see that expression as Sephiroth didn't smile that way often.

“Oh, I will lick you, Yazoo. I will lick you inside and out. I desire you to come for me while my tongue is buried deep within your tight little ass. Rub your balls against my nose…. All while your cock rests untouched against your belly. Do you think you can do that? Come from being fucked by my wet tongue?”

“Hngh,” Yazoo's head lay back on the pillows now for it was useless to try to see anything. The general wanted him to relax and at the moment, he was too frenzied to try to come up with a more coherent answer. The elder didn't wait to hear one anyway, only pressed his face into the young man's genitals, his head turning from one side to the other, rubbing Yazoo's balls and tight perineum back and forth, feeling the jolts through his lover's body, seeing tiny slick dewdrops appearing on Yazoo's flexed belly with every stolen glance.

“Relax,” Sephiroth instructed softly, reaching out to lap over the small wrinkle that was the youth's hole, pressing his lips out occasionally to hum against it, feeling the skin vibrate as his lips did. Yazoo felt brain-dead under this maddening treatment and his legs stretched out in vain to wrap around the general somehow.

“Mm-nn...” Sephiroth chided without words, moving for only a moment to guide one of Yazoo's legs to bend and getting up, he threaded one gently through the youth's arms stretched overhead. The young man was rather limber but it would make him open even wider and at the same time render him helpless as the leather of Sephiroth's harness was very strong. “I have you now. You can't escape.” He looked at Yazoo appreciatively. “You know, you look especially delicious this way,” he remarked as he guided the youth's other knee to bend out to the side. Lowering himself again, the general lifted smooth balls to have a good look, his other hand pulling Yazoo's hips forward a touch to bring that ass closer. “Your cheeks spread naturally with one leg out of the way. Your hole clenches waiting for my kiss and I think Vincent and Tseng should see you this way as soon as possible, Yazoo.”

Yazoo turned his heavily-blushing face into one arm, wishing to hide but he knew that this was exactly what he wanted... for his lovers to see him like this. Vincent did know him in such states of helplessness and it made Yazoo's heart beat faster to know that. If he had both of them looking at him though, he might have to be blindfolded after all. He would not be able to meet either of his beloved's eyes like this, he didn't think... probably not even his beautiful koishii. It made more sense now, why Vincent couldn't look at him that night. Him... the one he called 'treasure.' Neither could his koishii look at their nushi, the one who understood Vincent best. It had hurt then but tonight, right now, Yazoo most certainly understood.

“C... can we show them sometime?” the silver haired youth asked, his voice shaking and muffled by his bicep as he hid behind it.

“If you are a good little kitten for me tonight and show me your face... show me your desires,” Sephiroth replied, gently reaching to turn Yazoo's chin to face him, smirking at the blush he found there. “Then I will feel moved to give you everything in my power that I can give, including that.”

The general brushed his hand over a porcelain cheek and leaned in to give Yazoo a soft kiss before he went back to his task, shedding his long overcoat and positioning himself on his belly on the large bed. 

His tongue wriggled now against the tight muscle, feeling it tense at first so he kept at it, unwilling to admit defeat. Finally, he smiled around his extended tongue as he felt the passage loosen and the wet tip slipped inside.

Snaking it along the inner channel, velvety inner walls felt so soft and warm against it and Sephiroth could smell Yazoo's salty skin and arousal. The general growled once, grasping the youth's hips again to begin a slow, powerful rhythm.

Yazoo's cock twitched noticeably. “Yesss,” he whimpered, “Fuck me, Seph... harder...” The older man was happy to oblige, picking up his pace and lifting Yazoo to position them both into an easier angle where he could work more freely. Slipping a finger inside as well, it went seeking immediately for that special little secret that would make their play more dynamic. Yazoo cried out when the general found what he was looking for. 

“Unh!! Yessss, Seph!!” 

Sephiroth's chest tightened with a warm feeling that was rather uncomfortable at the praise and the way Yazoo's free leg lurched, seeking to embrace him again. It was rather... sweet and he lifted it, knowing the youth might be getting sore now with the straining to keep his pleasure at bay, gently helping to guide it over his shoulder, which pressed Yazoo's balls more firmly against his nose and he didn't hesitate to poke it with a roll of his neck again, enjoying the way the youth's body started to dance on his tongue.

“Baby...” Yazoo mewled again, a strange guilty feeling coming over him at calling Sephiroth this name which was only reserved for two others. He felt the general deserved this affection too though if he would care to make Yazoo feel like this... so wonderfully good. Finally, when he thought he would really go mad from the pleasure. “Please...” he begged, “Let me touch you... just a little? Then I wish...” He used the same phrasing that the general used. “I... wish you to... feel your cock inside me...” Yazoo wanted Sephiroth to be rewarded for such lovely attention and he wanted to satisfy them both.

Sephiroth was very, very tempted to grant that request but he wanted very much to see the youth come just as he had asked, from his tongue... and he remembered himself too, slipping that finger out. Gripping slender hips, letting his fingertips dig into the skin there and the youth's buttocks, the general pulled them too and fro, fucking the boy ruthlessly with his slick wet muscle, enjoying the small cries that started to flood out of Yazoo's mouth.

“I'm so close...” Yazoo breathed, his body tightening as he started to shudder, feeling Sephiroth's tongue bumping and prodding his insides... his cock bouncing on his lower belly. “Fuck me, baby...oh gods... yes!!!” His body spasmed and he felt his hot seed spill when he heard the general groan low in his ears. “Sephiroth!!”

Sephiroth was very hard now and he continued pumping until Yazoo's words were nothing more than incoherent whimpers and he felt very content, finally setting the young man down, getting up to free his trapped leg, which quivered in near exhaustion. He decided not to release the boy though, leaving Yazoo’s arms bound though for the moment.

***.***

Tseng jolted awake, the sound of Vincent’s phone pulling him out of slumber. Vincent was already moving off the bed to retrieve it and the head Turk grinned as he watched his second in command's bare ass in the moonlight.

Vincent frowned at the caller I.D., wondering why the hell Reno would be calling when he knew they were out of town and it was the middle of the night. Flipping open the phone, he demanded, “What is it?”

“Hey, 'evening to you too, Valentine,” Reno drawled, making Vincent’s eye twitch in annoyance. “I need to talk to the boss. Ya wouldn't happen ta know where he is?” the redhead continued, the tease clear. Vincent turned and tossed the phone to Tseng, only just resisting the urge to throw it against the wall as he wrestled with his temper.

“It’s Reno,” he murmured before walking into the bathroom without looking back.

Tseng raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother asking what Reno had said to upset Vincent. It was a fairly common occurrence for the redhead to tease him, after all. 

“Reno, what is it?”

“Boss, sorry to call so late but I cracked the files on that job ya wanted me to do, and you said ya wanted the information as soon as I had it,” Reno explained. “Only called Valentine’s phone cause you weren’t answering yours.”

Tseng sighed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up his brain. “Which job are you referring to?” he murmured, too tired to pretend to know.

“Yazoo's history before the orphanage,” Reno responded.

The redhead's words woke Tseng up instantly and he hastily demanded, “What did you discover?"

“I only cracked the security on Hojo's old files about half an hour ago, and it’s one hell of a read. I got full copies for ya when you get back but I'd say your hunch is dead right. There were three specimens genetically related to Sephiroth in Hojo's lab in Nibelheim who's birth dates match up to Yazoo and his two brothers, and the date they turned up in the orphanage matches the date Hojo marked the specimens as terminated. My best guess is one of the assistants dropped them off there instead of putting them down and Hojo never bothered to check,” Reno reported.

Tseng’s mind froze, the realization that Yazoo and Sephiroth were probably having sex right now making his blood run cold. “Oh fuck,” he muttered, knowing that he was the one who’d encouraged them to do it.

“Boss? You okay?” Reno asked, jolting Tseng out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Y-yes,” Tseng began, clearing his throat before continuing. “Well done and thank you for calling me with the information.”

“No worries, boss,” the redhead replied, hanging up as Tseng dropped the phone into his lap. 

_Brothers…._

“Anything I should know about?” Vincent asked, surprising Tseng as the younger man crawled back into the bed.

“Reno found Yazoo’s missing family history,” Tseng responded flatly, frowning as he tried to work out whether he should call Yazoo and Sephiroth. If they’d already… well, he’d rather tell them in person and by this hour it was probably already too late. He ran a hand though his hair, not sure how to feel about what he’d just discovered.

“And?” Vincent asked, placing a hand on Tseng’s cheek and turning his face towards him. “What has you so upset?”

“They’re brothers, Yazoo and Sephiroth. Well, we're about ninety-nine percent sure, and I… I told them to sleep together,” Tseng admitted, flinching when Vincent jerked his hand away and stood up.

“You told them to sleep together?” Vincent growled, his face a mixture of anger and confusion as he began to pace next to the bed. 

“V-vincent…,” Tseng stuttered, before he stopped to pull in a breath, frustrated that his voice kept falling back to that old bad habit when he was stressed. It made him feel like a child, a stupid child, even if his sensible mind knew stuttering had nothing to do with intelligence. The frustration was just a knee-jerk reaction to the teasing he'd suffered as a child, but it made him angry when his thoughts slipped back into that headspace. 

“And they are brothers?” Vincent continued, unaware of Tseng's distress as he was looking away, too immersed in his own discontent. “That’s what the earlier call really was. You lied to me again.”

Tseng looked up at Vincent's words, realizing this was about to turn into another fight... one he just couldn't deal with right now. Acting on pure instinct, he grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him down onto the bed, climbing quickly on top and pinning the younger man beneath him. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d get upset and I thought your father was enough for you to handle for one night. I planned to tell you tomorrow… or maybe on the way home. Don’t get pissed at me now when I need you.”

Silence fell over the room as both men stared at each other, Tseng watching as Vincent struggled with his emotions.

“You need me?” the younger Turk finally asked, his eyes showing a surprise that tugged at Tseng’s heart.

“Yes, I need you, always, but especially now. How am I supposed to tell them?” Tseng asked tiredly, sitting up to settle on the younger man’s lap with a frustrated sigh. “I’ve fucked up everything.”

“I’ll help you,” Vincent insisted, sitting up to wrap his arms around Tseng and bury his face in the older man's chest. "Whatever you need me to do."

Tseng could only curl into the embrace, a little stunned Vincent had caved in so easily.

***.***

“Now can I touch you?” Yazoo asked quietly from behind his blindfold. The general hesitated, uncertain. Finally the bed shifted as he climbed off to remove his boots and leather pants, peeling them off of well-muscled legs.

“Very well,” Sephiroth murmured in reply, a bit less assertively than he had intended but the anticipation was there, to be sure. Moving back onto the bed, drawing closer, the general quickly unfastened only one of Yazoo's arms, chuckling at the 'really?' look on the youth's face as he bound the other back to the bedpost, lower this time to allow it to rest against the headboard instead of hang limp. “I can't make it too easy for you, can I, kitten?” he said, his face very near Yazoo's lips now. 

The silver haired youth rolled his wrist a little to test its usefulness before letting it carefully rise to find Sephiroth's cheek. The skin was soft and warm, very uncharacteristic of a battle-hardened warrior. Though... Sephiroth's motives, his actions... didn't exactly make him a battle-hardened warrior either despite the facts of his history with Shinra, all the campaigns the old president had sent him on... Would Rufus, when he took his rightful place one day, send the general to conquer the world for him too? Sephiroth was a walking paradox, it seemed, so experienced in combat and also, unsurprisingly very acquainted with the ways of sexual pleasure. Yet, to Yazoo’s perplexity, Sephiroth was not one bit as unfeeling as he seemed to be and brimming over with passion and playfulness at times.

Yazoo let his fingertips slide down that perfect face, over the skin of Sephiroth's neck and shoulder, down a muscular chest, feeling the waist narrow very noticeably. “I love your shape,” he admired it absently, a small blind smile on his own face. 

Nuzzling the youth's hair in appreciation, Sephiroth purred, “Thank you. You know..., when I was younger, I think I was built a lot like you, more delicate.”

The youth blushed at the strange compliment and what sounded like the general seeking camaraderie. “That didn't do at all, did it?” he chuckled, knowing what the president probably thought of that.

“No,“ Sephiroth replied but he was trying to smile and it was nice to see Yazoo so comfortable with him now. His own belly tensed when he felt the youth's fingers brushing over his pelvic areas, his lower stomach, hips and finally, his erect cock. A breath of awe and wonder escaped Yazoo as he let his hand slide along the length of it, hardly daring to...

“You may... if you like,” Sephiroth breathed, “I took the possibility that you might want to into account before I untied your hand.” He wanted a measure of control though and that is why the youth's other hand remained where it was. 

Yazoo's brow furrowed, “This isn't very easy for you, is it? To let others touch you as they wish?” When Sephiroth didn't answer, Yazoo let the realization go, only saying, “Well, thank you for letting me explore you as you did me. It means even more to me now, Seph.” He felt a soft kiss to his lips and a sweep of the general's hair over his thighs again and moaned, pressing his lips out, asking for another. Sephiroth seemed to relax a bit and granted another slow kiss, opening his mouth this time to allow Yazoo's tongue to penetrate him and Yazoo reached around the general's waist to hug their bodies close.

They stayed there, just like that for a long moment, Sephiroth's cock pressing insistently into Yazoo's belly. The younger rested back a bit more on the pillows, allowing Sephiroth to lay down on him. Their bodies began to dance together, mindlessly rubbing deliciously. His fingertips got restless though and the young Turk let them slide down that silver cascade of the general's hair, which hadn't yet ended when he felt smooth, round buttocks.

Sephiroth, his face buried in Yazoo's neck, stiffened but he only remained there quietly, unmoving now as he let the boy touch him. He really hadn't allowed anyone to those before and it was rather nice but the familiar feeling of dread built up inside him at an alarming rate. 

“Very nice,” Yazoo hitched as he let his hands roam over them curiously. It was only when his fingertips slipped in between that he noticed that Sephiroth had stopped moving on top of him. He didn't stop though, wanting to see how far the general would let him go. If anything became uncomfortable, the youth had no doubt that the general would stop him, taking control again. He moaned when he felt a secret, smooth puckered entrance there, tucked away from the eyes of the world. “Has anyone ever touched you here before?” 

The general was blushing furiously, his face buried even though Yazoo would not be able to see him, could not know but for the light tremble of Sephiroth's body under his slender digits... The only thing was that the youth might not realize that these weren't only pleasure tremors. 

“You like this, baby?” As he let his fingers brush and tickle, Yazoo turned his face to kiss Sephiroth's ear, wanting to know that the general did like it. He wasn't sure what Tseng and the general had done together, their limits, and he didn't think that Sephiroth would have done this with Vincent yet since they were master and submissive at this stage. “Do you want me to...?” He stopped when he no longer felt the general on top of him but his freed arm was trapped in the general's hand like a vicegrip as Sephiroth glowered down at him, a mixture of lust, panic, disgust and fear in his eyes that the youth could not see. 

“Please do not,” Sephiroth said coldly with a noticeably shaken note in his voice. 

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo apologized, concerned. “I didn't know...” He had guessed that the general might not have allowed anyone too close but he didn't know why and he hadn't guessed that it might be anything traumatic. “Please... can we talk about it? Take the blindfold off, please?”

“NO!” Sephiroth snapped, truly afraid now. He couldn't let the youth see him like this, irrational and vulnerable. Why hadn't he stopped Yazoo... touching him there? It would have saved them this moment. Silently, not even chancing a sigh, the general let go of the youth's arm, taking his hand instead. “No,” he said again, more gently this time but unable to release that hand.

Yazoo shifted on the bed. “That's really not fair, you know,” he protested. “How do you expect me... expect anyone... to just agree to everything you want, give themselves fully to you, blindly in my case, when you offer nothing of yourself with no explanations?” 

Sephiroth said nothing but his jaw tightened.

After a moment, the general sighed, letting go of Yazoo's arm and untied the other from the bed, slowly kneading the tired flesh, knowing that one had been suspended for a while now. He looked down at it as it lay limply in his moving hands.

“I'm sorry,” he said humbly. Reaching up, he removed the blindfold from the Yazoo's head, lowering his eyes when he knew the youth could see him, unable to meet those eyes. “I am.”

Yazoo blinked. “So am I,” he replied, a hand coming up to cup the general's cheek. “I was only playing and really didn't mean to offend you, Seph.” He moved over to hug the general around the neck, wanting to comfort and be close before he sat back, stroking a lock of the man's bangs out of his eyes. “Please... look at me?”

It took a moment before Sephiroth could do so. He felt ashamed of himself for his outburst for it had been he himself who had started this game, which in the end proved to be too much intimacy for him... When he looked up again though, he found the concern he was expecting to see in Yazoo's emerald eyes but for once, it didn't make him angry. His lips tightened and he shifted uncomfortably, not looking away but not at all knowing what to do with this moment, this scrutiny.

“Can we try again?” Yazoo asked gently, wishing to reclaim the moment they had once more broken. “I would very much like it if we could try again...”

Saying nothing, Sephiroth nodded. This time, he took the youth in his arms and laid Yazoo back on the pillows, settling his hips between warm thighs. “Do you mind if I take you now?” His cock, despite his outburst of feeling a moment ago, had not yet caught up with his emotions.

“Hn,” Yazoo agreed. He wasn't as ready as he had been a few moments ago but it wouldn't take much. “I don't mind.” He also felt a bit of regret for what he had said to the general just now. His eyes widened when he felt the general's cock pressing against his entrance. “Wait,” he said, slightly nervous. Sephiroth was humbled and trying to get through the moment but Yazoo grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, taking pale fingertips into his mouth. “Use these first,” he whispered and the general did so, taking great care now to widen and stretch the youth's channel well so that he could go inside without causing Yazoo any pain. He did not want to hurt this young man the way he had his other two lovers. It had broken his heart a little each time.

After a while, Yazoo smiled, his desire having grown again. “You want to come inside now, baby? I'm more than ready...” His eyes flitted down to catch a glimpse of the general's length, waiting patiently to be inside him. “Gods...”

Sephiroth followed the youth's gaze and sighed in more than a bit of relief. He was very happy he hadn't ruined things tonight. Guiding the tip of his cock to the young man's hole, he pressed firmly and watched Yazoo's face, not wanting to hurt him now that he was aware but he could only find urgency there and no more than the usual discomfort that came with the resistance. “Are you alright, little one?”

The tip breached his hole and Yazoo gritted his teeth with the impact but it wasn't so bad and already, he began to relax... “Yes,” he said finally and smiled a little when he felt Sephiroth's bare hand come down to stroke his cock, which had stirred into wakefulness. “Listen, you have done a great job taking care of me tonight. Thank you.”

Not overly convinced, the general reached down to kiss Yazoo's lips and soon, he felt the youth' hips start to wriggle along his shaft and he groaned. 

Yazoo chuckled, happy that he hadn't put Sephiroth off with his words. He wanted to make them both forget everything now and start over. The fact was that the general at least trying to bring him pleasure like this meant the world to Yazoo and it didn't have to be perfect. The fact that he had tried so hard tonight, even tried to push his own limits, was more than enough. 

“You are wonderful,” the youth cooed, his eyes hooding as he felt the general sliding deliciously in and out of his body.

“Thank you, Yazoo,” Sephiroth answered, not feeling particularly wonderful and not sure what to say back but he lifted the young man in his arms, cradling him close as their bodies moved together. “Will you come for me, kitten? Let me be your master too?”

“Only if you... belong to me... too,” Yazoo shuddered as the general found his inner pleasure button and began prodding it on each slow, powerful thrust.

“I will,” Sephiroth promised. “We belong to each other then.” His hand kept stroking Yazoo and in one final pull, he twisted his wrist at the top of the youth's length. 

Yazoo bucked and cried out, his seed coating the general's hard stomach and his arms holding Sephiroth close to him. 

The general watched in wonder and also a bit of … envy... Oh, to be able to be so free...

“Beautiful,” he whispered gently and the power of his thrusts increased until he fell over the edge of bliss after Yazoo, raining kisses over the youth's face as he filled the boy with his hot liquid rapture. 

Yazoo's body trembled beneath, his prostate feeling happy and over-stimulated and he accepted every one of Sephiroth's kisses. Part of him felt a little sad at the lack of any shared endearments like the ones that he and his lovers told each other after release... Mostly, he missed the 'I love you's,' when they were feeling so exposed and vulnerable together... but he could not expect to force these feelings between them.... Really, he just needed to tell Vincent and Tseng that when he saw them again.

Sephiroth saw the activity in his lover's eyes, a most certain sadness but he did not ask about it, only held the young man close and rolled them over so that he lay on his back with Yazoo cradled against his side. “Get some sleep, kitten. They will have returned before we know it.” Feeling the youth snuggle into his warm body, the general closed his eyes.

***.***


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Grimoire written by Madisuzy.  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing, public sex, fingering.  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth and Yazoo welcome Tseng and Vincent home - part one.

After the phone call, Tseng had fallen asleep in Vincent’s arms, the younger man holding him gently but not finding any rest himself. Vincent knew his jealousy over Yazoo being with Sephiroth was unreasonable, as he’d slept with the General more than once himself, but knowing that didn’t stop him lying awake and torturing himself with images of them together.

It was hours later, the sun just starting to rise over the horizon, when Tseng began to stir, sitting up in the bed and blinking at Vincent sleepily.

“You haven’t slept, have you?” the older man asked softly, glancing at the first rays of sun that found their way through the gaps in the curtains. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“I’m not a child, Tseng,” Vincent mumbled moodily, frowning at his superior. “You always do this, treat me like I can’t take it. I may get upset but I’ll get over it. I know I’m being unreasonable. It just doesn’t make the feelings go away.”

“I know, and for what it's worth, I’m sorry,” Tseng murmured, slowly falling sideways so that he ended up half way across Vincent’s chest, gazing up at him. “I just want us all to be together. I’m selfish like that.”

Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle in surprise at Tseng’s statement, earning himself a glare, though it was only a half hearted one. “You really are a greedy pervert,” Vincent said teasingly.

“Look who’s talking,” Tseng mumbled. “You are far worse than me.” Deciding Vincent was too appealing not to enjoy, even when he was being a pain in the ass, Tseng's lips began suckling lazily on one of the younger man's nipples.

Twenty minutes later, Vincent was completely focused on Tseng as the older man keep pushing him to the edge of orgasm, only to back off and leave him wanting over and over again. His pride long forgotten, Vincent was on his hands and knees, begging Tseng to let him come as the Wutain slowly thrust into him, seemingly immune to his pleas.

“I love you like this. All needy... all mine,” Tseng murmured, his voice heavy with emotion that Vincent was far too mindless to fathom in his present state.

“Please!” the younger Turk moaned, unable to say more as he pushed back, desperately trying to speed up his lover. When Tseng finally reached around to fist his cock, his thrusts speeding up, Vincent cried out his name and came, almost passing out from relief at finally being allowed to climax. He somehow kept himself up on his knees, Tseng reaching his own peak only moments later with a soft hitch of his breath.

As they both stilled, recovering their breath, a sudden gasp behind them made both men glance back over their shoulders in surprise. Vincent wanted to die when his eyes focused on his father, the older man’s face purple with anger as he glared at them both from the doorway.

“How dare you! In my house! With my son! You… you sick, twisted Turk bastard,” Grimoire spluttered, taking a step closer as Tseng quickly pulled out of Vincent and stood up to face the elder Valentine, positioning himself between the father and son. 

“And you!” Grimoire continued, his voice rising in volume as he tried to redirect his rage at Vincent past the head Turk. “I always knew you would bring shame to our family, but this? This is beyond forgiveness, beyond any low I thought even _you_ were capable of!”

Vincent flinched at the words, pulling the sheet over him as he sat up on the bed, his eyes downcast.

“Mister Valentine, please allow us to get dressed. There is no need to over react. I assure you, this is not a casual fling. I care about Vincent very deeply…,” Tseng began before Grimoire suddenly cut him off.

“Do you expect me to believe you are in love? You are both men! This is just sick! To think I left my son in your care to try and make him a better man! Is this what Turks have become now? Veld would be turning over in his grave to see the organization fall so low,” Grimoire raved, his arms waving in the air as he spoke, taking another step forward. 

Vincent felt so small, sitting on the bed, once again powerless in the face of his father’s wrath. He knew he was capable of defending himself against the older man physically, but somehow, every word made him shrink inside, turning him into a defenseless child as he cowered on the bed in silence.

“Vincent _is_ a good man, Grimoire,” Tseng growled, the change in his tone of voice making Vincent finally look up. “He is an amazing man and if you bothered to pull your head out of your ass, you would see that too.”

“W-what did you say to me? How dare you speak to me like that! I will not stand for such disrespect in my own home!”

”Fine, we will leave then. Now get out so that we may dress,” Tseng spat, taking another step forward that surprisingly, had the elder man moving backwards. “I will remove you by force if you do not comply.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Grimoire retorted, but his uncertainty was clear in his voice.

“Leave now or you will find out how serious I am, _Sir_ ,” Tseng hissed moving forward as the older man backed out into the hall.

“Your superiors will be hearing from me. I am going to call the President himself,” Grimoire continued from the hall, Vincent’s eyes widening in shock at his words.

“I suggest you think very hard before carrying out that threat. The Turks are an enemy that even your money will not protect you from,” Tseng replied, his voice cold and flat as he slammed the doors closed. 

The sudden silence of the room was heavy, Vincent able to hear his heart beating too loud in his chest as he realized how fast he was breathing. Yes, his father had never shown him any affection since his mother had died, but a part of him had always hoped that one day, he might change that. The realization that it would never happen now left him bereft.

When Tseng turned around, Vincent's gaze flinched away, his eyes darting down to his hands as they twisted together in the sheets. 

“Don’t… don’t you _dare_ believe one word that he said,” Tseng ordered, walking over to the edge of the bed while Vincent resisted the urge to back away from him. “Vincent? Vincent, look at me!”

Slowly turning his eyes upwards, he met Tseng’s tentatively, surprised when he found no anger there. 

“You are a better man than he will ever be, and have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and the fact we are both men makes no difference,” Tseng said softly, kneeling on the bed and pulling Vincent into his arms. “You will never be alone. I will always be here for you… no matter who else comes and goes from our lives, understand?” 

Vincent could only cling to Tseng, his mind a mess of emotions and contradictions. As much as he hated Grimoire for all the hurtful words and the indifference to Vincent’s feelings, a part of him would always love his father and yearn for his acceptance. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled into the head Turk’s chest, not knowing what else to say.

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for,” Tseng whispered, laying a kiss to the top of Vincent’s hair. “None of this changes anything. You are my second in command, my best Turk. There is nothing wrong with you or what we do together and I will personally deal with anyone who insists otherwise.”

The anger still laced Tseng’s words, but Vincent understood that it wasn’t directed at him. “Thank you,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the tearing pain in his heart.

***.***

Yazoo opened his eyes to a chilly, spring morning. The sounds of the building had picked up over the last hour and the youth wondered how the general could manage any sleep here. He also realized how spoiled he was, having awakened to the sounds of birds singing in his own apartment as well as Vincent's quiet country home over the last month. Being in the city again and in a more inhabited place had been a wakeup call certainly.

Nestling his face against a warm, muscular chest, Yazoo felt safe with the general's arm still tucked around him protectively and he sighed in contentment. Hardly daring to move, Yazoo slyly drew his hand down just under the surface of the blankets to where a noticeably tall bulge lay tucked. Sephiroth must be having very pleasant dreams and a mischievous glimmer sparkled in the youth's sleepy eyes. 

He was surprised to find the general's legs spread languidly beneath the sheets and couldn't resist letting his hand curiously sneak between them to palm soft testicles, gasping softly at the feel of them, smooth and delicate against his skin. His fingertips found the general's dormant entrance there too and he lightly began to tease it, eyes drifting up to watch Sephiroth's face as it twitched occasionally in slumber. After a while as he rubbed and tickled the area, his wrist idly brushing against the man's erection, Yazoo heard something unexpected, the soft, whimpered sounds of pleasure coming from the general's lips.

"Mnn, n-no.... hngh,” Sephiroth moaned, unaware that he was heard, for he was deep in sleep. “S-sir... no, please.... d-don't...” 

At these words, Yazoo immediately stopped and carefully removed his hand, unsure what it was all about but immediately sorry he had wanted to touch the man while he wasn't coherent.

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo whispered, running his hands up over a taut belly and slipping them around Sephiroth's neck, kissing his parted lips. 

The older man roused at the last touches as he was ticklish at his ribs and the kiss brought him into wakefulness, wrenching him out of his nightmare. Realizing he wasn't alone here, his cheeks colored at the fact that he had slept so heavily again when he was supposed to be always on his guard and here his guest was awake before him.

“Forgive me,” he murmured drowsily. “Have you been awake long?” His arms came to tighten around Yazoo's slight frame, unconsciously holding him close like a security blanket.

“Not long,” Yazoo replied, kissing the man again, regretful for his bold actions. The general dished it out so often that the youth really hadn't seen any harm. He also thought that maybe, since the general didn't let anyone touch him, this might be what he secretly yearned for most. His suspicions were fed especially for the way that Sephiroth watched Yazoo and his lovers in rapture with deep fascination. Perhaps the youngest was wrong.

They lay there holding each other for another 15 minutes before Sephiroth's alarm sounded.

***.***

Vincent’s father was noticeably absent when both Turks descended the stairs an hour later. Tseng had called Reno and the redhead would be arriving soon, so they had decided to go out and wait for the chopper in the gardens rather than spend any longer inside the Valentine mansion. Sebastian met them at the front door, bowing low to them both and smiling when they insisted on shaking his hand. 

“It was lovely to see you again, Master Valentine. It was also a pleasure to meet you, Mister Tseng,” the butler said warmly, opening the doors and watching as they walked away across the lawn.

Tseng held Vincent’s hand the whole way, not caring at this point who saw them. He didn’t want to let go, too worried about how the younger Turk was handling it all. Vincent hadn’t said more than a few words since the incident, and the silence was beginning to grate on Tseng's unsettled nerves.

“Vincent? Are you sure this is alright with you? Leaving now, I mean,” he finally asked once they’d stopped and sat down on one of the many benches scattered through the gardens.

“Yes. It's best that we leave now,” Vincent responded, his hand grasping Tseng’s a little more tightly. “Don’t worry, I'll be alright. I just need a little time to let it all sink in.”

Tseng nodded, sighing as he looked up at the sky. He could only hope Valentine senior took heed of his earlier warning and kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was the President's attention targeted on him and his department.

***.***

After a grueling morning over more paperwork that had Yazoo bored out of his mind, Sephiroth followed through on his plans to take Yazoo for lunch in the park. Down the block from Shinra was a trendy little restaurant famous for its curries and spices. Yazoo's eyes lit up with glee when Sephiroth mentioned it as an option and the general eagerly took him there without hesitation. 

Sitting on a park bench as they ate, Yazoo gasped when he noticed a large black clove in Sephiroth's rice. “Don't eat that, Seph,” he said, plucking it out with his own fork and wrapping it in his napkin. “Trust me, you'll be sorry if you’re not used to it.” The general gave him a small uncertain smile in thanks, on the lookout for any more in the rest of his food.

“So this is where it happened, hm? Where you met Vincent?” Sephiroth asked as he shoveled some chicken tikka masala into his mouth, humming at how good it was. It had been Yazoo's adamant recommendation for this new type of food and the general found he really enjoyed it.

“Yes,” Yazoo smiled, enjoying his own masala. This was actually his favorite dish here and he took his dry popadom and split it in half, dipping it into some sweet mango chutney and held a small piece in front of the general's lips. “This is good. Try this, love.”

Sephiroth's tongue came out to help his lips grasp the piece and, as he felt it crunching in his mouth, his face lit up. “Very good,” he agreed after he had swallowed it.

“Hn,” Yazoo smiled back before his eyes drifted again to take in the park in dreamy nostalgia of that day he and Vincent 'met', which would be a very special day to him now forevermore.

***.***

Tseng was glad to be back in familiar surroundings, happy that Vincent seemed to be improving after his nap in the chopper on the way home. He’d forgotten to call ahead and tell Yazoo and Sephiroth they were coming home early, only remembering after they’d landed back on top of the Shinra tower. By that time, he’d figured they might as well just surprise the other two men as he remembered Yazoo saying they’d be having their lunch in the park today. He hoped that they were only eating when they found them, as he had his doubts over how well Vincent would react to seeing them being intimate in any way after this morning’s dramas.

“Interesting choice of venue for their lunch,” Tseng commented with a grin as they entered the park, looking over to see Vincent smiling back at him. "Maybe Yazoo was feeling nostalgic... or missing you more than you thought he would."

“Feels like that all happened eons ago now,” the younger Turk replied with a sigh. "I'm sure he's not here because of that though."

“You might be surprised,” Tseng insisted, his grin widening. “After all, it is a beautiful place to have lunch, or an abduction.”

“Funny,” Vincent retorted, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for their other lovers.

“I try,” Tseng replied, stopping as he spotted their targets sitting on a park bench in the distance, only just visible behind a small grove of trees. “There they are,” he said, indicating the correct direction when Vincent turned towards him. The way the younger Turk’s face lit up when he saw Yazoo made Tseng’s heart clench happily, glad that maybe things were finally going to settle down between the two. 

His own eyes were drawn to Sephiroth as they approached, the General looking even more beautiful than he remembered. They were sitting under a huge tree, the branches only allowing a few small beams of sunlight through, giving the illusion of gold streaks in Sephiroth's hair. Tseng was about to introduce their arrival as they approached, both the silver haired men too lost in their conversation to notice them, when Vincent surprised him by walking forward quickly.

“Yazoo?” Vincent called, smiling brightly when the young man turned towards him. Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle at the surprise on the youth’s face as he was pulled upright and hugged by Vincent without warning.

“V-vincent,” Yazoo stammered, astonished at his love finally here in the flesh, and early too. He hugged his beloved back with all he had, so very happy to see him. “Welcome home,” he cooed into the familiar raven hair.

Sephiroth watched the scene blankly for a moment until his eyes quickly darted over to the person standing behind the two lovers. Tseng stood there watching him silently and before he said anything, the general had left the bench to sweep his little raven up, kissing him softly.

“I've missed you,” he said, finally able to say it freely.

“I missed you too, Seph,” Tseng whispered, arms wrapping around the General. He couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him, this time deeply as he completely forgot about the fact they were in a very public place. Luckily the spot Sephiroth and Yazoo had chosen for their lunch was fairly private, hidden away from the main areas of the park.

Slipping his hand behind Tseng's neck into soft black hair, Sephiroth pulled his lover to him, backing them up against the large tree trunk, wishing the man to take him as he wished, wanting to feel that moist tongue tickling him, teasing him.

Tseng moaned into the kiss, his body instantly responding to the General as their tongues dueled, his hips pushing forward needily as his hands wandered over all that leather.

Gasping underneath his beautiful lover's touches, Sephiroth moaned audibly, not caring in the least that the others would be able to hear him. If they would all be lovers now, it would become a common occurrence. 

“Tseng,” Sephiroth murmured huskily, wanting to belong to Tseng more than ever now, hands greedily grabbing hold of his lover's hips, pulling them flush with his own.

Tseng hummed, carried away in the moment. His hands moved up to thread through the General’s hair, holding him in place as he writhed against him. Breaking the kiss, he panted softly, gazing up at his lover. 

“Want you to fuck me now,” Tseng whispered, leaning in to bite Sephiroth’s bottom lip, pulling on it gently before letting it go. Glancing around, he spotted the hedge maze and grinned. “Take me to the maze,” he demanded, turning his hungry gaze back to the General.

Sephiroth looked down at Tseng knowingly. Eager to test his limits with Tseng a little, fairly certain that this was what his lover meant though, the general looked around carefully before he lifted the dark haired beauty easily in his arms, carrying him over to the mouth of the maze. When they were barely concealed around the first corner, Sephiroth's hands were all over Tseng's body, hardly able to wait to have his lover naked against him. “Tseng...”

“Seph,” Tseng hissed, his hands moving to the fastenings of the General’s pants as he fumbled with them, finally getting then undone and slipping a hand down the front to wrap around his lover’s shaft. To just feel it in his hand wasn’t enough so he dropped to his knees, licking his lips as he paused just a hair's breadth away from Sephiroth’s cock, looking up with a smirk. “Tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear your voice, asking me,” he purred, giving the head a quick lick to encourage the General to comply.

“Tseng!” Sephiroth groaned in a harsh whisper, having had no inkling that this was what his lover had in mind when they had come back here. In fact, he was thinking he would be the one surprising his little raven but this time, it was the general who felt surprised and rather delighted too. Was he to remove clothing outside of closed doors today? “Lick my cock,” he whispered harshly, his eyes smoldering as he looked down at Tseng there. “Take me in your mouth.” He was rendered brainless in the moment, knowing what Tseng wanted to do for him and the fact that he would have to ask for the Head Turk to fulfill his darkest fantasies right here.

Tseng continued looking up as he licked a line up Sephiroth’s cock, his tongue swirling over its surface as his hands peeled the General’s pants further off, working them down over his hips. “I want you bare, only your coat on,” he mumbled between licks, the pants falling to the floor as he finally slid his lips over the top of Sephiroth’s cock and took it fully into his mouth, moaning as it pulsed against his tongue.

Sephiroth's face had grown rosy and warm with embarrassment. Really, he had never had any thoughts of doing anything like this before. “Tseng,” he moaned, his hips bare as his coat was only haphazardly fastened in one place today, his cock clear for the planet to see thrusting in and out of Tseng's naughty, delectable mouth. “I...I've never done anything like this before.” His brain was about to melt. “So naked.” It was so very much what he had fantasized, Tseng pleasuring him while the Head Turk remained fully clothed... and in public no less! Way beyond the general's expectations. He felt a bit guilty though, used to taking control by this time, not giving the Head Turk any choice, preparing to fuck him senseless. “Tseng, do you... want me... to...,” he wracked his brain, trying to think of the best way to bring his little one pleasure in return for this kindness.

Tseng ignored Sephiroth’s mumbles, not stopping to answer him as he continued sucking the General’s cock. He could hear the sounds of the traffic in the distance, random people’s voices reaching his ears as they wandered the grounds of the park, close enough to hear them if they moaned too loudly. The whole scenario had the head Turk’s blood burning, his eyes still focused on his lover’s face as he drank in the reactions his attentions were having on the beautiful warrior. For Sephiroth to allow him to have his way, to have him half naked in such a public place, was a gift he wouldn’t soon forget.

“Tseng.” Had the general been more coherent, he would have realized that he had started chanting his lover's name like a mantra. He leaned back against the hedge, pressing his hips forward so that he was at an arced angle, the flex of his buttocks achieving most of the hip work and his eyes widened as he heard voices nearby. Holding Tseng's gaze helped to keep him brave and seeing that his lover enjoyed this as much as he did, the general felt a little more courageous and reached down to unfasten the buckle on his long coat, allowing it to hang open completely, though ready to pull it around them if any unwanted attention came their way.

Tseng choose that moment to pull back, releasing Sephiroth’s cock so he could look up over the general's body, taking in the whole view while licking his lips. “No coming until you’re inside me, General,” he purred in warning, his hand taking the place of his lips on his lover’s cock. “You have to tell me what you want. You can have anything but that.”

“I...” Sephiroth could barely think and there were yearnings deep inside him that had found their way to the surface more often lately but he was too ashamed to name them. “I want more... of this. I like you being in charge like this sometimes, Tseng.” His eyes closed tightly, worried because no matter how accepting Tseng was of his desires, the general knew that this did not fit the profile that was expected of him as the Shinra representative and he couldn't help but feel very ashamed. All the same though, looking down at that lovely face beneath him as his cock was stroked to perfection, the general also felt very, very good indeed.

“Wanting me in charge can be a dangerous thing, General. Are you sure you can handle it?” Tseng teased, his other hand coming up to caress Sephiroth’s balls, rolling them lightly between his fingers. “I might not be able to control the urge to explore you, out here for the world to see.”

“I want to try,” Sephiroth hissed as he looked down at his beautiful lover, his face flushed. Even now though, he was finding it most difficult to keep his control, having his testicles touched like that... but it felt oh so good and was done by just the person he had fantasized about.

“Hmm,” Tseng hummed, trying to judge how wise it was to push Sephiroth when it came to this. “I will stop anytime you want. Just say the word,” he finally murmured, hoping it would bring his lover some comfort. He leant closer, removing his hands and taking the Generals cock back into his mouth but keeping his eyes on Sephiroth’s face. Pulling the lube from his pocket, he put a little on one finger before slipping the tube back into his pocket, one hand returning to fondle his lover’s balls as the other gently touched the General’s entrance, teasing the outside.

“Unhhh, Ts... Tseng,” Sephiroth moaned, a little more loudly than he'd meant to, his hips dipping unconsciously to press down against that finger. He looked down at Tseng's face watching him carefully and he spasmed violently, trying to hold back his release. He had to try and make it until he was buried balls deep within his little lover. His hands came to cup Tseng's face, the man's mouth teasing him ever closer and he found his knees becoming weak.

Tseng let Sephiroth’s cock fall from his mouth, not wanting his lover to come yet either. He slowly pushed his finger inside the General, laying a lick up the underside of his cock at the same time to distract him. Tseng could feel the tenseness of Sephiroth’s whole body but he continued, leaving the decision of when to stop up to him.

The general trembled, his legs quaking as he felt conflicting feelings of fear, lust and delicious deviance washing over him. The fear was so far outweighing the other two but this was something he had secretly desired for a while now and he wanted to share it with Tseng... give himself over to him... and he would do it, damn it! His hips started to wriggle on their own again, pressing down on that finger and he whimpered, needing to see those warm, dark eyes.

“So beautiful, Seph. I could spend hours just watching you writhe for me,” Tseng purred, his finger slowly pressing in and out as his free hand moved to stroke one thigh, hopefully calming his unsure lover. He could feel the muscles relaxing around his digit, so he slipped in another, his breath catching as the General pushed down on them. “Gods, S-seph,” he breathed, the desire in his voice breaking up his words. Tseng changed the angle of his fingers, searching for Sephiroth’s prostate, wanting so much to be able to witness the stoic man come apart by his hands alone.

“Unnh, Tseng... yesss!” Sephiroth's body jerked and his face grew crimson as he couldn't help but seek out more delightful touches to that sweet pleasure core inside him but in doing so, his whimpers had become uncontrollable and much louder than he had meant to. There were people out here and in the general's neediness and guilt-ridden rapture, one word came to the forefront of his awareness. _Slut_

“I-I'm not!” he sobbed and quickly escaped Tseng's hands. “Raven, I need you now,” he whispered roughly in explanation, trying to hide his slip. He pulled his sweet little beauty up into his arms, a bit roughly but he wasn't aware of his force, turning them so that Tseng was pressed up against the large hedge with the general's tongue mercilessly plundering his mouth.

Tseng was surprised Sephiroth had allowed him to go so far, knowing the reasons behind the General’s fear of the intimate action. Seeing his lover giving himself so freely to him, open, writhing and making such wonderful sounds, pushed his own arousal sky high. The public setting only added fuel to the fire. He’d stopped his hands movements immediately when he heard the sobbed ‘I’m not', worried, but the way Sephiroth roughly pulled him upright and kissed him made it clear the General was still aroused. Tseng’s legs went weak under the intense kiss, opening his mouth and letting the General take complete control as he whimpered for more. He managed to get the lube from his pocket, slipping it into Sephiroth’s hand and making his lover pull back with a questioning look. 

“How do you want me? Any way you want, I'm yours,” Tseng asked with a smile.

“Mine,” Sephiroth moaned softly, his hands frantic and accidentally, he ripped open the Head Turk's shirt, causing buttons to fly all over the place. “S-sorry,” he hastily apologized as he scooped his thumbs underneath the dark man's jacket and shirt, pushing them down to Tseng's elbows, eyes burning as they moved over flawless bare flesh. Hungrily, he bent down to kiss the old bullet wound scar across Tseng's shoulder, his tongue darting out to bathe it as he murmured masterfully in between licks, voice under a bit more control. “Drop your pants.”

“A-as you wish,” Tseng stuttered, Sephiroth’s voice sending shivers up his spine. He quickly undid his slacks, letting them fall to his ankles as he clumsily toed off his shoes and kicked the discarded clothing away from his feet. Closing his eyes, Tseng grasped onto Sephiroth's coat, sighing from the caress of the General’s lips, feeling so vulnerable standing naked with the breeze on his skin as he pressed closer to his lover’s warmth.

“My sweet little Tseng,” the general whispered, feeling his lover against him at last. His hands shook as he applied some lube to slick his own fingertips, reaching down between Tseng's legs and pushing them apart. “Do you like this? Being naked for me here, where we could be discovered?” His fingers had started to play hurriedly at the dark man's hole, thrilled with the knowledge that this was what his beautiful love had done to him only a moment ago. Eagerly, he wriggled a fingertip inside, the back of the knuckle on his thumb rubbing insistently along Tseng's perineum, occasionally jarring the backs of soft balls.

“Yes… please hurry, Seph,” Tseng whispered back, his arms slipping up around the General’s shoulders as he lifted a leg around the General’s waist, trying to give him more access. “Someone could find us at any minute,” he added, the thought of being caught naked and hanging off the Silver General like a whore, making his hips wriggle in need. The sudden sound of Vincent’s voice in the distance, calling Yazoo’s name so wantonly, made him moan and push back on his lover’s fingers as his imagination skipped to what the other two could be doing. “More, Seph. Hurry.”

“Tseng, my Tseng.” Sephiroth kissed hotly all over his lover's shoulders and neck, pulling that slender bottom closer. “They could indeed. Do you like this?” He added another two fingers a bit more hastily than he meant to, ears perked for any movement on the grass nearby. “Riding my fingers in public?” He was so curious about this action, how Tseng felt about it, how he was so willing to do it for the general even though Sephiroth found it much harder to reciprocate. For that and in light of what Yazoo had said to him last night, Sephiroth couldn't help feeling as if he truly were being unfair, even though most of the time, he had only been reacting.

“I love it,” Tseng replied, moaning when the General’s fingers brushed over his prostate, making his hips jerk and his legs tremble. “Enough! Take me now,” Tseng growled, pushing down and wriggling as he tried to get his lover’s fingers to hit that spot again.

Sephiroth's lips were at his dark haired beauty's ear. “I hereby claim you as mine... ours,” he gestured with his head to the echoed moans a short distance away on the other side of the hedge. “... and you are so very brave. So much braver than I. You make it all look so wondrous.” Now that the general had gotten hold of himself once more, he carefully withdrew his fingers with much regret to see that delectable little pelvis still and he readied his cock to enter Tseng's body. He nibbled at his lover's earlobe, sucking it in lightly as he started to press, trying his best to be gentler than before.

Tseng lifted his other leg to Sephiroth’s waist just before his lover pushed in, hissing at the burn as he rested his head on the General’s shoulder. Sephiroth stilled, letting him adjust as sounds of Yazoo moaning reached Tseng’s ears, making him grin at the thought that finally, the youngest two had sorted things out, at least for now. “I’m not brave… feels amazing, Seph. So full... can feel you throbbing within me,” he whispered, his tight grip on the General loosening a little as he leaned back enough to look into his lover’s eyes. “Now move.”

Sephiroth chuckled as he nibbled along a fine jawbone. “Quite dominant today, aren't we?” He smirked proudly. Very few stepped up to the challenge when it came to him unless they were pulling rank and he was quite impressed. He wanted to see more of this side of Tseng, maybe be on the receiving end of it a bit more often.

“You have no idea… how dominate I can be,” Tseng replied breathlessly, leaning forward to suck up a mark on the General’s pale neck. “Now fuck me or I’ll go and get somebody else to do it.” Tseng had no intention of moving from his current position, but he was also in no mood to be teased.

Sephiroth didn't realize it because he wasn't allowed such a word in his own vocabulary but he was feeling quite vulnerable now. At first, he quieted, tempted to ask what was wrong but he didn't, not wanting to take away from this moment. Then, as he remembered himself and his usual ways, a slow smile spread over his features.

“No, you won't,” he murmured low in Tseng's ear. “I won't let you get away from me now.” Playfully, he sank his teeth into the flesh of Tseng's neck, hard enough to bruise. He wanted to leave his own mark upon this man, letting any others know that he was well-claimed and that they would not want to reckon with his current suitor. “I will just have to make certain then that you have no energy left.” The tone of that last statement was good natured however and more of a promise than a threat. 

Steadying his lover in his arms, the general drew back his hips before pressing forward insistently, setting a forceful rhythm. His hands settled now at Tseng's buttocks, the silver haired man buried his face in the Head Turk's neck, smelling him, eyes closing as he concentrated on the feelings that came with the pleasure. One hand came up to unhook the clasp that secured Tseng's hair, letting it fall free in a fragrant cascade.

“Oh, yes,” Tseng gasped, clinging as the General gave him what he’d demanded. “Seph.” He loved how Sephiroth could just hold him up like this so easily, physically so much stronger than he. While it made him feel a little vulnerable and at the other man’s mercy physically, he trusted his lover would not hurt him so those feelings only aroused him. The branches of the hedge scratched and poked into his back but he ignored them, focused on the feel of Sephiroth’s warm body against him and the pulsing cock that was hitting his prostate perfectly with every thrust. “Gods… don’t stop… fuck me, Seph,” he moaned, his voice rising in volume as he lost himself in the moment.

Sephiroth growled, turning them so that his own back propped them up against the hedge maze wall and his arms held Tseng aloft while his hips began to press up faster and faster, bouncing Tseng on his cock and his legs went weaker as he curled his toes on the dusty path. The dry earth felt soft and good between them and in this moment, the general felt like he was truly a part of Gaia, carnal, instinctive... very unlike how he felt cooped up in that building all the time and in the sterile labs. “I missed you,” he managed in between grunts and groans. “Mine,” he added possessively, feeling a finely sculpted back under his fingertips, his mouth claiming Tseng's soft, pink parted lips.

***TBC***


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by chephren / Vincent, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing, public sex, fluff, voyeurism.  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth and Yazoo welcome Tseng and Vincent home - part 2.

"Yaz, will you forgive me? I don’t want us to argue anymore,” Vincent whispered, burying his face into his treasure’s neck. “I just want to be with you again, need to be with you.”

Yazoo held his beloved tightly. “Vince, I love you so much and I'm sorry for being so hard on you then. I understand... I do. Gods, I've missed you, baby.” He clung to Vincent's frame, breathing him in, a smile spreading over his face as he nuzzled that smooth, pale skin.

Pulling back a little, Vincent smiled down at his little lover. “I love you,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Yazoo softly, his lips slowly moving against his treasure’s as his hands cupped his face, gently tasting what he’d been denied too long.

Yazoo was won over. Vincent was so tender with him, so gentle and romantic that he felt himself positively swept away. “I love you too,” he breathed back against Vincent's warm skin before pressing his lips out needily for another kiss and another. “You should know, I've been dreaming of you again, my love.”

“Then tell me of your dreams so I can make them come true,” Vincent whispered, smiling as he gently laid kisses on his little treasure’s lips. 

“You have already made my dream come true,” Yazoo cooed, his eyes not closing for a second lest Vincent be only a figment of his imagination. 

The sudden moan from nearby had Vincent glancing over to find Sephiroth and Tseng against a nearby tree, kissing passionately despite the public setting. He couldn’t help but grin, turning back towards Yazoo as his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of his treasure’s smile. “Those two are getting a little carried away,” he chuckled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yazoo’s.

“Will you...” Yazoo found himself getting affected by his lovers' sounds nearby and Vincent being so close, watching him lovingly. “Baby, will you take me? Right here?” He started to pant softly, his hands roaming over Vincent's body. Here his beloved was, being romantic and it was the most certain way to stoke Yazoo's fire. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled Vincent's face, kissing the tip of his beloved's nose.

“Here?” Vincent asked, looking around them a little nervously. “But… right here?” he repeated, his cock twitching in interest despite the blush that bloomed on his cheeks as his brain tried to process the request through the sudden rush of lust. “Over the bench? I… shit,” Vincent mumbled, kissing his treasure again to hide his loss of coherency.

Yazoo looked up at his love with large, pleading eyes. “Yes, please, baby. Do you want to?” He knew what he asked was pushing his koishii's comfort zone but he couldn't wait to have him, wanted the man inside him now. “We can do it somewhere else, my love... just... oh, just please take me now!” His fingers started to shakily unbutton his Turk shirt before he hurriedly shrugged it and his suit jacket off. He wanted to be naked before Vincent's beautiful eyes.

“Fuck,” Vincent hissed, swallowing as he tried to focus. “Yes,” he finally managed, pulling Yazoo close as he kissed him again, this time hard and possessive as he fought to control the urge to tear off his pants and take him immediately. It had been far too long since he’d sunk inside his treasure’s body, his need to claim him again only made stronger by the thought of the General touching his lover since.

Yazoo moaned into Vincent's mouth, pulling him down so that he lay on his back with his koishii over him on the park bench. He reached up to wrap his legs around Vincent's waist, pulling his hips upward to connect with Vincent's, wanting to feel that sizeable cock in his beloved's pants. “Koishii,” he whimpered. “Take it out for me... wanna see it, baby.”

Vincent grinned, his lips busy kissing over every part of Yazoo’s neck he could reach as one hand fumbled with the button on his jeans. He finally managed to undo it, opening his zipper and releasing his cock as he sucked up a mark on his treasure’s pale skin. He couldn’t resist the temptation to wrap his fingers around his own length, stroking slowly as he sat back to look down at his lover. “Would you strip for me? I want to see you naked here, laid out for my pleasure, in the place where I first touched you.”

Yazoo whimpered at his beloved's way with words. He looked so good with his cock bared so close, that sexy smile on his face... his scent was maddening and Yazoo hurried to get out of his pants, shoes and socks to obey his beautiful koishii. 

“Where you first... ohhhh... yes, Vince.” When he lay there naked and vulnerable, he pressed up his hips to nudge his cock up into Vincent's thigh, his eyes watching him, excitement and shyness coming over him for the moment as he heard the people nearby. He felt so very exposed and already, his cock was leaking heavy precome. “Baby,” he shuddered in pleasurable embarrassment, his eyes hazy as he looked down to see Vincent stroking his cock. “You are making me feel so good.”

“Look at you, all bare for anyone to see,” Vincent whispered, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small tube. “Tseng’s idea,” he murmured absently in answer to Yazoo’s questioning look, his hands busy pulling Yazoo's legs from between his own and spreading them, lifting one to rest on the back of the bench. Sitting back, he squeezed some lube onto his fingers as he looked over his lover, biting his lip at how irresistible he was. “I want to make you moan so loud that people hear. Want them to come and see you spread out before me,” he purred, leaning forward and stopping, his lips hovering just over Yazoo’s cock. “All mine,” he added before swallowing the youth’s cock. He didn’t wait, his slick fingers moving immediately to play over his treasure’s opening, running circles over it teasingly as his tongue and mouth played over Yazoo’s shaft.

Yazoo sobbed, his hands burying in his beloved's hair. “Koishiii... I will,” he promised feverishly. “I will do anything you want, my love.” His leg curled around the bench so tightly that the metal made a creaking sound and Yazoo's heart started to beat faster, looking down at his darling Vincent with a tiny bit of excited fear in his eyes.

Vincent hummed around Yazoo’s cock, letting one finger breach his lover’s entrance as he continued to bob up and down on his cock. The way Yazoo moved and the quiet sounds he made were beautiful and soon Vincent slipped in a second finger, impatient to feel that tight channel around his own shaft.

“Vince,” Yazoo whimpered, using his other foot to tease his beloved's nether regions as best he could. His hips swayed to give delightful resistance to the perfect sucks Vincent gave his cock and he couldn't control himself, the shudders that ran through him. 

Vincent added a third finger easily as his treasure writhed below him. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he removed his mouth from Yazoo's cock, leaning over him to kiss his lips gently. “Are you ready for me, my treasure?”

“Y-yes, my koishii,” Yazoo mewled as he reached up to whisper against pale lips. “Come inside!” His muscles clenched down, trapping his beloved's fingers and he smiled mischievously up at his sweet Vincent. “I need you, baby.”

Vincent gasped, removing his fingers before pulling Yazoo upwards and onto his lap as he turned to sit on the bench. “Ride me?” he whispered, his hands resting on Yazoo’s hips as he lightly bit a pale nipple, kissing it before he looked up at his little lover, awaiting his response.

Yazoo kissed Vincent's lips and hugged him tightly once before he guided his beloved's tip to his hole, pressing down on it, looking deep into his lover's eyes. His teeth clenched but it was good to feel his koishii inside him again. After he held onto his love for a while, giving himself the time he needed to adjust, the silver haired youth started to move in Vincent's lap, so excited and nervous to be so naked here in the middle of the park. Every so often, the snap of a twig or some other noise would get his attention and he would hold desperately onto his beloved. “I... love being naked here... for you.” He worked up his nerve to sit up again, baring his body once more, his face rosy from his embarrassment but it was all so delicious.

“Missed you… so much,” Vincent panted, his eyes locked onto his lover, memorizing the sight of him, naked and so vulnerable out here in the open, just for Vincent. He winced a little as thoughts of Sephiroth and Yazoo together suddenly flicked across his mind, the pain it brought showing across his face before he could stop it. Vincent was worried he wouldn’t measure up anymore in comparison to the beautiful General, closing his eyes as he concentrated on his lover, trying to ignore his own insecurities.

“My love?” Yazoo asked, brow furrowed in concern, his body still moving though, hungrily devouring his beloved over and over. “What's wrong? Talk to me please?” His hands came up to cup that beautiful face when he noticed the pain in it, unable to keep from going in for another kiss as he rode Vincent's cock and looked hazily at his beloved.

“Just missed you,” Vincent whispered, opening his eyes to smile at his treasure. “Missed this… the feel of you… sight of you,” he continued, one hand wrapping around Yazoo’s cock to stroke it firmly. “Want to watch you come, just for me.” He didn’t want to talk about his fears now, knowing it would ruin the mood of such a perfect moment, wanting this to be good, even if he feared it wouldn’t measure up to the General. Vincent bit down on his lip, feeling that familiar coiling in his lower belly as his lover arched, his cock squeezed deliciously as his own hips began thrusting to meet Yazoo’s movements.

“I've missed you too,” Yazoo whimpered as he frantically bobbed up and down on Vincent's cock, his eyes hooded and his words barely discernible from small cries. “I missed you the moment we weren't together anymore... I need you in my life, baby... no matter what.” He was so close but he needed to tell his beloved this. “I am not so good at this either... but I will always try my best to understand. I love you so much and without you, I am lost.” He wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and placed his forehead against his koishii's in the same way Vincent had before.

“Y-yes… gods Yaz. Feels too good,” Vincent stuttered, trying desperately to hold back his climax. A sudden gasp of shock in the distance had him glancing around Yazoo to see a young man in a suit, gaping at them and it pushed Vincent over the edge without warning. “Y-yaz,” he moaned, pushing up hard and stilling as he shot his seed deep into the youth’s body.

“Ohhhh, Vince!” Yazoo was lost in his rapture, still bouncing on his beloved's cock, wanting to milk Vincent for all he could pump out. He had not heard the gasp or sensed their spectator but in a perfect spear to his prostate, he arched back far, eyes open. When he caught sight of the stranger, he also gasped and moaned out, pulling himself upright and clung to his koishii, a deep blush in his cheeks. Yet... he could not stop bouncing on his beloved's cock, he needed release far too badly!

Vincent held Yazoo close, pulling back and smiling at his little lover’s needy wriggles. “Baby, stand up, let me bring you to climax,” Vincent whispered, noticing the young suit had edged behind a nearby tree but was still watching. “I want you to come in my mouth. Let me make it up to you for coming too quick.”

“Unnnnh, Vince!” Yazoo whimpered, his eyes nervously flitting around. Perhaps Vincent hadn't seen the intruder... and the silver haired youth didn't have the heart to stop him, to break their moment over any of his own stupid self-consciousness. He did rise, trying to keep his eyes focused only on his beloved now, seeing the passion on his koishii's face. Leaning with his upper back against the nearest tree, Yazoo pressed his genitals forward toward his beloved's mouth permissively. “I... I would love that, Koishii, your mouth on me again.” For his beloved, he wanted to do anything, give him everything.

Vincent kneeled in front of Yazoo, taking the youth’s cock into his mouth once more without pause. His treasure looked close and he didn’t want to make him wait any longer, a little disappointed in himself for climaxing too soon. Off to the right at an angle, Vincent could just see the stranger behind another tree, his brown hair falling over his face and partially hiding his eyes as he watched them intently. A movement further down caught Vincent’s eye and he realized the young man had one hand down his pants, masturbating while he watched them. It should have made him angry, to have someone else looking at him and Yazoo while they did this, but he only found it spurred him on, making him try even harder to please his treasure for the stranger's entertainment.

Yazoo's body arched and danced as his beloved suckled him. “Vincent, my darling,” he sobbed, unable to hold himself upright, his back against the tree, bark digging into his back but at this point, he couldn't care less. The silver haired youth lightly thrust in and out of his beloved's mouth eagerly, wishing it were his koishii's body he took. Another time... 

No longer taking any notice of the stranger, Yazoo brazenly dipped a little lower, opening his thighs a little wider, baring all his secrets to the temperate air. “So good,” he cooed as his hands tethered in Vincent's hair again.

Vincent could only hum in response to Yazoo’s words, not willing to stop sucking on his lover’s shaft. His eyes kept flittering over to their spectator, watching the stranger masturbate as Vincent pleasured his treasure. The whole scenario had him half hard again already, his cock aching a little at the too quick awakening.

Looking down, Yazoo mewled, “Vince, that feels so good.” He craved his beloved, so much. He ached for him, had him right here at arm's length, showing affection to his cock. “I feel so....” He shivered as he thought it over and could only come up with happiness and elation that they were together again. He also started to tremble with his beloved's sucks. “Yes.... Vince!” he whimpered as he felt himself spill into his koishii's mouth. That stranger was lucky. He had just seen the prowess of an all-but invisible man and a legend. The silver haired youth bucked and cried out, trying to stifle it but unable to, his face flushed a deep rose.

Vincent gave one last long suck to Yazoo’s spent cock, releasing it before pulling his treasure down onto his lap to encircle him with his arms. “I have missed you,” he whispered, looking over his lover’s shoulder to see their audience of one quickly cleaning himself up and tucking his cock away. Vincent couldn’t resist the urge as he winked and smiled at the young man, chuckling as the stranger's face blushed red and he quickly turned and left the area.

“I missed you too,” Yazoo snuggled into Vincent's body, smiling happily. Though thoroughly exposed out here, in Vincent's arms, he felt safe, secure and it didn't matter if the entire world saw at the moment. It meant everything to him that his koishii loved him like this, wanted to take care of him like this. At first, Yazoo had felt upset and inferior because he couldn't fill the entire role of protector to the one who protected him. However, the youth had since realized where Yazoo was in Vincent's life was no less special.

“As much as I don’t want to move, I think we better get you dressed before anyone sees us and calls the authorities,” Vincent chuckled, both hands moving down to give Yazoo’s backside a squeeze. “Tonight, I’ll cook you dinner… maybe we can dine without clothes?” he asked, a cheeky grin on his face for his little treasure.

Yazoo blushed under the care of Vincent's fingers as he helped him dress. After he had finished and put his shoes and socks back on, the silver haired youth pulled his koishii close to nuzzle him and coo into his beloved's pale skin. 

“I love it when you cook,” Yazoo smirked. Vincent was an amazing chef but another thing about dining with Vince was that the meal was always so sensual and erotic. The man himself inspired Yazoo to dark and naughty deeds. Commingled sounds of two deep voices in rapture caught their ears and the youth looked up at his love. “Wow,” he chuckled conspiratorially.

“Let's take a peek,” Vincent whispered, completely forgetting the fact that he and Tseng had found out about Sephiroth and Yazoo being brothers. Instead, his mind was too relaxed, still enjoying the afterglow of the wonderful orgasm he’d shared with his treasure. Taking Yazoo’s hand, they both quietly approached the maze and peeked around the corner, Vincent grinning widely at what they found.

“Your’s… fuck… nghh,” Tseng rambled, bouncing on Sephiroth’s cock and oblivious to Vincent and Yazoo, only a few steps away. He was unaware of the loud moans he was making, forgetting where they were as he focused only on the feel of the General’s cock, thrusting into him and driving him to his climax.

Yazoo watched in wonder but still, he curled his arms around Vincent, seeking his beloved's warmth and strong presence. His hand did trail down silently to cup his koishii's backside though.

“Say it again,” Sephiroth's head lolled back for a moment as he gathered his control to look back down at the breathtaking sight of his lover. Tseng's hair was billowing wild and untamed, just the way the general loved it, the man's lips were kiss-swollen, pink and plump, softly gasping and allowing such mind-blowing noises that stirred the general's loins to almost-impossible hardness. Those dark eyes burned into him and it was all Sephiroth could do not to climax under that smoldering gaze. Looking down, he watched his lover's cock bouncing against lush thighs and the general knew Tseng would be the one he would dream of for the rest of his life. “It gives me... much pleasure...,” he managed between thrusts, “...to hear you say it.”

“Your’s… just as you are mine,” Tseng managed to mumble around moans. “Seph, I’m gonna… fuck,” he groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he came hard, without his cock even being touched. Tseng nearly lost his grip on the General as his senses reeled, his lover’s strong hold luckily keeping him in place as he panted through the aftershocks.

“They’re so beautiful together,” Vincent whispered, smirking down at his lover, whose hands were wandering. “As are you, my little treasure,” he added, leaning down to kiss Yazoo’s nose gently. The whole episode in the park seemed surreal to Vincent, as being with Yazoo was something that he hadn't been sure he’d ever achieve again.

Yazoo found himself lost in Vincent's eyes. He pulled his beloved down to him to give his koishii some more of his kisses, at the moment not feeling as if he could ever have his fill of Vincent. “So are you.” He brought the man's pale fingertips to his lips, kissing them before they turned back to watch their lovers, both very lovely indeed, as the two worshipped each other.

The general moaned, “Tseng... mine... and I yours.” He shuddered, his hands holding on tight to Tseng's slender frame. He caught sight just then of their silent audience, of two very mild, very beautiful spectators. He lost himself in the delightful pressure on his cock and hissed as his seed coated the Head Turk's insides. “You are... so perfect.”

Tseng could only hum in answer, grinning as he leant in to kiss the General’s lips gently. He was still trying to catch his breath when a chuckle off to the side had his head turning quickly. Breathing out in relief at only finding Vincent and Yazoo there, he scowled at them. “Damn perverts,” he muttered, his words only making Vincent laugh louder.

“You taught us well, Sir,” Vincent answered mockingly, smirking as he held Yazoo close. “Besides, you were making so much noise, we couldn’t resist coming over to see what the General was doing to you.”

Blushing, Tseng lifted himself off of Sephiroth’s cock and put his legs down, only to find they wouldn’t take his weight as they gave way and he had to cling to the General so he didn’t fall down. “Shit,” he murmured, resting his face against Sephiroth’s strong chest.

Eagerly, the general smirked and held up his lover, cuddling the man against his own torso with a chuckle. “So I managed to tire you out after all? That is most satisfactory.” He was a bit relieved that they hadn't found him too bold in his regard for their Wutian but he hadn't been unable to keep his sentiments toned down in the heat of the moment. He smiled happily, baring his teeth as he looked down at his precious lover. “You look beautiful but I think we should remain here a moment if you would rather others not know what we've been up to, my love. You are too irresistible right now and I am not sure I want anyone outside our group to see you so alluring or they might advance on you and I would have to hunt them.” 

“Dressing would probably help prevent that more than anything,” Tseng mumbled, a little embarrassed by Sephiroth's statement. As his two youngest lovers chuckled, he felt someone pinch his backside and turned to glare at Vincent who was smirking unrepentantly. “Vincent!” he hissed, his face blushing. “Don’t be difficult.”

“Your ass is the difficult one. Difficult to resist, that is,” Vincent teased, pulling Yazoo into his arms for a cuddle which, coincidentally, gave him a human shield. “Even when you’re being a grumpy, old bastard.”

”I am not old,” Tseng insisted, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth tightly as he realized that the other man was still mostly naked too. He wanted to shield the General as much as possible, knowing how uncomfortable he was with being naked in front of others. “Behave, or I’ll ask Sephiroth to beat some manners into you.” He tried to stay mad, but the pure happiness on Vincent’s face was far too contagious, making his own lips turn up in a reluctant grin. Turning his eyes onto Yazoo, his grin widened as he asked, “How do you put up with him all the time?”

Yazoo chuckled, instantly shedding his odd mood. “Actually, you've done much better than I so far, Nushi.” He said it with a blush. “But I admit, I love it when he gets cheeky like this.” He turned in his beloved's arms, a mischievous glimmer in his emerald eyes. “Should we help them dress, my love?” He winked and smiled broadly at Vincent, his arms wrapping around him tightly, giving his love a knowing look that if he wanted to, Yazoo would help him make things even more difficult.

Sephiroth purred at the feel of his little Tseng so close. It was clear what his lover was trying to do, shielding him, and the silver haired man brushed a hand over raven locks, looking down into warm dark eyes. He had been about to say something but one look at Tseng and he promptly forgot.

“We could just steal their clothes and run,” Vincent suggested, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“Do that and I will shoot you, Vincent… somewhere non-fatal but extremely painful,” Tseng retorted, bending down to grab the nearest clothing, just to be safe. He’d managed to get his own boxers and slacks, as well as Sephiroth’s leather pants which he passed to his lover before dressing his bottom half, his eyes searching the ground for his shirt and jacket.

Vincent mock pouted, sighing as he started backing out of the maze with Yazoo still in his arms. “Fine, ruin all the fun,” he complained. “We will wait for you just around the corner.”

Yazoo sighed happily in his beloved's arms, curling his fingers into Vincent's hair once again. “I love you so much.” He had said it before, even a moment ago but he didn't feel as though he could say it enough.

“Love you too,” Vincent chuckled back, reaching up to pull some bark from his treasure’s hair. “I’m afraid I have thoroughly messed up your hair though… sorry about that,” he added with a sincere look. “Maybe we should ask our fearless leader to give you the rest of the day off, so you can keep me entertained. Do you think he would agree?”

Yazoo shrugged. “It's alright, actually I've always liked bedhair,” he said, smiling, “And I would love to spend the rest of the day with you.” If Tseng didn't agree, then perhaps they could gently persuade him. “Aside from dinner, did you have anything special in mind?”

“Nothing in particular planned,” Vincent said, before his brow creased in a frown. “Oh, I forgot. Tseng said the four of us need to talk. I’m not sure when he wanted to do it though… probably depends on when Seph can get away from work.” He couldn’t believe he had forgotten that the General and Yazoo were brothers, the thought forgotten in his excitement of having his treasure back in his arms. “Yaz, did you...,” he began before stopping mid sentence, trying to work out if he really wanted to know the answer to the question running around inside his head.

“What is it, my love?” Yazoo asked, becoming serious. What could it be that was causing his beautiful koishii to fret? He didn't want to make Vincent unhappy anymore... The silver haired youth reached up to run his hand over his beloved's pale cheek.

“It’s not important,” Vincent mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably. The thought that Yazoo and Sephiroth had slept together bothered him for all the wrong reasons. It wasn’t because they were brothers, the thought not really bothering him at all. He’d never had siblings himself so he could only guess how Yazoo would react to the news. The real reason it bothered him was jealousy, pure and simple and the fact he was aware of what a hypocrite he was being, only made it worse. “We might have to go and get them if they take much longer,” he tried to joke, the line falling flat as his treasure gave him a look that made it clear his lover was not pleased with the lack of a real answer to his question.

“Everything you feel is important to me. If it makes you unhappy, I want to know about it so we can at least try to work it out, Vince,” Yazoo felt like imploring but he tried his best to keep his voice even and gentle because he had only just gotten his beloved back now. He didn't want to drive him away... but really, he didn't want Vincent to be unhappy with him if it could be avoided. “If you prefer it though, we can talk about it later but I won't forget.” He looked up into Vincent's eyes as the man seemed to be trying not to let his gaze shirk away and managed a weak smile. “Just keep in mind from now on that I really want to know your feelings. Please let me in, baby.”

He knew he couldn't force something like this but he wanted his beloved to realize that he didn't want perfection, a flawless, badass Vincent who never hurt inside, who shouldered his burdens alone silently. Vincent was badass and flawless to Yazoo already and really, there wasn't much the man could do that would seem wrong to the youth except push him away. It wasn't wrong to do so as everyone had their own ways, but... It just hurt so much and if Yazoo no longer shut down his feelings anymore with his beloved, he didn't know what to do with them except feel the despair.

“Tseng, will you leave your hair down like this for me today?” Sephiroth asked as the Turk dressed, soon looking practically as resplendent as always.

“I have the rest of today off, so I can leave my hair down,” Tseng replied, meeting Sephiroth’s eyes with a smile. He felt better now, even though the thought of what he’d just done niggled at him as a risk he shouldn’t be taking as the head of the Turks. The wrongness of it had only added to the enjoyment though, he had to admit, even if only to himself. Suddenly, Tseng remembered the important news he was supposed to tell Yazoo and Sephiroth and his smile disappeared. “Think you could get away with taking the rest of today off too? There are things that the four of us need to discuss.”

“I have nothing important on the agenda and I loathe paperwork,” the general replied, brushing a stray lock out of Tseng's face, making love to his lover with his eyes. “The Director is a good and fair man and I never take time off so... I think it might be alright." He was the Silver General. It was rather shameful that he didn't get time off regularly but it was probably for the best. If Sephiroth fell too far out of his routine of daily training, he would grow sluggish and his reflexes wouldn't be as sharp. He might get spoiled and not feel like doing it anymore, not that he had thought about this but his creators had thought on the concept plenty for him and had overruled him. Fortunately, the general didn't like feeling too idle in this humdrum place anyways. The Shinra complex was nothing compared to Wutai and the other faraway places he dreamed of. "Are you alright, Tseng?” 

Loathing the conversation they’d all have to have soon, Tseng found he couldn’t answer Sephiroth, deciding to try to redirect him instead. “Would you mind if we went to my apartment? I’d like to shower and then we can all talk in privacy,” he murmured, his eyes darting away. How was he supposed to tell the General that he’d fucked his own brother last night? “Seph… I wanted to ask you something. Did you end up sleeping with Yazoo last night?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth replied carefully. “Tseng, have you had second thoughts about all of us being together? If you have, please tell me and I will respect your wishes. I only want to make you happy.” He took hold of Tseng's hands, bringing them up to his lips, kissing them softly as he looked down into that cryptic expression on the dark beauty's face.

“No, you idiot,” Tseng snapped, instantly regretting it when Sephiroth’s expression turned hurt. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk to you like that,” he apologized, running a hand through his hair. “The visit with Vincent’s father was a disaster and I find myself still on edge as a result of... certain revelations. It’s not you at all, love, so please forgive me.”

Sephiroth didn't say anything, only pulled his distraught lover close, kissing that silky black hair. He didn't understand a lot of what Tseng was feeling. He was still very emotionally inept in many ways, he knew this. He also knew that he didn't handle things the way others did sometimes so he tried not to react when it wouldn't be constructive if he was in proper control of himself. However, it all felt rather familiar because at times when he felt uncomfortable, the general was known to lash out as well and he hadn't had the grace Tseng had now to apologize either.

Reluctantly pulling back, Tseng looked up at Sephiroth, letting his affection for his lover show in his eyes. The General never seemed to lose his temper with him and sometimes, Tseng sort of wished he would, as it wouldn’t make him feel so bad for his own slips of control. “Come on, we’d better go collect the others and get this over with before I make a bigger ass of myself than I already have,” he murmured with a grin, tugging his lover towards the exit to the maze. “Oh, and please don’t mention Vincent’s father in front of him for now. He seems to have forgotten about it all for the moment and I’d like to keep it that way, for as long as possible.” Tseng couldn’t be everywhere at once and right now, he wanted to be completely available to Sephiroth, just in case his lover took the news of Yazoo being his brother badly.

As they exited the maze, Tseng had to fight the urge to turn around and go back where he had come from as his eyes took in the scene of Yazoo and Vincent, the minx looking worried and Vincent looking as if he was about to run. Honestly, he really didn’t have the patience for any of this today. “Both of you, my apartment now. Yazoo, you have the rest of the day off but first, we all need to discuss something,” he announced, Vincent giving him a look of relief.

Yazoo's face brightened, the knowledge that he wouldn't have to leave his lovers again for a while making him swell with joy. He loved training and the fact that he was honing himself for a higher purpose and all too. Really now, his life was just too wonderful but it was also lovely to play hooky once in a while. On the way to the Head Turk's apartment though, Yazoo felt a sudden unexplained shiver travel up his spine, threatening to thwart his happiness as he wondered what it was the other two wanted to talk about.

***.***


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** \- Yazoo, Sephiroth written by chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warning** \- angst, swearing  
>  **Summary** \- Sephiroth and Yazoo finally find out their family ties.

Once inside, Sephiroth helped the Head Turk out of his overcoat and followed them all into the comfortable living room. “What's this all about, my love?” he asked, trying to relieve Yazoo of some of the tension that had crossed that lovely face. He had realized that the Head Turk and Vincent shared a secret that he and Yazoo were unaware of and the emotional density of the room had grown so high that the general didn't believe he could stand it anymore.

“Please, sit down,” Tseng said, a hand coming up to rub his eyes as he tried to think of a way to put this as gently as possible. “I have some news that concerns you, Sephiroth, as well as Yazoo. It is… well, you both may find it…,” Tseng’s words failed him as he stared blankly at the carpet, his mind drawing a blank.

“Upsetting?” Vincent volunteered, moving to stand next to Yazoo and wrap an arm around his lover’s waist. “It’s alright, Tseng. Just tell them before their imaginations think up scenarios that are far worse than what you’re trying to say.”

Tseng had turned towards Vincent as his second in command had spoken, a supportive smile from the young man helping him to regain his bearings a he took a deep breath. 

“My apologies. Sephiroth, you requested that I look into your family history, specifically, to find out if you could be related to Yazoo. I received a call late last night with the preliminary results of that investigation. We discovered that you, Yazoo, are in fact Sephiroth’s younger brother.” Information presented, Tseng held his breath, his eyes flicking back and forth between Sephiroth and Yazoo to gauge their reactions.

Yazoo nodded at the new information at first but then, he found he couldn't register what their nushi had told him. His beloved's arms were the only thing keeping his mind present. “What?” he asked blankly. Perhaps he had misheard. “I'm sorry, Nushi, I misheard you. What did you say just then?”

Tseng paled a little at having to say it again, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “Sephiroth is your older brother. You are his younger brother. I….” His voice trailed off, the lump in his throat returning as he stared mutely at Yazoo.

 _Nope... still the same._ Yazoo closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it, one of his hands holding on to his beloved's forearm for support. The way his nushi was looking at him now.... “I...,” the youth began, feeling too stunned at the moment to form words until a strong presence from the side came to enfold Vincent and himself in a warm embrace.

“Brother,” Sephiroth spoke softly into his hair, his voice gentle and happy for this news. “I have a brother, and I am so happy it's you.”

Yazoo started to protest but Sephiroth's lips were already claiming his affectionately. “Mmm! No!” the youth finally squeaked when he had found his mouth free again and with it, found his voice. He started to tremble, his knees faltering beneath him.

Tseng gaped at the others, not believing that Sephiroth had decided kissing Yazoo was the way to handle the news. Yazoo looked about ready to pass out when suddenly, Vincent picked him up around the waist and pulled him back roughly away from Sephiroth, the look on his second in command's face jolting Tseng into movement.

“What the fuck!” Vincent hissed, wrapping his arms around Yazoo and pulling him into his chest as he turned his back on the General, just as Tseng reached Sephiroth’s side.

“Seph, look at me. Seph!” Tseng demanded, grabbing his lover’s arm as he took a step towards the other two. “Just stop, fuck, stop! Just… just let Yazoo digest it first, please love,” he implored, wrapping his own arms around the General’s waist, his heart hurting at the confusion in the man’s eyes.

“I was only...,” Sephiroth began, frowning as he tried to reason why. First he was allowed to fuck the youth, then he wasn't allowed near him... and Yazoo had said they were family now anyways. What was the matter?

Yazoo turned to bury his face in Vincent's chest, face scarlet, horrified at this turn of events. Just what had he done?

The general stood, quite a bit dumbfounded. “I have hurt you again?” he asked carefully, taking only one step toward the silver mass of hair he could see peeking over Vincent's tensed shoulder. 

Yazoo looked back, his fingertips still curled into his beloved's shirt. “Oh Goddess, I have ruined you!” Although the silver haired youth was too much of a pervert to feel any real wrongdoing over the incest, for he and Sephiroth barely knew each other and there was an attraction that he did not feel with his other brothers at all, he still hadn't failed to realize that he had severely skewed Sephiroth's perspective on love and family.

“Everybody stop! Can we all just sit down and breathe for a moment? Please!” Tseng implored, still clinging to Sephiroth and gazing up at his lover, his eyes wide. “Please, Seph? Please sit down with me?”

Vincent didn’t move, his grip on Yazoo still tight as he glared at the wall behind Yazoo, not willing to turn around as he tried to get his anger under control. He knew if he turned around right now, the urge to hit Sephiroth would be too strong to resist and Tseng would never forgive him if he tried. “You’ve done nothing wrong, love. You didn’t know,” he crooned in his treasure’s ear as his hands stroked soothingly over his lover’s back. “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” 

Taking their seats, Yazoo didn't let go of Vincent's hand. He felt so deviant and disgusting, but he did feel grateful that his koishii was so forgiving with him. Yazoo found it hard to forgive himself at the moment, however.

His eyes on Tseng as he sat there, feeling almost lulled into peacefulness by his little lover's gaze, the general turned his eyes towards a shocked Yazoo and a very angry Vincent. Feeling tempted to apologize for his unclear transgressions again, Sephiroth actually did nothing as he didn't imagine it would help and decided to collect his emotion instead. His hand laced into his dark lover's hair, not quite ready to bear the anger of the other two yet.

“Sephiroth, Yazoo, I’m so sorry. This whole mess is my fault. I should not have encouraged you both until we had found out the results of the investigation. Please, forgive me,” Tseng said softly, his eyes flicking between the two nervously. He felt so bad to have caused both so much pain. It hurt him to look at all of them, even Vincent who was still glaring at Sephiroth. “Please Vincent, stop it. It’s not his fault.”

Vincent just looked away, giving Tseng that much as he turned his glare to the floor and pulled Yazoo closer. He wanted to leave but was torn between Tseng’s pleas for them to stay and his own need to take Yazoo away from Sephiroth so he wouldn't be so upset.

“Tseng,” Yazoo said gently. “This isn't your fault at all. I had already let intimacy happen between us, far more than brothers would share together.” He wrung his hands in his lap, looking down at Vincent's, which rested there after the silver haired youth had let go to pull agitatedly at his own fingers. He felt so much like a pariah... and he felt so grateful for his beloved's presence there next to him, feeling like Vincent was the only thing keeping him rooted.

“I did it,” Sephiroth murmured gloomily, knowing he had upset the balance again. Why couldn't he do anything right? “I gave Yazoo about as much choice as I gave either of you in the beginning. I am sorry, I just wanted to make sure he didn't feel alone without you... and I... felt lonely too.”

Yazoo gave him a sad smile. “Seph, I am very happy for you trying to make me feel better while my Tseng and Vince were away... but this is not the sort of thing brothers are supposed to do, not at all. There should be no sex between blood brothers.” 

Sephiroth's expression grew more lost as he listened. When Yazoo had said that he, Tseng and Vincent would be his family, they were going to fuck... make love... then, were they not? Frankly too, the general really didn't understand what the big deal was. He himself used intercourse as a way of connecting with people. If he hadn't engaged Tseng that day, he wouldn't have his family now.

“You...,” Vincent began, looking at Yazoo with a frown. He didn't really want to blame Tseng for pushing the two together, or Yazoo for trying to make them a solid group... or even Sephiroth, truth be told, since from what Yazoo had said, the general didn't seem to understand siblings at all. He was angry though, and confused... and it all seemed to twist into reigniting his jealousy, with nowhere else for all those feelings to go. “You really are attracted to him,” Vincent mumbled, letting his hands drop away from his lover but still sitting close. He knew Sephiroth was more than he could ever be... stronger, more attractive and in control, far more experienced in sex than he was. Did this mean that while he’d been pushing his treasure away, he’d been pushing him into the arms of the General?

Tseng watched Vincent’s walls coming up as the young man’s frown disappeared into a blank slate. Yazoo looked grief stricken and Sephiroth, confused. All three of his lovers needed him right now but he couldn’t be with them all, feeling so torn and confused. He was supposed to look after them, try and fix things when they fucked up but this he could do nothing to change. 

“Whatever you two decide, it will not change the way I feel about either of you,” Tseng said softly, holding Sephiroth’s hand in both of his as his gaze flicked between all three men that he yearned to comfort.

Yazoo reached up to cup Vincent's face in both hands. “My darling, please come back to me. Please?” Feeling at a complete loss, the silver haired youth confessed, “He caught me masturbating in the executive restroom to both of you again. I was missing you so much and....”

“Yazoo,” the general added. “You can say. Vincent, I followed him in there and refused to leave until he let me watch him but it was because....” This part was very hard for him. “... well, I told you why. We both felt lonely. Please forgive me. It was you and Tseng we fantasized about, I assure you, and before we talked to Tseng on the phone that night, it was the only time.”

Vincent’s eyes flicked over to Sephiroth’s and he didn’t even try to hide the anger in his eyes. He couldn’t help it, the jealousy bubbling up and making his blood boil. “For a General, you have very little self control,” he snapped, arms automatically reaching out for Yazoo possessively as his glare stayed locked on the General.

“Vincent, stop your bullshit now,” Tseng hissed, his protective side flaring up and focusing his confused mind on protecting Sephiroth. “You didn’t even make an effort to resist Sephiroth, so stop being such a fucking hypocrite.” 

“And you did?” Vincent retorted, his eyes shifting to meet Tseng’s. “We didn’t even rate a thought that first time, did we? As soon as he entered the room, we just disappeared.”

Tseng was surprised at the venom in his second in command’s voice, frowning as he met those burning red eyes but he didn’t back down. “We’ve been over this… numerous times. You are just trying to divert us all from the fact you are jealous. Grow the fuck up, Vincent. Maybe if you’d been taking better care of Yazoo, he’d never have needed Sephiroth's comfort in the first place.”

Vincent flinched visibly at his superior’s words, the truth hurting even more now it had been laid bare in front of Sephiroth and Yazoo. 

“Maybe if you cared about us as more than a fuck, you’d understand why I feel the way I do,” Vincent blurted out, not meaning a word but too humiliated to stop himself now. Standing up, he continued to vent his emotions at Tseng. “But you always have to be so fucking perfect, always saying the right thing, always acting so fucking controlled. Do you ever get jealous? Do you even understand the meaning of the word?”

“Koishii,” Yazoo said softly. “I know how you feel.” He turned sad eyes on Tseng, feeling like he spoke a betrayal but it needed to be said. It felt as if they had let this go unanswered for too long, despite what their nushi told them. “But, Tseng does get jealous. You didn't see it because he was jealous of you and me. He loved you as best he could... and here I came... Nushi, I'm so sorry.” His face twisted up because he felt like crying but he wouldn't let the tears fall. No wonder Tseng had kept his feelings to himself. “Vincent was so precious to you and I stole him away, didn't I?”

Tseng’s eyes fell to the floor, his heart beating too fast in his chest. It was a truth he’d never spoken, hiding his pain at losing Vincent to Yazoo so deep down that he’d almost forgotten it. Yes, he’d loved the young Turk desperately but never said a word of it, too afraid of losing him all together to admit it, and knowing in the depths of his soul that he could never give the young man what he really needed… what he deserved. His own cowardly heart had left him following the two young men and taking whatever they would give him, like a crow stealing scraps.

“Tseng?” Vincent whispered, the uncertainty and disbelief clear. 

Tseng looked up, meeting those ruby eyes, his heart hurting in his chest. He’d always love Vincent, no matter what happened. It was a pain he clung to like a bad habit, comforting in its torture, a familiar ache.

“Yes, I was jealous of Yazoo,” he said softly, eyes darting away. “Why do you think I drugged you both that first time? When he walked in the room, hair mussed from sleep, it was like someone had stabbed me in the chest. I always checked up on what you were doing when you weren’t at work, justifying it to myself as concern… like I was just watching over you but honestly, I just wanted to check you were still alone. I was watching you that day, in the park when you took him. That’s why I phoned you and came to the house. That’s why I brought the drug with me. The jealousy took over and I…” Tseng’s words tapered off, his hands coming up to cover his face as he reeled from what he’d just admitted. "So you can see, jealousy is something I'm very familiar with," he finally finished in little more than a mumble.

Vincent was frozen in place, face pale as he stared at Tseng in shock. The words his superior had just said circled in his brain, like a whirlpool sucking him further and further under the water where he couldn’t breathe, the disbelief drowning him in confusion.

Sephiroth put his arms around Tseng supportively. It bothered him to know that Tseng really loved someone else, that Vincent and Tseng had so much history together. He wanted to be... what? What did he want to be? On the other hand, it did make him feel very good to be the one to comfort Tseng in his emotional turmoil. 

Yazoo squeezed his hold around Vincent before he looked up at him with a look that he hoped was reassuring, before he let him go to rise.

“Nushi,” Yazoo said as he went to sit at the Head Turk's feet on the floor, looking up at him. “Please forgive me,” he asked. “I never meant to steal him, but I didn't want to let him go, and I saw how hard loving openly was for you. So in the heat of it all, I decided I wanted to love you too but I know I can't fo-....” He started to say 'force you to love me,' but he knew this wasn't true. Tseng did love him now, had taken care of him when Vincent and he were having problems, but somehow, it felt like Yazoo wasn't where Vincent and Sephiroth were in the eyes of Tseng's love.

“There is nothing to forgive. He loves you, minx,” Tseng murmured, leaning into Sephiroth’s chest as his hands dropped away from his face, one moving around the General’s waist. Finally looking towards Yazoo, he frowned at seeing the youth on the floor, holding his other hand out towards him. When his hand was held, Tseng pulled Yazoo up onto the sofa next to him, wrapping that arm around him and pulling him close. “I love you because you gave him what he needed, what I could not.”

Vincent continued to stare, his body slowly working its way out of its frozen state as he rubbed a hand over his face. Going so quickly from anger to stillness left his heart pounding in his chest, the adrenaline flowing through his veins making his head spin a little. “I… I don’t understand,” he whispered, still trying to make sense of Tseng’s words. “You never… you never said anything, never showed that you w-wanted…,” he stuttered, turning away from the other three to walk over to the window, staring out as he wrapped his arms around himself and leaned his forehead on the glass.

“Baby,” Yazoo called gently. “Please, come here with us?” He snuggled into Tseng's side as Sephiroth cuddled his lover from the other. He wanted to go to his koishii but he didn't want to leave Tseng and he hoped that Vince would understand. Reaching up, he kissed Tseng's lips before turning to hold his hand out to Vincent.

Vincent slowly turned and walked back over, chewing on his bottom lip as he knelt on the floor before Tseng, in the exact place Yazoo had been, just moments before. He shuffled forward between the older man’s legs, leaning in to hug him around the waist, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry Tseng. I didn’t know. You never let it show,” he mumbled. “You should have told me.”

“Well… it doesn’t really matter anymore. We are all together now. I just wanted you to understand, we all get jealous. The only difference is, we all handle it differently,” Tseng murmured, kissing the top of Vincent’s head. “The four of us need to deal with these things, be honest and work through them as one if we are ever going to make this work.”

“Vince,” the silver haired youth asked. “Maybe the special training and the attention to what you did with your life outside of work was his way of wooing you, my love. You know, the way you paid attention to me?” He stroked a hand over his koishii's hair and he felt Sephiroth's come to rest over his own there. He looked over and his smile faded a bit when he saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes, no blame or hostility, just sadness and the silver haired youth had to look away, feeling the sadness himself. He pushed the feeling away, pressing his own kiss to Vincent's hair, not taking his hand out from under the general's though because he didn't want to.

“Vincent, would you do something for me?” Tseng asked. When the younger Turk looked up at him, Tseng smiled, his heart missing a beat at the affection he saw reflected there, knowing that he was loved in return now. Unfortunately, this was not the time to enjoy it, because these other issues had to be dealt with, before any further poisonous feelings spread. “I want you to kiss Sephiroth,” he began, turning his smile towards the General. “Only if that’s alright with you, of course, Seph.”

Sephiroth looked down at Vincent carefully before answering. He saw wariness cloud Vincent's eyes when the man looked at him but he hoped he was only seeing things. “Certainly,” he replied but sat still. This was really Vincent's choice and the general could make the man kiss him, as he was used to doing, but he made himself stay unmoving as he waited patiently for Vincent to decide what he _wanted_ to do. 

Yazoo sat silently, only watching, but he slowly took his own hand back to settle in his lap.

Vincent frowned, understanding exactly what Tseng’s intentions were. This was a test, a way of making him challenge his jealousy and deal with it. Yes, he was still angry about the General sleeping with Yazoo while they were away, but he hated to back down on a challenge like this, and it irked him a little that Tseng would be well aware of the corner he’d just backed him into.

He released Tseng, shuffling over on his knees so he was between Sephiroth’s legs, each hand resting on one of the General’s thighs as took a deep breath before finally looking up. Meeting green eyes, his heart beat increased again as being so close to Sephiroth had its usual effect on his libido. The General was beautiful and Vincent found himself a little lost as he tried to pull up that jealous anger to hide behind, only to find it gone. In its place was desire, so strong that just looking at the other man had him already hard. The fact he was on his knees didn’t help, the submissive position making him long to be punished by Sephiroth, held down and humiliated by his own perverse yearnings. He was leaning forward before he even realized it, keeping his head lower than the General’s as he submissively nipped at the older man’s lips, gently pleading for the other to take control of the kiss.

Sephiroth gave a ragged sigh, his cock stirring in his pants as he let his tongue dart out to slither into Vincent's mouth. The knowledge that Tseng was watching him drove him to distraction. Really, he had been feeling like all of this was his fault but it seemed it went back further than the general, which was more than a bit of a relief. The way Vincent had looked at him, the hard length poking against his leg, it all made the silver haired man feel very special.

It was difficult, watching these two beautiful men kiss like this right in front of him. Yazoo could see the desire they shared and likewise, the pleasure it gave their nushi to see his boys getting along. The newest Turk couldn't help but feel jealous over it though. Vincent looked so beautiful, kissing.

Vincent moaned, forgetting the other two watching as he lost himself in Sephiroth’s kiss. His hands began to creep up the General’s thighs and onto his chest, feeling the muscles twitching under his touch as their tongue’s continued to dance. He wanted to crawl into the other man’s lap, his own legs twitching as he controlled the urge, not sure if the move would be welcomed.

Tseng watched enthralled, Vincent’s instant surrender to Sephiroth making his own desire grow. His hand around Yazoo shifted a little, suddenly noticing the tensing under his hold which pulled his eyes away and over to Yazoo. “Are you alright, minx?” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the youth gently as he pulled him around and onto his lap, wanting to better see his expression.

Unable to answer one way or the other, Yazoo snuggled into Tseng's chest, so very grateful to be held onto now. As odd as he felt about all this, he wasn't ready to ruin the whole moment they'd built with his feelings... and he loved it when his nushi touched and paid attention to him. The youth looked up into those dark eyes for a moment, smiling wanly at him. 

“You'll miss it, baby. Look at them now and come back to me later, it's alright, really.” His hips shifted in his lover's lap, happy to be there, Tseng's body keeping him warm. Burying his face in Tseng's neck, Yazoo started to kiss and touch, his hands sliding down Tseng's chest, finding their way into the dark haired man's shirt to tease over stiff nipples. He pressed his hips against the Head Turk's waking cock gently.

Sephiroth hummed as he became aware of Tseng's arousal beside of him, smelling the telltale scent. He reached down to pull Vincent closer, letting his hands roam over a slim, taut body, enjoying the young man's sounds of pleasure.

Tseng leaned back a little, hands caressing over Yazoo as he watched Vincent straddle Sephiroth, both still locked together at the lips. He knew this wouldn’t be the end of their troubles, so much still up in air when it came to Sephiroth and Yazoo’s newly discovered family ties, and Vincent’s jealousy had only been distracted for now, not cured, but he needed this reprieve, enjoying the break in the drama while it lasted.

Vincent finally pulled back from the kiss, looking at Sephiroth as his lust addled brain tried to remember why he’d been angry. He noticed the General’s eyes flick to the side and his own followed, coming to rest on Tseng and Yazoo. Sephiroth’s eyes lingered and Vincent frowned, the jealousy resurfacing and tweaking his temper. “Am I getting in the way?” he said softly, letting his hands drop away from the General.

Lips leaving his nushi for a moment, Yazoo looked over at them, confusion on his face and his pelvis stilled. Had he upset Vincent?

“Hush now, Jun,” Sephiroth replied, “How could you possibly be in my way, my fiery, little maid. Do you not remember the time we've spent together?” Unwilling to hear anymore objections, the general pulled Vincent to him by the chin, possessively claiming his lips again, his hands slipping into Vincent's hair, giving it a light pull so that the man had to look up at him. 

“There are two things you must accept, I'm afraid,” he said firmly as he looked down into surprised ruby eyes. “One, I am not trying to sabotage your relationship with your little treasure, and two...” Turning to look at Yazoo, Sephiroth slipped his hand around the side of Yazoo's neck, pulling him demandingly closer for a kiss. He would brook no argument on this and he knew that if he didn't ask, Yazoo wouldn't refuse him because secretly, the general knew that his forwardness thrilled the youth as much as it did his lovers.

Yazoo made a small gasp of surprise and his eyes guiltily looked at his beloved past Sephiroth's cheek, brows knitting in uncertainty, not sure if he should stop it, for it felt wrong on many levels but... it also felt like he deserved this pleasure, that it was his to take. He was being unfaithful... but then... Unconsciously, his bottom had started to grind against Tseng's cock again.

“What makes you think I have to accept anything from you?” Vincent hissed, pulling against the hold in his hair as he tried to get up and away from Sephiroth. “Let me the fuck go,” he demanded, voice becoming lower as his temper spiked.

Tseng began to worry, but he didn’t say anything yet, waiting to see what would happen, even though his every instinct screamed at him to help Vincent and demand Sephiroth release him.

“I will not,” Sephiroth insisted, sighing, placing the fingertips of his free hand on the little silver one's lips to hush any apologies or protests. “You do not have to accept this, Vincent, but it would make everything equal and fair. If you want Yazoo to be happy, you must let him do as you do. If you want him to be faithful to you, you must reciprocate. If you want him to yourself, then we must stop our intimacy here. I will reserve my sexual feelings for your nushi alone... but I know it makes him happy to see us all as lovers. What is your choice? No matter what, I take you as my family.”

Yazoo drew back from where the general's hand rested over his mouth, looking up at their concerned nushi and snuggling close to him again. It irritated him that Sephiroth had stopped him speaking but honestly, the general seemed to have a way with Vincent that the silver haired youth didn't understand and oftentimes, Yazoo's own words inflamed the situation. So he remained quiet because he wanted to hear what his koishii really wanted now.

“Let. Me. Go,” Vincent growled, hands reaching up to try and pull Sephiroth’s away from his hair. “I don’t want you to touch me anymore, but you’re not having Tseng to yourself,” he added, glaring back at the General as the urge to just punch the man swept over him.

Tseng paled, not liking at all where this was going. “Seph,” he murmured, on the edge of putting a stop to the whole conversation.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent for another few seconds before answering, “Very well.” Letting go of the man's hair, he looked over at Tseng, the need to go to his worried lover winning out but it had been in his nature not to let such insubordination go unchallenged. He was not Vincent's superior though and had no say in anything the young Turk did. He would have to respect his wishes then. “Forgive me, my love, the issue is resolved,” he reached over to cup Tseng's cheek, his eyes glancing at Yazoo again, trying not to show his regret at what he had let go. He still had his family, which was what was most important, right? The rest was just vanity and hormones.

Yazoo stared blankly into space, unsure of what had just happened and how he felt about it. Their roles were very well defined now. Though they had been chosen without him... He should fight it, but on the other hand, he was so thrilled to know that Vincent wanted Yazoo all to himself.

Vincent climbed off of Sephiroth’s lap, scowling at the General as he stood up. “I need some air,” he muttered, striding towards the door.

”The issue is _not_ resolved,” Tseng insisted, frowning at Sephiroth. “What gives you two the right to decide everything without even asking for Yazoo or my input? You are both such arrogant asses sometimes,” he continued, standing up and placing Yazoo on his feet. “Vincent, please stay. We need to talk about this calmly....”

“Fuck that, I’ve had enough,” Vincent mumbled, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Tseng was left staring after him, berating himself for not stepping in earlier.

“My love,” Sephiroth said calmly. “You wanted us all to be together. That was your decision and they have both tried. They have tried to accept me, both of them, and now, don't you think it's time to throw in the towel? Vincent's decision is to be respected. If one person is unhappy in this, then I will not force him to let me fuck him, so I can fuck Yazoo.” It hurt, not to be wanted and it was precisely why he had never allowed anyone to make the decision before. He had simply taken what he wanted because deep down, he was afraid that they would in fact not want him. This ended precisely as he'd expected.

“You wouldn’t have to force him if you’d just stop pissing him off for five minutes,” Tseng retorted, getting angry at having everything fall apart right in front of him. “And what about me and the both of them? Do you think I’m just going to give them up because you can’t handle Vincent?”

Sephiroth moved to pull Tseng against him in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. “Then go after him, love. Take Yazoo. Be there for him where I have failed. It will bring you closer.” He ran his cheek against raven hair, kissing it. Tseng was so very precious to him and he so very much just wanted him to be happy but he really didn't have all the answers. “You can't control people, but you can comfort him now.”

“I am sure that we are the last people he wants to see right now,” Tseng muttered, pushing Sephiroth away and taking a step backwards. “And besides, you didn’t answer my question, General.”

The general frowned. He would have to learn to speak more directly to be completely honest with his lover. “Tseng. I never said I wanted you to give them up. I made a bargain with Vincent.” His chest grew tight, but that shooting pain around his heart might be indigestion. “I told him I would leave Yazoo alone but that he and I could no longer be intimate to be fair. I know... I know how much you love him and I could never ask that of you, either of you.” He felt rather vulnerable now under his lover's gazes and he spoke without thinking, to take the focus off himself. “Why are you so upset, my love? Have I not tried to be fair and considerate? I don't understand....”

Yazoo flinched when he heard the question, very aware that he was in the middle of a lover's... debate and didn't want to interrupt or make things worse. He really wanted to go after Vincent now but he knew Tseng was right. The Head Turk knew Vincent best and Yazoo would only feel hurt if he went after him only to be rejected now.

“Because you… you just…,” Tseng began, stumbling over his words. “Damn it, Seph. Would it kill you to show some fucking emotion? You just let him go, without any kind of regret. Does he really mean so little to you? Was Vincent just a hole to fuck?” Tseng could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush from his anger, Sephiroth’s calm control niggling at his temper so much that he’d completely forgotten Yazoo was still in the room.

A red haze looming over his vision now, Sephiroth growled and before he realized what he was doing, he had Tseng up against the wall with the man's arms pinned over his head. 

Yazoo froze for a moment in horrified shock. Was the general only playing or was he going to...? 

“Say that again,” the general said coldly, staring Tseng deep in the eyes. “Tell me I don't care. Tell me!” His face was twisted with anger and hurt, a strange pain welling up in his eyes that he had not felt for ages.

“Stop it!” Yazoo struck Sephiroth in the back, where it wouldn't hurt Tseng and he knew it would at least distract the general from his focused anger, or at least, he hoped it would make him stop directing it at Tseng.

“So when someone asks you a question you don’t like, _this_ is how you react? By bullying them?!” Tseng hissed, surprised by the violence but not intimidated enough to back down. “God forbid you’d actually answer the fucking question! You just demonstrated how little you care about Vincent. I would never let what I have with him end without fighting for it, because I fucking care too much about him. You just let him go with a ‘very well’… like he was _nothing_!”

“I answered you, I said you don't have to give them up. He is not nothing to me! I am respecting his wishes! Isn't that what he prefers? I don't usually listen to anyone's wishes if I want them. You asked me to stop and I didn't, I didn't respect you. That is unfair... I was wrong and I can't make the same mistake again.” Tears had come to Sephiroth's eyes. He started to shake but he did not let go. He had heard Yazoo and Tseng was right, he was nothing more than a bully. He should leave now, leave Tseng alone to have his life with people who wouldn't hurt him... but... if Sephiroth left he would be walking away from everything that was worth anything to him. He just couldn't do it.

“There’s a different between respecting someone’s wishes and acting like they mean nothing to you,” Tseng muttered, finally seeing the hurt and pain in his lover’s eyes and trying to reign in his temper. “You could have told him that you didn’t want to lose him, said something to let him know that you didn’t want this to happen. The way you acted was so cold that it even hurt me to watch it.”

Sephiroth's tears flowed unconsciously, feeling himself so close to losing the person he felt affection for and life seemed so meaningless without him. “I'm sorry! Tseng, I'm sorry! I... don't know what I am doing here, not at all. I wanted to have you but I have no idea what I am supposed to do to make you happy.” He hadn't been raised to succeed in interpersonal relations. Battle was the only thing he was trained for, and he knew he was all thumbs at this. “I should have left you alone that day in your office but the fact is that... I don't want to... I don't ever want to leave you alone again. You make my life meaningful, Tseng.” He felt his entire world collapsing... “Tseng,” he sobbed. “Please don't leave me. I have nothing I care to live for... nothing, except you!” He clung tightly to Tseng's biceps, not letting the man go for an instant.

Yazoo, who had a frying pan in his hand to strike the general with over the head, saw how Sephiroth's anger had calmed down and he stood there, feeling really stunned and useless when it came to helping his nushi as he heard the general's pleas. Should he have gone after Vince after all? He wasn't sure where he could be useful... wanting to rescue his nushi and failing.

“Sephiroth,” Tseng sighed. “You’re not going to lose me. You just really pissed me off.” He was still frowning, needing to know what Vincent was to the General, once and for all. “Please, just tell me how you feel about Vincent? I need to know what he is to you.”

The general frowned in confusion. Never before had he allowed anyone to dominate him like this, aside from the professor... and the President. He usually didn't give them the room. “He is my family... so I thought I would give him a choice. Yazoo said you all were my family.” He let his lover's wrists go, turning his back to sink down to the floor. “I won't... I won't _make_ you be.” He was about to tell them all to get out, leave him, but this was Tseng's apartment, so he rose and started to leave, unable to look at either of them.

“I don’t understand you at all,” Tseng murmured, leaning back into the wall and closing his eyes. This was all too much, his own protective feelings for Vincent still demanding some justification for the treatment Vincent had received from Sephiroth. “Maybe we all just need time apart to gain perspective,” he finally muttered in defeat, not seeing the General heading for the door.

“Of course,” Sephiroth murmured flatly, feeling like he had been discarded. Fitting really, he had discarded others often enough. “I leave you to go to your love.” Quietly, he left the apartment, sure that if he was no longer a factor, Tseng and neither Vincent nor Yazoo would be unhappy anymore. He was the one in the way and Tseng really would be happier without him.

Tseng opened his eyes at the last statement, peering at the door as it closed with a final thud. 

_I leave you to go to your love…_

“Oh fuck it all,” he growled, realizing Sephiroth had completely misunderstood his intentions. He would have to find the General later and try to make him understand but for now, he needed to get his own head together. Suddenly, his eyes fell on Yazoo and he stared. “I’m sorry. I-I…,” he stuttered, not knowing what to say to the youth. “Yazoo, do you need somewhere to stay? You could stay here if you want but I don’t think I will be very good company right now.”

Yazoo flinched at the statement. “Do you want me to go, Nushi?” he asked, seeing that he was the only one left. “Please don't push me away. Is there any way I can comfort you?” He wanted so desperately for his nushi to desire him, to find him useful. “I have my own apartment I can go to but I will stay with you if you want me to. Realizing that the man might want him to declare his own wishes, Yazoo said softly, coming up to touch his arm. “I would much rather stay with you if you would have me.”

“I’m sorry, Yazoo. I think I need some time alone to work this all out in my head,” he said sadly, not able to meet the youth’s eyes. “Just give us all a little time to cool off. I will not let things end like this, I swear.”

Yazoo nodded but tears came to his eyes. “I will respect your wishes, but I don't understand and I feel like... I haven't fought enough... but nonetheless, I will see you at work tomorrow, Nushi.” He left the apartment too, trying not to cry again like a weakling in front of Tseng. He would go home to his own apartment and be alone there. Perhaps he would check on Vincent later if his koishii wanted to hear from him. For now, he would go after the general. The only other thing was his own apartment. He knew he should be a big boy and go there but he didn't want to leave things as they were with the general when he knew the general would miss him. He silently left and retraced his steps to find Sephiroth's apartment.

Tseng sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he remained leaning on the wall, feeling guilty at being unable to give Yazoo what he wanted right now. Unfortunately, he knew his own limits and solitude was what he needed to try and work through what had happened. His nerves were too frayed, everything too sensitive and raw in the aftermath of all the turmoil. Slowly pushing himself off the wall, Tseng wandered down the hall towards his bathtub, deciding to let the warm water soothe him as he tried to fathom what had gone so wrong between them all.

***The End *** (until stolen 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final chapter for Stolen 2! Thank you all so much for joining us on the journey of Yazoo's first weeks as a Turk trainee. We've loved all your comments and want to thank you all again for your support. 
> 
> We hope you'll join us in the next season of our little soap opera porn story, Stolen 3, where we follow the boys as they work through issues, have sex on every surface available, and drive each other crazy. There will also be some fun (and not so fun) surprises along the way, and some new familiar faces joining in the chaos. We're in the process of editing the first chapter right now, so please keep your eye out for it in the next couple of days.


End file.
